Sojourn
by PaolaAdara
Summary: They alight on Earth following the ceasefire, only to discover that life after the war isn't any easier than life in the battlefield. On hiatus.
1. PHASE 00

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (0/?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_Today we still yearn to know why we are here and where we came from. Humanity's deepest desire for knowledge is justification enough for our continuing quest. And our goal is nothing less than a complete description of the universe we live in."_

_- Stephen Hawking_

_**PHASE 00**_

_**Prologue: Aftermath**_

Kira floated around the anti-gravity of space. He figured he was disengaged from the Freedom as it was rocked to a great extent and was now a wreck after fighting the Providence until total destruction. Rau Le Crueset was dead, almost a sign in itself that the fatal racism that led to the event of futile killings and ruthless warring was no more. Those advocacies of preserving just one race were proven notional, because in the end, they all had to live with one another---because in the end, they were all still humans.

He moved his head, grunting at the effort it surprisingly took. There around him were wreckages of mobile suits, mobile armors, ships, Jachin Due, and the Genesis. Scraps of metal floated innocently around him, seemingly used in non-destructive innovations, though he knew better. Man's greatest inventions stripped to nothing but useless scraps.

But those little things faded into insignificance because the war was finally over.

The Genesis had been destroyed, and a proclamation for an official ceasefire was issued. There had been too many casualties. Too many lives had been taken; either intended or collateral, it didn't matter. Many opportunities had been wasted, and too many mistakes had been done, but those were in the past. For now, peace reigned, in space and on Earth. It was such a novelty, and it sounded almost foreign to Kira.

In the corner of his eyes, he could see a small device drawing nearer. He had a hard time recognizing it at first, but as it got closer, he saw that it was Birdie, and not far behind was a dismantled mobile suit. Relief flooded him and overwhelmed his senses when the all too familiar forms of Cagalli and Athrun made it to his line of sight.

They were alive, and by the feel of it, so were the rest of the crew of the three ships. He knew there were casualties on their side of the battle, too, but for now, he would like to think that most of them made it through, for his own peace of mind.

Tears sprang to his eyes, wafting around the interior of his helmet as soon as they had escaped his heavy lids. Athrun and Cagalli were very close now, and he could see that the both of them were crying, too. Crying because of happiness, because, finally, they were reaping the fruits of the seeds they had sown. The war showed everyone---Naturals and Coordinators alike---that everyone was equal. That no one had the right to take the life of another just because of the bias towards or against the other's race.

"It's our world," he whispered to himself, finally feeling the big burden being lifted off his chest. He smiled as he spied the smiles playing on his sister and best friend's lips. He wanted to reach his hand over, but he couldn't move. He was very tired. He saw Athrun reach out for him then everything else was a blur.

**o-o**

"Clear the hangar for the docking of the Strike Rouge!" Kisaka barked, hurrying his men to accommodate his charge's mobile suit.

The maintenance and mechanical crew scurried about the Kusanagi's hangar, trying to clear a path for the princess's Gundam---or what was left of it. They worked as fast as they could and had gotten the track ready even before the Strike Rouge came within meters distance.

Kisaka watched the entrance intently, seeing the speck of metal become bigger as it came closer. He was in an overlooking room above the hangar, and he was getting impatient at the wait. Kisaka usually held a high forbearance, but after being scared to death by the possible death of Cagalli a while ago, he couldn't wait any longer to make sure himself that his precious charge was alive and all right.

As soon as the Strike Rouge entered the ship, Kisaka bolted out of the room and was already at the platform even before the Gundam properly landed. He assisted Kira out of the cockpit, then Athrun, then Cagalli last, as she was the one piloting it. He enveloped her in a hug the moment she took off her helmet, and he was almost in tears when she hugged him back.

"I'm fine, Kisaka," she assured him.

He let her go and kept his eyes on her as she staggered towards Kira and Athrun, the former with an arm around the latter's shoulders for support, as he was barely able to stand on his own. He could almost feel the waves of exhaustion seeping off of the teenagers in front of him, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for them. For their age, they truly did experience a lot.

**o-o**

Kira disengaged himself from his best friend to try to support his own weight. He didn't want them to worry so he was trying to appear like he was all right, when, in fact, he could feel his bones turn to jelly just attempting to stand on his own. The last battle had sucked all of his strength, and all he wanted to do was lie down and rest.

_Just rest._

He smiled weakly at the blonde princess, all the while wobbling on his feet. There was no need to fight anymore.

_Rest._

That was what he wanted. He had fought with all that he had. He had given everything to the last fight. He could feel the exhaustion tugging at his eyelids and hammering away at his tired mind. It would feel good if he just succumbed to the fatigue that was weighing him down, but he didn't want to worry them. Never wanted to worry them.

He watched Cagalli walk towards him, her smile never brighter, her eyes never happier. Were they all feeling the same way she was feeling? If he had the strength to look towards Athrun, would he see the same thing? If he had the strength to observe the people around him right now, would he spy the telltale signs of such happiness? He wanted to know, but, right now, he was just too exhausted. He had never felt so drained in his entire life.

"Kira!"

The panic-stricken voice of his sister was the last thing he heard before his world went black.

-To Be Continued…


	2. PHASE 01

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (1/?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_There's too much said for the_

_sake of argument and too little_

_said for the sake of agreement."_

_- Cullen Hightower_

_**PHASE 01**_

_**A Chance at Life: Part One**_

Kira slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light around him. For a few moments, he wondered where he was, and when his mind came up blank, he settled for trying to get up instead. He groaned when he used his hands to support his upper weight---he must've slept on his right arm for it was feeling all tingly. Groaning at the shaky feeling in his arm, he sighed when he managed to sit himself up, and when he was about to swing his legs off the mattress, a familiar face poked inside his door.

"Oh, hey, Kira. You're awake."

Kira smiled weakly. "Yeah." He looked around again. "Say, Cagalli, where am I?"

Cagalli floated towards him, eyeing his movements. "You shouldn't be getting up. The medic says you need to rest." She gently pushed Kira back to bed, and he complied. Pulling the covers up to his chest, she answered his question. "You're in one of the private rooms of the Kusanagi's sick bay."

Although Kira was stationed at the Archangel or at the Eternal, he had to be brought in by the Strike Rouge, and since the Strike Rouge was originally docked at the Kusanagi, Cagalli automatically went for the ship of Orb.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, I guess. No broken bones."

Cagalli was surprised to feel tears welling up in her eyes, and, as if to assure herself that Kira was indeed all right, she threw herself at him in an overwhelming embrace. "Kira! You're all right. We were so worried because you just collapsed when we docked!"

Kira caught her, and reflex made his arms return the embrace. "I'm all right, Cagalli," he said in that comforting way of his. Then, remembering that Athrun had been with her when she found him, he asked, "By the way, where's Athrun?"

Cagalli stood up and sniffed, wiping her cheeks dry. Then in a very un-ladylike fashion, she snorted. "The idiot's in the opposite room."

Kira raised his eyebrows, surprised at hearing his sister call his best friend an idiot; he had the impression that she was quite fond of the blue-haired Coordinator. "I didn't think he was badly injured."

"Oh, he wasn't all right, but he almost did when he decided to self-destruct the Justice to destroy the Genesis. So I insisted he stay there as punishment for his stupid idea." She moved the armchair beside his bed so it would face him then settled on it. "Good thing I followed him, or else he'd have been blown to smithereens!"

The Freedom pilot laughed at her explanation, and seeing him laugh, Cagalli broke into a wide grin.

When Cagalli uncharacteristically became quiet, he turned towards her with a worried look on his face. "Anything the matter, Cagalli?"

It took a moment of silence before she replied. "Kira," she hesitated. She looked at him and saw that he was willing to listen to whatever she was going to say. She tried again, "Kira, now that we have time to talk about it, I want to know…where did you get that same picture my father gave me? I thought you didn't know we were siblings."

Kira diverted his eyes away from her. "Oh, that…"

Cagalli kept quiet as she figured Kira was probably trying to formulate coherent thoughts about their topic.

"I…didn't know that we were related," he followed up. "Remember when I followed the Strike and the Buster farther inside the colony back when we first had contact with the Dominion?" he asked, to which she nodded. "I got in a situation with Le Creuset." He unconsciously seized the sheets. "He told Mwu and I…he told Mwu and I…a lot of things."

Cagalli was curious of how their conversation transpired, but seeing Kira being pained by the memories, she decided she wouldn't pry if he didn't want to tell her. It was all up to him whether he would divulge it or not.

He released his grip when he noticed what he was doing. "Anyway…" he unconsciously took a deep breath, as if he had run out of air. "To cut the long story short, he threw me that picture. Le Creuset…he gave it to me."

"Oh…is that so…" The Orb princess let her words hang in the air. She eyed her brother worriedly then stood up and gave him another hug. "I doubt he gave it to you just because he felt charitable, but it's all over now. Whatever he told you, it doesn't matter now…because you've got me, Kira," her voice broke, but this time, she kept her tears at bay.

Kira smiled and returned the hug, grateful for her concern. It wasn't much, but this time around, the hug they were sharing was enough to seal their newfound familial bond. They might never find out why they were separated or why it had only been now that the secret was disclosed, but Kira didn't care…because his sister was enough. "It doesn't matter because I've got you, Cagalli."

Cagalli pulled away, swiping at her eyes to rid it of excess moisture. Then she flashed him a re-assuring smile. "Yep, because your big sister will take care of you!"

Kira found himself laughing again. "How are you so sure that I'm not older?"

Cagalli pouted in mock anger and rested her hands on her hips. "Because," she answered, as though that efficiently explained how she knew she was the older twin. Then she scrunched up her nose as if in thought. "It's uncanny how you and Athrun always say the same thing."

"What do you mean?" He yawned.

"Remember the first time we met at Heliopolis? You were like 'You're a girl?!'" she glared at him, and he tried to laugh it off. "He said the same thing. Then he said something along the lines of you always being the same since your were kids. Then you said the same thing about him having been always like that. Then he asked me how I knew that I'm older, then you asked the same thing," she explained in one breath, ticking the reasons off her fingers.

"Really? I guess we're more similar than I thought." He yawned again.

Cagalli smirked at him. "Then I don't know who got unlucky, you or him," she teased.

"Hey!" that came out weaker than Kira intended. He yawned once more.

"You've been yawning a lot." Her face softened. "I better let you rest. I'll just go see how Athrun's doing."

"Mm."

Cagalli watched as Kira's eyes fluttered to a close then she moved away, but before she could step out of his room, he spoke again, voice barely above whisper.

"How's…how is everyone else? The Archangel?"

Cagalli took note of the flicker of sadness that grazed his otherwise groggy voice. She drifted back to his side. Pushing his bangs away from his eyes, she assured him, "They're okay, Kira. The Archangel suffered a lot of blows, but they're fixing everything already for our re-entry back to Earth." She smiled, though he couldn't see it for he had his eyes closed already. She squeezed his hand. "We're going home, Kira." Although Cagalli knew that Kira lived in a space colony before the war erupted, she had been informed that his parents were in Orb. And it wasn't only about Kira; it was also about her. The Earth was her home, and Orb was her country.

"Home," he whispered, fighting off sleep long enough to get out what he wanted to say. "Cagalli…please tell Murrue…I'll be over there…right away…to report in…and…and be accounted for."

Now that the name of the Archangel's captain was brought up, Cagalli was saddened as she recalled what had happened to Commander La Flaga. She didn't have the heart to tell him of Murrue's loss. It had been painful for her when she found out, and knowing that Kira had somehow found a father figure in Mwu, it would indubitably hurt him more than it did her.

"Silly. They know you're alive and that you're here."

"Then tell her…I'll be there…to help with…other things."

She wanted to tell him off and keep him resting, but Cagalli had long ago found out about Kira's stubborn streak. _Guess it runs in the family._ "All right, but you gotta rest now or I'm gonna knock you unconscious."

He peered at his sister through half-lidded eyes and grinned. "Okay, okay. And tell Athrun…I said hi."

Cagalli was a little surprised at her own gentleness towards the fatigued Coordinator, but she shrugged it off. "I will," she whispered.

This time, he succumbed to sleep.

**o-o**

Cagalli found him staring at the ceiling when she entered his room. "You look bored."

Athrun continued to keep his eyes to where they where looking at as he answered, "Me? Oh no. The ceiling's really interesting."

The blonde caught up on his sarcasm and decided to play his game. Trying to be as nonchalant as she could, she countered, "Well, okay then. Suit yourself." She was halfway out the door when she heard him call out.

"I'm kidding! Please stay."

She smiled to herself then whirled around to face him, giving him a victorious smirk. "See, you shouldn't start something you're gonna lose at."

He sat up and fixed her an inquiring stare. "Did you go see Kira? How is he?"

Hovering beside him, she answered, "Yeah. He's fine. He woke up a while ago, but he returned to sleep already. Guess being a Coordinator doesn't immune him from giving in to too much fatigue. It's about time he rests."

"Yeah." Then he noticed it. "You've been crying?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I just got something in my eye a while ago." It wasn't a lie meant to deceive, and she was confident that he understood her.

He smiled, as if to say it was okay, and Cagalli knew that he did.

"And he said hi, by the way." She gave his physical condition a cursory sweep, tilting her head to the side. "You seem fine---"

"I am. You just insisted that I stay here. I think you 're the one who needs to rest."

She flicked him playfully on the forehead for cutting her off. "Oh no, I don't. You must've have forgotten, I'm tougher than you."

"Of course you are," he drawled, rubbing the spot where her finger had hit.

"Don't patronize me, Athrun Zala."

His eyes widened in mock surprise. "I wouldn't even think of doing that!"

She harrumphed and stood to her full height. "Anyway, as I was saying before you ever so kindly _cut me off_," she stressed, making him chuckle, "I think the Archangel could use more help."

"Yeah. I was thinking of the same thing. They have to return to Earth as soon as possible."

Cagalli worried her bottom lip, remembering all the government affairs that needed to be settled when they got back to Earth, not to mention, the tense interim before new officials got elected. "Why can't the war end without needing all this political crap after it's over? You know, like magically returning to normal."

Athrun understood her anxiety. Now that Chief Orb Representative Uzumi Nara Athha was gone, it was Cagalli's responsibility to take care of things.

He gave her an encouraging smile. "Because it doesn't work that way, and besides, I'm sure you can do it."

She took a deep breath. "Yeah…."

"All right." He began to stand up. "Let's go?"

Cagalli nodded then headed towards the door. "Meet me at the hangar. I'll just check up on Kisaka." And with that she left.

**o-o**

The princess' guardian was barking out orders on intercoms in between conferring with the Archangel's captain when the bridge portal swished open to admit a troubled Cagalli. Her eyes scanned the otherwise empty bridge then flickered towards the video screen. She was rueful to see the grieved countenance and the bloodshot eyes of Murrue Ramius.

"Cagalli," Kisaka acknowledged when she hovered beside him.

She nodded towards him then turned to Murrue. "I'm sorry about it, Murrue," she spoke her condolence softly. "How are you holding up?"

She noticed the strained smile the captain gave her. _"Thank you, Cagalli, and don't worry about me, I'll be fine."_

Cagalli bobbed her head in understanding and knew better than to pursue the sensitive topic.

"How are your supplies?" Kisaka inquired.

"_They're enough for now. I'll contact you when we need more. Thanks."_

"All right."

Then the screen went blank, but before Cagalli could revert her attention back to Kisaka, the screen came to life again and Lacus' image made itself visible.

"Hey, Lacus!"

"_Oh, hey, Cagalli! I just want to check if you need any mechanical or medical help."_

The Kusanagi had admitted some of the injured pilots of the EA fleet, and the Eternal accommodated ZAFT soldiers who had managed to survive. Though the war was over, they deemed it better to separate the Coordinators and the Naturals for the time being; after all, the soldiers they put on board had either been hard-core Coordinator zealots or steadfast Natural devotees. The Archangel was already short on medical staff so it didn't take in other men than the ones originally stationed there.

"Medics will be great, thank you," Kisaka replied.

Lacus smiled then her face became worried. _"How is Kira? I want to go there and see him, but I have to take care of things here."_

Cagalli smiled "He's okay, Lacus. He's sleeping now. Don't worry. He'll be at the Archangel later, so maybe you can meet him there when you're done."

The Pink Princess beamed. "_I'm relieved to hear that. I'll drop by the Archangel after I attend to my responsibilities. I'll send the medics right away."_

After the Orb princess thanked the pop singer, the screen blinked off.

Cagalli brought her gaze back to Kisaka. "How's the Kusanagi doing?"

Kisaka vacated his seat and moved towards a set of consoles, beckoning for Cagalli to follow him. He punched in a few commands and the screen glowed to life, showing them the different sections of the ship that were damaged and currently being attended to. "The repairs are going along well. The artillery hatches can be patched up easily since we have no need of repairing the guns right now. The hatchways are being cleared of debris."

"How about the power and pressure valves of the thrusters?"

"Our boosters and thrusters only acquired minimal damages so we won't have problems with that."

She stared at the screen for a second longer before looking back up at Kisaka. "All right. Athrun and I are going over to the Archangel and see what we can do to help. Kira might want to head there, too, when he wakes up, so take care of providing and assisting him to a shuttle." She was about to move towards the metal doors but immediately paused when Kisaka spoke.

"Cagalli, don't worry about what will happen when we reach Orb. You don't have to take on your father's duties immediately." He gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder. Cagalli talked as if _now _was the only thing she was worried about, but even if she didn't mention it, Kisaka could sense her anxiety.

She stiffened. Her frame of mind changed from one to another in the very little amount of time it took her to respond. "No!" she shrugged his hand away. "I will take it. There's nobody else I trust enough to take over the position. I want Orb back to the way it was as soon as possible. It's good that Morgenroete is being fixed as we speak, but the re-construction of Kaguya and Onogoro should be well underway right after I attend to certain public affairs."

"The Interim Council can take care of that. It can give you at least five months of preparation and rest," his tone sounded dismissive, as if to say that that was final. He turned away from her to return to his post.

"_Listen_ to _me_, Kisaka!" she half shouted, irritated at her guardian's actions. "I don't care about the Council! They wouldn't be needed if I get seated as the new Chief Representative as soon as we get there! We don't need an elaborate ceremony, and I'll even take care of the paperwork!"

"Cagalli!" Kisaka raised his voice, just like the many times he had scolded the princess, as if she were his own child. "It wouldn't do any good if you rush things, and you, of all people, _should_ know that."

Cagalli bristled. "I am _not_ rushing anything, Kisaka. I am just taking my rightful place as the _heiress _of late Lord Uzumi!"

"Listen to yourself!" Kisaka brandished his hand towards her, noting how she had called her father. "You haven't even coped with the death of your father, and you're already thinking of taking up his position! What gave you the idea that it's as easy as that?"

_How dare he! How dare he say that to my face!_

Clenching her fist, Cagalli growled. She was livid. "I have _cried_ over him and have been _saddened_ by his death," her voice was steadily getting louder as her anger was getting the better of her, "but what can I do about that? _Nothing!_ He died because he was _stupid_ enough to die in that _freakin'_ manner! And _don't_ ever tell me that I haven't accepted it yet just because _I'm_ _already talking about replacing him!_"

_SLAP!_

Cagalli's head swung at the force of the slap that left her cheek stinging. Her hand flew to her sore cheek, and her face had never registered so much shock until now. Her eyes darted towards the stern and resolute face of Kisaka, her mouth working but no sound was coming out of it. She felt her eyes burn as she tried to keep the tears pooling in them from falling.

Cagalli bit back the urge to cry, just as she allowed herself to be as furious as she now. She was seething with so much indignation at his action that it was oozing off her in waves. She glared at him hatefully, but before she could get a word in edgewise, he beat her to it.

"You've gone really far this time, Cagalli. I may just be your guardian, but I will _not_ have you talk of your father that way! He deserves respect especially from his own daughter!" he chastised her.

"Then just step aside and let me do my freakin' job!"

"How can you expect to be a great ruler of Orb if you don't even know when to take a beneficial opportunity that is presented to you? You've been given a great option that you can take without the worry that it would hurt anyone. You don't even have to start where your father left off right now! The only time you will be mandatorily asked to be Orb's representative is when you're of legal age," his voice was slowly, but surely, returning to its normal pitch. "You're only a child, so why not take it? No one is forcing you to grow up quickly."

Cagalli gritted her teeth but said no more as all her arguments were beginning to sound irrational compared to his reasoning.

**o-o**

Lacus sat alone in the bridge as she conferred with a ZAFT officer. "It would be more complicated if I bring the ZAFT soldiers I boarded on Earth."

"_Of course. I will arrange for a ship to retrieve our men as soon as we can," _the unmistakable hard and authoritative voice of Ezalia Jule was heard in the entire bridge.

Although the Earth Forces had gone off to arrest all those with Patrick Zala, Ezalia still had diplomatic immunity, so she was going to be kept in the council until proper trials had commenced.

"Thank you. The Archangel and the Kusanagi are needed to return to Earth ASAP."

"_And what about the Eternal, Ms. Clyne?"_ Ezalia Jule asked over the video transmission. She had been assigned to be temporary Head Council of the PLANTs while nobody had been chosen yet to replace former Chairman Patrick Zala. _"I believe it is still the property of ZAFT."_

Lacus replied without hesitation, "The Eternal will enter the Earth's atmosphere together with the two ships. The EA will, no doubt, request an audience, and I will represent the PLANTs as head of the Clyne faction until ZAFT sends a representative to meet with them."

"_You don't have to bother yourself with that. The Clyne faction does not speak for most of our people,"_ she said with thinly veiled derision._ "I can better represent the Coordinators' side."_

Lacus gave Ezalia a resolute nod. "I am sure you can, Councilor Jule, but it would be better for the PLANTs to be re-organized first, and ZAFT will need a leader to coordinate the re-settlements and preparations."

"_Point taken, Ms. Clyne, but you have been an enemy of the PLANTs, and I don't think it would sit well with our people that you speak for them,"_ Ezalia smoothly answered, as if she'd all along known how Lacus would react.

The pink-haired teenager smiled kindly at the fair-head. "I am sure you will be available for the EA as soon as you can, but for the meantime, I will speak for all the Coordinators. I have been a peace representative of the PLANTs before, and I am certain that a number still believe in me."

"_All right. As you wish,"_ she hesitantly agreed.There was a moment of silence. _"Is Commander Jule available to speak with?"_ her voice suddenly softened.

"I'm afraid not. Yzak is currently at the Archangel."

"_Is that so. Then I will take my leave of you and arrange for a transport ship."_

"Thank you. Oh, and before I forget, please send a carrier ship as well to retrieve what's left of the ZAFT mobile suits."

Ezalia nodded

The communication screen blinked and was blank.

**o-o**

"Hey, what took so long?" Athrun called out as Cagalli floated inside the anchorage.

The Orb princess kept her head down as she made her way towards the former Justice pilot. She shook her head. "Just had a lot to discuss with Kisaka, is all." She looked around, her hair still falling around her face, efficiently hiding her red cheek from his sight. "Are we good to go?"

"Our shuttle's over there, but they're still clearing out the docking track so we can smoothly take off. It's almost done."

"All right." Then she was silent, her head again bowed down.

The hangar was a mess. Technicians and repairmen littered the floors, scaffoldings, and platforms, and some wafted around as they punched in codes, calculations, and other data in their laptops. Sparks from welding machines and dust from drills were everywhere, and the air was filled with a cacophony of noises. Despite their surroundings, Cagalli wasn't bothered out of her thoughts.

"Shuttle Two is ready to head out!" someone from below them called out.

"That's ours," Athrun told the distraught Cagalli, and when there was no response, he shook her shoulder gently.

"Huh? Oh, did you say something?" Cagalli still looked out of it.

"Our shuttle's ready."

"Oh." She tailed Athrun as they drifted towards their designated transport and collided with him when she failed to see that he'd stopped. "Sorry," she whispered then wended her way in, passing him along as she did so. She didn't notice his worried look.

Cagalli strapped herself in her seat as Athrun inputted their course destination. She still didn't say anything when she felt Athrun's presence beside her.

_It doesn't make sense. Why did he have to suggest that? _Cagalli pondered what happened earlier at the bridge. She narrowed her eyes at nothing, her head turned towards the shuttle window. _I have to. I just have to. It's my responsibility. I'll take care of things._

Athrun nudged her with his shoulder and she lurched out of her thoughts. She looked up at him, asking silently what he wanted. Seeing his eyes widen a little made her wonder why he suddenly looked worried.

She flinched when he gingerly touched her cheek. _Oh no…why did he have to see?_

"What happened?"

Cagalli shook her head away from his fingers as she tried to still her heart from the effect of the raw concern his eyes reflected. "It's nothing," she said as casually as she could to allay his worry, which she doubted did any good because of her earlier reaction.

He was silent, and Cagalli thought he would drop it.

"Tell me, Cagalli. It would help if you talk about it."

She was wrong, but instead of getting irritated at his prying, she found herself genuinely touched by his concern. Hesitantly, she spoke. "Athrun…is it…wrong…to grow up quickly?" She kept her eyes downcast.

"Is that what you're worrying about? It seems kind of off to think of that."

She snapped her head towards him and glared. "Well, that's helpful," she bitingly returned.

The former Justice pilot had the grace to look embarrassed. "I didn't mean it like that, Cagalli. I'm sorry if it sounded that way." He smiled at her uncertainly. He probably figured he wouldn't get back in her good graces until he answered her question. "I don't think it's wrong. To grow up quickly, I mean. But it's unfair."

"Unfair?" Cagalli was puzzled.

"Yes," Athrun confirmed.

"To whom? The people around her? Because she wouldn't have to be bound by the same rules as they? How can it be unfair when it would be her who would be carrying most of their workload? Tell me! She's taking on more responsibilities, for crying out loud!" Cagalli was almost shouting at the end of her tirade.

Athrun, however, was unfazed. "It's not unfair to _them_; it's unfair to _you_," he cleared up.

"How can--- Wha--- What do you mean 'you'?"

He smiled at her knowingly. "You've been out of it since you talked to Kisaka. Then you get that slap mark"---she winced again---"on your cheek. Then you ask something I really think you wouldn't normally ask," he sighed. "That's more than enough to hint me that the 'her' you're talking about is you."

The blonde princess deflated, her anger seeping off her.

"Don't grow up too fast, Cagalli. I might have an idea about how you're conversation with Kisaka went…and I'm sure, the things he said and the stuff you want, those things take time. The war has already made us mature faster than we want to." He gave her a gentle smile. "I, for one, want to experience those little things that people our age enjoy without the worry that the war would break it up."

She looked up at him curiously. "Like what?"

"Like falling in love," he answered simply, looking her in the eye.

Cagalli Yula Athha blushed like she never had in her entire existence. Her cheeks were deeply flushed, and she briefly wondered whether he could feel the heat emanating from her cheeks.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked, cupping her chin and turning her head slightly to look at the angry mark.

She shook her head. She didn't think she could trust her voice at the moment.

"Good because I don't think we have cubes right now to ice that down." He dropped a kiss on her offended cheek.

Cagalli blushed even more at the unexpected gesture. She didn't know why she was embarrassed since no one else was on board, but she guessed it was because she just really wasn't used to it. They had kissed, once, but who knew if that was just in the heat of the moment.

_Sure, it was he who initiated it, but didn't I consent to it? Then why the heck am I embarrassed? And we're not even kissing!_

Back then, there had been no time to discuss it---to discuss where they stood---but now…Cagalli didn't know how to explain it any more than she knew how to broach the subject. So, she kept quiet. The feeling, however, wasn't unpleasant. Guess they didn't need ice after all.

He moved back, releasing his hold, and, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened, asked, "Aside from the obvious topic about taking over your father's duties, what else did Kisaka tell you that got you so caught up?"

She inwardly sighed in relief when he changed the topic, but still took notice of the tingles running up and down her spine and the unmistakable heat on her cheeks.

Cagalli bit the inside of her lip then decided that she wasn't surprised that he knew what she and Kisaka talked about; after all, he did say he had an idea how their conversation went.

She shrugged. "A chance I should take…_we_ all should take."

"What chance was he talking about?"

"_You can act like a teenager. Be free like the kids your age. Have fun with your brother and all your friends. You're given this chance and who knows when this will be taken away from you again by circumstances beyond your control."_

"_What chance are you talking about?" she asked in a low voice, trying to understand the events that just transpired in the span of such short time._

_He smiled at her as he answered._

Cagalli looked up at the curious face of Athrun Zala, finally agreeing with and accepting the truth in Kisaka's words. "A chance at life."

-To Be Continued…


	3. PHASE 02

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (2/?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_In three words I can sum up everything_

_I've learned about life. It goes on."_

_- Robert Frost_

_**PHASE 02**_

_**A Chance at Life: Part Two**_

Lacus had just finished attending to the injured when Andrew Waltfeld walked inside the infirmary.

"How'd the discussion go?" he inquired, waiting by the door.

Lacus told him about the transport ship that would take the injured back to the PLANTs and the one that would retrieve the mobile suits.

"Mm. Are you going over to the Archangel?" he asked.

"_Whatever! Whatever!"_ Haro screeched, rolling around in midair.

Lacus looked up and caught it. "Oh hush, Mr. Pink. You have to be quiet to let the sick rest."

Haro's flaps closed. _"Oh."_

The leader of the Clyne faction turned towards the Eternal's captain and floated towards him. "Oh yes. A little later after I finish overseeing the repairs."

Waltfeld nodded and followed Lacus outside the infirmary. "How's the kid?"

Lacus knew he was referring to Kira, and as much as she wanted to see for herself how he was doing, she had to take care of some things first. "Cagalli says he's all right now, but I haven't gotten the chance to see him since the end of the battle. Kira might be over at the Archangel later. That's why I'm going over there."

As soon as the metal door closed with a soft swish, and right after Lacus mentioned Kira's name, Haro flew out of Lacus gentle hold and started to chant the name of the Freedom pilot.

They drifted along an empty hall in silence save for the robotic voice of the songstress' toy. Then Lacus remembered to ask what else the captain might have wanted to discuss with her.

"About the repairs."

Lacus raised her eyebrows. "I'm going over there to see things for myself. Why? Is anything wrong?"

The man laughed and brushed off her concern, "There's nothing to worry about, Lacus. I'll take care of supervising our men, so why don't you go on your merry way and head to the Legged Ship?"

"Oh no, Mr. Waltfeld. I'll help here first. I have to keep my responsibilities in this ship first."

He shook his head. "You've led us in battle, Ms. Clyne, but personally, I don't think there's anything you can do to help the repairs," he said, though it wasn't meant to underestimate nor insult the songstress' abilities. "And I think the captain should take care of those responsibilities you're speaking of."

"Is that right." Lacus took no offence at what he said, knowing that she really didn't have much technical know-how.

"I'm afraid so. I think the Orb princess would be of more help," he chuckled at his own joke, recalling how tomboyish Cagalli had been the first time they'd met, back when they were fighting on opposite sides.

Lacus giggled as well. "Cagalli? Yes, I suppose so. Athrun's quite fond of her, do you know?"

"_Athrun! Athruuuuun!"_ came Haro's mechanical speech.

Andrew Waltfeld actually looked shocked. It was well known back in the PLANTs the engagement of Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala. He guessed it didn't take long for Patrick Zala to break off his son's engagement when his fiancée was branded a traitor to the PLANTs.

"Hn," was all he said to that. He didn't much care to meddle in the private affairs of youngsters. "I'll prepare a transport pod for you."

"Why, thank you very much." Lacus smiled gratefully as Waltfeld drifted down to a different corridor while she headed towards the bridge to inform Murrue of her visit.

**o-o**

"Lacus," Murdoch greeted when he opened the hatch on the transport pod from the Eternal.

Lacus floated out of the pod and faced the head technician of the Archangel. "Oh, hi, Mr. Murdoch!" she greeted back. She swung her head from left to right but saw no other familiar faces. "Is Kira here already?"

"The kid?" Murdoch guided her towards the hangar exit. "I thought he was resting at the Kusanagi."

"Cagalli told me he'd be here."

He shrugged. "Mm. He hasn't arrived yet. All we have here is what's left of the Freedom." He waved a dismissive hand towards the Gundam. "Good thing we won't be needing it anymore. We'll leave it to Morgenroete to restore it or dispose of it. Though the kid said it wouldn't ever need repairs, there were still times we'd find ourselves helping him. Repairing it again and again can get a tad tiring, if you ask me."

Lacus giggled at his apparent weariness of putting Kira's machine back in good condition. "I'm sure Kira didn't mean to destroy it, Mr. Murdoch, but thank you for retrieving it. The Eternal's hangar is filled with ZAFT mobile suits that need to be discarded. It's better than leaving unnecessary debris floating around in outer space."

"Yeah, well, think this is better than returning it to ZAFT. Least there's less hassle. Plus, I don't think Simmons would want this piece of technology to just go to waste without her tinkering with it. Though I don't know what Kira might say to that," Murdoch chuckled. "I think you can find the bridge on your own. I still have lotsa work in here," he continued when they had reached the exit.

"Thank you, Mr. Murdoch." She gave him a grateful smile.

Murdoch nodded and floated away. "I'll send Kira to go look for you when he gets here."

"Thank you."

"_Thank you! Thank you! Thaaank youuuu!"_ Haro shrieked, still clutched in the songstress' hands.

"'S'nothing."

Lacus waved goodbye as she went on her way.

**o-o**

Kira woke up in the darkness of the room. He was a little disoriented until he remembered where exactly he was. _Right, Cagalli was here a while ago._ He cocked his head to the side as if trying to recall how much time had passed since his sister's visit. _A while ago? How long was I out?_ Shaking his head, he stood up, and was thankful to see his blue uniform neatly folded on the chair Cagalli had occupied.

Just as he finished buttoning his jacket, he spied a battle ship out the small plexiglass above his bed serving as a window. The Archangel. There were sparks flying from it from the repairs being done. The Archangel was far more damaged than the two ships, and from the looks of it, it would take them some time before they could make their entry to the Earth's atmosphere. _I better get there and see where I can be of help._

Kira used the centralized conveyor to get himself to the bridge. He had checked the room opposite his and saw it was vacant. Figuring Athrun had been discharged and was probably off somewhere in the ship with his sister, with the latter most probably at the bridge taking care of things, he settled on heading their to go ask the princess for a shuttle to the Archangel. After he had checked in with the resident paramedic, he had gone on his merry way.

When he arrived at his destination, he was puzzled to find the room empty except for a man whom he had figured might be the one in-charge of the ship's CIC.

"Uh…"

The man turned from his console and faced Kira. "You must be Kira."

He nodded. "Yeah…have you seen Cagalli or maybe Athrun?"

The man shook his head. "The one from ZAFT? Nah. Been here by myself for a long time. But Sir Kisaka's down by the hangar."

"Thanks." He pushed himself off the seat he had been leaning against and floated out of the room.

Kira drifted across the hangar, trying to avoid the crew who were putting away metal scraps from mobile suits. He looked around, trying to find a familiar face when he spotted Cagalli's guardian at the far corner of the area talking to one of his men. He floated towards him and called Kisaka's attention when he was sure the man was finished talking to the mechanic.

"Hey, Kisaka."

The addressed swung his head and waved the Coordinator over. "Kira."

Kira stopped in front of him and asked, "Where's Cagalli? She wasn't at the bridge, and Athrun seemed to have been discharged from the sick bay." He was a little taken aback when his senior laughed at the mention of the former ZAFT soldier's name.

"Athrun Zala? Discharged? He didn't even have to be admitted in. Cagalli just forced him to stay in that room."

Kira joined him when he remembered about that. "Oh, yeah, she told me about that. By the way, where are they?"

"Didn't you know? They shuttled off to the Archangel to help with things."

Kira shook his head. "I think she forgot to mention that to me."

"They left about two hours ago."

_Hn. Two hours?_

"Cagalli informed me that you want to go there as well…?"

"Uh…yeah."

Kisaka nodded and led Kira away from the corner and towards a shuttle. "She told me to prepare a transport pod for you." He led the brown-haired Coordinator to the shuttle he would be taking.

Kira entered his transportation but lingered by the door. "Thanks."

The kind guardian smiled. He got something familiar from his pocket and handed it to Kira.

The Freedom pilot's eyes widened at the green mechanical object Kisaka handed over to him. "Thanks a lot, Kisaka."

"Cagalli had Athrun Zala turn it off for the time being so you can get a good sleep. She asked me to give it to you before you go to the Legged Ship."

Kira tinkered with the object and it came to life. It flapped its metal wings and chirped its familiar "birdie." When it settled itself on his shoulder, Kira nodded towards the Orb officer.

The metal door closed with a soft swish, and Birdie flew around the small spacecraft as soon as they were alone, chirping away.

"Well, birdie, I guess we survived the war, huh?" He went for the controls and inputted the coordinates of his destination.

"_Birdie! Birdie!"_

The Kusanagi cleared his take off and Kira went to his seat and strapped himself down.

**o-o**

"Hey, you're Lacus, right? Remember us?" a brown-haired teenager greeted her.

Lacus had been drifting along corridors towards the bridge when she stumbled upon a brunette and a blonde. She gave her a friendly smile. "Why, yes! You're Miriallia." She then turned towards the blonde, "And you're Sai."

Miriallia outstretched her hand towards the Pink Princess in a welcoming gesture. "Nice to meet you again."

"Oh, yes. This is a better time than when I was considered a captive." She smiled. Haro was floating beside her, saying its name repeatedly.

They grinned back.

"Where are you off to?"

"Oh, we'll just be getting something to eat. We've been working for a while now," Miriallia answered.

"You must be famished. Well, don't let me keep you. By the way, is Captain Ramius at the bridge?"

Sai nodded. "Yeah. She's in there with Cagalli. I think they're talking to an EA representative." He started to move away, Miriallia in tow. "Will you be fine on your own?"

Lacus nodded.

"Okay then. I guess we'll see you around." Mirailla waved goodbye, and then she and Sai were out of sight.

Lacus caught Haro and smiled at it. "They are very kind people, don't you think, Pinky dear?"

"_Ayay yay! Haro? Haroooo!"_

Lacus giggled softly and continued her trip towards the command room.

When Lacus arrived at the entrance, she stopped and pocketed her Haro. "Mr. Pink, I want you to be quiet, all right?"

"_Ay…"_

Lacus entered and found Cagalli and Murrue ending their conversation with the EA delegate.

"Hey, Lacus. Is Kira here already?" Cagalli asked as soon as she spotted the songstress.

"Not yet, but Mr. Murdoch says he'll send him to us when he comes." She turned towards the captain of the ship. "Murrue, I'm sorry about Mwu."

"Thanks, but don't worry yourself over that."

Lacus could almost feel the hurt emanating from her voice. "Murrue, I think you should get some rest. Let your crew take care of things." She drifted towards the captain, concern written all over her face.

"I'm all right. Don't worry about me."

"Lacus is right, Murrue. It would do you good to rest."

Lacus placed a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder. "You don't have to hide it. The battle is over. It's all right to think of things we didn't have time to think about during the fight. It's all right to cry now."

Cagalli watched Murrue clench and unclench her fist.

"I…" Murrue hesitated. "But I cried too much already. It's time I stop. I have to manage this ship. There…there will be plenty of time to cry later. Plenty." She gulped the growing lump in her throat. "And…I-I can't think of that right now. I can't. Because if I do, I'll fall apart. I don't think I can handle the pain of remembering." Droplets of tears escaped her eyes, unnoticed by her as they floated away from her pained orbs.

The Pink Princess enveloped her in an unexpected hug. "You can grieve now, Murrue. I know how it feels to lose someone we love, but we can't bottle it all up inside. It's okay to be sad. Nobody will judge you if you let the pain out."

Then the sobs came, uncontrollable and grief-stricken. It filled the air with a sadness of an unfair situation.

"He shouldn't have died! He shouldn't! It wasn't fair," Murrue sobbed, letting go of her tough façade for the meantime, her words muffled as she buried her face in Lacus' shoulder. "He said…he said he'd made the impossible possible…but he didn't return! He didn't come back!"

Cagalli didn't know how to comfort the young captain, so she remained silent, watching as Murrue Ramius cried her pain in the arms of Lacus Clyne. Lacus smiled sadly at her, tears in her eyes, and Cagalli knew she didn't have to say anything. The Orb princess and the leader of the Clyne faction remained still as they shared the sorrow of the Archangel's captain.

**o-o**

Kira travelled the hall towards the bridge to see Captain Ramius and to ask her where he could be of assistance. Then he planned on searching for the pink-haired singer. Birdie, on the other hand, flew off to who knew where as soon as they were out of the shuttle.

Just as he turned around a corner, he caught sight of Cagalli leaving a room, followed by Lacus.

_Guess I didn't have to go look around for her anymore._

"You think she'll be all right?" he heard Cagalli ask.

"Yes. She's a strong woman, and she needs some time alone." That was Lacus.

He could see the worried looks on their faces even from a distance. He floated towards the two girls and they finally noticed him. "Hey, is everything all right?" he stopped in front of them. "Have you seen Murrue?"

Lacus answered his question. "Murrue is resting right now, Kira. Was there anything you wanted to talk to her about?"

"Yeah. I wanted to know if can help with anything. You know, with the ship."

"Oh. We don't know about that, but Athrun's by the artillery hatches. He's helping with the repairs," Cagalli told him. "Anyway, I better go see if he's giving them trouble." She took advantage of the antigravity and floated away.

Lacus and Kira chuckled as they waved goodbye. He watched his sister disappear around the corner then turned towards Lacus when he heard her speak.

"How are you feeling?"

Kira and Lacus settled for walking, meandering along empty corridors. Kira still hadn't decided what to do, and Lacus didn't seem to have a specific destination in mind.

He gave her a small smile. "I'm feeling better."

"That's wonderful to hear. I'm sorry I didn't go see you earlier. I've been kept away by things at the Eternal."

"That's all right. You shouldn't have worried about me," he sheepishly answered. He was mildly surprised when Lacus whirled around and lunged at him, her arms going around his neck in a hug. He automatically returned the embrace, a little bit tickled pink at the display.

The force with which Lacus threw herself at him swept him off his feet, and they drifted across the hall. Their current motion, however, was redirected when Kira hit the wall with a soft thud.

"I'm so glad that you're alive, Kira," she whispered, her voice almost breaking.

"I'm glad, too, Lacus."

"I was so relieved when Cagalli radioed in and said they found you."

Kira felt moisture on his neck and figured Lacus might be crying. He took her by the arms and gently moved her away from him, searching her face. He wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb and smiled his adorable smile. "No need to cry."

"Oh, Kira," she grinned at him, cocking her head to the side. "Thank you for coming back."

He only took her hand in reply, and they started to continue their saunter, aimlessly walking down different sets of passageways and passing by the occasional crewmember on an errand.

"If I may ask, what were you and Cagalli talking about? With your tones, it seemed like Murrue had been crying." He felt a sudden cessation from her, and he looked back, wondering why she had halted.

Lacus had her eyes downcast, one hand over her chest while the other still clasping Kira's hand. "Oh, you don't know."

He moved closer. "Know what?"

She looked up at him and the sadness in her baby blues alarmed the brown-haired Coordinator.

"Kira, Murrue had been crying."

"Over what?"

"Mwu…he died saving the Archangel. Kira, he died saving her."

This made the brunette gasp. He hadn't seen a single sign of the Hawk of Endymion since he landed on the Archangel. He thought Mwu was just around and that they just kept missing each other, but all this time he had been thinking wrong.

Mwu had died, she said. Had died for the ship…for the captain of the ship.

It brought a pang of melancholy to his heart. He had been an awesome pilot…how could this have happened?

"No…that's not true…" he wasn't even aware that he was entering denial, but it wasn't Lacus' way to lie and joke about these things. The unmistakable wetness in his eyes startled him, so much more when they actually made themselves visible as the antigravity wafted them around.

"It's the truth, Kira, but he didn't die in vain. He didn't die without honour."

Even if Lacus hadn't known Mwu as long as he did, her personality wouldn't allow her to be less sad than he, and so she cried with him.

He didn't want to see her sad, much less cry. To this end, despite the grief that filled him, he knew he had to be strong. It couldn't always be Lacus.

With this in mind, he moved even closer and enveloped her in a hug. "Then I believe you," he whispered.

They stayed that way for a while, just holding each other and feeling each other's distress over the loss of a good friend.

"I can't even begin to guess how Murrue might be feeling right now," Kira voiced out after some time. Although he, too, had lost someone, he didn't think his misery could match up to the mourning over a lost lover.

They started to drift aimlessly again, both quiet, as they were lost in their own thoughts.

**o-o**

"Huh?" Athrun looked over his shoulder upon hearing a familiar cry. "Birdie?" He stretched out his hand and the mechanical bird perched on it, tilting its head from one side to another.

"There you are."

He jerked his head towards the newcomer. "Cagalli," he whispered, keeping his eyes on her as she neared him.

"I was looking for you at the artillery hatches," she told him, crossing her arms in front of her. She smirked. "Does this mean they kicked you out?"

Athrun let out a short chuckle. "Nah. I figured it's best to let them work their magic."

She shrugged then started to gently poke Kira's toy pet.

"So Kira's here now?" he asked, watching her with slight amusement as she prodded the object on his hand with her index finger.

"Yeah. He arrived a while ago." Cagalli paused in her movements then tried to cover the yawn that passed her lips.

Seeing Cagalli's actions, he caught her wrist with his free hand and gently pulled her closer, looking her over with gentle eyes. "You looked tired."

"Hn," was all she said.

The blonde princess nestled her head on the juncture between Athrun's neck and shoulder, keeping her eyes at the toy still perched on his left hand. Birdie flew the scant distance to his other shoulder.

"Athrun."

"Mm?" He waited for her to continue, but she seemed to have fallen into silence, so he didn't urge her to talk.

After a momentary pause, he heard her speak again, mirroring the words he had uttered back at the Kusanagi just a few days ago. _Was it just a few days ago? Feels like it's been forever._

"It seems like everybody's crying."

He didn't have a response to that. What was he to say? He needn't ask. He knew whom she was referring to. Murrue. Kira. Lacus. They were all lamenting, but why wasn't he? His father had died. The tears…they had come, but were they enough? Were they really cried for the sake of mourning? Or was it because the shock was too much? He didn't know.

In retrospect, he felt bitter---no, he felt sick---that his father's last wish was for his own son to eliminate every last Natural, to fire the _goddamn_ Genesis. He didn't hear his father ask for forgiveness. He didn't even hear Patrick Zala rejoice at seeing his only child for the last time.

He had let the tears fall, but he doubted he would again.

_Why did it have to happen this way?_

The answer was eluding him, but he didn't have much strength to think of it right now. So he wouldn't think about it. Cagalli had his full attention.

"The war, it's over, right? Then why is it so hard to be happy? Shouldn't we be insanely laughing our heads of? Huh? Shouldn't we?" her voice sounded flat to him, devoid of emotion.

"Cagalli…"

"'What we wanna do, what we can do, what we've got to do…it's the same for everyone…'" Her breath was warm on his skin when she sighed. "Remember those?"

He nodded.

"Back then, we all had to fight. Fight a battle to gain peace between two races. Two races that didn't even have a lot of differences to begin with. The other was genetically enhanced," she shrugged a little as her position gave her only so much space, "so what? Big deal. Naturals…Coordinators…they're all the same. Human beings. They experience pain, and they both have a lot to forgive, forget, and get over with. So it's still the same. 'It's the same for everyone. For you, for Kira, for Lacus, and for me, too.'" He watched as her right hand moved towards his left shoulder, holding out her index finger for Birdie to hop on. "And for everybody else as well."

Birdie cocked its head as if to inspect the offered finger then promptly hopped on it.

"Did that make sense?"

Did that make sense, she asked. He needn't think about it. It did. Looking back, a lot of the things she had said made a lot of sense. Back when they both crashed in that small island. Back when she held him at gunpoint. Back when he was shot by his own father. Back when he was going to self-destruct the Justice. Sure, she could be brash sometimes, or temperamental, or impatient, but her words…they were words of the wise.

"Mm." He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "More than you're aware of," he answered, almost whispering, but still loud enough for Cagalli to hear clearly.

"_Birdie!"_ Kira's pet declared not long after it settled on the blonde princess's finger. Then it flew off, maybe in search of its owner.

And they were silent.

Cagalli let down her arm as she watched Birdie's departure, but gave no indication of moving away. He didn't mind. Not at all. So they remained that way, letting the antigravity work on them.

**o-o**

Kira and Lacus halted in their tracks when they reached a corridor with a lengthy window. They could see the Earth from where they were. It was a sight to behold.

The Pink Princess neared the glass and placed her palms against it. "It's beautiful," she gasped in awe.

"Yeah," he agreed. He gazed at the blue sphere and sighed. "Cagalli said we're going home."

"Home…" she echoed wistfully.

Kira noted the yearning in her voice. He knew Lacus' home was at the PLANTs, and so was Athrun's, but they would be at home with them because the comfort brought by close relationships might just be enough to soothe the longing heart.

"Are you going back to the PLANTs?" Kira asked, hoping that Lacus would want to stay with them.

"Why do you ask?"

Kira became suddenly shy. "It would've…I mean, I would like it…very much if you---and Athrun, of course---can go back with us…" He trailed off. _Whew._

Lacus practically glowed. "I'm going to Earth with you, Kira. There are things that need to be taken care of." She beamed at him. "Plus, I haven't been there. I've only seen pictures of beautiful sights found there in books."

Kira couldn't contain his unexplainable joy at her answer, so he broke into a wide grin. Then he looked out of the glass and gazed at the planet they were talking about. "Yeah… It's a beautiful planet." He turned towards her. "Wouldn't you want to at least go back to your home first?" He just wanted to know.

"Oh…I don't have a house back at the PLANTs anymore. It was destroyed when ZAFT declared me a traitor."

He was every bit astonished to find her voice lacking bitterness. Maybe she had already forgiven them…hadn't she?

"And my father died already. He was the only family I had left." Her smile fell.

Kira felt guilty at bringing up the topic. He didn't mean for it to go this way, but it did. He was very relieved, though, when Lacus looked up at him and smiled again.

"But it's okay to start all over again. The Earth could be my new home!"

Kira stuffed his hands deep in his pockets. When they touched back down to Earth…well, now that he thought about it, he didn't know what he would do then. During the war, they didn't have to think of these things. Their lives revolved around staying alive and seeing the war through. Nobody made permanent plans, nobody thought of activities outside of battles. War…it did that to them. It took away their luxury to enjoy simple things.

He sighed.

Too many things had changed. Too many dreams destroyed. Too many lives taken. He didn't think it would be easy to pick up where they had left off when the war escalated.

"Is anything wrong, Kira?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."

She tilted her head to the side. "May I know what it is?"

Kira's gaze lingered on the Earth for a while before it focused on the pink-head beside him. "You said the Earth could be your home. Wouldn't you miss the PLANTs?" he dodged her request.

She laced her hands behind her back and steadied her eyes on him. "If I visit the PLANTs time and again then I won't miss it, right?" She floated towards him, eyeing him questioningly. "You will go with me, won't you, Mr. Yamato? The PLANTs…it's a nice place, too."

He answered her in his meek drawl, "Yeah… The last time I was there, I didn't get the chance to roam around." He grinned at the memory. "What do you plan to do after all the talks and conferences?"

She answered him without the slightest hint of hesitation. "Reverend Malchio had an orphanage by the coast on Earth. I think I want to have a big home built by the seaside, too, where it would double as an orphanage. I've always loved children. I'll have to talk to him about this!" she gushed excitedly.

Kira listened to her talk and watched her be filled with happiness by her plans. He felt good to see her happy.

"You will help me, too, right? Right after I meet with some Earth officials, I'll start looking for contractors."

"Of course," he smiled at her enthusiasm. "Cagalli can help us. I'm sure she has connections."

She cocked her head to the side. "How about you, Kira? What are your plans?"

He leant his back against the glass, eyes cast on anywhere except on her. She seemed to have thought of everything while he didn't even have a single idea on how to return to a normal life. "I…don't know," he shrugged, resigned. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see her peering at him without any trace of worry at his indecisiveness.

"That's all right. We'll think of things to do when we get there. I know it might be hard to pick up where we left of," she said, as if she had read his mind, "but I think it's kind of exciting to see where life leads us when we don't plan things." She smiled at him cutely. "Don't you think so?"

He nodded, at a loss for words. She said "we." _We'll plan things together._ She wouldn't leave him, and he felt warm at the prospect of spending more time with her.

This time, it was she who took his hand. "Come on. Let's see where we can help. Maybe we can lend a hand in the infirmary."

She pushed back to gain momentum, and they drifted on the path towards the sick bay with her leading the way. He was silent as he let her words play in his head, again and again.

Lacus looked over her shoulder, seemingly happy to see Kira's mouth still curved in a little smile. "Hey, Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"We don't have to rush things." She countered her own inertia and moved back to float beside him. "You know why?"

He only looked at her curiously. He felt her give his hand a gentle squeeze, and Kira was glad he returned the gesture because her face honestly glowed with delight.

"Because we have all the time in the world."

-To Be Continued…


	4. PHASE 03

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (3/?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_Three grand essentials to happiness in_

_this life are something to do, something_

_to love, and something to hope for."_

_- Joseph Addison_

_**PHASE 03**_

_**A Chance at Life: Part Three**_

Miriallia wandered the empty halls of the Archangel. She had left Sai in the mess hall a few minutes ago, and now, she had nothing to do. She didn't even know why she took her leave of him. Sai was a welcome presence, but she suddenly got the impulse to get herself excused. Now, floating along the hall aimlessly, she regretted being alone. She shouldn't be alone, because then, she'd never stop thinking.

_Tolle._

The first few days of knowing that he was gone were terribly painful, but she was surprised at how she got used to the pain. It was a reminder that she was still human…that she hadn't lost herself in the war. It was a twisted complacency, but she couldn't help feeling it.

Miriallia suddenly halted her inertia in mid-air as she found her hand flying to her chest. Her heart was beating a few beats faster, but she couldn't tell why. She wasn't sick, that she was sure of, but what was it that she was feeling?

_What the…?_

She gulped hard. Not knowing what else to do about her condition, she drifted forward, having in mind to go to the infirmary. She might not be sick---just like what she believed in---but who knew?

After a few moments of silence and floating forwards, she could feel her heart rate returning to normal. She was relieved beyond belief.

When she turned around the corner, she found herself being wafted backwards as she hit someone. Looking up, she was glad to see her friend. "Kira!"

Kira's eyes widened, and upon focusing on her, he broke into a grin. "Hey, Mir!"

She beamed at him warmly and threw herself at him in a hug. Just like how old friends would. "You're okay!"

Kira laughed, and Miriallia smiled at the happiness that resonated from his action. She felt him return the embrace. "Yeah. I'm as fine as I could get! And you?"

"Oh, Kira." She shook her head as though he'd asked her such a silly question. "Of course I'm all right!"

Kira held her by the shoulders and looked at her for a moment before his eyes glazed over. Miriallia knew what…or whom he was referring to. Sometimes, the chance to dwell on certain things they weren't able to deal with back in the war wasn't always very appreciated. The euphoria brought about by the end of war was marred with thoughts that lingered on guilt, death, and depression, and Miriallia now didn't know whether to be thankful or not. She bit her lip. That last realization was frightening for her.

"Mir…you know what I mean. How are you? Really."

Miriallia felt the familiar sting in her eyes; nonetheless, she was startled to find a few droplets of wetness wafting about the anti-gravity.

She felt Kira envelope her in a comforting hug, and heard him whisper, "We all miss Tolle, Mir. He will never be forgotten."

Miriallia unconsciously tightened her embrace. "Kira…Tolle…I want him back, Kira. B-but I know…I know that's impossible," she whispered in a wavering voice. "It still hurts, Kira. It still hurts." They stayed in a hug for a few silent minutes. All the while, Miriallia tried to control herself.

With a sharp intake of breath, she pushed herself off of Kira and forced a smile on her lips. She tried to laugh and was successful in giving him a weak one. "Thanks for that, Kira."

Miriallia watched as Kira placed a hand over his heart. "He'll always be here, Mir, always."

**o-o**

"To hell with you, Jule," the blonde Coordinator glared at his friend who was smirking at him for all he was worth.

Yzak crossed his arms over his chest and countered in a calmer tone, "Why are you so flustered anyway, idiot? I am merely asking why you stayed with the Archangel after you were released."

The two Coordinators were in the Infirmary. Dearka had to have his bandages renewed, and Yzak, without better things to do, went with him. Dearka doubted that the fair-head wanted to help with anything, anyway, so he didn't bother asking him to make himself useful to the crew.

On their way to the infirmary, the former Buster pilot told his friend the entire story of his staying and siding with the Legged Ship. Yzak, though, was convinced that there was something else the blonde wasn't telling him, and he made sure Dearka knew that.

"I told you already!"

A nurse from the opposite side of the room shushed them as they were starting to get louder.

"I meant: the _real_ reason." Dearka had been asking Yzak about his own reason for staying a while ago, so the pale-head was returning all his questions to avoid explaining his side of the story. Yzak himself didn't know why he was there, but somehow, it didn't feel so bad.

Dearka glared harder, and if looks could kill, Yzak would be dead twice over already. "If you don't wanna believe me, then that's your problem."

The metal doors opened and admitted in two people from the Archangel crew. Their entrance diverted Dearka and Yzak's attention from their former topic.

"I'll be fine on my own, Kira."

Dearka had his eyes glued to the speaker. It was Miriallia. Too bad he didn't notice Yzak's sneer.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Now go. Lacus is somewhere in the ship."

Both guys watched as Kira nodded and left, and Dearka, especially, looked on at the Natural's movements.

"Miriallia," he unconsciously called her name. He caught himself too late, and Miriallia turned her head towards his direction.

Yzak pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against. Then, turning his back to the brunette, he faced Dearka with an evil smirk playing across his lips. "Now I wonder," he whispered sarcastically.

Dearka had a hard time trying to look annoyed when all he really felt was embarrassment. He kept his eyes on Yzak as his friend left the infirmary with a barely perceptible nod towards Miriallia's way. He couldn't, for some unknown reason, meet Miriallia's gaze.

When the door swished close after Yzak's departure, she asked in a small voice, "Yes?"

Dearka mentally hit himself on the head. Why did he have to think aloud? "Uh, are you injured?" _That was lame._

She shook her head. "I came to ask the doctor something." She cocked her head to the side and fixed him a stare. "How's your head?"

His hand went up to his bandaged forehead as he momentarily forgot why he came to the sick bay. "It's fine, I guess. I'm having the bandages changed."

She nodded, noticing parts of the bandages getting crusty due to dried blood. "Yeah, it looks like it needs one," she smiled uncertainly as she found humor in what she said.

Dearka's heart skipped a beat. "…Yeah."

And they were silent.

Dearka wracked his brain for something to say, but he came up blank. Try as he might, his mind seemed to refuse to cooperate, and not a single word passed his lips. He inwardly sighed in relief, however, when the way awkward silence was broken by the entrance of a medic, who took notice of Miriallia and started talking to her.

"Miss Haw, is there anything the matter?"

Miriallia's eyes shot towards the doctor. "Huh?" she seemed dazed for a few beats, but she recovered quickly. "Oh, never mind me, doctor." She gestured towards Dearka who was looking at them from his position on the stool. "He's getting uncomfortable from the crusted blood."

Dearka's eyes were wide as saucers. He couldn't believe it. For the second time in all the days he'd been with the Archangel, she sounded like she really, truly cared. When he dared to look her in the eye, he saw an emotion cross her beautiful orbs, but before he could decipher what it was, it was gone, and he debated whether he was imagining it or not.

_Surreal._

Dearka Elsman had to try very hard to not give in to the urge to smile goofily.

"Mr. Elsman." The doctor moved next to him and pulled out cleansing materials, a bottle of salve, and fresh gauze from the medicine chest above his head. He started to gingerly unwrap the crusted gauze then asked, "Are you feeling fine?"

The blonde Coordinator watched as Miriallia took an empty seat and busied herself with the extremely difficult task of looking down at the very interesting floor. She seemed to be avoiding his gaze, which puzzled him to no end.

"Yeah."

"No vertigos?"

Dearka watched as she surveyed the room, eyeing every object that caught her eyes.

"Yeah."

The doctor looked amused. "No throbbing?"

Dearka watched as she dropped her gaze again, never once meeting his eyes. She started to finger the hem of her skirt that had teasingly hiked up her thigh when she had sat down.

"Yeah."

Unknown to Dearka, the resident medic was following his line of sight, and was smiling quite knowingly. "You like her?" the medic was referring to the Archangel CIC head.

"Yeah," Dearka answered absent-mindedly, though he vaguely wondered why the doctor was suddenly whispering. He even managed to be curious of the sudden glint in the doctor's eyes.

It took him a whole ten seconds before what the doctor had really said dawned on him. "Wha---? No!" he exclaimed, shaking his head in denial.

Miriallia's head jerked up at the sudden shouting. He blushed, and upon feeling the heat on his cheeks, he wisely concluded that he was embarrassed. Damned doctor.

"Easy, lad, you're going to bleed and get dizzy if you shake your head too much," the medic replied way too calmly as he finished cleaning the wound and the blood stains with disinfectant. He smudged a blob of ointment on the wound with a cotton swab before wrapping a fresh strip of gauze around his forehead.

Dearka caught Miriallia's questioning look. "Uh…he pressed a little too hard," he lamely answered her silent inquiry.

She looked like she didn't know what to reply to that.

"There. All done!" the medic said with a flourish, smiling like he was talking to a child. He turned towards the brown-haired Natural. "And now, Miss Haw, anything you need?"

**o-o**

Miriallia was slightly startled upon hearing the doctor addressing her. She brought her eyes up to him. "Uh…well, nothing really, now that I think about it." Noticing how dumb that sounded, she blushed. Now that she really _did_ think about it, she couldn't come up with a reason as to why she was there. Sure, the sudden racing of her heart alarmed her, but she didn't exactly know how she would explain that to the doctor. Maybe that was just the occasional scare. It had happened before, like she had forgotten something and couldn't remember it. It was actually a natural phenomenon, but she didn't expect it to happen as soon as the memory of Tolle entered her mind.

_Jeez. Why did I have to be such a worrywart? Now I look stupid._

"Are you sure, Miss Haw?" the doctor asked kindly.

"Uh…yeah…"

"Okay then." He turned towards Dearka. "You may go, Mr. Elsman."

Dearka got up and started to leave when the doctor rounded on Miriallia and made her leave the Infirmary as well. He pushed both teenagers out the door, saying that the sick bay was for people who were really sick, hence the name.

When the Infirmary doors closed, Dearka and Miriallia found themselves in a hallway, blinking at the unexpected shove the medic gave them.

"Did you, by any chance, find that weird?" Dearka asked, his voice sounding as if he wasn't entirely sure whether he was amused or not.

Miriallia continued to stare at the metal doors as she answered, "Yeah…"

When she looked around, she discovered the place was deserted. She stole a glance at the Coordinator floating beside her, and a shiver ran up her spine. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her, and it wasn't as if he could, because one wrong move and the Archangel crew would be hunting him into Kingdom come, but she felt kind of awkward around him. She didn't know why, but she never did get to shake off the feeling.

_Of all the times this hallway has to be empty, it has to be now._

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard him speak again. "Are you sure you're all right?" The brunette skeptically eyed him, and he scratched his head. "I mean, if you bothered to go to the Infirmary, then it must've been something…" he trailed off.

Miriallia wrung her fingers, suddenly very much aware of his question. "What do you care?" that came out way wrong.

Dearka raised his hands in surrender. "Jeez, I'm just asking."

"Uh, no! I didn't mean it like that! I mean, that's not how it was supposed to sound," she looked at him apologetically. Dearka just kept his eyes on her, waiting for her to continue, and she had to think fast of what to say next. "Uh, I meant, ah, don't worry, am fine. Yeah." _Whew._ He seemed satisfied with what she said so she asked the next thing that came to her mind, which wasn't exactly what she wanted to say. "What do you plan to do now?"

Dearka looked surprised and Mirialla blushed, noting just now how curious she had sounded.

"I'm thinking of having something to eat," he answered.

**o-o**

Dearka felt and heard his stomach grumble. What he said was the first thing that entered his mind, but it was also very much truthful. He hadn't eaten anything since the end of the final battle, and the exertion was finally taking its toll. He placed a hand on his growling tummy and sheepishly smiled at the girl.

Miriallia looked amused. "Okay. I'll, ah, go with you."

_What? Did I hear her right?_

He saw a dash of pink run across her cheeks. "I mean, Sai. Sai, I left him there, and I want to see what he's probably doing," she rushed.

"Oh," he just wished he didn't sound that disappointed. _Man, toughen it up! It's not like you asked her…well, something else. Thank heavens Yzak's not here…_

"Um, okay. Let's go?" she started to drift towards the direction of the mess hall with Dearka following right behind her.

When they entered the mess hall, it was already empty, save from the cook and some scullions behind the food counter. Miriallia touched down and walked inside, catching a bottle of water when she reached the beverage counter.

"I guess Sai already left." She moved on a bench and sat down, nursing her drink and satisfying her sudden thirst.

Dearka sauntered over and fetched himself a food tray, taking the empty seat opposite Miriallia as soon as he grabbed his plate. Again, they were silent, with the only sound in the room coming from the occasional clink of cutleries and the work noise behind the food counter. The awkwardness was so palpable he thought he could slice it with the knife he was holding.

_Think fast!_

"What do you plan to do now?" he threw the question back at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

Dearka gulped down what he was chewing and made his inquiry clearer. "When we get to Earth."

Miriallia shrugged, playing with the straw of her water bottle. "I don't know. Really. Maybe return home. Go back to school."

"Oh."

"But…I don't know. Orb pretty much took a lot of damage, so I have to ask Cagalli about the arrangements." Then she added as an afterthought, "Or Kisaka."

_Cagalli…yeah, she's Orb's leader's daughter._

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You alrea---" he caught himself. "Ah…sorry, old habit," he gave an uncertain laugh and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That's all right." She chuckled herself. "Anyway, I heard ZAFT will be sending transport ships for soldiers onboard the Eternal and to retrieve what's left of their mobile fleet."

He chewed on his food as he listened to her, but he almost choked when he finally heard her question and the hesitation that laced it.

"Are…are you, um, I mean, returning with them?" she blushed even before she could finish asking.

Dearka, for the life of him, couldn't place the implying message of her question. But what really worried him was his answer. What would he say? That he would leave with them and go back to the PLANTs? If so, why? Hadn't he stuck with the Archangel? Why leave now? But then again, what reason would he tell her if he decided to go to Earth with them? Why did he even want to return to that blue planet? He didn't live there, much less know anyone there. His only familiar faces were the Archangel, Eternal, and Kusanagi's crew…hell, he didn't even know most of them! But why stick with them? And for that matter, who was it that he wanted to stick with?

Dearka gulped.

_Shit._

_Damn._

_Oh sweet mother of Gundams._

"Ah…I, well…I don't know," that was the safest answer he could come up with…

"How come?"

…But she just had to ask that.

"…I think I have to return to the PLANTs."

"Oh…"

Were his eyes deceiving him? Did she actually look put-out when he said that?

"But I want to see the Earth," he finished quickly. He felt his heart beat a tad faster when her eyes lit up. He couldn't explain it, but somehow, her reactions were important to him. Even back then, when he became part of the pilots she was responsible with. Every time she cleared him, he had to see her reaction, her facial expression.

"You've been under the Archangel's wing for quite some time. Maybe you can let the government of Orb help you with the political and military ties you have with the PLANTs," she said matter-of-factly. She shrugged. "We're kids, technically, so I guess we deserve a life that we can live the way we want to..."

His lilac orbs brightened at the wisdom behind her words. "Yeah, but I'll be another person Athha, or Lacus, or Captain Ramius would have to mind. I don't want to be a burden." It was true. No matter how much he wanted to go to Earth, he just couldn't find it in himself to burden the Pink Princess more. He didn't know Cagalli that well, but it would be a shame to bother someone he hardly knew. Lastly, Murrue Ramius was the mother of the ship, and she, in a way, took care of him, so he didn't feel like adding to the things she had in mind. Mwu La Flaga was enough to think about.

For a detached moment, Dearka felt a pang of sadness tug at his heart. The man had been kind to him, and Dearka grew to like his company. They became somewhat like partners in the field, and to lose him like that was heavy on his mind.

Mwu La Flaga was a man to remember.

She smiled. "It's okay. Kisaka would probably take Cagalli's place for a while, and I'm sure Mr. Waltfeld would gladly take Lacus' place. You became part of the crew the moment you decided to stay with us, and since the Archangel accepted you, you've become the ship's responsibility. Murrue, she'd be glad to help a friend. She knows Mwu took a liking of you, Dearka, and she'd be happy to help anyone of his friends and her crew." She cocked her head to the side as if reconsidering something. "Not all of us are soldiers, and the Archangel has acted out of line since we learned of the EA's real intentions, so we don't care much about the standard protocol." She giggled a little.

A reign of quiet descended upon them again, but this time, it wasn't as uncomfortable. Maybe they were getting used to the presence of one another. They might have started out on the wrong foot, but they survived the war with each other, so maybe, just maybe, they were starting to correct their first meeting. It was a slow pace, but there was no rush.

She broke the silence that had settled. "The Earth's a beautiful place, Dearka. I'll…" she seemed to hesitate as she averted her gaze, "I'll…ah, show you around if…if you decide to return to Earth. With us." Her voice lost a little volume by the time she finished, and a cute blush was making its way to her cheeks.

Her words screamed inside his head, and he blushed right along with her. But before he could say anything else, she stood up abruptly.

"I have to go. I might be needed at the bridge," she said quickly, jogging out the mess hall.

Dearka was left speechless, especially when he spied the little smile she tried to hide before she was gone.

Miriallia Haw left, leaving the former Buster pilot in awe of her actions. At that moment, he couldn't keep from feeling elated. So he grinned. Dearka Elsman, a former top gun of the ZAFT military, grinned for all he was worth.

_I guess I'll be staying after all._

-To Be Continued…

Clarification/s:

This happens simultaneously with Chapter 2, just so nobody gets confused. Kira arrives in the ship a little before Miriallia leaves Sai, then he meets her (by this time, Miriallia has already left Sai and is wandering along the corridors alone) before he finds Lacus and Cagalli.


	5. PHASE 04

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (4/?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_In life we make the best mistakes we_

_know how to make. Then, with luck,_

_we go out and make new ones."_

_- Joan Oliver Goldsmith_

_**PHASE 04**_

_**Destination: Earth**_

The Goddess of Victory involuntarily cracked an eye open as sleep was leaving her, but she really didn't want to get up just yet. She was still comfortably snuggled under her blankets, and she knew that if she just tried hard enough to will herself back to sleep, she would be able to do it. It had been, after all, a long time since the last time she slept soundly.

She groaned and rolled to her side, and just when she was about to be sent back to dreamland, her eyes widened as sudden realization hit her like a ton of bricks. The blonde shot out of bed, and any remnant of sleep her subconscious was trying to get a hold of, shattered into trivial pieces. As she brushed her teeth, she felt she couldn't freshen up fast enough.

Cagalli Yula Athha bounded out the door at a speed she hadn't known she possessed. She was so excited that she wished the bridge to be just a corner away from her sleeping quarters, but as luck would have it, the bridge remained a number of corridors from her room.

She settled on running instead, for drifting will take a longer time. Turning sharply around a corner, she found herself being thrown back as she hit someone.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. A hand caught her arm and prevented her from drifting farther back. She looked up and saw whom it was. "Athrun!"

"Good morning to you, too, Cagalli," he greeted, smiling at her.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "How do you know if it's morning or not? I mean, how can you be sure, seeing that it's always the same outside?"

"I wasn't a soldier for nothing."

She mock glared at him, momentarily forgetting what she was excited about. "Yeah, but I'm sure the sun rises at a different time at the PLANTs than on Earth, well, at least compared to Orb." Then she looked curious. "Don't you get your internal clock all messed up?" she asked as both of them started to drift towards the direction Athrun had come from.

He looked puzzled. "What do you mean? I haven't really stayed for long on Earth," he answered, noting that he really hadn't spent much time back when he was on Earth, neither when he was still with ZAFT, nor when he came to talk with Kira.

"Yeah, but being a soldier must've required you to, I don't know, skip sleep?" she shrugged.

Athrun chuckled a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but," he thought of a way to make her relate to his situation more easily, "let's put it like this: when you were with the Desert Dawn, I'm sure there were times when you didn't sleep for days at a time, right? But you're internal clock still works the same."

"Well, uh, you see…um…not really," she stuttered. "I know it's morning because my biological clock tells me so, and it's not, ah, messed up. But how do you know yours isn't?"

He looked at her inquiringly, not quite getting what she was trying to tell him.

Cagalli blushed, embarrassed at what she was going to explain. For heaven's sake, she was already sixteen! "Uh, Kisaka, well, Kisaka didn't like me missing sleep, so no matter how late I stayed up, he, ah"---she scratched her head---"he insisted I still take lotsa naps..." She trailed off. "I never really stayed up for twenty-four hours straight."

Athrun looked amused. "My little spoiled princess," he joked fondly.

The Orb princess playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Okay, then let's put it this way. Ever stayed up all night because of an exam?"

"Yeah."

"Then being a soldier's like that. But at the end of a mission, we sleep at night, the same time we usually do. The adrenaline keeps us up the whole day, so by night, we retire to our quarters just like what we used to do back when we were students."

"Then your life must've sucked real bad! I couldn't even curse the day enough when I miss a night's sleep because of tests. I can't imagine how you guys must've felt."

The former Justice pilot chuckled. "You get used to it."

Cagalli halted in her tracks and turned towards him. "By the way, where were you headed?"

Athrun tugged at her arm, making her float towards him. "I was supposed to wake you up, but I guess I was late."

The blonde looked distracted for a moment before her eyes widened. "I forgot!"

He looked at her curiously.

Then she smiled widely, her eyes brimming with happiness. "We can go back to Earth today!" Cagalli felt giddy all over again. Sure, the war had ended, but the only way to feel the real deal and to let the novelty of peace sink in was to go back to the place she really belonged, the place she'd always call home.

He grinned at her cheerfulness. He pushed himself off the floor to gain momentum, Cagalli in tow as they began floating along the corridor once more. "That's the other reason I came for. Kisaka asked me to go 'fetch' you," he said, borrowing the man's term.

Cagalli looked over the blue-haired teen, pondering the humor he found on that certain word. Chalking it up to private jokes, Cagalli shrugged and resumed being giddy, which, in all honesty, was something she never thought would ever be associated with her. Maybe today was, indeed, a special day.

"We'll be going home! I can't wait!" She couldn't seem to keep her hands to her sides as she gestured wildly, emphasizing her point.

As they drifted along the end of the hallway, Cagalli was mildly surprised when Athrun pulled her towards another passageway she was sure didn't lead to the bridge.

"The bridge is _that_ way," she informed him, jerking her thumb towards the other direction while trying to halt their movement.

"I know."

She looked at him weirdly, but he couldn't see it since he was still leading them as if Cagalli weren't protesting at all. "Athrun!" she half-shouted.

The addressed chuckled. "Sorry, Cagalli, but this is the other thing Kisaka asked me to do."

"What? Get me lost?" she retorted, annoyed.

"No. Make you eat breakfast."

"I'm not hungry!" Cagalli never missed meals, but right now, she was too excited for that.

"Well, I am."

Cagalli pulled at his hand, but he proved to be too strong to be moved. "Then go eat by yourself! Argh! Athrun!" she protested. She didn't know whether to be touched by his patient effort or be discommoded by it. "Kisaka can't tell me what to do!" She knew that wasn't true, but she'd be damned to tell Athrun that now.

He suddenly rounded on her, catching her by surprise. And since he was still holding her wrist, she was pulled closer to him by the action. Their faces were inches apart, and she had to struggle to keep herself from turning into a tomato. She gulped down the lump in her throat, knowing she couldn't keep her beet-red blush from surfacing. Somehow, their proximity was bringing up memories she still didn't know how to handle. The touch of the lips before the final battle. The thought of him falling in love with her. The innocent kiss dropped with ease to soothe her then offended cheek. Those uncharacteristic feelings that attacked her left her breathless. Another lump formed in her throat, and this time, she found it hard to swallow.

She could feel his breath tickling her cheek as he spoke, "Okay, let's have a deal. If you eat breakfast, I'll even go with you to tell Kisaka that he has no say in your daily routine. How about that?"

"O-okay. D-deal," she stammered, a red streak running amuck on her cheeks.

"Deal," he turned back and began leading them again. "But I get to remind you to not miss meals next time."

She fought the pout that she felt was coming while she let him waft her around. "You're just going to do what Kisaka does. I have a feeling I got the raw end of the bargain here."

He just chuckled at her.

When they reached the mess hall, they found Kira and Lacus enjoying their breakfast.

"Good morning!" Lacus greeted as soon as they stepped inside.

Kira looked up from his meal. "Hey, good morning!" Seeing his sister's mildly surly expression, he turned to Athrun, who was fetching two trays of food from the counter, and asked, "Anything wrong?"

Cagalli plunked herself down on the seat beside Lacus. "Ledonir Kisaka and Athrun Zala are ganging up on me."

Lacus's eyes slightly widened. "Oh my!"

Athrun placed a food tray in front of Cagalli and sat himself beside Kira. He looked at Lacus and assured her it wasn't like that. "Kisaka was just taking care of his charge," he told them.

Kira and Lacus shared a confused look, while Athrun silently chuckled at Cagalli's disposition.

**o-o**

Yzak drifted along the corridors of the Eternal, looking for the bridge. He had taken a shuttle from the Archangel to the Eternal since he didn't fancy conversing with his mother in a room filled with people whom he knew had once disliked, if not hated, the PLANTs council. Had his mobile suit not been worn out to almost complete retirement, he would've taken only a split second to come racing back home. But, as luck would have it---or lack thereof---he was stuck with the Archangel and the rest of the bloody faction and Naturals, and only had this spare shuttle to get him to the Eternal to converse with his mother.

_Damn it._

A crewmember had directed him to where he was now, but he was having doubts whether the man was playing him for a fool or not. He'd been traversing the passageway for a while already, but he still seemed far off from his destination.

He snarled. He wasn't really known for his patience, and he didn't much care if the people around him got fed up with his dangerously thin forbearance. He was wont to look out only for his own person---and sometimes, his comrades and friends when his conscience gnawed at him---so he never really did try to see things in other people's perspectives.

Yzak growled deep in his throat, and had a kid heard him, the kid would've gone white, if not think the Duel pilot a complete whack job---good thing there weren't any kids in any of the three ships. With a frustrated sigh, he had to struggle real hard to keep himself from hunting the said crewmember down.

_Screw that ass. Where the hell am I?_

No matter how many battleships Yzak had been in, he still found himself lost in the ship's labyrinth of hallways that he should've memorized had Lacus's faction not stolen it. He wondered for a brief, detached moment why the ship wasn't designed the same way as the Vesalius. It was a property of ZAFT, so it would make more sense if the interiors and hallways were patterned after the other existing ZAFT ships.

As he turned around a corner, he finally spied the lift that he suspected would take him to the bridge, and just as he was about to press the button, he heard the faint swish signaling him that someone was about to get off. The metal door slid open and revealed the towering form of Andrew Waltfeld, the Desert Tiger who was supposedly siding with ZAFT during the battle.

The thought of his defection made Yzak wonder, for the umpteenth time, if he had been fighting for the right thing all along---if he had been free from the fallacies of the past. If ZAFT had the right cause all this time, then why did people change allegiance from ZAFT to the neutral forces of the Archangel? Athrun Zala, Dearka Elsman, Lacus Clyne, Andrew Waltfeld, Martin DaCosta, and so many others whose names he hadn't found time to know.

It had started out simple, as simple as war could get. The only thing to acknowledge was the mission to eliminate the Naturals…to protect the Coordinators' race from the jealousy of those who weren't genetically enhanced. But during the last phase of the war, there had been a lot of issues needed dealing with. He came to know that the Archangel wasn't with the Earth Alliance Forces; that the Kusanagi and the Eternal were fighting, along with the Archangel, to preserve both races and to eradicate thoughts of inequality between gene pools. Then it had struck him hard, he almost wanted to hit himself for not getting it earlier. All were human. All had the right to live. None had the prerogative to finish off one another. And only a few understood that.

"Yzak Jule," he heard Waltfeld say.

"Captain Waltfeld." Yzak was dreading the inevitable exchange of pleasantries with the former ZAFT leader. No matter how long he had been in the military, he never quite got the hang of superficially talking with military leaders, whom he knew were just stalling before telling him and the other soldiers what they really wanted done. It was such a fake conversation. But then he realized, he didn't fancy a heart-to-heart either.

The man smiled at him, which took him by surprise. He really didn't expect such a casual approach.

"Call me Andrew."

He nodded, which was the only thing he could do at the moment.

"Lacus told me you wanted to contact the PLANTs?"

"Yes."

"All right. Full steam ahead," he chuckled good-naturedly. He stepped off the lift and gestured for Yzak to get on. "I've asked the crew to vacate the bridge for the time being to give you privacy."

Yzak was again surprised at how trusting these people were.

Andrew chuckled at his nonplussed look. "Don't be surprised, kid. This ship is led by the Pink Princess, what did you expect? Hostility?"

Yzak found himself thanking the man before the door shut and the lift began to ascend. When he reached the bridge---and found out it was, indeed, empty, just like what Andrew Waltfeld promised---he hurriedly contacted his mother. The conversation that transpired after…well, Yzak was still wondering whether he would be shocked, annoyed, confused, or whatever emotion his persona would and could come across given the matter of their tête-à-tête.

**o-o**

Kisaka eyed the monitor stoically. He had been discoursing with an EAF delegate for quite sometime, discussing landing arrangements and temporary residential settlements for the crew and those who still couldn't return to the PLANTs due to certain political matters. No matter how much he tried to take over the situation, the officer seemed dead set on taking things to and talking matters with Cagalli, seeing as how she---the representative had reasoned---was the daughter of the late Lord Uzumi; ergo, the rightful heiress to the throne. He had explained that he was in-charge of the princess and had all the rights to speak for her, but the officer didn't let up, promising that he would only discuss this with the princess once, then he would gladly step away and let her live a normal teenage life, until, of course, she decided to take up the position as Chief Representative of Orb.

Kisaka fought the urge to sigh in defeat. He guessed he could grant the EA official this one time, knowing full well that the officer just wanted to see for himself how the princess would handle the situation.

"Princess Cagalli is currently having breakfast. I will ask her to speak with you as soon as she gets here."

The EA representative seemed content with that. "All right. I will wait for her call. For the time being, I will be conferring with the Archangel."

The screen blinked blank. This time, Kisaka sighed.

**o-o**

Cagalli finished off her breakfast seconds before everyone did. The four of them were talking about trivial things, nothing remotely concerned with their present condition, which was fine by her.

She had learned a little later that Kira and Lacus were at the Kusanagi just to check up on things. Well, Kira was there to do just that and Lacus was just along for the ride. They'd be going back to the Eternal in a few minutes to see the transport ships from the PLANTs.

She had wondered about Dearka and Yzak's situations, but Lacus assuaged Cagalli's curiosity by informing the blonde of Dearka's plan to go back to Earth with them and of Yzak's ongoing talk with his mother, though the Pink Princess still didn't know Yzak's would-be decision. It was actually fine with her if they all wanted to go back to Earth with the rest of the crew who were originally living on the blue planet. She figured it wouldn't be too hard to settle living conditions seeing as how she would want to roof all of them in her residence anyway. She'd always thought that would be fun, like an extended sleepover. Except, of course, she never thought she'd be "sleeping over" with war survivors---and people like Dearka and Yzak whom she was hardly acquainted to---and not those people she was once classmates with. It could be a way to get to really know Kira, his friends and former enemies---those being Dearka and Yzak, whom she found quite interesting---Lacus, and Athrun.

She inwardly sighed in relief that she didn't blush at the thought of "getting to know" the blue-haired pilot. Nonetheless, Cagalli would just talk it over with Kisaka.

"I thought you weren't hungry?" the boy she was having a hard time trying not to think of, asked, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Maybe all that being forced to go here made me hungry," Cagalli's reply made the other three people with her laugh. "Not funny."

Kira tried to stifle his laughter. "Of course not," he told her, biting the inside of his lower lip.

"Where are you off to anyway?" Lacus, being the first one to control her giggles, asked.

"To the bridge. I'm going to talk to Kisaka about our re-entry," the blonde answered, getting up from her seat. "And speaking of that, I've to go there now." She shot Athrun a mock glare, which he shrugged off with a boyish grin.

"Oh yes," the Pink Princess exclaimed softly, as if remembering just now the significance of today. "That's the other reason why we came here."

Cagalli cocked her head to the side as she looked down at Lacus inquiringly.

"I need to talk to you and Kisaka about the landing arrangements of the Eternal," then she added as an after thought, "or maybe to an EA representative."

Cagalli scooped up her empty tray and discarded it on the counter. She walked back to the table and smiled. "Oh that. No worries. I'm sure Kisaka has already arranged for that. Erica Simmons must've taken care of that with the peeps at Morgenroete."

Kira stood up and placed Lacus' empty tray on top of his to be deposited on the same counter. He smiled when Lacus thanked him. "Erica Simmons. She seems to be always prepared, don't you think so?"

Before Kira could perform his task, Athrun called, "Kira?" He popped the last piece of fruit in his mouth, and Kira must've picked up on his tone when he took Athrun's food tray as well.

"Just because we're best friends doesn't mean you can treat me as a servant."

Athrun laughed. "Thanks. I'll try to keep that in mind."

Cagalli watched the easy interaction between the two boys, and she wondered how much they'd had to suffer from being on opposite sides of the war in its earlier stages. She knew it had hurt both of them to a degree she couldn't even begin to imagine, let alone comprehend. The tears she had witnessed fall from Athrun's eyes back when he was rescued by Orb were enough to tell her the depth of their friendship and how much it had been killing him to fight Kira. But now, they had gained peace, and there were no sides to be on anymore. She was glad to note that the war did not estrange the two boys she cared about, one her brother, and the other the person whose place in her life she was still trying to figure out.

Lacus stood up. "That was a nice meal. Maybe we can get going?" the last part was directed at the princess.

Cagalli saw Athrun finish his water before standing up, at the corner of her eye. "Yeah. I was about to say the same."

**o-o**

Kisaka heard the idle chatter of four teenagers as they entered the command center of the Kusanagi. He turned around and saw his charge happily talking with her friends, and his heart swelled at the thought that the end of the war could finally let the girl he had come to think of as a daughter, live normally.

The bridge was empty except for the five of them.

"Morning, Kisaka," the said girl called, drifting towards him.

The other teenagers greeted him as well, and he nodded to acknowledge them.

"What's our status?" Cagalli inquired, glancing at the consoles desultorily.

"Everything's ready for our re-entry, if that's what you mean."

Cagalli nodded. "Oh yeah, Kisaka, Lacus has something to talk to you about."

Kisaka's eyes darted towards the Pink Princess. "Oh? What is it, Ms. Clyne?"

Lacus gave him her usual, friendly smile. "Oh, please call me Lacus."

"All right. What do you have in mind, Lacus?" Kisaka agreed, humoring the gentle-mannered pop singer.

"I would want to know the landing arrangements for the Eternal. It is, after all, a ZAFT ship."

Athrun, Kira, and Cagalli looked at Kisaka expectantly.

"About that…"

"Oh! I forget. What's left of the mobile fleet will be collected by a carrier ship from the PLANTs. The soldiers will be picked up as well, so we will not have anything from the ZAFT military except the ship itself and some of the crew," Lacus informed him.

Kisaka's face showed relief that his workload concerning the ZAFT vessel wouldn't be too much. "Erica Simmons was here a moment ago and she had already talked with the people at Morgenroete about the Eternal. Good thing the military will be taking back its possessions and people because it will be harder to arrange for them as well."

Cagalli frowned a little. "Speaking of which, Dearka will be going back with us. So is Athrun. I'm still not sure about Yzak, though."

Kisaka looked pensive for a moment. He had almost forgotten about the pilots. Although Athrun Zala and Dearka Elsman had defected to their forces, they had still been ZAFT-affiliated. And Yzak Jule was another issue since he had only been a little on their side against the EA at the last stage of war.

"Cagalli, it's all right. It's less complicated if we don't," he heard Athrun speak, and was faintly amused at the tinge of disappointment lacing his voice.

Looking at his charge, he saw her mildly glare at the former ZAFT soldier. "Oh hush, you."

"Cagalli," he called, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, "I'll leave it to you."

"Wha---?" she was suddenly taken aback by his easy answer. "Are you sure? I mean, this could be fun!"

Ledonir Kisaka was suddenly alarmed at the mischievous glint in the blonde's eyes. It had only been a day ago since he had asked her not to worry herself over political matters.

"I didn't mean it that way, Cagalli. I'm still sticking to what I told you yesterday. I'm just saying that it's your decision, much as it is theirs," he said worriedly, convincing himself that he was just schooling her and not really handing duties to her yet.

Cagalli grinned widely. "Lighten up, Kisaka! I'm just kidding!"

He gave an audible sigh of relief, which made everyone chuckle. Out of the corner of his eye, he witnessed his charge duck her head as she bit her lip. He stopped laughing and looked over at her. "Anything the matter, Cagalli?"

She seemed a little hesitant. "I-ah…"

Kira seemed to sense her hesitation, so he tugged at Lacus' hand and gave her a small smile. He turned to Kisaka. "We better head back to the Eternal."

Kisaka looked confused for a minute before nodding.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for accommodating us!" Lacus said cheerfully, understanding what Kira was trying to do.

"Later, Athrun, Cagalli," Kira waved, pulling Lacus along as they floated out of the bridge.

"Yeah," Athrun waved back then turned his attention back to Cagalli after the doors swished closed.

Kisaka watched as Cagalli took a deep breath and looked up, sharing one hesitant smile. "I accept, Kisaka."

Again, Kisaka looked confused, but this time, so did Athrun. "I'm glad you accept, Cagalli, but if you don't mind my asking, what is it that you're accepting?"

Cagalli raised her eyebrows in mild disbelief. She flicked her eyes towards Athrun and saw that he was confused, too. "Uh, guys, you, you know, don't have to play, uh, dumb," she gave an embarrassed laugh.

Both men looked at each other then at the princess. "We're not," Kisaka assured her. "What is it, Cagalli? Why are you so flustered?"

She glared at the two of them but gave in. "When we get back, I'm not going to be taking over the position immediately," she said in one breath. "I'll---as much as I hate it---will go back to school, Kisaka."

Kisaka, in an unexpected and uncharacteristic motion, turned his back on Cagalli, grabbing Athrun with him. In hushed tones---but still audible enough for Cagalli---he whispered to the blue-haired teenager, "She's always like that, my man. Always gets embarrassed when she admits her mistakes."

Both of them shared a small laugh.

"Yeah, I've witnessed that a few times already," Athrun whispered back, trying to hold down his chuckles, but failing.

"HEY! I'm still here! I can hear you, you know!" When both men still didn't look at her, she raised her voice a couple notches higher, clenching her fists, "I swear! I'm gonna kill you both!" She could swear they had planned this.

Athrun finally moved towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We're kidding, Cagalli," he said, a smile playing on his lips.

Kisaka smiled at her. "I'm glad, Princess Cagalli. I will help you get everything fixed for your friends as soon as I can, assuming, that is, that they will be staying at our house _and _will want to get back to school?" he directed the last part at Athrun.

Cagalli answered for him instead. "About that, Kisaka. I was meaning to tell you about everyone's living conditions when we get back to Earth. I know Kira's parents would want him to go home, so would Miriallia's and Sai's, but about the others, can they roof with us? I mean, it's a pretty big house, and the whole of the left wing is pretty much unoccupied…"

"That would be easy to arrange, Cagalli. And it will be a good thing to do to promote peace between Naturals and Coordinators. But this will not interfere with your studies. Understand, young lady?"

Cagalli beamed. She raised her hand and tucked her pinky and ring finger in, saluting her guardian. "Roger that!"

"By the way," Kisaka's face turned serious, "an EA delegate wants to speak with you."

Cagalli looked every bit puzzled. "I thought I wasn't going to be involved in any political matters of the state for the time being? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"As much as I would like to keep you from all of these, the EA seems intent on talking to you. It's just minor details, I suppose, but it will be just this once. After this, they will lay off until you claim the position."

She looked pensive. "All right."

Kisaka put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Think of this as hands-on schooling. After all, you will have to take up consular and diplomatic studies in school. That is, if you still plan on taking up your father's position."

Cagalli nodded but her expression made her look like she had tasted something unpleasant.

"That won't be too bad," Athrun soothed.

"We'll see about that," she frowned.

"I'll leave you alone to converse with the EA delegate. I'm sure you still know the communication channels for them?"

"Yeah."

"All right then. His name's Kichiro Schroeder. He's a new officer, elected only at the last phase of war, so he was thought to be the good choice to handle talks like this one. Simmons said he's more or less moderate about the Natural-Coordinator issue, so he seems to be just the right candidate, all right," he gave his charge a little of the delegate's background.

"How does Erica know that?" Cagalli asked.

"He used to be her superior, and since she trusts him, then maybe we should, too. Anyway, I'll be back in a few minutes. I don't think this will take too long," with that, he floated out of the bridge.

**o-o**

Cagalli sighed when the doors closed. She did say she wanted to take over as soon as possible, so this would be a good opportunity for her to get started.

Athrun's gaze dropped from the doors towards Cagalli. "Guess that's my cue. I'll see you later then."

Cagalli watched as he floated after Kisaka. "Uh---" When Athrun turned to look at her, she found herself tongue-tied. She got a little miffed at herself for even thinking of asking him stay, knowing full well she was capable of doing this on her own.

"Yes?"

The blonde shook her head. She was Cagalli. She could handle this. Besides, how hard could it be?

Athrun nodded then let a smile play on his lips. Cagalli was, once again, dazzled.

_Damn it._

When she was left alone in the room, she berated herself for thinking out of line. She should have been thinking of going back to Earth and not let thoughts of a certain someone fill her head with things she wasn't even ready to deal with yet. Sometimes, she hated being a teenager. She never liked how all the other teenage girls she knew acted around the guys they liked, and she certainly wasn't going to be one of them. So, she decided. She wasn't going to act like them. So what if she had confusing feelings for the former Justice pilot? It didn't matter.

With a resolute air, she floated towards the communication panel and inputted the codes needed. "This is Cagalli Yula Athha of the Orb's ship, the Kusanagi. I wish to speak with Mr. Kichiro Schroeder please."

"_Princess Athha,"_ the receptionist greeted her. _"A moment please."_

Cagalli stared at the screen that displayed the Earth Alliance insignia, waiting for her call to be patched through.

"_Princess," _a man in his late thirties or early forties acknowledged her warmly.

"Representative Schroeder," Cagalli greeted back. "I was informed that you wish to speak with me?"

"_Ah yes. Nothing much really. I just want to discuss a little something with you. I've always thought of Representative Uzumi Athha as a good friend." _The man seemed sad. _"I'm sorry for what happened."_

"All is good, sir. And thank you." She really didn't feel like talking about her father, but she was thankful that the man she was talking to respected him. If Schroeder were, indeed, a good friend of her father's, then she wouldn't have problems with him. She had been dreading the attitude of the EA delegate, but he seemed friendly enough and respectable. Cagalli was beginning to like him, and she only wished he wasn't some sick man playing her for a fool. She figured she had to check on the little information the man had given her, with Kisaka. Better to be safe.

Schroeder nodded. _"I wish to know the current condition of the ZAFT affiliates you have on board."_

Cagalli took a deep breath and began explaining their situation. She informed him of her decision to make Kisaka a head figure to represent her until she took up her father's position, her decision to let the intermittent council of Orb work for a while, and her plans to let her ZAFT-affiliated friends stay in her residence. She also told him about her plans to ask the government of Orb to help with Dearka and Athrun's problem with ZAFT during their defection.

"Kisaka and I think this can foster encouragement for more Natural-Coordinator interactions and communication."

There was a short pause as Schroeder probably pondered what she had just uttered. She did believe what Kisaka had told her. If she planned on setting a good example for the people she would soon be leading, it would be good to start now and with that move.

"_That's a little idealistic, Ms. Athha. Even now that the war has officially ended, there are still people who are not satisfied with what happened. I am very much aware of Orb's neutrality before the last stage of war, but I'm sure there are Orb civilians who feel negative towards the Coordinators. This move might be too bold and too soon."_

"There probably are. I know that the Coordinators had hurt a lot of people during the war, but if no one takes the initiative to do something about it, then I don't see any fruits from this peace in the future. We can't always just let everything go at its own pace."

"_I understand what you're trying to say, but it's still too early to talk for them. Orb hasn't even recovered and now you want its government to speak for the Coordinators who are in conflict with ZAFT."_

Since Orb had been nothing but close to neutral during the last phase of war, the EA had taken a position in its government, but Cagalli would change that.

Cagalli placed her palms down on the space below the console, face determined to prove to Schroeder that what she was proposing would benefit them. "Please don't get me wrong, sir. I'm not saying we have to intervene for them right now. No, sir. I'm planning to have them with me for the time being until they plan to leave, and only then will I want to do that, and that is, if they still want the help. And there have been Coordinators living in Orb even before the war broke out, so I don't think it will be a problem to see the future Chief Representative helping in this way a few Coordinators who used to be on the other side of the war."

Another short pause.

"_I've always trusted your father's decision, so I hope I'm doing the right thing when I tell you that if you really think this is for the best, then I won't object anymore."_

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and was a little embarrassed when Schroeder chuckled---apparently, he noticed. "Thank you, Mr. Schroeder. I think everyone's off to a good start."

"_All is well that ends well, Princess Cagalli. I hope we can talk again some other time. You seem to be pretty keen on politics."_

The blonde beamed at the compliment she never expected she'd receive. "I'm afraid I won't be dealing with anything like this for a long time, sir. I'll be going back to school and will leave all the political whatnots to Kisaka for the time being."

"_Ledonir Kisaka, yes. I've spoken to him a while ago. He seems very intent on taking care of you, if you know what I mean, young lady. I think he'll do just fine taking over for you. For some unknown reason, I believe that man just gained my trust,"_ he smiled.

"He's thoughtful that way." Cagalli cleared her throat. "If there isn't anything else…?"

Schroeder nodded, as if remembering what else to tell her. _"Oh yes. Please tell Mr. Kisaka to send me your coordinates and your ETA. A conference shall be held the day after you land. I will have to ask for the audience of the Eternal's representative as well. And if you want to attend it and your guardian allows, I'll be glad to have you there._

"_I'm positive that you'll make a fine representative one day, Ms. Athha. You will do your father proud. Good day, Princess."_

"Good day, Mr. Schroeder." The screen went blank, and Cagalli felt proud of herself for handing it quite well, at least according to Kichiro Schroeder. She gave herself a mental pat on the back. _Way to go, Athha._

Bouncing on her heel, she fled from her position and went straight for the door. Upon exiting the bridge, she spied Kisaka a little ways down the hall, looking out the glass window. "Kisaka," she called, floating towards him.

Kisaka tore his eyes away from the view outside and faced the energetic princess. "Cagalli, how did it go?"

She flashed him a happy grin. "Oh, it's okay. You didn't tell me he was a friend of my father's."

"Might have slipped my mind. Was he trouble?"

She shook her head. "Not at all! He was really polite. I can't believe someone from the EAF is that kind!"

"Not everyone in the EAF is like Murata, Azrael, Cagalli."

"Yeah. By the way, where is he?" Looking around, she found Kisaka alone.

"Athrun Zala?" When Cagalli nodded, he continued, "He's at the docks."

"Oh. All right, I'll go there." Before she could go on her own way, she remembered what she was supposed to tell her guardian. She turned around and relayed Schroeder's message.

"Go ahead then. I'll call on you upon the go signal to enter the Earth's atmosphere."

Cagalli paused for a while then jumped into the unsuspecting arms of her guardian. "Thanks, Kisaka, for protecting me."

Her guardian---and somewhat of a parent figure---returned the embrace. "Always my pleasure, Princess."

Cagalli chuckled a little. "You know I hate it when you call me that, but you do it anyway." For a brief moment, she contracted her hold. "We're going home, Kisaka." Her chest tightened and she felt the unmistakable moisture in her eyes.

Kisaka gave her a gentle shove and smiled. "Yes, we are." He ruffled her hair. "No need to cry. Now off you go. You don't want to make him wait, now do you?"

Cagalli blinked. Then her eyes widened at the unexpected jest from her guardian. "Kisaka!"

It had been a long time since she last heard her guardian laugh with not a single trace of worry or anxiety.

**o-o**

Dearka wandered the empty halls of the Archangel. Half of the crew was at the hangar while he guessed the other half was at the bridge. He didn't feel the inclination to be there at the bridge, especially when he knew she was there. The crew of the Archangel might not have treated him differently than the other people stationed at the ship, but somehow, he didn't think it would be appropriate for him to meddle with their affairs and the discussions about their return to Earth.

He halted in mid-air and resorted to walking, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets. When he left Earth to help protect the Archangel, he never imagined he'd be going back with the same people. Heck, he didn't even think he'd be returning to Earth. He guessed things just happened in their own accord. He shrugged to himself. It didn't matter.

When he reached another corridor with a long stretch of reinforced plexiglass lining one side of it, he chanced upon the blue planet, and all the thoughts he was avoiding barraged his mind like how a malfunctioning tennis ball machine would. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He'd been so used to waking up every morning getting ready to head out and battle, to take orders and execute missions. He was thankful for the final ceasefire, for the end of war, but he couldn't help feeling strange at the prospect of living a new lifestyle. The novelty of peace was bringing up mixed feelings in him, and he was mildly surprised at the discomfort he was experiencing. They all fought for peace, in one way or another, so why was he uneasy?

He had been following the orders given to him blindly, but here he was, one of the survivors of the war. They had made a lot of bad judgments during the war. _He_ had made a lot of mistakes. He never really gave a good goddamn about them because he had accepted that, even as a Coordinator, he was still very much susceptible to committing blunders.

"Hey there," he heard someone call from behind him, cutting off his train of thought.

He turned around, feeling a strange sensation in his stomach at recognizing the voice. "Miriallia."

"Don't you want to know our landing arrangements? We're talking about that at the bridge."

He kept his eyes on her as she drifted towards him looking curious. He didn't even take his eyes off her when she had settled beside him. "I wanna be surprised."

Miriallia giggled at his answer, but when he blinked, her face turned unreadable. "Hey, Dearka…"

He didn't know what was happening. He hadn't said anything to upset her, had he? They hadn't even been talking for more than a few seconds. Heck, he didn't even know why he was so concerned. They weren't even friends.

She looked away and was still silent for a few beats. "I want to say sorry…for treating you bad back then."

Dearka was honest-to-goodness surprised. He didn't expect that. At least not anytime soon. He massaged his neck. How was he going to reply to that? "Uh, that's okay. I was a prisoner of war then, so, ah, yeah, that's okay."

The brunette in front of him bit her lower lip. "Still, I was unreasonably cruel. I-I shouldn't have done that. I mean, I shouldn't have tried to drive that thing in your face." She looked up only to look away again, blushing in embarrassment. "That was really out of line."

After a small pause, he smiled a small smile. "It was partly my fault, too. I'm sorry for being a jerk. I didn't know…" he trailed off, not wanting to continue for he wasn't sure if he should bring up that guy's name.

She shook her head. "It's okay."

"Then we're good now?"

Miriallia laughed a little, and Dearka was glad to hear her. "We've been good since yesterday, silly. I just wanted to clear the air between us."

"Yeah." He diverted his eyes to the view outside, imitating Miriallia's actions.

Dearka was afraid of not knowing what might happen to them when they touched down on Earth. He had a vague idea of his future if he had returned to PLANT, but his mind came up blank thinking of what was in store for him on Earth. He was off to a new adventure. He was scared, but he was still willing to venture forth.

_A good goddamn._

Spying at the Natural beside him at the corner of his eyes, he somehow felt that he made the right decision to return to Earth. Yes, they had made a whole load of unthinkable mistakes, but with luck, they could go out again and make new ones.

He sighed.

Yeah, that was what mattered.

-To Be Continued…

Citation/s:

"Yes, they had made a whole load of unthinkable mistakes, but with luck, they could go out again and make new ones." - This is reflective of the quote above, which, as cited, is from Joan Oliver Goldsmith.


	6. PHASE 05

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (5/?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_Man starts over again everyday, in spite_

_of all he knows, against all he knows."_

_- Emile M. Cioran_

_**PHASE 05**_

_**A New Beginning**_

Yzak paced, frowned, paced, clenched his fists, and paced some more. He was back at the Archangel. As much as the fact that the Eternal was supposedly a more comforting and familiar ship, the only person he really knew was at the Archangel---although, right now, Yzak didn't really feel like talking to Dearka---so he went back right after he had talked to his mother. Murrue Ramius had been kind enough to let him room in one of the vacant quarters, and he was grateful. Although he had inflicted a lot of damage on the Archangel before, he was surprised that they were treating him like those events had never even happened. No one was being suspicious of him, and it irked him to no end to find the crew too trusting and friendly. No matter the ceasefire, he wasn't a crewmember, and such trust was confounding.

But that wasn't what he was pacing about. Far from it. Had there been a rug on the floor, he would've worn a hole through it already. His bias against the Naturals was no longer threatening, but he still couldn't imagine how his mother could've turned 180-degrees in such a short span of time. Wasn't she one of those who wanted to obliterate the Earth and rid the world of Naturals?

With a resigned sigh, Yzak intelligently concluded that his mother must have hit her head somewhere between the destruction of the Genesis and the order for a ceasefire.

The pale-haired pilot halted in his tracks and rubbed his temples. Heaving another sigh, he flopped on the bed, eagle-spread. He didn't know what to think, and if he had been in the privacy of his own bedroom back home, he'd probably be throwing things right now.

Probably.

"_What do you mean, mother?" Yzak asked._

"_Just like what I said. I think it would be better for you to go back to Earth."_

"_Really now?" he asked, totally puzzled and just a tiny bit sarcastic._

_His mother smiled and he didn't know whether to smile back or grimace._

"_Yes."_

He wasn't sure what his mother really wanted, and, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out how his mother's decision fit in the grand scheme of things. She didn't exactly tell him the reason she wanted him on Earth and not back at PLANT. Sometimes, he just couldn't help but believe that his mother's sole purpose in life was to confuse the hell out of him. Or to annoy him---whichever his mother fancied to do at a specific occasion.

_Damn._

**o-o**

Murrue had retired to her quarters after conversing with a few EA officials and issuing orders to her crew. They were ready to enter the Earth's atmosphere; she was just waiting for the confirmation from the two other ships. For the meantime, she just wanted to lie down and not think of anything. Not the condition of the ship. Not the affairs when they landed. And especially not _him._

Never him.

Because if she started to think of him, she wouldn't be able to stop the tears from falling. She would break down, she knew, and she didn't want that. The loneliness was too much. She had cried already. Once after witnessing his death, loud, angry sobs that fueled her to fire at the Dominion and see the war through, then another, not too long ago, when Lacus and Cagalli visited. It seemed as though no matter the amount of tears she let out, they were never enough. She couldn't seem to stop crying, and it was making her feel weak.

Murrue Ramius was a strong woman. She had lost a loved one once, a mobile armor pilot, but she continued with her life, even making it a captain of a ship. She had led a small crew and inexperienced teenagers in battle, and she made each and every encounter through. She was tough. She was made of steel. So even when all she wanted to do was cry until there were no more tears left, she wouldn't. There would be time later.

The brunette rolled on her side, curling into a fetal position. She yawned, finally feeling the exhaustion sweep through her, and for a blessed second, the heavens smiled upon her. For a while, she rested, letting sleep overwhelm and dull her senses. Their re-entry to Earth was still a few hours away, so she slept until that time came---until it was time for her to be in command again.

**o-o**

Lacus, along with Andrew Waltfeld, had just finished seeing off the vessels, which collected the remains of the ZAFT fleet and fetched their injured soldiers. They were all set to head to Earth, where Kira had said was home. The thought brought a warm sensation to her chest. She loved the idea. After all the political and military whatnot, she would get to learn her new friends more, especially the girls since it had been a very long time since she last hung out with just the "ladies." She would get more acquainted with Miriallia, and she was positive that they would be good friends. And then there was the Princess of Orb. Sure, Cagalli acted tomboyish and tough, but Lacus thought there must be a side to her she hadn't shown anyone yet. The blonde really piqued Lacus' interest. Not only was she Kira's twin sister, but she was also a certain someone's concern.

She giggled to herself as she floated down several corridors trying to look for Kira. Though she really hadn't seen anything physical, she felt Athrun was very much taken to the hyperactive princess. It was too obvious to miss, but of course---as she saw it---they were taking their own sweet time trying to see where one thing would lead to another.

Lacus turned another corner.

Although she and Athrun were previously engaged, there were no bitter feelings towards these recent events. She would admit that she loved Athrun the way a woman would love her fiancé, and that it was hard to let go of the familiarity and comfort brought about by their relationship, but certain circumstances had happened along the way. They had drifted apart, and as much as she tried to hold onto it---just as she knew how he tried in his own way---their paths led them to different roads.

Just as she was halfway down the hall, she saw Kira at the intersection. She called out to him. The Fates had a wonderful way of mending their torn relationships. The war paved the way for her to meet Kira, and it did the same for Athrun and Cagalli. Her past with her former fiancé had been good, but it was time to move on. She was glad that there were no qualms in her conscience, because then that meant that Athrun was doing fine on his own.

"We're ready to land," she informed him as they met halfway.

Kira smiled. "How did it go? And did Yzak leave with them?"

"There wasn't too much of a hassle transporting the fleet, and the injured were very thankful that they're going home." She cocked her head to the side. "Now that you mention it, Yzak wasn't there."

"Hn. He isn't anywhere in this ship either. I was looking for him a while ago to inform him of our status."

Lacus' eyes brightened. "That means he's going to Earth with us! It's good that Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka are together again."

"Yeah. By the way, where were you headed?"

"I was going to find you, but now that you're here, I have to go communicate with the Kusanagi and confirm with the Archangel." She giggled, finding it hard to contain her excitement. "I'm excited, Kira. You know I haven't gone to Earth!"

Kira smiled fondly at her enthusiasm. "We can visit a lot of places when we settle down. I haven't been there really, too. Well, the last time I was there, the only places I'd been to were at Morgenroete and Alaska, all battle-oriented. So, yeah, I'm pretty excited as well."

**o-o**

As the two of them ambled towards the direction of the bridge, they talked about little things: what they would do when they reached the Earth, if they would be going back to school, the how's, the where's, the who's, and the what's.

"Hey, Kira?"

Kira turned his head to the side. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering, are you going to be staying with Cagalli, too?"

The brunette was a little puzzled. That was the plan, wasn't it? When they were at the Archangel a little while ago, Cagalli had mentioned a "big sleepover," so he was pretty sure they'd be living in the Athha residence when they returned. He didn't know why Lacus was suddenly asking him that. "Yeah. I thought we already established that?"

"Don't you still have your parents, Kira? Miriallia and Sai would be going home, and I don't know if you still have a family to return to on Earth," came her soft reply.

Kira was silenced by her inquiry. There wasn't a moment he didn't remember his family…or his foster parents for that matter. When they were at Morgenroete, he had refused the opportunity to meet up with his parents. He could clearly remember telling Mwu that he didn't feel inclined to see them because he was sure he would demand for the reason they made him a Coordinator. Back then he had been in a total stage of confusion. He didn't know why he was made a Coordinator when there was a big issue about the two races. He was confused of his identity, why there was such discrimination, and all the other hurtful things thrown at him. He had been mad at his parents, and meeting them was the last thing in his mind, but now that everything was over, did he want to go see them and return to them?

"I do," he answered.

Lacus seemed to overlook the change in his tone. "Really? That's wonderful!"

Although it was only recently that he found out about his biological parents---or about his father, at least---his love for his adoptive parents never wavered, but he still wasn't sure. He decided he wanted to see them again, but he couldn't figure out how to face them.

"Yeah," he answered in a small voice.

Lacus' brow furrowed in concern after finally noticing the change in him. "Anything the matter, Kira?"

Kira gave her a tight smile and shook his head, trying to fend off her worry. "Nothing."

Lacus relented, "Okay then, but if you want to talk about something, I'll be here to listen, all right?"

The Freedom pilot's smile turned real. "Always."

Today should be a happy day, for they were finally going back home. Lacus and everyone else were looking forward to going back, and he decided he wouldn't want to put a damper on it. He could deal with his problems later, and he needn't to bother Lacus about it. It was his family, and he would fix it. Just not now. For now, he wouldn't think of it because, he had decided, it was a day for celebration…not for brooding.

**o-o**

According to the time on the clock in the Kusanagi's waiting room, it was already early in the afternoon. They were a few minutes away from penetrating the Earth's atmosphere, and Cagalli couldn't be still. She had wanted to stay at the bridge, but Kisaka thought she was better off waiting somewhere else, so here she was, anticipating the slight rocking as their ship was about to thrust into the ozone. She figured that by the coordinates Kisaka had given her mere minutes ago, it would take them at least the whole afternoon to get to Orb upon entry. Their place in space didn't permit for a direct descent at Orb's territory, but everyone had been eager to touch down as soon as possible, so instead of positioning their ships to another point, they had just agreed on alighting from where they were and traveling along the waters towards Orb.

Athrun entered a few seconds before the automated warning rang all throughout the ship.

"_Please secure yourselves as the Kusanagi enters the atmosphere. Be advised to stay in your seats and keep your seatbelts fastened."_

Cagalli fastened her harness just as Athrun took a seat beside her and did the same.

"You okay there?" he asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah. I actually feel butterflies in my stomach," she laughed a little, trying to ease her anxiety.

"Same here."

After a few beats, Cagalli, for some odd reason, felt compelled to tell him what she really was feeling, "Actually, I'm a little worried."

"Oh? About what?" he kept his eyes on her as he asked. "I thought you were excited."

The blonde sighed, staring up at the ceiling as the initial rocking began. They were entering the Earth's atmosphere fast, but she knew they'd be flying at the usual speed soon, soaring above the sea. "Don't get me wrong, I am, but when I think of all the conferences after we land, I can't help but feel a little uneasy."

"But you don't have to attend those since Kisaka had already taken over for you."

"I know, but Lacus has to, as a representative of the Clyne faction. Not that I know her that well, but based on what I've seen so far, I doubt she'd let Mr. Waltfeld take all the responsibilities. I can't stay in one place knowing someone my age---and a possible friend at that---is facing the EAF."

Athrun turned to look ahead and smiled at what she said. "Yeah. She's thoughtful that way."

Cagalli took note of how he only commented on the part where she had mentioned the songstress' name. She wasn't jealous because the both of them hadn't really established where they stood; she could only guess whether he was thinking about it as well. The blonde figured he was still a little attached to his ex-fiancée, and she had accepted she couldn't do anything about that.

Cagalli didn't know anything about their engagement except for the most obvious fact that they had been engaged to marry. She hadn't exactly gotten to the part of asking him about it since she wasn't in any position to, anyway. As far as their actions were concerned, there was no mistake that they were attracted to each other. But that was it. The blonde princess, for all she was worth, had no idea up to what level their attraction lay.

She stared at him, and he must've felt it for he shifted his gaze to her and asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing," she answered, looking away, and was mildly baffled when she heard him chuckling.

"Really? The last time you said that, you had been excited to head out in your new Strike Rouge."

Cagalli blushed at the memory of him being against her going out to battle. He had been worried and almost forbade her to do just that. Then that led to their first kiss, which, back then, had felt like a promise for more.

She harrumphed, fighting hard to not get flustered any more than she already was. "The last time you asked that, you thought I wouldn't do well out there," she countered, though she herself didn't believe what she had just uttered.

He stopped laughing. "Touché…but I wasn't keen on letting you go not because I didn't trust you, but because of the big possibility that you could get hurt out there." Again, he lifted his eyes from her and looked ahead. "Cagalli…" he trailed off

Cagalli looked up to see him go quiet, and she wondered if she had said something wrong. She was about to ask when he spoke again.

"I don't think I'd be able to deal with myself…if that had happened."

Much to her surprise, her heart skyrocketed a million miles up when she heard his little confession. For a long while, she just stared at him as he continued to avoid her gaze. What was she to think of a confession like that? Then as sudden as an unexpected rainstorm, her cheeks heated up.

_Oh god…_

Trying to control what she was feeling, she reacted on her instincts, and her instincts commanded her to make light of the situation. "Of course! Everyone would be depressed to see me injured. I'm that important!" She sighed inwardly in relief when he brought his attention back to her and laughed.

"That you are, Princess of Orb. More than anything."

There it was again. That something in his voice she couldn't quite place.

"_The Kusanagi has safely entered the Earth's atmosphere. Welcome home, Kusanagi,"_ came the automated voice, bringing Cagalli out of her musings.

The ship had already regained its stable sailing when Athrun released himself of his harness and stood up. He offered her a hand. Cagalli eyed it for a millisecond before unfastening her own seatbelt and taking it. The pair exited the waiting room with Athrun still holding onto her.

Right now, she didn't know exactly what they were to each other, but, somehow, she wasn't bothered by it that much anymore. They would find out…together, because she had a feeling they'd be together for a long while. And for the briefest of moments, Cagalli let herself think that the two of them had just forged a relationship she would be willing to drown in.

**o-o**

The three war vessels cruised the waters side-by-side, the Archangel in the middle with the Eternal on the right and the Kusanagi on the left. When they were still flying in the skies, Miriallia had gotten an idea for them to get together on the Archangel's deck for a little getting-to-know-each-other, probably figuring out that they'd be stuck with each other for a long while. Kira and Lacus had gotten into a small plane and docked into the Archangel, just as Athrun and Cagalli took siege of a still serviceable mobile suit and followed the first pair's making port.

The eight teenagers---Athrun, Dearka, Kira, Sai, Yzak, Cagalli, Lacus, and Miriallia---found themselves lounging on the wide deck of the Legged Ship. The two former ZAFT soldiers had been surprised to see Yzak, so much more when he actually agreed to hang out with them. Dearka jested and teased him about his decision, but relented when the novelty of it had worn out.

The guys were on one side: Kira and Dearka were sitting on the floor with their backs against the railings; Athrun was beside Kira with Sai on his right, both upright and leaning back against the guardrails; Yzak, who was beside Dearka, was also standing up, but he was facing the ocean, his forearms supporting his weight on the handrail. Like all guys who where introduced to one another for the first time, they had already eased up on each other a few seconds after they shook each other's hand---as for Yzak, he eased up on the guys up to the limit he was capable of, which wasn't that much. And since none was willing to talk about the war, political whatnots, and other adult topics, they settled into chatting about the usual things guys talk about: cars, motorcycles, sports, video games, and all the other mundane things about male interests girls usually avoid discussing.

Birdie could be seen either flying around or perching on Kira or Athrun's shoulders. For some reason, it intelligently avoided landing anywhere near Yzak, who had shooed it away earlier.

"Looks like Birdie has developed an unusual spite for you," Dearka observed.

Yzak snorted. "Good. I'm not fond of it either."

Everyone in the group laughed at him.

"Yeah, laugh all you want, but when you experience mechanical toys pester you 'til you want to rip your hair out, you'll learn to despise them," Yzak told them, rolling his eyes.

"I think they're brilliant!" Sai exclaimed, clapping Athrun at the back since he knew he was the one who made Birdie.

"Thanks, man."

Kira looked up at Yzak, perplexed. "But Birdie hasn't even been around you for that long."

"You're a Coordinator, Yamato, so use that supposedly intelligent brain of yours," Yzak spoke, but all knew he meant no real offence---at least that was what they wanted to believe in; there really was no telling where Yzak was concerned. "You think Birdie's the only mechanical toy around here?"

At the mention of the green toy's name, it happily flew around, chirping its given name.

Dearka laughed upon hearing the fair-head. He knew what he meant by that, and the memory was making it hard for him control the peels of laughter coming out of him.

"What's so funny? Aside form the insult he threw at me, that is?" Kira asked, taking no offence at what Yzak said.

Athrun leant back and thrust his arms backwards, resting his forearms on the metal. He lowered his gaze and eyed Dearka, and something seemed to click inside his head. When Dearka nodded at him, he started to laugh, too. Yzak glared at the two of them, while Kira and Sai looked lost.

"Okay, usually, it would be more fun if everyone in the group knows what we're supposed to be laughing at," Sai uttered, pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose and squatting down to look at Dearka squarely.

"Oh man! This is a laugh and a half!" Dearka exclaimed between chuckles. "Okay, buddies, listen well."

Yzak realized what Dearka was about to tell Kira and Sai, and he cursed, but only Athrun paid him notice. Dearka went on telling the two confused friends the incident back at PLANT only a year ago. The four red-elites had escorted Lacus back to her residence after her meeting with ZAFT as a peace representative. Of course, Lacus, being the polite and accommodating girl that she was, had invited them in. She had led them into the gardens and left them there to prepare tea. For some unexplained reason, Lacus' haros had flocked around Yzak, bouncing up and down and piping their shrill names again and again. He had tried to shoo them away, making a fool of himself in the process. As he had been about to stomp away, he tripped on a loose cobblestone and fell flat on his face. Lacus had already returned with a tray in her hands and witnessed his embarrassing situation. The worst was, the haros had seemed to get interested in him more. In the end, they had to drink their tea inside the mansion to get away from the insane toys.

"Oh," was Kira's response after the tale.

"Is that so?" Sai followed up.

Yzak let out a relieved sigh when none of them laughed at Dearka's tale, but as he was about to gloat in front of the tanned boy, Kira and Sai burst out guffawing, inducing another cachinnation session at the expense of the Duel pilot.

"Idiots," Yzak said not so subtly. Throwing a disgusted look at the laughing boys, he mumbled under his breath, "I'm gonna regret going with mother's plan this time."

**o-o**

Cagalli furrowed her brow as she stared at the five boys laughing their heads off. Then as she looked on, she noticed that the one with pale hair wasn't actually laughing, but was grumbling under his breath.

"It's always a wonder how guys can get comfy with each other so easily, huh?" Miriallia, who had turned around to see what Cagalli was looking at, asked.

The Orb princess jerked her head towards the brunette. "Yeah. Maybe because they ain't got issues about, you know…okay, I don't know, but you get my drift."

Lacus giggled. "I know what you mean, Cagalli." She ran her gaze over the group. "At least they aren't fighting."

Cagalli fully turned her back on the guys, facing the two girls who were leaning on the railings with the wind blowing through their hair. Putting her hands in her back pockets, she replied, "I don't think they're up to it. I mean, after all those fighting up there, I doubt they even want to start a new one, even if it's just gonna be about their silly pride…"

They three girls shared a laugh, like they had always done it. Maybe familiarity wasn't hard to breed when they all had gone through the same thing.

Cagalli stopped laughing and looked over her shoulders.

"What is it?" Miriallia asked, following Cagalli's line of sight.

"It's weird, but I'm awfully curious of what's so funny, and why Yzak looks about to explode."

"Mm?" Lacus sighted what she was talking about. "Then why don't we go over there and ask?"

Miriallia raised her eyebrows. "Won't that be prying?"

Cagalli looked like the cat that just ate the canary. "I don't think so." She began walking to the other side where the guys where at. "I mean, if they don't wanna tell us and we still continue asking, then _that_ would be prying."

Lacus smiled. "It's all right, Miriallia. Come on, I'm a little curious as well."

The brunette, seeing that the two girls where really going over to the boys whether she protested or not, decided to follow them. Her curiosity was piqued, too, but she didn't know why she was hesitating on going there.

"Hey!" Cagalli called. "Wanna share what was so funny a while ago?"

The five teenage boys looked up.

"Hell yeah!" Dearka easily agreed, eyes sparkling.

"_HECK NO!"_ Yzak immediately shouted, his vexed tone almost overlapping with Dearka's easy consent.

"Chill out, Yzak."

Yzak glared daggers at the blue-haired pilot. "Drop dead, Zala."

Despite Yzak's protests, Dearka divulged all the details of Yzak's memorable experience with the haros to the girls. Lacus apologized a number of times, but she, too, was giggling. At that point in time, Yzak had never wished for the ground to open up and swallow him whole more than he did now. Sure, looking back, the experience wasn't that embarrassing to him anymore, but that was only if it were told amongst the people who had been there, but no, Dearka had to spill his story to the people he hardly knew. Judging by what he'd seen of Cagalli's behavior, she would, no doubt, spring little bits of his unforgettable moment time and again. Just his luck.

The metal door swished open and one of the crewmembers stepped out. It was Arnold Neumann. The ship was cruising at a relaxed pace, so Neumann probably didn't need to heavily man the Archangel.

"Kisaka called and wants you to contact him as soon as you get to the bridge," he pointedly told Cagalli.

The blonde looked puzzled. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"Nah, but it doesn't seem too serious."

"Oh, all right. I'll be right with you."

Neumann nodded and turned around, but as if forgetting something, he turned around again and faced Cagalli. He saluted the princess, "Good to have fought beside you, Princess Cagalli."

Everyone's eyes turned towards the flustered heiress, curious to see her reaction at the compliment.

"Eh?" Cagalli scratched the back of her head. "Ah, heh, you should be telling that to Kisaka, you know, the great Ledonir Kisaka!" She laughed in embarrassment, her cheeks acquiring a deep red tint.

Everyone's eyes then flickered towards Neumann.

"No, it was really an honor."

"Stop it, sir. Ah, really, if it weren't for Kisaka, the Archangel wouldn't have been able to dock at Orb, yeah, they didn't believe I was the daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha back then. Heh, and, uh, he was in command of the Kusanagi, so yeah, all thanks to him!" Cagalli wasn't used to being honored like this, and she was mightily getting embarrassed every second. And for some totally wicked reason, the rest seemed intent to embarrass her more.

Yzak saw this opportunity for payback. "Yeah, Athha, if you hadn't found Zala over there by the shore back on Earth, I wonder where we'd pick him up now," he smirked at her.

"Shut up, haro man," she shot back, smirking at the indignant Duel pilot. "That wasn't me. That was the team Orb sent as Murrue requested. I just happened to be there."

"Way to go, Athha, at helping stop the nukes from hitting the plants!" Dearka grinned.

"The Rouge hardly did anything. The meteors of the Freedom and the Justice did most of the job. Stop it!"

"Don't be so modest, Cagalli. You helped destroy the Genesis," Lacus piped in.

Cagalli pointed at Athrun. "Uh, well, that was _him_ actually."

"Knowing Athrun, if it weren't for you, he wouldn't be able to come out of that thing alive," Kira added, smiling and looking like the innocent that he was.

"Hey, no, that was him, too. Yeah, uh, he was smart enough to, uh, yeah, get out of that."

Athrun chuckled, finding how cute Cagalli was when she was blushing. He knew all too well what happened back there. "Okay then, Cagalli, if it weren't for you, no one would've protected, and I quote, 'that guy who might be my little brother,'" Athrun teased further.

Kira's eyes widened. "She said that?"

"Sure," was the blue-head's reply.

"Wow, thanks a lot, Cagalli," Kira told Cagalli, his smile softening.

"ATHRUN! I didn't say that! That boy can take care of himself!" Cagalli denied, glaring at Athrun.

Arnold Neumann laughed, and everyone diverted their attention towards him. "As amusing as you guys are, I have to head back down now. Hurry up, Princess, all right?"

Cagalli watched him leave before she faced the whole group. "Okay, did you just decide to make today the embarrass-Cagalli-because-it's-fun-to-watch-her-get-so-uncomfortable day!"

"No, Cagalli," Miriallia answered, "but sometimes, you really have to take credit for what you did and continue to do."

Cagalli deflated. "Whatever. I'm going." She followed Neumann, and allowed herself a smile when she was sure they couldn't see her.

The sun had begun to set. They were nearing Orb, and they were nearing the advent of their new lives. When the ships would dock at Orb a little later, there would be talks and meetings and all those conferences, but those would be over soon, and they would all settle down. They were all young with their whole lives ahead of them, and for the first time in a long while, they let themselves be themselves.

The end of war promised a lot of things and those things included a whole new beginning. As young as they were, they had just reached the end of a very tiring journey most kids their age wouldn't experience, and as the sun drowned in the horizon, they acknowledged the new phase they were about to set foot in. A chapter was over, a story had been concluded, and it was time to start a new one.

The cool see breeze swept over the deck.

Yeah, a new one where they could be the authors of their own lives. Indeed, they were off to a good start.

-To Be Continued…


	7. PHASE 06

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (6?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_The art of living is more like wrestling than_

_dancing, in so far as it stands ready against_

_the accidental and the unforeseen, and is_

_not apt to fall."_

_- Marcus Aurelius Antoninus_

_**PHASE 06**_

_**Tears of the Abandoned**_

The crew of all three ships made it safely to Morgenroete. As Erica had said, everything was prepared for their arrival. The people at the place were accommodating, too.

Miriallia stretched as soon as her feet were firmly planted on the concrete. She turned her head to see Sai doing the same, while the others were still walking down the planks. The sky was already turning a dark shade of indigo with thin streaks of orange when they reached the harbor, and was already dark by the time they got off board. The sea breeze blew through her hair, and she took a deep breath, enjoying the mixed scents of the earth, the trees, and the salty waters.

She was home. She might have lived in Heliopolis for a long time, but Orb would continue to be her homeland, just as it would continue to be where her heart was.

"Man, I missed this place!" Sai exclaimed, looking over the somewhat busy docks at the open space of the vast outdoors.

Although they were at Morgenroete, the ships were asked to dock at the open harbors rather than at the hidden ports. It was a good thing those internal docks were being repaired, because Miriallia didn't think she could stand to see military settings anymore.

The brown-haired Natural couldn't help but laugh happily. She threw her arms around her friend and replied, "Me, too, Sai! Cliché, but…home is where the heart is at, huh?" Out of sheer happiness, Miriallia wasn't surprised to feel the familiar sting in her eyes.

Sai laughed as they separated. "No need to cry, Mir."

She playfully hit him in the arm. "I'm just so happy, Mr. Argyle." She couldn't believe how glad she was. She saw the war though, and she was here, safe and sound. No more infinite inkiness when she looked out windows. No more waking up worried about next encounters. No more violent rocking from artillery attacks on the ship.

"So am I, Mir. So am I." Sai looked over his shoulders to see the rest of the guys forming a loose circle a few meters from them, crowding around the captains of the three ships and a sole EA envoy. "Let's go?"

"You go ahead."

He smiled at her. "All right."

Miriallia's gaze shifted towards the Archangel as soon as Sai walked away. _Yeah, definitely no more war._ An unbidden pang of sadness swept over her, and she unconsciously balled her fists. _And no more Tolle._ She hated herself for thinking like this. She knew Tolle wouldn't want her to be sad all the time, but sometimes, the feeling just surreptitiously wrapped around her heart.

Sighing, she unclenched her hands as she became aware of her nails digging in her palms. _Stop it, Mir. Get a hold of yourself._

"You all right?" a familiar voice asked, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Huh?" she moved her head sideways and her gaze landed upon Dearka, who was standing beside her and was following her previous line of sight. She didn't even sense him coming. "Yeah…yes I am." She cocked her head to the side and glimpsed at the others. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, his hands in his pockets and his eyes never leaving the Archangel. "I dunno." He sighed. "Really impressive, huh?"

Dearka was talking about the Archangel, and she had to agree with him. Although the ship certainly brought an onslaught of painful memories, she had always admired it. It was a beautiful work of art, evidence of fine craftsmanship, and it had also been somewhat of a home to her during the war. It protected her and everyone else in it.

Miriallia took a deep breath. "Yep!" She gave Dearka a sideways glance. "No offence, but the Archangel's so much prettier than the Vesalius."

He turned towards her and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh?"

She smirked, "Totally! You gotta be _blind_ not to see _that!_"

He shrugged. "I guess," he answered in a non-committal tone. "I didn't know you were into battle ships."

The brunette looked pensive for a moment. "Well, I wasn't." She focused her sight back on the Archangel, looking at it with a critical eye. "But it's true. This thing," she waved a hand towards the ship, "is really something." She didn't just mean the aesthetic design of the ship, but what it was able to accomplish as well. "If I did get interested in battle ships, it'd probably be because of the Archangel." She could feel Dearka's eyes boring into her, presumably wondering where the heck she was getting at; nonetheless she smiled, dismissing his probable incredulity. "Yeah. Definitely."

**o-o**

After the EA envoy that welcomed them had gone, the crews from the three ships were left in front of the docks. The conference was scheduled for tomorrow to let them get their well-deserved rests. Lacus had been very thankful for the break, so were Kisaka, Murrue, and Waltfeld, but Cagalli was adamantly protesting to her guardian when the envoy left.

"I thought you wanted to get on the job as soon as possible? This is a good follow up to your talk with Schroeder," Kisaka said, confused, as they were walking towards their transportation.

It had been decided that those who had homes in Orb would be allowed to go home with a vehicle to bring them there. The three captains and the teenagers would be heading for the Athha mansion. Since Miriallia and Sai had decided to go with them and be picked up by their parents the next day, they were keeping close to the group. Erica Simmons had gone off a few minutes earlier, and the rest of the Kusanagi and Archangels crew were already waiting by their designated transportations. As for the crew of the Eternal, they would be housed at Morgenroete's living quarters until their living conditions had been further discussed; it wasn't a bad arrangement since Morgenroete's quarters were very much above the temporary standard-issued military settlement.

"But you said _you're_ gonna take care of things and even _forced_ me to take it slow, so guess what, Kisaka, I'm doing _just_ that! I know I told you I wanted to attend tomorrow's _party,_ but, really now, _seven_ in the morning?"

Kisaka sighed. Sometimes, he still wondered why he hadn't yet gone crazy, what with his charge's ever-changing behavior, mood, and decisions. "If I were to decide all this, I wouldn't schedule the conference for at least three more hours later than that, Cagalli." He watched his charge fume and march ahead of the group, heading towards the biggest van.

"Is she _always_ like this?" Yzak asked, a little annoyed.

Kira laughed, along with the rest of the Archangel and Kusanagi crews. The others, specifically Yzak, Lacus, Athrun, and Waltfeld, looked at them expectantly. Dearka was also puzzled since he hadn't known Cagalli that long as he was only aboard the Archangel much later, when Cagalli was already at Orb.

"Well, Kira?" Lacus inquired, still confused, although a smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah," he answered in between his chuckles.

Yzak rolled his eyes.

"I think she's funny and adorable that way," Miriallia put in.

"I agree," Lacus said, smiling at Miriallia.

By the time they got to the vehicles, they saw Cagalli leaning on the side of one of the vehicles, hands deep in the pockets of her sweater and eyes on the ground. Her anger had apparently evaporated when she yawned and grabbed Kisaka to the side as soon as he was within her reach. Kisaka nodded at what she said, after which they walked back to the rest of the group.

"All right, people," he started, opening the door to the passenger side in front. "The adults are to ride on that car," he said, holding the door open as Cagalli entered, and then he closed it when he saw her comfortably seated. He faced Murrue and Andrew then pointed at the black sedan parked at the back of the van.

"Yes, sir," Andrew mock saluted him before walking over to the car, followed by a tired, albeit smiling, Murrue.

When the two were out of earshot, a curious Kira turned towards Kisaka. "Any problem? I mean, with Cagalli?"

Kisaka looked baffled for a moment before he realized that the boy was pertaining to the event where Cagalli had pulled him aside. He gave a small laugh. "Nothing to worry about, Kira." Then he paused, looking at the tinted window of the car door as if making sure that Cagalli wasn't listening. "Here's a little secret about your sister…" he continued in a conspiratorial tone, and if Cagalli had been there to hear him, she would have ranted about his uncharacteristic deportment. Like all others, the peace must have loosened Kisaka as well.

All the other still conscious teenagers looked at him expectantly.

"As you know, I'm her bodyguard and have always been with her when she runs away from home. The last time she did was when she joined the Desert Dawn. She was away for a very long time and somehow, she got used to informing me when she's sleepy. I'm not sure, but I think she expected me to ward off the people who were insistent on talking to her; there were some people who were more impatient than her, and they kept pestering her about the plans."

The group didn't know how to react to that, except Athrun, who looked amused. "Really now?" the former Justice pilot mused, then he chuckled. When they looked at him weirdly, he told them in the simplest way he could why he found Cagalli's little secret---which wasn't really a secret anymore---funny, "She must've told me a different version of that story."

Yzak, being the person that he was, snorted. "How childish," he scoffed. He yanked the door open and pushed it to the side then he entered.

Dearka laughed with Athrun. "That's cute," he said sarcastically, half referring to Yzak's equally childish display and half referring to Cagalli's so-called little secret.

"Okay, kids, now that you know that, get in." Kisaka ushered everybody in.

Dearka, who was the last to step inside the vehicle, asked, "Where are you sitting?"

"In front with the princess."

"I thought the adults are supposed to ride in the other car."

"Don't get smart with me, young man."

The blonde boy laughed again, joined by the rest of the teenagers.

**o-o**

They reached the Athha estate in exactly one hour. It was far from Morgenroete, but since the streets weren't busy and the driver was going almost over the speed limit, they reached the mansion quickly.

"This is a nice place you've got here, Cagalli," Lacus commented, looking out the window to her right as the vehicle drove up the driveway. The many lamps that littered the edge of the grassy lawn were providing enough light for her to see some ground. She then turned to the front and looked at Kisaka through the rearview mirror, "Oh, is she still asleep?"

Before Kisaka could answer, Dearka beat him to it. "Looks like it, or you'd be hearing her voice ringing inside this van if otherwise." His joke tickled his own fancy.

Everyone lunged forward a little when the driver hit the brakes. Kisaka was the first one to get off, and then he opened the side door for everyone to get out.

"Assist Captain Ramius and Captain Waltfeld, will you? I don't think they have much on them except for a few stash of personal belongings," Kisaka asked the maid who had walked up to them. The maid nodded and Kisaka thanked her. He then led them to the front doors where the other servant was waiting.

"What about Cagalli?" Kira asked, looking back at the vehicle and seeing his sister's faint outline from the outside, still very much asleep.

Athrun lagged behind then stopped in front of the van, unsure whether to go get the princess or just leave her in the car, granted that the door was still open and that no threat of carbon monoxide poisoning was looming over her head. He looked back up at Kisaka, silently asking him what to do.

"The only way to wake her up with no fuss is to turn off the ignition. She wakes up when the air conditioning in the car is turned off, like an alarm clock of some sort," he answered for both boys.

Just as Kisaka said this, the driver turned off the ignition and stepped out of the vehicle, seemingly used to this. Athrun then knew he was one of the Athha's drivers and not of the EAF.

The blue-head noticed the group enter the house, but he remained where he was. Turning his attention back to the princess, he saw her stir. He walked the short distance to the car door and gently opened it.

Cagalli rubbed her eyes and her marigold orbs landed on Athrun's face. "Mm?" She yawned.

"We're here."

Cagalli looked around, shivering when a gust of wind blew inside the interior of the vehicle.

"Cold?" he inquired.

She shook her head. Stepping out the vehicle, she tried to suppress another yawn, which, in the end, still made it out of her mouth. Without saying anything, she went behind Athrun and started pushing him towards the door of the house. "Faster, Athrun," she said, her voice gaining back its frenzied excitement.

Athrun laughed, but complied, and they were inside the house even before Cagalli could say anything else. "Whereto?"

"The room to the left, most probably."

"Hey, Cagalli! You have a beautiful home," Lacus spoke when Athrun and Cagalli entered the living room where all of them had been ushered in.

"Thanks… I guess…" the blonde replied uncertainly, but smiled at the Pink Princess anyway.

"As I was saying," Kisaka continued after being cut off by the entrance of the two teenagers, "you can occupy the left wing of the house, and I'll leave you to choose your own rooms."

Cagalli gave a little laugh. "It's not like the extra rooms look different from each other!" She eyed the maid waiting by the door questioningly. "Unless they've done some redecorating when Kisaka and I were away…?" The maid shook her head no, and the princess shrugged. Then her brow furrowed, as if remembering something. "Excuse me." She moved a few steps backward before turning around and breaking into a run, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Is everything all right?" Athrun asked after Cagalli had taken off. He took a seat next to Kira who, like the rest of them, was still eyeing the archway.

"I think so," Kisaka answered

**o-o**

Cagalli swept out of the room as fast as she could. Kisaka could take care of the guests; she didn't need to be there and accommodate them. She had better and more important things to do. How could she forget? She had been very excited to go home so she could tell him everything that had happened. The last battle. The ceasefire. Peace. Just about everything.

She took the huge staircase two steps at a time, wanting to reach her destination as soon as possible. The hallway was as how she remembered it, and she was glad they didn't always redecorate. She had walked and run this same path too many times before that she was sure she could do it while sleeping.

There it was, the huge wooden doors to the right, just after the sunroom where she had lots of fun memories. She grinned in anticipation. Surely he was waiting for her. It didn't cross her mind that he hadn't been there when they docked at Morgenroete, but her mind probably considered it insignificant.

Cagalli Yula Athha pushed open the doors, bursting inside it with an excited grin. "Father!"

**o-o**

Kira hadn't seen his sister since she fled the living room. During dinner, Cagalli hadn't been around. Athrun had volunteered to go find her, but Kisaka had waved off his concern and had asked the maid to bring the princess her dinner. She was just probably in her room, minding her personal business, and since Kisaka had assured them that everything was all right, he wasn't exactly worrying.

He looked around the room. They had finished dinner and dessert a long while ago and had even found a few minutes to spare in the lounging room, talking and laughing, until they decided it was time to unpack and turn in for the night. So here he was, staring at the scanty amount of possessions he had with him from when he was at the Archangel. Not that he was complaining, of course---since he wasn't really vanity-concerned---but now that he thought about it, he didn't need to wear uniforms anymore, so he had to return to everyday, normal clothing.

He kept staring while Birdie flew around the room.

He only had a few shirts, pants, undergarments, and a modest hygiene kit, just like any other boy. But unlike any other boy, Kira accepted, albeit rather grudgingly, the fact that he had to go shopping if he wanted to continue looking decent and properly dressed. He sighed. The other guys must be thinking the same thing right about now.

He finally moved from his spot and folded his clothes neatly before storing them in the closet. Even if he didn't want to think about Lacus' question, it kept hammering away in his mind. He had a home in Orb, but he chose to be stubborn and stay in the Athha residence. For someone who had been forced to mature faster than most kids, he was being immature about his feelings for his parents. It wasn't that he hated them, but he didn't know how to knock on their door. It wasn't like he could just barge in there and go "hi, mom, dad." It wasn't that easy. The last time he had been on earth, he had adamantly refused to see them. He didn't think that went well with them, but that had been his only choice back then.

Kira plopped onto the bed with the grace of a sack of potatoes. It would probably do him more good if he stayed away from his parents for now. He guessed it would take a longer while before he could find it in himself to face them again. He needed to sort out his thoughts and feelings, and there was still something about him and Cagalli, which he hadn't told her yet.

That was his other problem. He knew Cagalli would listen to whatever he had to say, but he didn't fancy disturbing her frame of mind right now by telling her about their father. She had just lost a second father, he wasn't sure she would be glad to know how she lost the first one. The things he knew, those were hard to accept, and even after knowing how strong his sister was, he doubted she could get over it in record's time.

Cagalli had a long list of things to do now that the war was over. He knew she wouldn't let another person take over her father's place, and that's another reason he had to stall. Kira felt it was his duty to look out for her since he was the only family she had left. It would be selfish of him to dump everything on her and move on like nothing happened. He sat up, having decided that he'd tell Cagalli all that he knew about their past, but not now.

Kira eyed the door and got up. He better tell Cagalli he'd be staying in her house for a while. Even if he had a feeling she wouldn't object to his decisions, he felt it was just right to thank her in advance.

_Now who's the older twin?_

**o-o**

Kira rapped his knuckles on Cagalli's door, the dull sound reverberating in the empty hallway. He had to make a small detour earlier to the kitchen to ask a maid where Cagalli's room was, and now he found himself patiently waiting for his sister to let him in.

"It's unlocked," he faintly heard her call out as her voice was muffled by the thick wooden doors.

He gently shut the door after him then his eyes wandered around the huge bedroom. His gaze moved from the impressive armoire to the left then to the bed beside it. There he saw the blonde princess lying eagle-spread and staring at the canopy of her four-poster. Though she had let him in, she looked unaware of her surroundings, and she probably was, already forgetting his presence in the room.

Kira moseyed towards the bed, and Cagalli blinked as if she had just remembered she wasn't alone. She turned her head and looked at him. "Did you want anything?"

He smiled. "Actually, yes."

The blonde sat up and swung her legs off the mattress. "Shoot," she said, patting the space beside her for Kira to sit on.

The Coordinator complied, settling himself beside her. "I wanna ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I stay here for a while?" He saw her raise a questioning eyebrow, and he quickly launched into an explanation, "I don't know how to say it, but…you know…until I fix things…with my parents." He gestured vaguely with his hands. "I know you've got your hands full seeing as how the rest are probably also staying here with you---well, except Miriallia and Sai who are going home tomorrow---but I'm not gonna be a bother…" he trailed off when Cagalli started laughing. "Wha---? What's funny?" he asked, confused. He had rehearsed the gist of his explanation before knocking on her door, but he didn't even get to finish it since his sister apparently found something laughable in what he was saying.

"Really, Kira! C'mon now!" she tried to get out in between peels of laughter. She laughed harder upon seeing the nonplussed look on her brother's face. "As my brother, you needn't ask permission to stay here!"

Kira's confusion melted into an understanding nature.

"Stay here as long as you like," she continued, finally getting over her chuckles. "I don't know what happened between you and your parents, but that's none of my business. If you wanna stay here for a long time, that's absolutely cool."

He smiled a smile that reached his eyes. "Thanks, Cagalli."

She smiled back. "But if you want to stay here forever, that's gonna cost you."

This time, Kira laughed with her. "So you're gonna charge your bother _rent_?"

"Of course! I mean, if Dearka and Yzak plan to stay here for that long, I'll have them mow the lawn and fix the gardens. Athrun can clean the cars and drive me wherever I want to go. As for Lacus, well, girls are more sympathetic to other girls."

"That's unfair!"

Cagall patted him on the back with false compassion. "Kira, unless you're willing to dress like a woman and act like one, then I'm charging you."

The brunette involuntarily shivered at the picture Cagalli painted.

"Anything else?" Cagalli asked, a playful smile still playing on her lips.

He spied the half-eaten dinner on the bed table that was sitting atop a study table by the door, and he hesitated for an instant before turning towards her. "We haven't seen you since we arrived."

Her smile wavered, and Kira doubted Kisaka's re-assurance. "And?"

"There's something wrong, isn't there?"

"Of course not! Everything's dandy!"

Kira's brow furrowed with concern, especially when he noticed her scooting a little farther from him, seemingly involuntarily. "It's me, Cagalli. No need to hide it."

Cagalli stood up and turned her back on him. He saw her hands move from her side, probably trying to swipe at her eyes in anticipation of the unwelcome wetness. "I'm really fine, Kira."

Kira kept quiet, and the room was bathed in a thick silence disturbed only by wind slapping hard against the windowpanes. He kept his eyes on her back, just waiting. When her hands returned to her sides, he watched them ball into tight fists, but even then he kept still, as if afraid to break the quiet that had settled. He just sat there, torn between feeling awkward and alarmed at Cagalli's sudden taciturnity.

He didn't know how long the silence stretched before she finally spoke.

"I forgot, Kira."

Kira had no idea what she was talking about, but he knew it was something painful just by witnessing how her shoulders sagged, losing the defiant rigidity they displayed just mere moments ago. He could almost feel the tension leave her body and be replaced by something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I've always burst into his room whenever I get home from exciting adventures, and we'd spend the whole day in the sunroom, talking, laughing, and eating whatever we liked. But then I forgot."

When she gave a hollow laugh, his frown deepened as he tried to understand what she was talking about.

"Then I took off last year, and, well, when I returned, we weren't exactly on good terms, so we didn't have our usual mini festivity. But I thought it was okay because we'd get another chance next time because…there's always next time…there should always be next time." She sighed. "But I forgot, Kira."

She'd been repeating the same thing since she started talking. It bothered him that he didn't have a single idea on what she had forgotten.

"Then something happened, and I regretted that time. If it hadn't been for the war and everything that happened in space then, I could've gone nuts telling myself how stupid I'd been…always telling myself that there's always next time."

Hearing what she said, Kira now had a vague idea of whom she was talking about, though he didn't dare voice it out. Still, he was puzzled.

She turned towards him, but the smile she put on never reached her eyes. "Then the war was over. We won! I got so excited to return to Orb! Back on the ship, I sort of got in a…row with Kisaka, and I was well aware of what happened. I mean, who can forget an event like that?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Kira wanted her to clear what exactly she was referring to. The only thing that held him back from asking was Cagalli's crumbling bravado.

"Then we landed. I guess the euphoria was too much. I don't know." She shrugged, trying to mask a sniffle. "And now we're home. You know what happened: I left you guys with Kisaka in the living room. But then I forgot."

Kira's heart ached at seeing his sister so sad. Where was the spunky Cagalli he was so used to? After hearing what she said, he finally understood everything. He knew what she had forgotten. She mentioned it herself. She fled the living room in a euphoric state, then she said she'd forgotten something, and he knew what she meant. He knew the event she was talking about. He'd been there, and so had Athrun.

The Coordinator had a hard time swallowing the lump that formed in his throat when the first few teardrops escaped Cagalli's eyes.

"I forgot, Kira." Then rivulets of tears came streaming down her face, seemingly unnoticed and most probably unbidden. "I forgot that he's gone. I called out, and the room was dark and silent."

He heard her draw a ragged breath, trying to calm her erratic emotions. "Cagalli…"

She gave a bitter laugh, hurriedly wiping her eyes dry, but it was a futile effort because the tears just wouldn't stop. "Why am I crying?" Another chuckle. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this. It's stupid." Another angry swipe at the wetness on her eyes and cheeks. "Why doesn't it stop?" she asked, now a little angry at herself. "I don't know why I'm crying! It's not like I didn't know; I just momentarily forgot, is all!"

This was one of the reasons he had to postpone telling her about their father. She still had too much to deal with, and even if she tried to pretend everything was all right, he knew better.

Kira couldn't take it anymore. It was just too much. He stood up, and with all the protectiveness a brother possessed for a sister, he strode towards her. She looked up at him with eyes that held so much sorrow that he felt his own tears prick the back of his eyelids.

"I won't tell you that it's all right, because I know it isn't, but I'm going to tell you this: if you want to cry, no one's judging you," he said, remembering what Lacus had told him back in space.

"Kira…" she leant her forehead against his chest and finally let the sadness overwhelm her. She didn't fight it anymore, and she wept the bitter tears she didn't think she still had.

Kira enveloped her in a hug. He'd seen her dissolve in tears before, and he had been with her in her room aboard the Kusanagi when she was crying over the death of her father, but even a tough girl like her could only take so much pain. They had lost their biological parents in the hands of something they didn't know, but he was still lucky because he had his adoptive parents, while Cagalli just lost hers. He was the only family she had now, and he would be damned if he let anything happen to her. So he held her.

Just like how a family would.

**o-o**

"Good night," Kira said as he stood just outside her bedroom. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and gave her a small smile.

"Good night, Kira," Cagalli whispered a little shakily, leaning on the doorframe for support, "and…thanks." Her brother's comforting smile was the last thing she saw before she shut her door.

There were times when she doubted her father's assurance, when she stubbornly refused to acknowledge the truth behind his words, but now, she knew just how right he was. Her father wasn't lying that time before the Kusanagi's portal separated them forever: She wouldn't be alone even when he was gone because she'd be with her brother.

Cagalli dragged herself to her bed then flopped onto it. She was exhausted. She had no idea how long she had cried, and she had been embarrassed about it as soon as she got her tears under control. Kira just dismissed her apologies with a wave of his hand, and somehow, that had made her feel even better.

She probably might never admit it, but the first time she had met Kira, she knew he'd have a special place in her life. She hadn't been able to explain the protectiveness she had felt when she saw him depressed on the Archangel deck, and the impulse to comfort him and hug him at that time had been too great to ignore. As off as it sounded to her, she'd thought it was a crush, but every time they were together, it was made clearer to her that it was not. Somehow, she still couldn't figure out what it was. There had been a connection from the very beginning, and that had puzzled her to no end.

Cagalli hadn't understood why she felt very at ease around him back then, but now she knew. Before they were friends, and now, they were more…

…They were siblings.

-To Be Continued…

A/N:

As for Athrun and Sai (in the last chapter), I know Athrun killed Tolle, and Tolle's Sai's friend, but I figured both wouldn't find it too hard to kind of get along since both did lose their respective fiancées to…Kira! Scandalous! Kidding. Here's my real reason: aside from those earlier episodes where Sai gets angry with Kira, he doesn't seem to be naturally inclined to act hostile to anyone…right…?


	8. PHASE 07

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (7/?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy,_

_like art… It has no survival value; rather it is_

_one of those things that give value to survival."_

_- C. S. Lewis_

_**PHASE 07**_

_**The Makings of a Memory**_

Lacus woke up with the early rays of the sun on her face and the promise of a new day on her mind. It had been a long time since she'd last slept in a real bed, with plush pillows and a thick soft duvet, and she enjoyed re-discovering how it felt to indulge in such luxury. Lacus was in no way a spoiled brat, but no matter how simple she lived, luxury had always been part of her lifestyle, as a child of the late Siegel Clyne, a former ZAFT council official, and as a popular pop singer, so she was used to living a life of wealth.

She blinked the sleep from her eyes, yawning as she did so. She had taken the room at the farthest end of the hall, opposite Kira's. She was really thankful of Cagalli's hospitality and generosity, but since she hadn't seen the blonde princess since a little after their arrival at the mansion, she had yet to offer her gratitude.

Glancing at the wall clock on the opposite wall, she took note of how early it still was. It was only a half-hour before six, and she doubted anyone was awake yet. She had always been an early riser and had always loved the peace in the morning before all the other people woke up.

With a small smile on her lips, she made the bed and took a shower, having in mind to go thank her hostess as soon as the blonde made herself visible.

Lacus quietly shut the door behind her and was a little surprised to see Athrun do the same; his room was beside Kira's. She had forgotten that Athrun was a soldier and was probably wont to wake up early as well. The pink-head briefly wondered if Dearka and Yzak were already up and about, too.

"Good morning," he smiled at her, looking as surprised as she was.

She smiled back. "Good morning to you, too, Athrun!" She put a thoughtful finger on her cheek and spoke again, tilting her head to the side. "Say, is Kira an early bird like yourself?"

The former Justice pilot gave a small laugh. "Not really. He's a guy who loves his sleep, but I don't know if that had changed over the time we weren't hanging around together."

Both Coordinators padded down the empty hallway with their shoes making only the slightest of sounds. They traversed their way to the first floor of the three-story mansion in comfortable silence.

"I'm getting coffee. Want some?" Athrun asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm all right. I think I'll be heading out in the backyard before breakfast," she replied, walking alongside Athrun until they reached the kitchen and he parted ways with her.

Lacus continued her course to the backyard, pausing for a second to greet a servant whom she came across and to ask if she was going in the right direction.

**o-o**

Athrun made his way to dining room, which was unsurprisingly empty. Everyone else was still asleep, and he and Lacus were the only ones awake. He thought Dearka and Yzak were up already, but he figured they were still snoozing away as there were no signs of them.

Looking at the formal dining table, he remembered how Cagalli had not joined them for dinner the night before. He had wanted to go to her room and ask her if everything was all right, but he had been uncertain of his action. What he and Cagalli had hadn't been defined yet, and he wasn't sure if she'd find him crowding her too much. In the end, he only hoped there was nothing wrong.

He walked to the end of the room and entered through the swinging wooden doors, which led to the kitchen. He wasn't a fan of caffeine, but since he enlisted in the military, coffee had been a beverage of choice for staying awake in the late hours of the night or the wee hours of the morning. So here he was, looking for his daily cup even when he wasn't in the service anymore.

Upon entering, he saw the table already set for eight people, and he could spy from the small glass at the top of another door the cook busy cooking in the scullery. The blue-head looked around and took in the quiet and clean surroundings of the kitchen, and it hit him that he didn't know where the things he needed were kept. Last night, they had used the formal dining area, and he only knew this was the kitchen because he had seen the servants entering and exiting from the door he had gone through.

A maid entered from the adjoining room, carrying what Athrun assumed was the daily paper. She looked a little surprise at finding him there.

"Good morning, sir." She handed him the paper.

"Good morning," he greeted back.

"Is there anything you wanted?"

"Actually, yes. I wanted to some coffee."

The maid smiled. "I'll prepare a pot then. Where would you want me to bring it?"

Athrun smiled at the hospitality and politeness of the maid. "I'll wait right here." He took a seat on one of the chairs and unfolded the newspaper, glancing briefly at the headline, which was, remarkably enough, about the Archangel, Eternal, and Kusangi's landing on Earth.

The maid nodded and began to prepare a pot of coffee at the counter a few feet from the table. She looked back at him. "I hope it's all right with you and your friends to have breakfast in the kitchen. Miss Cagalli had never liked eating in the dining room. She says it's too formal for everyday use."

Athrun smiled at that, not finding it odd for Cagalli to be that way. He had somehow figured out that that was the reason the table in the kitchen, and not the one in the dining room, was set. He looked up and answered, "Of course it is."

Just as the maid was pouring him a cup of coffee, the door opened and in came Dearka and Yzak.

"Morning, man," Dearka greeted him.

Yzak merely grunted at him. Athrun was amused. He knew the Duel pilot had never really liked him, but it still made him wonder why. They hadn't really been the best of friends back in the military, but Athrun knew he didn't exactly do anything wrong to the pale-head.

"Morning. I see you're all dressed up," Athurn said, noting how Yzak and Dearka were dressed in their ZAFT red-coat uniforms. He himself was wearing his own uniform. He had defected to the Archangel and was probably branded a traitor as well, but he figured he couldn't exactly go to the conference in just jeans and a shirt, so he opted to wear his regimental instead. He was probably going to be identified with ZAFT anyway, so he might as well dress like one still.

Yzak took the seat opposite him and Dearka sat on the one beside the fair-head. The maid poured them coffee.

"Thanks," Dearka offhandedly told the maid as he took a cautious sip of his hot beverage.

"You don't say," Yzak sardonically intoned, rolling his eyes at Athrun's observation.

"It's too early to take out your frustrations on Athrun."

Athrun had to chuckle at the intense glare Yzak sent Dearka, and by the looks of it, the pale-head's morning had just been ruined by the blonde's sharp teasing.

"Well, we figured we'd be going to that conference later, too," Dearka answered. "And look who's talking." The blonde rolled his eyes in the same way Yzak had.

The maid had left and the three ZAFT top guns were alone in the kitchen.

**o-o**

Kira was about to head to the kitchen when he saw Lacus coming in from the back entrance of the house. She was wearing a white-and-purple dress that reached a little below the knees. A ribbon was tied around her waist, and the baby sleeves of her dress exposed her slender arms. Kira smiled. She was beautiful.

"Hey, Lacus," he called out, gaining the attention of the pink-haired pop singer.

Lacus' head snapped to his direction. "Oh, hey, Kira! Did you sleep well?"

The brunette walked towards her, glancing at the mantelpiece clock on a granite table by the east wall and taking note of the time: 7:15. "Yeah. Where've you been?"

Lacus stood straight and clasped her hands together in child-like delight. "The backyard since a little past six. The morning is pretty awesome and the gardens look beautiful in the early morning sun!" The lilt in her voice was unmistakable.

"Let's take a look," Kira said when he reached her. "You wouldn't mind going back out, would you?"

"Are you kidding, Kira? Of course not! It's really nice outside, but I thought I was keeping everybody from breakfast, so I went in."

Kira grinned at her thoughtfulness. That was one of the things he liked about her. She always thought of the other people's well-being before hers. Her selflessness was helping him detach himself from his troubles, just so he wouldn't appear selfish.

When they reached the outdoors, Lacus took to the swing, which was at the far left of the veranda. "Sit with me, Kira," she invited, patting the empty space beside her.

"I didn't know you were an early riser," he mused after taking up her invitation.

Lacus giggled beside him. "Not many know that. People thought I always wake up late because of my job as a singer---you know, working late and all---but I just love the morning too much to miss it. Even Athrun didn't know it. I guess he just found out this morning when we came out of our rooms at the same time."

For some unknown reason, Kira always forgot that Lacus and his best friend had been engaged. He didn't know whether to feel bad that he had gotten somewhat attracted to Lacus the first time he saw her, or not, granted that he didn't know she'd been Athrun's fiancée at that time.

Once or twice he had wondered if they had really loved each other---and every time he felt an inexplicable twist in his gut---but he was too embarrassed and mortified to even take asking into consideration. After all, what right did he have to, anyway? Besides, he didn't even know why he was feeling the telltale signs of unwarranted jealousy when it was very clear that Athrun was totally taken to his sister. Maybe it was just the innate, stupid, male pride playing with his emotions.

Kira watched as a wistful smile made its way to her lips.

"You know, Kira, we used to have a beautiful garden, too…"

"I remember."

The Pink Princess turned her head towards him with a wondering tilt to the side.

Kira looked at her from the corners of his eyes. "You've forgotten how you nursed me back to health?"

She smiled like she had momentarily forgotten that time and had remembered it just then. "Of course not!"

Kira grinned teasingly. "Of course you did."

"Did not."

"Did, too."

"Did not."

"Now, now, Lacus, it's not good to lie."

"Kira!" Lacus was laughing along with Kira, enjoying their little moment of silliness.

"Enough flirting, guys," Miriallia, who had apparently volunteered to call them, called out from the open French doors.

Both Coordinators promptly blushed: Lacus a cute shade of pink, and Kira a flaming red.

"Breakfast," Miriallia laughed, leaving as soon as she finished.

**o-o**

"What gives?" Cagalli asked Kisaka, suppressing a yawn but failing. She looked around and saw Murrue and Waltfeld breakfasting with her guardian. She threw them a greeting, which they returned with a friendly nod.

Kisaka rose from his seat, walking Cagalli to the kitchen where her friends were enjoying the feast of a breakfast the cook provided with the excuse that he'd missed cooking for a lot of people. "We can deal with that later. Why don't you have breakfast with your friends first?" When Kisaka had pushed the door open, he looked over his charge and asked the first thing that came to mind. "Why haven't you taken a shower yet?"

Cagalli gave him a puzzled look. "Huh? Isn't the meeting starting at ten?" Last night, almost an hour after Kira had left her room, Kisaka had knocked and told her that the EAF called, moving the conference at a later time because of some mix-up in the schedule. Of course, Cagalli had been very thankful of whomever it was that messed up the EA agenda.

It wasn't until they entered did she understand why Kisaka was asking her that. There in front of her were her friends, all dressed up and ready to kill. The three soldiers from ZAFT were wearing their uniforms, which were pressed to perfection. Kira was also wearing his Archangel uniform, and even if it was no match against the handsome design of the ZAFT regimentals, Kira looked positively impressive. On the other hand, Lacus was clad in a modest dress, and although it was simple, she looked stunning and ready to take on the EA officials. Sai and Mirillia were the only ones wearing jeans and shirts, mainly because they needn't go to the conference and were just actually waiting to be picked up by their parents, and even then, they were fresh out of the shower---Miriallia and Sai's wet locks were stark evidences. Then there she was, standing in front of them, looking like she had just gotten up and had lazily freshened up, which was what she had exactly done.

Cagalli looked down at her own clothes---jean shorts and a t-shirt, which was a size bigger---then looked back up. A lazy smile grazed her features. "Will you look at that… If you'd been strangers, I'd've been alarmed to see you eating in this kitchen instead of the dining room."

"Good morning to you, too, Cagalli!" Lacus greeted, smiling as well.

"Anyway, I'll get back to you lot later after breakfast," Kisaka addressed all of them before turning to leave.

The excited chatter of teenagers returned when Kisaka closed the door. The Orb princess looked for a vacant seat and found one, which was suspiciously between her brother and his best friend, but it was still too early in the morning for her brain to process that. Upon sitting down, the aroma of the food assaulted her nose, making her remember how hungry she was. She hadn't had a proper dinner last night, but she was determined to not think about what had happened then.

On the table was an assortment of food: bacon strips, poached eggs and omelets, sausages, waffles, toast, and even rice. By the counter she spied a tall pitcher of orange juice, a carton of milk, and a pot of freshly brewed coffee.

"Looking good, princess," Dearka teased, as if they'd been long-time friends.

The ease with which everyone was acting towards one another brought a sense of warmth to the whole group. Even Yzak, who would never admit to feeling such a silly thing, was glad that they were all there. Although he was still miffed about his mother's decision, the childish part of him---which, again, he would never admit to having---enjoyed the casualness by which they were interacting. The atmosphere was a far cry from the tense and formal surroundings they'd been in for the past how many months.

"Watch it, Elsman, or some may think you're actually hitting on Athha instead of a certain someone," Yzak flung off, taking a sip of his morning dose of caffeine.

Dearka choked on his waffle, turning red in the face, while Miriallia flushed a deep crimson. Cagalli and Athrun shared a modest dash of rose across the cheeks. Everyone laughed, including Kira, who had just figured out that it didn't a take a lot for his sister to get embarrassed---even a little teasing that wasn't exactly directed at her could tickle her pink.

The brown-haired Coordinator caught Cagalli's eyes, and she nodded and smiled at his silent inquiry. Then and there he knew she was going to be all right.

Athrun, finally gaining back the little of his composure that he lost, cut in, "I didn't know you had the makings of a doctor love in you, Yzak."

Sai, upon seeing the Duel pilot's embarrassment, chuckled. "Good one!" He turned to give Miriallia a teasing pat on the back. "And Mir, stop blushing. I can feel the heat from your face already."

"Hey!" was all she could think of. The brunette glared at her friend, reddening even more.

"You're red as a freakin' overripe tomato, Elsman!" Cagalli pointed out, putting cheese on her waffle, while Athrun filled her glass with orange juice, seemingly absent-mindedly.

Kira, who hadn't said a word yet, took notice of the ostensibly involuntary action and decided he'd like to tease them about it, but not now since the focus of the jesting was Miriallia and Dearka.

"Let's _get_ back on track here, okay?" Dearka said, trying to change the topic. "We're teasing Athha about how _she's so dressed up_, remember?"

"Yeah, true, true!" Miriallia was quick to agree with an exaggerated nodding of her pretty head. "And stop teasing us. We're friends, okay?" she continued, stringing her words carefully.

Much to their combined disappointment, the people around the table only gave them blank stares. Obviously, they all thought it was more enjoyable to poke fun at the blonde Coordinator and the brown-haired Natural.

"You are?" Lacus innocently asked, though the mischievous glint in her eyes was quite unmistakable.

"Since when are you the bad guy, Lacus?" Dearka mockingly scowled.

"Since the aliens abducted her and brain-washed her into thinking she's the devil incarnate," came Yzak's rejoinder as he rolled his eyes. "No matter what you say, Elsman, the joke's on you."

Dearka snorted. "Oh yeah, _haro man_?"

Yzak reddened in complete embarrassment, and everyone watched with interest as he struggled for a retort. Finally, "I will not dignify that with an answer."

Cagalli almost threw his fork at him. "That was lame."

Before Yzak could give her a piece of his mind, Miriallia spoke, clearly deviating from the teasing, "Hey, guys, I was wondering: Are you all going back to school?"

Everyone was silenced for a moment, and then Kira answered, "I guess. I mean, what's left to do after all these…things?"

"Fine by me," Sai easily said.

"I wouldn't mind going back to school," Athrun put in.

"Neither do I," Dearka agreed, knowing Miriallia would want to go back to her schooling and that he probabaly had a chance to go to the same school as her.

"Whatever," Yzak replied, sounding lackadaisical and dismissive, although the rest was convinced he liked the idea.

"That would be fun!" was the Pink Princess' more enthusiastic reply. "I haven't gone to a real school since my singing career started, and I definitely wouldn't mind going back!"

Kira looked at her almost incredulously. He never thought a singing career would be that much work…guess he knew so little when it came to show business. But then he remembered how excited Lacus was and how likely it was that they'd be going to the same school and most probably become classmates. He couldn't help but smile. It was a weird feeling, but it was welcome.

It wasn't for another second before Kira found himself pouring Lacus another glass of milk after she had quietly asked for it to be passed.

Cagalli shrugged. "It's not like I have a choice. Kisaka would probably get my head if I so much as hint at not thinking of going back to school." She did want to be the next Chief Representative of Orb, but not unlike any other student, the idea of school wasn't exactly something she would gladly dwell on. "I think Kisaka's already thinking of this and how to fix it for us. It's gonna be easier that way," she continued, finishing her breakfast.

"So, I suppose we'd all be going to the same school…?" Dearka asked, evidently excited, and the whole group knew why.

"It's gonna be easier for Kisaka that way, but I don't know…" Cagalli smirked at the other blonde. "I guess you just have to suck it up to someone's parents so she'd go to the same school as you."

Dearka glared at the princess to hide his blush. "And just what are you trying to imply?"

Cagalli shrugged, trying to be non-committal.

"Look at it this way," Kira interjected, "we are going to be somewhat under Kisaka since we're going to be roofing with them right here, yeah?" Dearka nodded. "So there's a high possibility that you, Yzak, Athrun, Lacus, Cagalli, and I will be going to one school, but since Miriallia and Sai's parents are here in Orb, I think they're going to decide which school to send them to," he explained, as if talking to child.

"I know that! What do you think I am? Stupid?"

"I was thinking of something worse, but that comes close," Cagalli interrupted.

"I meant: Athha was getting too much into teasing when she herself has something she might want to share," Dearka expounded.

Miriallia scooped the last of her rice into her mouth, and then chewed on it thoughtfully for a moment. "Yeah, I agree."

Everyone turned curious and expectant eyes at Cagalli and Athrun.

The Orb princess blushed and almost choked on her drink. "Oh yeah? And what might that be?" she covered, trying to sound as nonchalant as she could, which was proving too hard.

"We don't know, Cagalli, but we might get the idea if you try to explain it to us," Lacus piped in.

Before Cagalli could even think of an excuse, Kisaka walked in, sparing her from the trip to hell. She sighed in relief. How could she explain it to everyone when she couldn't even begin to explain it to herself? They needed to talk, but the blonde didn't exactly have an idea how to approach him about it. Wasn't it the guys' job to talk to the girls about this kind of thing?

It wouldn't be after a while before she and Athrun could define what it really was they were feeling. They still had to settle down and try to maintain order in their lives before they could dwell on such subjects. And by Jove, it was killing her.

"Murrue, Andy, and I had talked about it," Kisaka announced, "and we came to a decision that you, kids, won't be needing to come with us for the conference later."

"But---" Cagalli started to protest.

"Except for you, of course," he looked at his charge pointedly, "and Lacus."

Yzak was heard muttering something about bothering to dress up only to find themselves not needed.

Kisaka chuckled at this. "You can have the maids press your uniforms again for you. Anyway, this is just for now. When the PLANTs can send formal representatives already, you might be asked for an audience." His brow furrowed in thought. "I'm not sure though when this will be since the process for peace talks will take time, and, even before that, a formal gathering of the representatives will be held. That one will include all of you, even Miriallia and Sai."

"That's good then," Dearka said, munching on his buttered toast. "At least we won't be dealing with old farts anytime soon." His gaze automatically slid towards Kisaka, and he saw the tanned guardian raise an eyebrow. "I didn't mean you, sir!" The blonde Coordinator raised his hands as if to ward off a bad comeuppance he was sure he would get. "Please don't kick me out," he added hastily, earning a laugh from the group.

"You have an hour to prepare," Cagalli's guardian informed her and Lacus. "We'll be waiting for you by the front door." Before he could step out of the room, however, he added, "And Mana's waiting for you in your room, Cagalli."

"No way!" Cagalli's eyes widened, but Kisaka was already out the room before she had the chance to continue protesting. She hurriedly took another waffle from her plate and briefly wondered why it had butter on it instead of cheese, but she dismissed it as she chased after Kisaka's retreating form, leaving a confused atmosphere in her wake.

"Is Cagalli all right?" Lacus asked, a little worried at the princess' outburst.

"And who's Mana?" Athrun added, silently wondering why his buttered waffle was missing.

Kira looked confused for a moment before he remembered who Mana was. Then he chuckled. "Oh, she's all right, I just don't think she'll still be when she gets to her room. That is, if she ever decides she still wants to room there."

"What do you mean?" Sia asked.

Kira turned towards him. "Remember the first time we docked at Orb?"

Miriallia and Sai nodded.

"And the commotion in her room and at the corridor in the Archangel?"

Another nod before a smirk played on Sai's lips. "Oh _that_ Mana! This is just _too_ bad for her!"

"Poor Cagalli," Miriallia said, but she was grinning as well.

"Care to explain?" Athrun put in, still lost.

"Mana's Cagalli's 'lady-in-waiting.' But I think she's more of her nanny," Kira explained matter-of-factly. "She's the one who forces Cagalli into dresses and gowns."

A silence descended upon everybody in the room before they burst into laughter at the silliness of the princess' predicament.

A servant entered and excused herself. "A Mrs. Haw is on the line and wants to talk to Miss Miriallia."

The brunette excitedly stood up and followed the maid outside.

"Guess you won't get to spend too much time with Mir today," Sai nonchalantly told Dearka.

"If we were still enemies, I'd murder you, Argyle," he shot back.

Everyone laughed again as they were back to teasing the blonde Coordinator. Miriallia and Sai were going home that day, but as they waited for their parents and the departure of the adults, Lacus, and Cagalli for the meeting, they spent their time joking with each other and generally having fun in the kitchen of the Athha household.

Yzak had tried to walk away from the group, but Dearka had always managed to pull him back to his seat, and the grumbling Duel pilot almost ripped the blonde's head off, but stayed put anyway.

They weren't trying to be the best friends of each one of them, but they probably figured they'd be spending a long time together, so they might as well get friendly with each other. They might have been enemies during the war, but now that the war was over, they'd come to accept the fact that life had decided to make them friends. A lot had happened over the course of how many months, but starting over wasn't such a bad idea. At least they'd be enjoying the fruits of their war efforts.

-To Be Continued…

A/N:

These are the people who have reviewed all/any of my three stories thus far (signed and anon; alphabetically; reviewers hereupon will be mentioned in another chapter):

Angel of Dreams, Anonymous, BlackCyra, bLah, Cagalli-01, Centurious, chineigurl, cloudy mind, C-town Chica, DarknessOverloaded, DearkaKiksBigBum, Dearka'sgirl1, eliteElite, Haku-Beast of Fire, Heaven's Shield, hibiscus8, HimeHikari, Hinata-hime, kari480, KiraLacus Forever, Kiralover2, K.N.I.G.H.T.Strike-Freedom, lordmaquareion, luv,angel-muzik,baby, Orange Noel, paul, Princess Ashes, raikendai, SlvrSoleAlchmst1, Strata Dragonfire, thousandbirds, Tris Riddle, xoxoanimeluber, xrandii, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice

Thank you, people! You are so kind, wonderful, and all the other good adjectives! …I hope I didn't miss anyone… Catch you guys in the next chapter!


	9. PHASE 08

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (8?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_The reputation of a thousand years may be_

_determined by the conduct of one hour."_

_- Japanese Proverb_

_**PHASE 08**_

_**A Step Further, A Mile Higher**_

Lacus found herself in a conference room furnished with a long, impressive oak table in the middle surrounded by high-backed swivel chairs in black leather. The wooden floorboards were polished to a reflective gleam, and the walls were painted a pale yellow. The only double doors were padded with soundproofing material, while a huge white-screen hung by the north wall with a modest, black projector a little to its right. The pin lights were turned on, as well as the tiny light bulbs of the chandelier. The room, Lacus thought, was as simple as it was grand.

They had left the Athha household as soon as Sai and Miriallia's parents had picked them up, and the trip to the EAF headquarters was pretty uneventful. They reached the complex a little early, and the officials hadn't arrived yet.

Off to her right were the adults, discussing something in hushed tones even if they were the only ones there, and off to her left was Cagalli, tugging at the collar of her uniform as she sat down on the plush settee lining the east wall.

"I forgot to thank you, Cagalli," she said, taking the vacant spot next to the blonde. She remembered laughing a while ago when she saw Mana chasing after Cagalli who had somehow managed to wear a white Orb uniform instead of the dress the nanny was waving about.

"Huh? For what?"

"For letting us stay in your place."

The Orb princess waved a dismissive hand. "_Il n'y a pas de quoi._"

Lacus grinned. "You know French?"

Cagalli chuckled. "Guess I can pass off as an authentic French speaker, huh?" When Lacus nodded, Cagalli added, "I wish. I just heard that on TV before. It's the only French I know. Why, do you?"

"Sadly, no. But that sounded French, so I thought it was. So, what does it mean?"

"'Don't mention it,' I think. I don't even know if I said that right!"

The two teenagers shared a laugh.

"Cagalli?" Lacus prodded, breaking the silence that had settled after they had gotten their chuckles under control.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you take off last night?"

Cagalli halted. "Uh, that…um, something…came up. Um…yeah."

Lacus didn't mistake the hesitation that rode on with her answer, but she decided not to pry. It wasn't her business, and she didn't fancy sticking her nose in other people's business. She smiled at the blonde instead. "If anything's wrong, you know I'm your friend, right?"

Cagalli laughed a little uncertainly. "Nothing's wrong, really. But thanks, Lacus."

The songstress gave her a childish grin, her eyes glinting with amusement. She stuck out her hand, which Cagalli looked at strangely. "From now on, we're friends forever," she said, very much resembling a child. Lacus had always liked the naïveté and honesty of children, and sometimes, she deemed it good to employ such simplicity to lighten up situations.

Cagalli looked thoughtful for a minute before grinning and shaking hands with the Pink Princess. "Friends forever."

They both laughed at their actions.

"We definitely have to induct Miriallia, too," Lacus suggested, the smile never leaving her eyes.

"Cagalli, Lacus," Kisaka called, waving them over when the two girls looked up at him inquiringly. "The receptionist just called and said they're here. Ready?"

"Hell yeah," was Cagalli's feisty reply.

Lacus gave him a smile that said everything would be fine. Even having experienced speaking to a formal audience before, Lacus had felt anxious a while ago, mainly because she didn't know what to expect from the EAF officials. No matter how optimistic she was, there were still questions she couldn't find answers to. What if the EA weren't as open-minded as she wished they were? What if she couldn't speak for the Coordinators well enough? Despite those, seeing Cagalli's fiery attitude helped allay her worries. She had done this before, and doing it again would just be practice.

Lacus Clyne drew a cleansing breath then let it out in a soft puff.

**o-o**

Yzak had nothing to do that he could consider remotely interesting. Since they weren't needed at the conference, the guys were stuck in the Athha residence. Although the entertainment room certainly lived up to its name, he had been kicking Dearka's rump in a racing game since a little after Kisaka and the others had gone, and he was getting bored. So here he was, watching Athrun and Dearka play, all the while wondering how the blonde could get his ass kicked for the fourth time in the same game. He remembered his friend speeding in the highway in a real car before, but he guessed video games were a completely different thing.

"Let me see if I can beat him," Kira said, taking the controller from Athrun after the blue-haired teen defeated the Buster pilot. He sounded like he didn't mean to insult, but Dearka probably thought it was a sadistic play of words.

"Man! What the _hell_ is this?" Dearka exclaimed, annoyed beyond belief.

"Don't take losing too hard, man. Just a game." Athrun patted Dearka on the back with false sympathy, and the blonde swatted the former Justice pilot's hand away.

"I don't wanna side with you, Yamato, but if you lose, you're even a bigger loser than Dearka," Yzak snorted, shaking his head. He suddenly found himself being pelted with the haro Lacus had left behind.

"Get _that_ thing away from me, you bastard!" Yzak swung his arm to ward off the pink toy.

"And what? Take away my sole entertainment?" came Dearka's sarcastic rejoinder.

"I don't think Lacus would like it if Haro gets mangled by either of you," Kira interrupted, taking a seat on the floor next to Dearka.

"Do you honestly think I _freaking_ care? ZALA! I don't understand why you _sodding_ had to make this hellish toy!"

Athrun shrugged, and the causal movement seemed to annoy the Duel pilot more. "It was an experiment, but she liked it so I gave it to her."

Kira looked to have enough of the screaming, so he took Haro from the hothead and set it on the floor. It then promptly bounced away, saying its name again and again. "Let's see who the bigger loser is, why don't we?"

Yzak rolled his eyes. "Finally."

Dearka and Kira started to race, and within a minute, half of the screen, which showed the blonde's vehicle, was flashing "you lose" in big, bright, red letters.

"Dammit!"

Yzak was mightily amused, and it showed.

"Stop grinning, you freak!" Dearka almost yelled at Yzak.

"And why would I do that? I never knew you were such a loser."

Dearka opened his mouth to retort when he suddenly smirked. This alarmed the Duel pilot.

"What are you smirking about?"

The Buster pilot shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because you have _never_ won a single chess game in your _entire_ life? I don't know."

Yzak looked ready to tear Dearka limb from limb.

Kira's eyes widened. "Really now?"

Athrun laughed at Yzak's misfortune. "Nah. I don't think so. He just couldn't win against me. Somehow, even if I try losing, I end up winning!"

Yzak growled. "Go to hell," was all he could utter. Damned Dearka. So what if Yzak sucked royally in chess? It wasn't like it was his favorite game, and it wasn't like he had played before with anybody older than him or in the same age bracket…well, except for Athrun.

"Really? Not once did you win against him? Or is it because he's the only one you've ever played against?" Kira asked incredulously, unwittingly guessing the right answer.

A grin was tugging at the corners of the brunette's mouth, and Yzak knew it wouldn't be too long before he started laughing as well. He had to get out of there. Having the Reds know that he had never won a single chess game against the damned Zala was bad enough, but having his former enemy know about his ineptness was something else.

Griping about idiotic teenagers with equally idiotic hobbies, Yzak stomped out of the room, leaving behind the three guffawing Coordinators, whose sides were now probably aching from too much laughing. He didn't even know why he agreed on hanging out with them in the game room, but he did, and this was the thanks he got? Unbelievable!

_Dammit! So much for being civil…_

**o-o**

Miriallia sighed as she put away the last of her belongings. Looking around, she enjoyed the familiar domesticity the place projected. She had lived in Heliopolis all right, but her parents had always given her a feeling of being at rest wherever they were.

She took a deep breath and let it out in a slow blow. The place smelled like home, just as how it was supposed to. Even if Cagalli wouldn't have minded her staying there---which would be fun in any angle she would look at---Miriallia opted to go home. She'd missed her parents terribly and didn't think it was sanely probable for her to forego such an opportunity to be with them again.

As she surveyed the room once more, she gave a silent prayer thanking whomever it was that kept her safe all this time. She sighed. When she thought about it, she did glean a lot of positive things from the war, and for that, she was grateful. She left her normal life with the package of an innocent teenager, but she returned with more-she came home a little more seasoned, a little tougher, and a little wiser.

"Mirillia, honey?" her mother's voice floated inside her door, which stood ajar.

"Yes, mom?" she answered, stretching her arms. She smiled, knowing what her mom would probably want from her.

"Can you come down for a minute?"

After answering her mother, she stood up and stretched. Although she lacked sleep, seeing as how they had arrived late at the Athha estate and she had woken up early this morning, she had never felt this invigorated for a long time. Before she could turn around and leave, she spotted her camera on the study table opposite her bed, and kept a mental note to try to enroll in a photography class when everything was fixed. She had always loved photography, and was even thinking of taking up a profession on it after graduating college.

Thinking that that would be a good start in returning to everyday life, she grinned, and with a bounce in her step, she left her room and proceeded downstairs to join her parents in an early snack time.

**o-o**

The atmosphere of the living room in the Argyle residence screamed homey. The wooden furniture, the carpeted floor, the pastel curtains, and the pale-painted walls were welcome changes from the Archangel. Sai missed this. Miriallia wasn't kidding when she told him that little cliché. He had felt jubilant upon touching down on Orb soil, but being back to his home was something more pleasant.

He had finished unpacking moments ago and was now in the family den, surfing the channels as he waited for his mother to finish whatever it was she was baking, and for his father, who was putting away something in the garage. They had apparently left whatever it was they had been busy of to pick him up from Cagalli's house, and Sai very much appreciated their efforts.

The phone rang, and after a couple of rings, he dove from the sofa and picked up the receiver. "Good morning. Who's on the line?" he answered politely. Upon hearing the name of the caller, Sai grinned. "Kuzzey! Man! How are you?"

"_I'm all right. Never been fine. Glad you guys made it out alive and kickin…"_

Sai's brow furrowed upon hearing the uncertainty lacing his friend's words. Then it came to him. When Kuzzey was taking advantage of the opportunity to leave the Archangel and the warfront, he had considered staying with the Archangel because every one of his friends was staying and not because he had his heart set to it. Sai had advised him to decide otherwise, and he didn't regret telling Kuzzey that.

"Hey, man, don't sweat it. You couldn't have done anything if your heart wasn't in it. It had been the right thing to do at that time."

The other end was silent for half a moment. "Yeah…"

And Sai knew they had just closed that chapter. Kuzzey wasn't made to be on the battlefield. He'd been brave in his own way, and that was enough.

**o-o**

Lacus sat quietly beside Cagalli with Andrew to her right. Murrue sat beside Kisaka, who was positioned on Cagalli's left and was currently talking to the other representatives. They had sat in a way that one side was occupied by the EA delegates and the sole Orb official, while the other side was occupied by herself, Cagalli, Kisaka, Murrue, and Andrew. The two chairs at the opposite ends were unoccupied. They were conferring for a while already, and they had covered a lot of ground since then.

The Pink Princess eyed each and every man on the opposite side of the oak table. It seemed that the EAF had re-organized its board to accommodate the changes in the Natural-Coordinator standings. The previous officials would probably be still too biased against the Coordinators to function with partiality, and the newborn peace could not afford that.

"What do you wish to do with the ZAFT vessel you landed on Orb and the other ZAFT affiliates you'd been on board with, Miss Clyne?" one of the representatives of the EA, who sat beside Schroeder, asked.

Lacus smiled easily. "I would love to have them back home to their families as soon as possible." She turned her head to look at Andrew. "Mr. Waltfeld? You've told me you'd be returning to PLANT as soon as everything is settled. Will you arrange their returns for me as well?"

Andrew addressed the entire body at the opposite side of the table. "As for that, if I won't be needed here anymore, I will head back home. And as Ms. Clyne has requested, I'll bring the others with me and fix the proper papers for our return."

"As the new head of the EAF, I'll let the paperwork be a forgone process for now. With the war just over, there are new changes here as well. If Orb would allow my suggestion, then that would be good," Schroeder voiced out.

Kisaka sent Cagalli an inquiring look, and it didn't take a second before Cagalli gave her enthusiastic nod. "Yes, Orb accepts."

"What of the Eternal, then?" another man pointed out.

"I'm the assigned Captain of the Eternal even before Ms. Clyne had," he paused for a short while, "taken over, so to speak, the ship, but I suggest it be taken in by Morgenroete," Andrew spoke. "PLANT has too much in its hand right now, and, if I'm not mistaken, Morgenroete is quite open."

The atmosphere in the room was surprisingly light. The tension was minimal and they hadn't encountered problems as of yet.

"I have an impression that the Orb facility can take care of the three ships without problems," Murrue interjected. "I know it is under repairs right now, but since the war is over, there's no rush in the proceedings of things."

Schroeder digressed a little. "Speaking of procedures, this brings me to the actions of the Archangel during the war. It was under the Earth Alliance when it disobeyed orders. The crew was charged with treason and should be court-martialed and, or, dismissed by now."

"I see," Murrue felt obliged to say. "But the EA had been a major factor in fueling the war, and I can't say that, after what happened in JOSH-A, we were still unconvinced that the EA was doing what was supposed to be done." Murrue had a determined look on her face as she explained the Archangel's situation then. "I am the captain of the ship, and even if I'm facing you right now, I won't have my crew court-martialed. If there were anyone who needed to be charged with treason, it's I. Nobody else."

Lacus looked surprised at Murrue's defense, and her admiration for the captain went up another level. But she wasn't the only one surprised. Cagalli had, in fact, hissed a somewhat audible "what!" in shock. Kisaka seemed to be the only one who was casual about how the scene played out. And when Lacus' gaze swept over the EA, she knew why: Schroeder had a smile on his face, and not a malicious one at that.

"I'm impressed with your convictions as the Archangel captain, Ms. Ramius. This is probably one of the reasons the old EA officials had been replaced. I can safely say that the board now is moderate with regards to the Natural-Coordinator issue.

"The EAF accepts its mistakes and is doing reparations. And for that, the previous Archangel record is being discarded. It won't do anybody good to have those who saved both races be captured. Not only would that mar their honor, but it would indubitably make a mockery of the new standing of the EA," Schroeder smiled warmly once more.

Murrue looked relieved and thankful that justice had not been tampered with again by the EAF, and she seemed convinced that the new board was a better promise than the one she used to be under. "Thank you," was all she said.

"Very well then," Schroeder continued. "With that over, how about the oncoming peace talks?"

"I suggest that we do not involve the kids anymore," Kisaka said. "The war has made them forego things kids their age should have retained, so I think it's better that the council takes care of this. And I will not be sending Princess Cagalli into peace talks with the PLANTs because she had not yet officially taken over the position as the Chief Representative of Orb. We have decided to let the Interim Council take over temporarily," Kisaka calmly told them.

Schroeder looked pensive for a moment. "How about you, Ms. Ramius, Mr. Waltfeld?"

"It would be my honor to participate in the peace talks," Murrue agreed.

"Not a bad thing. I'll take Ms. Clyne's position after I fix things in PLANT," Andrew followed with a smile.

"I guess that's settled then?" Schroeder asked, eyeing the five war veterans.

Cagalli, who had been quiet thus far, spoke up. "We haven't discussed yet the most important thing."

"Which would be?" a redhead from the opposite side asked.

"Honoring our dead," Cagalli answered simply.

Lacus gave a small smile upon hearing Cagalli.

"I thought we have discussed about the burial of Lord Uzumi," the same man replied.

"Yes, we have, and I have also said that I want a private commemoration, but I wasn't talking about that, Representative Atkins." Cagalli's eyes shifted towards Schroeder, who seemed to be just waiting for her answer. "I'm talking about our people."

A hushed whisper spread like wildfire among the people from the opposite side. "I suggest we hold a public mourning to satisfy the people," a man farther on the left voiced out. "The EA and Orb itself can broadcast condolences---"

A sudden flash of indignation had Cagalli slamming her fist on the table and using the momentum as leverage to hoist herself up, effectively cutting off the Orb representative. "The people do not need superficial apologies and oblique memorials! What they need is a solemn commemoration for those who died in the war! It's inopportune and insulting to dish out condolences without a formal celebration, and you know it." She glared, but she tried to control herself. "I'm ashamed to know that someone from the Orb council thinks this way," she added for good measure.

The man was embarrassed about his suggestions and apologized as soon as he pondered the words of the princess.

Cagalli felt Kisaka touch her arm, and she took a drag of air to satisfy the fill her lungs were screaming for. "I'm sorry for the outburst, gentlemen, but if you've been in the actual battlefield like I have been, you will feel what I'm feeling right now," Cagalli rectified, taking her seat once again.

Lacus' baby blues had widened at Cagalli's outburst, but a smile continued to form on her lips as Cagalli explained. She had spied how Schroeder looked at Cagalli, and she knew the man respected her friend and held her words at such high regard. Although the little hothead that she was, the Orb princess was very much acquainted with her own nationalistic sentiments and would not stand up for the disregard with which one Orb delegate had suggested his plan. And right then and there, upon sweeping her gaze over the officials, Lacus knew Cagalli had secured their respect and trust. It might still be long before Cagalli became the Chief Representative of Orb, but she was already investing in a good repute, and Lacus, being how she was, was proud of her blonde friend.

She turned towards Cagalli and touched her arm to gain the latter's attention. When she had it, she just smiled, and the Orb princess smiled back.

**o-o**

Cagalli was in a good mood when they returned home. "Hey, guys!" she greeted as soon as she spotted them in the living room, fighting over something. Something incredibly stupid, she supposed.

Actually, it was Dearka and Yzak who were bickering while Kira and Athrun looked on with amused grins. Kira's amusement was understandable, but Athrun's wasn't. She thought Athrun was used to seeing this as he had the two of them in his team before, but by the way he was grinning, it looked like it was new to him all over again. Maybe Dearka and Yzak behaved when he was with them…? She looked at them again. _Nah._

"Someone's in a good mood," Kira observed, looking up to see Lacus and Cagalli enter the archway while the adults proceeded down the hall.

"You bet I am!"

"_Cagalli?" Kisaka called, silently asking her to stay behind._

"_Yeah?" she walked towards her keeper as the others entered the household. The sun had already set an hour ago, without her noticing it. She must've enjoyed the complimentary tour around the EAF complex to even notice the time pass by---she never thought she'd like the place, but it had been well-designed, almost looking as if it weren't connected to anything military. Then they went back to Morgenroete to talk to the Eternal crew, and had taken a while there since Mr. Waltfeld and DaCosta had something to talk about. Today wasn't so bad actually._

"_About a while ago…"_

_Cagalli bit her lip. She already apologized for her earlier behavior, but she had a feeling that wasn't enough. "Look, Kisaka, I'm really sorry that I let my temper get the best of me. I may have hurt what little reputation I have, but…well, I'm sorry." When she looked up, she was surprised, however, to see Kisaka smiling gently at her, almost in a fatherly way._

"_You didn't hurt anything, Cagalli. If anything, I'd be guessing that you impressed those people. I didn't ask you to stay because I want to reprimand you." Kisaka placed his hand on her shoulder, pride reflecting in his eyes. "I'm proud of you, Cagalli."_

_Then Cagalli grinned like a little schoolgirl praised for her good performance in class._

The two ZAFT pilots stopped what they were saying to look up. Dearka donned his usual smirk. Or was that a grin? Cagalli couldn't really tell. "Everythin' good?"

"Oh yes!" Lacus answered, taking a seat beside Kira. "They were really accommodating, and Mr. Schroeder had been very nice! Right, Cagalli?" she asked, to which the blonde princess nodded.

"Schroeder? Sounds familiar," Athrun said, leaning back in his seat with his hands cradling his head.

Cagalli picked up the throw pillow that had fallen when Yzak sat down and threw it at the Duel pilot. "Should be. You were there when Kisaka told me about him." She stretched.

"Oh yeah, at the Kusanagi. I remember."

"So, did anything interesting happen while we were away?" Lacus asked, hugging a throw pillow as she snuggled deeper into the sofa, making her feet dangle at the edge.

Kira's grin widened. "Actually, yes…and it involves chess…"

"Oh, for the love of…!" Yzak abruptly stood up to leave the room.

"Man! Don't go! Let's listen to Kira's wonderful version of the events!" Dearka almost sounded serious, but he burst out laughing before he got everyone convinced of his act.

Yzak glared hard. "Go rot and die, you big racing loser," he muttered, throwing the throw pillow from before at Dearka.

When the pale-haired pilot was gone, Cagalli looked inquiringly at Dearka as she settled herself in the lone armchair Yzak had vacated. "'Big racing loser?'"

Kira took the liberty of narrating how the guys had spent their entire afternoon, not leaving a single detail untold. Of course, with Dearka to assist the brunette, some details were exaggerated, but the rest didn't have to know that. They chatted for a while as they waited for dinner, laughing at Dearka's misfortune and Yzak's embarrassment.

**o-o**

Athrun was surprised to feel Cagalli's hand on his forehead. He looked up at her questioningly. One moment she was a few feet away from him, sitting comfortably in the plush armchair, then the next she was right in front of him with a worried look on her face.

"You're not running a fever. Are you all right there?"

He was confused. "Huh?"

She smiled. "Well, everyone's gone to the kitchen to have dinner, but you stayed rooted to your spot. You spaced out. Anything wrong?"

He looked around and saw the empty living room. He blushed in embarrassment. "Uh, no, sorry."

Cagalli laughed at him. "Get your lazy rump up and let's get dinner, Zala! I'm starving!" She held out her hand for him to take, and he did.

Athrun stared at their linked hands as he followed her to the kitchen. So he had spaced out. _Hn._ He'd had half a mind to ask the princess to sit next to him a while ago, but he didn't quite know what reason to give if they rounded on him not even a second after he finished his sentence. Did the guy need to have a reason? Now he was confused.

_Weird._ Athrun never knew he had this side in him. During his engagement with Lacus, he never felt this…this---Athrun frowned---clingy, so to speak. When they were together and Lacus would be positioned far from him, he never did have the inclination to ask her over to his side. But now, with the spitfire of Orb, it was different. They weren't even alone when he started having those thoughts. Hell, they were in the living room with their friends! But he had wanted Cagalli to be close. Right beside him. With an almost non-existent space between them. Since the ceasefire, and maybe even before that, he had always found himself making excuses to touch her: pulling her along, offering a hand to stand her up, even dropping a kiss to "comfort" her cheek. They'd had their intimate moment, but he had a feeling they still weren't there yet---that they hadn't exactly widened the gap between them and the line of friendship. Sure, he was attracted to her, that much was obvious, but there was something more, and that something was what he felt the need to establish.

They reached the dining area, and both of them threw a casual greeting towards the adults who were having their dinner in the formal dining hall again. Cagalli let go of his hand to use both her hands to swing the doors open.

"Okay, guys, I have news. I forgot to tell you this a while ago," Cagalli announced, sitting in the same seat she had occupied that morning.

Athrun found himself taking the same seat beside Cagalli as well, and when he looked around, he noticed they were all positioned the same way they were during breakfast, with Miriallia and Sai's chairs vacant. He guessed they were already warming up to the place, and usually, that would be accompanied by claiming specific seats in the dining area. Well, back then, when he and Kira were young, they would always have sleepovers in each other's house, and each had a specific chair in each other's dining room. He smiled to himself upon remembering those fun times.

"Kisaka's placed the proper calls on our way here, but he still has a few things to arrange before we can enroll in a school. So, give or take another day then we'd be lining up in a school registrar," she finished, grimacing.

"You don't look too happy," Kira observed, glancing at her sister. He grabbed his fork and moved his peas around, waiting for his sister's reply.

Cagalli scooped some rice onto her plate before answering. "Of course I don't! Unlike you, people, I don't like school. In fact, I think it's a dumb way to learn."

"School is fun!" Dearka happily put in after taking a sip of his iced tea.

"You're opening yourself to another round of teasing, Dearka," Cagalli replied, smirking at the tanned pilot. "You don't look like one who likes school so the only logical reason you think 'school is fun' is that you have a chance of going to the same school as Miriallia Haw, the seemingly love of your life!"

Dearka turned beet red. "That's lame already! You've been at it since this morning! Even _that _can get old."

"Idiot," was all Yzak said.

"It's amusing to find you so flustered over someone, Dearka," Lacus said, giggling.

Everybody laughed at Dearka's misfortune because this time, he had no one to share his embarrassment with. He liked the brown-haired Natural, and it was way obvious that it left everyone wondering why he wouldn't just admit it---and, in return, Dearka must be wondering why Athrun and Cagalli had not come clean of their "thing" as well…and why the people were only bent on teasing him and not the Justice pilot and the Orb princess. Yzak just snorted, rolling his eyes at his "idiot" of a friend.

Athrun, on the other hand, was watching Cagalli laugh, and then it struck him. Why he didn't figure out before was beyond him, but now that he knew what that something was, he smiled.

-To Be Continued…

Author's notes:

To those who asked, yes, I read your reviews (one of the things I like doing the most) and reply to them when they need replying to, and it's a good thing put that reply button so I get to reply ASAP. So if you have questions, shoot! I'd gladly reply with the answers…of course, I won't give away spoilers… ;D

Try to drop a review, my lovable readers! You heaven-sent you! Cough-flattery-cough-cough. Anyway, 'til the next chapter! Ta, kiddos!


	10. PHASE 09

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (9?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_There are only two ways to live your life. One_

_is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is_

_as though everything is a miracle."_

_- Albert Einstein_

_**PHASE 09**_

_**A Change of Pace**_

Dearka yawned and blinked the somnolence from his eyes. They had nothing to do today since, as Kisaka had informed them just last night after Cagalli had given them the gist of the plans, they wouldn't be enrolling themselves at the University until tomorrow or the day after at the latest. As much as his muddled mind permitted, he thought about how he would spend the rest of his day, and for a desultory moment, he wondered why he was even thinking of that. He had never in his entire life planned out his days. He was the sort of guy who liked surprises and the spontaneity of everyday life. Not that his life as a soldier was spontaneous, but there had always been surprises. Like the time Yzak was bombarded with all those Haros. Or when Yzak almost killed the messenger upon learning in advance that Athrun would be their commander. Or that time when he got a package in his apartment from his---_surprise, surprise_---admirer. That had been nice since he had been craving for chocolate cake, which exactly what the package contained. His "surprise," however, had quickly evaporated when he remembered that he sent the cake to himself to win a wager with Yzak.

The one time that he planned something was when he wanted to go check out the new club, but that had gone down the drain when they were ordered to raid Heliopolis. He yawned again, raking his fingers through his unruly blonde locks. That was when their real adventure began.

He stretched, his mind coming up blank as it habitually refused to think of activities for him to do. Then he recalled what Yzak had told him after dinner. The pale-head had mentioned something about house hunting, or something as mundane as that, with the excuse that he wouldn't want to stay in the Athha mansion for the entire time he would be on Earth. Dearka had laughed at Yzak's explanation about being dependent on the Orb's heiress, but, in reality, that had made sense. He himself didn't want to forever stay in Cagalli's accommodating household.

Maybe he could share an apartment with Yzak, which wouldn't be so bad because they had done it before. And despite the Duel pilot's mood swings, he wasn't that bad of a roommate. Dearka just needed to refrain from saying anything stupid to the pale-haired teen in the morning, and they'd get along just fine. Same old, same old---that was how it always went when Yzak was concerned.

For a detached second, he imagined Athrun rooming with Yzak, and he had to chuckle at the thought. For some unexplained reason, whatever the Justice pilot did, the Duel pilot always seemed to find it aggravating.

The blonde Coordinator slapped his forehead. _Why am I even thinking of those guys?_ For all he cared, they could murder each other and he still had other more important things to think about. He was a changed man. His life didn't revolve around his team anymore…what with the emergence of a certain Natural in his life.

Dearka furrowed his brow, and then he felt his cheeks warming up. _Dammit. I'm all alone and I'm blushing like a freakin' schoolgirl!_

**o-o**

Miriallia stretched to her full length, rumpling the sheets beneath her. The sun spilt inside her room through the thin curtains, making her squint her still sleepy eyes. Today was a new day, and Miriallia smiled, looking forward to what the day had in store for her. Then she blinked, halting in her movements, as if she'd forgotten something.

Hurriedly making her bed, she hopped towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway in her wrinkled pajamas, grabbing her bathrobe, which hung from the back of her chair, on the way.

"Honey? Phone!" her mom called, probably standing at the foot of the stairs.

"I'm in the bathroom. Get the name and I'll call back," she replied, washing the soap from her face.

"All right. Breakfast's on the table."

Miriallia finished freshening up as soon as her mom finished telling her who the caller was. _Bless mom's heart._ She smiled again. She knew she wouldn't be spending the day with her parents for they still had work, but she wasn't bitter about it. She wasn't a selfish daughter, and even if she just arrived the night before yesterday, she didn't feel the need to demand their whole attention. She wasn't a kid anymore, and she knew the responsibilities her parents had to fulfill. Besides, she wasn't due back to any war ship any time soon. She'd be stuck here on Earth for a very long time, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Mir?" her father called, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yes, dad?"

"Your mom and I are off to work. Sorry, we couldn't bail ourselves out of this darned thing."

Miriallia laughed as she brushed her hair. She opened the bathroom door and stood on her tiptoes to give her dad a peck on the cheek. "It's all right, dad. No biggie."

"So, have you told Cagalli yet?"

Miriallia shook her head. Yesterday, they had talked about her going back to school---aside from the usual war stories---and they had come to a decision that it would be easier if she went to the same school as her friends, seeing as how it would be easier for Cagalli to fix things, what with Kisaka talking to people who needed talking to. But, of course, she had a hand in convincing her parents to decide just that. She figured it would be easier for her to adjust with familiar faces surrounding her; after all, the last school she had attended was in Heliopolis.

"I'm going to talk to her today."

"All right." Her father glanced at his wristwatch. "We have to go. We don't want to run late." He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "See you later, Mir."

Before she could resume fixing her hair, she heard her mom call from below as soon as her dad was out of sight. "Honey, we'll see you later!'

"Yeah, folks, take care!"

When the front door closed, she looked in the mirror and smiled. _Time to call Sai._

**o-o**

Yzak was sitting alone in the formal dining area, pouring over the morning's newspaper. He meant what he had told Dearka, and he wanted to scout for his own apartment as soon as possible. As much as he usually didn't care for anyone's welfare, he never fancied being that much indebted to anyone, much less someone he hardly knew, and Athha utterly belonged in that category. She had invited them to stay in her house, but that didn't mean he'd forever hold her to her word. Besides, he could only tolerate so much teasing. He'd given it thought that Dearka might want to room with him, and that would be, more or less, okay, since without the guys to fuel the Buster pilot's annoying habit of vexing the hell out of him, Dearka's teasing wouldn't be so hard to put up with.

Last night, he'd asked Kisaka what school they might be going to so that he could look for a place that wouldn't be so far, and upon spotting a vacant apartment ad in the newspaper, he shrugged. The address written was close to the address of the school. It must be his lucky day. He'd go check it out as soon as he could, which was right after he finished reading the rest of the newspaper.

The fair-head looked up when he heard footsteps entering the dining area and saw the princess looking at him curiously. That was a surprise. He'd thought she'd be off gallivanting with Zala, or her brother, or even Lacus.

"What's up?" she asked.

They both were nowhere to being close, but, aside from calling him "haro man," she hadn't exactly done anything wrong to him, so he didn't think it right to be hostile to her…especially since she was his host. After all, he did know his manners---though Dearka might contend that. "Just scouting for flats."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Yzak looked at her weirdly. "Why what?"

Cagalli sat opposite him and played with her fingers on the tabletop. She rolled her eyes at him as if to say his question was stupid. "Why are you looking for a pad? I'm not kicking you out anyway."

Again, Yzak looked at her weirdly. "You don't have to kick me out before I go find my own place to stay."

Cagalli let out a short chuckle. "Oh I see…you've got this _self-sufficiency _thingy going on…right? You know, just like what real soldiers do… I guess…"

He rolled his eyes but gave a resigned sigh anyway. "You can put it that way."

She shrugged. "Okay…suit yourself."

Yzak returned to reading the paper, expecting Athha to leave him, but, after a moment, he could still feel her presence in the room. He looked up to find her looking like she couldn't quite phrase what she wanted to say to him.

Folding the paper, he asked, "Anything else?"

She seemed to hesitate for a second, presumably searching for the right words, but then she grinned, albeit a tad tentatively. "Say, Yzak, I haven't given you my thanks yet…"

He raised an eyebrow, clearly puzzled at what she was saying. What was it that she was thanking him for? For all his smarts, he couldn't think of anything…but apparently, there was something. It was just that he couldn't figure out what that was.

Cagalli chuckled good-naturedly. "For saving my life back there."

_What? _Then it clicked. He didn't even know why he did it, but, during that time, it had felt right. It had also been around that time when he realized that he couldn't just let anyone from the three ships die, and it was then that he understood they were fighting for a common cause all along. How was he to know that the girl he had saved then was his former commander's love interest? He laughed inwardly at the prospect that Zala owed him his significant other.

Yzak waved a dismissive hand. "That was just an instinct born out of being a soldier."

She smirked. "Whatever you say, Jule, whatever you say." The Orb princess stuck out her hand, which Yzak looked at strangely. "I know my friends from my foes."

That was all she said to convince the Duel pilot that he truly didn't have an enemy in her. So, with just the slightest of hesitations, he took her hand and shook it.

Cagalli gave him one last friendly smile before turning to go to the kitchen. "But if you can't find a nice pad, you're welcome to stay here."

And all was good, until she added something else…

"I always knew you've got a soft side in you, Mr. Softy."

Yzak growled at the laughing princess.

**o-o**

"Hey, Kira?" Lacus called, stepping out in the foyer where Kira was.

The addressed turned and smiled at the Pink Princess. "Ready to go?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and offering his arm for her to take.

"Yes!" she answered, hopping towards him, her ponytail swishing behind her. She hooked her hand in the crook of his arm and asked, "So, where are we going?"

Kira angled his head, as if just now pondering their destination. "I thought you might want to look around before we start school…you know, before things get busy again. So, where do you want to head first?"

Both teenagers started walking in a leisurely pace. Although the sky was clear of clouds, the sun's rays weren't so harsh on the skin, so they didn't bother bringing hats or caps. And the slight wind that blew was cool enough.

"That's thoughtful of you, Kira," Lacus said, smiling at the slightly blushing Freedom pilot. "I don't really know what there is to see here, so why don't we just walk around and see what happens from there?"

Kira shrugged at her suggestion, not really caring where they were going. "We can try that," he agreed. And it wasn't like he knew Orb by heart. He'd only known a few things from looking at the tourism brochures stacked in the Athha's library. Although Orb was his homeland, he hadn't been there for a long time.

Upon reaching the gates and stepping out of them, both paused mid-stride, thinking of where they were going to start. The two of them simultaneously looked at one another inquiringly, and Lacus laughed.

"Okay, let's take the right one. Let's see where this leads us."

Kira could still detect the laughter in her voice. She was really happy to be down here on Earth with them, and he had to wonder if he, especially, played a big role in her cheerfulness. Ever since they had talked at the Archangel when he returned from unconsciousness, he'd always worried himself over trying to make her enjoy his presence. He would always find himself thinking if she was smiling because of him, of what he had said, or of what he had done, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out how this was happening, or why it was happening for that matter. All he knew was that he immensely enjoyed being with Lacus Clyne. He liked it when he could make her smile, more so when he could make her laugh. He liked hearing her talk, and upon putting his gaze on her, he never doubted he liked seeing her.

"Kira?"

Kira was brought out of his musings. "Uh, yeah?"

"I was asking you if we could visit the orphanage. I asked Cagalli last night and she said there's one nearby." She cocked her head to the side, eyeing him. "And you've been staring for a while," she added, a cute tint of pink glowing on her cheeks.

Kira promptly reddened. He didn't notice he was staring. He massaged the back of his neck, stuttering, "Uh…huh…I was just…uh, yeah, we can go there. But I don't know how to get there." He opted for avoiding her last statement.

"Oh."

"Why? You wanna go visit now?"

"Yes, I would love to go now, but if you want to walk around first, we can visit much later after asking Cagalli or Kisaka for directions."

Kira chuckled. "That's okay, Lacus. I don't think it's that hard to ask the people ourselves."

The corners of Lacus' eyes crinkled. "That's wonderful! Thank you, Kira!"

"It's nothing." Kira spotted the waiting shed just a few meters ahead of them. "C'mon. We can wait for a shuttle there." He tugged at her hand and they walked towards the shed where a few people were waiting. "I bet there's a signboard there that can tell us what shuttle to take." He led her to a vacant spot and asked her to wait while he took a look at the map.

"Oh my, I'm sorry!" Lacus suddenly exclaimed, halting Kira's perusal of the signboard.

He turned around and saw that Lacus had been wending her way towards him, but had bumped into and elderly woman carrying a paper bag of groceries. He saw the goods fall out of the woman's brown bag, and he hurriedly went back to Lacus' side to help her pick up the fallen items.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Lacus apologized, looking guilty.

The woman peered at the two of them over her thin-framed spectacles and smiled. "Don't worry your heart, child," she kindly said. "And thank you."

Kira noticed a sudden movement, and, in a flash, he caught the can of beans that toppled over the grocery bag. "It's all right. Let me help you with that," he offered, placing back the can inside and taking the bag from the woman's hands.

"Thank you, young man." The elderly woman turned around upon hearing the arrival of a shuttle. "There's my ride. Are you on this one, too?"

Lacus looked questioningly at Kira.

"No, ma'am," he answered, following the lady as she stepped inside the shuttle. He handed over the grocery bag to the conductor who had previously escorted the old woman to her seat. Then he and Lacus stepped away from the vehicle.

"Thank you, children," the woman waved goodbye as the shuttle moved forward.

The Songstress waved back, a smile plastered on her face. She didn't take her eyes off the vehicle until it was out of her sight. "What a kind grandma," she said, not knowing that the elderly woman was probably thinking the same thing about her and Kira's actions. "So," she turned to look at her companion, "what shuttle are we taking?"

Not a minute had passed after the previous shuttle had gone did another near them. "That one," Kira pointed, and then they boarded when it stopped in front of them.

"I call dibs on the window seat," Lacus said excitedly.

Kira had to laugh at that. "Sure." When they had sat down, Kira watched the pink-head as she eyed the passing scenery, taking note of how excited she looked. "Say, have you gone on a public transport before?" He couldn't figure out why he asked that.

Lacus looked thoughtful for a minute before answering, "I don't think so. Up in PLANT, I've always been brought from one place to the next in a private vehicle. Even when we were hiding from ZAFT, the vehicle we used to move around places was not exactly a public transport."

She didn't sound like a spoiled girl, and Kira knew that she was only telling the truth. After all, her father was a member of the PLANTs Supreme Council, and the fact that she was a pop singer made it all the more believable that she had always ridden in a private transport---for security purposes, if for nothing else.

Kira smiled. "You're cute when you're excited like that." And he had to struggle to retain his smile because he couldn't quite tell where that came from. True, she was cute, but he never thought he had it in him to tell her just like that.

Lacus blushed, but smiled at him nonetheless. "Thank you, Kira, and you're cute, too, when you blush like that."

And the brown-haired Coordinator was flustered, more so when he spied a teenager, a few seats in front of them, smirking at the situation. Apparently, Lacus' comment hadn't been too hushed.

**o-o**

Miriallia waited in the living room as the maid called for Cagalli. She had told the maid that it was okay if she looked for the princess herself, but after the maid informed her that she hadn't seen the princess since after breakfast, Miriallia knew better than to look for the blonde herself. It was a big house---a _huge_ house, with more rooms than she could imagine---and who knew where Cagalli could have possibly decided to wander off.

She had returned Sai's call before going to the Athha estate, and they talked about their plans of going back to school. Both of them had the same plans of going to the same university as the rest, but Sai wouldn't be able to go tell Kisaka or Cagalli today since his family was going to see a sick relative, who lived somewhere far. That was the reason he had called earlier: to ask her if she could do him a favor and tell Kisaka of his plans. Since she was going to tell Cagalli hers, she had agreed.

They had also talked about Kuzzey. She had been slightly disappointed that Kuzzey hadn't called her when he did Sai, but she dismissed the feeling as soon as she realized it must've taken him a lot of courage to even phone Sai, knowing that he had deserted them as soon as he was given the chance. But she didn't blame her friend. Not everyone was made to face such horrific war activities, and she was glad that Sai had affirmed Kuzzey's actions. She was just a little sad to know that Kuzzey was no longer in Orb---his family had made a business deal and they had to move to another country. But, halfway to being the optimist that she was becoming, she hoped they would see each other again. Kira, Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle, and her…they'd been good friends back in Heliopolis, and it would be too much of a waste if they just threw that away. Although Kuzzey, right after he had learnt of Kira's genetics, became wary of Kira at times, the brown-haired Coordinator had always been forgiving of him.

Miriallia thinned her lips. She had cried endless tears for Tolle, and, for her sake, she wouldn't think of him right now. She needed a rest, and it wasn't as if she was about to forget him. As Kira had said, he'd always be in their hearts.

With a resolute nod, she busied herself with one of the books on the coffee table, deeming it best to forego the past for the moment. She flipped through the pages, not really reading the captions. It was a book on photography collections, and she was more interested in what the pictures looked like than the titles of or the information about the photos.

Upon hearing the familiar sounds of nearing footsteps, she placed the magazine back on the table and stood up. She saw Kisaka from the archway and she called him. She jogged towards the tanned bodyguard and he met her in the archway.

"Yes? Were you waiting for Cagalli?"

"Actually yeah, but since you're here, I might as well tell you. It's about the school thingy…uh, are you in a hurry?"

"It's all right. I'm headed for the University. What about it?"

"Sai and I have decided to go to the same school as the rest, and we're wondering if it's too much of a burden to---"

Kisaka cut her off with a gentle chuckle. "That's all right, Ms. Haw. Cagalli had told me to include you and Mr. Argyle just in case you decide something like this."

Miriallia smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Kisaka's just fine." He looked at his watch. "I have to go. I'll still be meeting up with Captain Waltfeld and Captain Ramius at Morgenroete after I attend to this." Kisaka made to move, but paused immediately when the maid from earlier returned, informing Miriallia that Cagalli was nowhere in the mansion. "Cagalli left a while ago," he told Miriallia when the maid scurried away to finish her tasks.

"Oh…"

"But the two ZAFT soldiers are still here. You're free to stay if you like," and with that he was gone.

_Two? _Her question was answered when Yzak and Dearka came walking down the stairs, talking. _Figures. Athrun's probably with Cagalli. _Miriallia inwardly giggled at that thought. She wasn't dense, and she had long ago sensed that there was something between the former Justice pilot and the Orb heiress, but she had yet to ask Cagalli about that. She figured it would be fun trying to make the stubborn princess confess to her and Lacus. _Bad, Miriallia._

"Good morning," she greeted a tad uncertainly, gaining the attention of the two former red-coats.

**o-o**

"Miriallia!" was Dearka's surprised reply.

"Morning," Yzak's, on the other hand, was subtler.

"What are you doing here? I mean…not that you're not welcome or anything…" Dearka stumbled over his words.

Yzak tsked and shook his head at his friend. "I'm going." He quickened his pace and was already by the door before Dearka had the chance to regain his speech ability.

"Yzak, wait!"

"I like better privileges, so I'll look on my own, and you," he pointed an imperious finger at the blonde Coordinator, "are indebted to me."

Dearka stopped by the foot of the stairs, glaring at the fair-head. "I'm not staying if I don't like it."

Yzak paused then looked at the Buster pilot as if he'd grown another head. "And this is a threat because…?" That garnered him a sharper glare from the blonde Coordinator.

"Oh, where are you two going?" Miriallia interjected, not moving from her spot under the archway.

"Dearka's not going anywhere. I'm leaving," and with that, he was gone, leaving Miriallia wondering what they were talking about.

Without the Duel pilot to diffuse the awkward air, both teenagers were ill at ease all over again.

"Where is he going?" Miriallia asked. "Not that I'm prying or anything…"

"Ah, no, it's okay!" Dearka hurriedly assured her. "He's looking for an apartment." Dearka massaged his nape in a restless gesture. "Wanna have a drink? I'm kind of thirsty." He inwardly sighed when that suggestion somewhat lightened the air between them.

Miriallia nodded, and the two of them trekked towards the kitchen. Not long after, she raised both eyebrows in question as she walked beside him. "You're moving?"

"Well, yeah, but nowhere far. It's Yzak's idea, but his explanation kinda makes sense so I'm going along with it. Besides, it's easier if I don't have to look for my own place, and he's not that bad of a roommate."

Miriallia had to laugh at that. "So, you're saying that if it would be you who would be house-hunting, you'd rather stay here?"

He pushed open the swinging doors and let Miriallia enter first. "Something like that."

Going for the cupboards, she took two tall glasses and set them on the table. "Why not exactly like that?"

Dearka pondered for a moment as he took out a pitcher of orange juice from the fridge. He sat down opposite her and filled both their glasses. "Remember I told you I don't want to be a burden?"

"Yeah."

"Well, as simple as that. We'll probably be here on Earth for a long while, and I'm not too keen about the idea of being under Athha's care for all that time. It's just something I don't do," he elucidated, watching the brunette opposite him swallow her drink before deciding that his explanation was somewhat funny.

What he had said then was true: Miriallia was cute. But now that he thought about it, she wasn't just cute…she was pretty. Too bad they were just friends---she herself had said that the first morning they were there in the same kitchen. And now he didn't know whether he would feel glad or highly disappointed. What did he expect? Friendship was probably the best he could hope for right now.

Maybe it wasn't so bad. In retrospect, they hadn't been too, _too_ awkward with each other ever since Yzak left them alone. Pretending that there wasn't anything he felt for her had somehow made them able to talk properly, and he enjoyed talking to her.

"Anyway, I came to tell Cagalli that we'd be going to the same university as you guys, but, apparently, she's not here."

Dearka felt himself smile at her news, thanking the Fates for siding with him. So, they were friends all right, but nobody had told him that that line could never be crossed. They'd start off as friends, but he'd make sure they would progress into something more. He would give her all the time she needed to recover, and, for once in his life, he would even be more patient than Athrun Zala.

_What do you know…Yzak's incredible impatience hasn't rubbed off on me yet!_

**o-o**

Athrun and Cagalli had been walking aimlessly for about an hour already, and if Cagalli weren't from Orb, Athrun would've been worried by now thinking they were actually lost. He had somewhat thought that today would be a busy day for the blonde beside him, but, evidently, she had nothing to do.

He moved his head and looked at her. She was wearing jeans and a loose red shirt, and her hair was swaying with the breeze. She was looking upwards, squinting when the tree canopies would thin and the sun's ray would roughly penetrate through. And every time she would bite her lip as if in sudden thought, only one thing came to his mind: cute.

"Tell me again: where are we going?" he asked her.

She scrunched up her nose for a second before looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "We were going somewhere?"

He arched both eyebrows at her question. She didn't seem to be mocking him or making a joke, so her question sounded weird, seeing as how she was the one who had dragged him outside---not that he hadn't been willing to come in the first place. Had she not asked first, he would've been the one asking her to go out, just for the sake of going out…and, of course, spending time together.

"Uh…did you want to go anywhere? Why didn't you tell me earlier!" she halted in her tracks and looked at him accusingly.

Athrun just chuckled. "Nah. I was just asking if we were headed somewhere in particular."

Cagalli clasped her hands behind her then rocked on her heels. "Well, no…not really… Everybody was going out and there'd be no one at home, so I thought we should go out, too, 'cause it's gonna get plenty boring there."

"Everybody?"

The Orb princess looked at him strangely. "You don't know?" When Athrun shook his head, she continued, "That's what you get for not paying attention! Yzak's going to be looking for a new place, and I think Dearka's coming. Lacus asked me if there was an orphanage nearby so I'm guessing she's going there---she really likes kids, huh?---and Kira will probably come along. I haven't heard from Sai or Miriallia. So…there."

He shrugged. "I don't think Yzak will ever inform me of his activities."

She laughed. "I swear, you did something to him that made him dislike you so much!" They had resumed walking in the same leisurely manner.

"He doesn't dislike me, Cagalli. He hates me. Since our Academy times, he's always considered me his rival. Don't ask me why."

"Aww…poor Athrun," she patted his arm in mock sympathy. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. And I'll bet he's got a soft spot for his comrades!"

**o-o**

Yzak had just gotten off his shuttle when he bit his tongue. He winced almost imperceptibly and let out a silent curse at the dull pain in his mouth.

**o-o**

"You know what, if Dearka were here to hear you say that, I think you just might make his day."

Both of them shared a laugh.

"By the way, they're moving out? I know Dearka can sometimes be a pain, but you're kicking them out?"

Cagalli punched his arm in a playful gesture. "I'm not that heartless! Yzak has this---how did I put it earlier?---_independence _thingy going on. And I think he influenced Dearka."

"Oh, so I'm guessing I have to move out soon, too."

Cagalli's eyes widened, abruptly stopping in her tracks once more. "No!" she exclaimed, then blushed the second she fathomed the urgency with which she answered. "I mean…Kira and Lacus are staying, so…so it's gonna be more fun if-if we're a lot…yeah… And if Yzak didn't have this-this whatever," she gestured vaguely with her hands, "I wouldn't mind them staying…"

Athrun couldn't make head or tail of her explanation. He wanted to think that she wanted him to stay because of something other than it being fun---just as she had put it back in space, it would be like a big, extended sleepover---and her tone a while ago hinted at what Athrun wanted to believe in, but by the haste with which she rectified her exclamation…well, he couldn't be too sure.

And it almost drove him nuts.

"Oh."

Cagalli avoided his gaze. "I-I'd like it a lot…if you stayed."

Almost.

He smiled, but he doubted she could see it for she was highly shying away from looking in his general direction. "I'd like that," was all he said.

They went back to strolling in comfortable silence, Cagalli going back to her earlier activity of admiring the sky through the little spaces the leaves had not covered, and Athrun going back to making sure she didn't trip, though he took note of the still visible blush on her cheeks.

"Answer me this, Cagalli: why do you hate school?" he was the first to break the silence.

Cagalli grimaced. "Aside from the obvious reason…well," she paused, biting her lip. "Okay, there's just that: the obvious reason. I just hate it," she shrugged. "Okay, why do you _like_ school?"

"I like learning," he answered simply and truthfully. It was true. But that was just one of his reasons. When the responsibility of looking after the whole of PLANTs was given to a teenager, going back to school would be such a blessed and refreshing change.

Cagalli looked at him with laughter in her golden eyes. "You're such a dork, Athrun!"

He smirked at her, and by the way she suddenly gulped, he was guessing he caught her off-guard. "Oh, but you like me anyway." And the unmistakable tint that, once again, crept up her cheeks only served to boost his modest ego.

Athrun Zala was not an egotistical jerk, but that streak was probably inherent to all males, and he wasn't immune to it. Besides, he was just teasing her, and that was how she responded to that!

He turned around and walked a little faster, leaving her to catch up to him.

"Hey! Don't go flattering yourself, Zala!" she hurried her pace and fell into step beside him in a few seconds.

As she was about to give him a playful jab on the arm again, he caught her hand and didn't let go. He intertwined his fingers through hers and pulled her along. "Come on, let's check out the park," he told her, as if just a while ago he wasn't acting out of character.

Athrun led them and followed a path he wasn't even entirely sure led to the park he claimed he wanted to check out. But Cagalli was not protesting, so he took that as a sign that he guessed the way right, not knowing that the object of his affections was probably silent because she didn't trust her voice at that moment. If he just looked over his shoulders, he'd see the Orb Princess blushing even more than she was a while ago. For all his teasing, the former Justice pilot was still not aware of how much he was truly affecting the blonde heiress of Orb.

**o-o**

Yzak sat on his bed, looking at the wall clock on the opposite side of the room. It was only quarter to six, but somehow, he felt kind of drained. Maybe it was because of Dearka. _Man! That guy can suck the energy out of anyone._

When he had gone back, he found Dearka in the living room, seemingly in deep thought. As he was about to leave him alone, Dearka had jumped to his feet and felt duty-bound to update Yzak of his whole day. Aside from the pretty boring afternoon, which he had only mentioned in passing, he had spent the entire morning talking to Miriallia about this and that, and Yzak had to wonder what was so great about it. As much as Yzak _wasn't_ keen on Dearka's personal life, he knew there was still nothing going on between the meek Natural and him, so he couldn't quite understand what was so great about spending the morning talking to someone he liked, knowing that they weren't headed anywhere else. Of course, he never did figure out how Dearka's mind worked, and he might as well abandon all thoughts of trying since the blonde Coordinator had a jumbled wire mesh for a mind.

Yzak felt the tug of irritation. Why was he even contemplating Dearka's love life? Sometimes, life as a soldier was less complicated than life as a teenager…and he never thought he'd ever think that.

The fair-head fell back on his bed. He didn't know how to describe today. He'd gone to see the apartment he'd wanted, but he hadn't been able to secure it immediately. Apparently, someone was bidding for the same place, and it wouldn't be for at least another day before he would be informed about who got the place.

He glared at nothing in particular. Wasn't it his mother's idea to make him stay on Earth? Then why hadn't she arranged things for him? He hadn't exactly asked for her help, but now that he was getting impatient, he couldn't help but blame his poor, unsuspecting mother.

A knock on the door disturbed him from his thoughts.

He wrenched the door open only to find Zala on the other side, about to knock again. "You needed something?" his tone wasn't hostile, more like clearly disinterested.

"Cagalli---er---sent me to tell you it's dinner time."

Yzak didn't know whether to be amused or confused.

"Don't ask me," Athrun answered, apparently seeing the look on his face.

And the Duel pilot just had to chuckle at that. "That girl…I don't know what to make of her."

Athrun moved away as Yzak stepped out and closed the door. "That makes the two of us."

The two former teammates walked in silence along the halls of the left wing. There wasn't really anything for them to talk about, and back in their days at the Academy and in the ZAFT military, they never had a single decent conversation. Yzak wondered what changed now. Aside from the war being over, there were no formal apologies, nor were there events wherein both were given a chance to officially set aside their differences. Somehow, though, Yzak didn't feel that much aggravated with the late Chairman's son.

"Got the flat you wanted?" Athrun broke the silence.

Yzak seemed surprised that Zala knew about his plans, but he recovered quickly. "Athha told you about it?" He took a sideways glance and saw Athrun nod once. "Not yet."

"So you're really moving out, huh?"

He gave the former Justice pilot a weird look, as if to say he didn't believe that Athrun had just voiced that out. "Don't tell me you're getting sentimental on me."

"Perish the thought, Jule. That's just sick." The blue-haired teen laughed.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, they paused when they saw Cagalli bounding up the steps towards them, apparently getting bored of waiting.

"Guys, what took so long? Everyone's hungry, and you're taking your sweet time!" She mildly glared at the two boys.

Athrun started meeting her halfway down. "We're coming, Your Highness," he said, taking her by the elbow and steering her towards the opposite of the direction she had been heading in.

Yzak remained a few steps behind them, watching the easy interaction between the two. He hadn't blown his top talking to Zala a while ago, and he had to think hard what it was that had gotten him so vexed at the former Justice pilot before. He wasn't the arrogant bastard Yzak had thought he was, and maybe, he had never been. Now that he thought about it, the rivalry he was so convinced was between them might have actually been one-sided. Zala had never vied against him, but his childish streak just got the better of him and made him think that Zala had been out to best him.

He rolled his eyes behind their backs. Of course, he'd never tell him that. He might have somehow changed his views on Zala, but Yzak was still Yzak. There was no telling if the blue-head was that perceptive and might've already guessed that Yzak didn't hate him, but the Duel pilot thought it best to let him figure that out on his own. Besides, apologizing was never his cup of tea.

"Hey, guys!" came Dearka's greeting as soon as they entered the kitchen, and to which Athrun nodded once.

Then he knew what changed: he was somehow learning to…accept…that there really was no competition between the two of them. Athrun was just being the soldier he believed he needed to be, and Yzak was just the guy who wanted to bring the former down just because he, in turn, believed he had to. Maybe the war did make them mature faster than they should, but the idea didn't sound so bad anymore. They were robbed of their early teenage life, but Yzak was secretly glad that now he could see their situation for what it really was.

He poured himself a glass of water as he mentally shrugged. He might not _hate_ Zala anymore, but that didn't make him dislike the former Justice pilot any less.

W_hat the hell…_

-To Be Continued…


	11. PHASE 10

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (10?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_The essence of life is statistical_

_improbability on a colossal scale."_

_- Richard Dawkins_

_**PHASE 10**_

_**Uncoordinated Choreography**_

All of them looked up at the tallest building before them, which stood at five-stories high. Beside it were other scattered edifices, smaller but wider. They were at the gates, with Kisaka giving Cagalli a few last-minute instructions. It was only six-thirty in the morning, but the school grounds were already dotted with teenagers in their uniforms. They had wondered why the students still had to wear uniforms, and they got their answers when Kisaka informed them that the University of Orb had been privatized and had become a learning institution of such prestige.

Last night, Cagalli had complained why they had to go to such a school---seeing as how it was highly likely that there would be lots of snotty kids and wannabes---only to be put down by Kisaka's reasoning that the University offered the best diplomatic courses for Cagalli to take. The Orb princess' guardian's contacts had made it easier for them to enter, and Cagalli being the heiress of the late Lord Uzumi Nara Athha hadn't hurt either.

"Uniforms," Dearka deadpanned. "Again." He gave a melodramatic sigh. "Just as I was starting to get comfortable in civilian clothes…" he trailed off, looking down at his casual denims and polo shirt sadly.

"It could be worse," Athrun piped in, giving an insouciant shrug of the shoulders.

The tanned Coordinator raised an eyebrow.

"You could be wearing a skirt," Kira provided in all seriousness.

"Or a dress," Yzak added, inwardly flinching at the thought.

Dearka seemed to consider Kira and Yzak's answers for a while before nodding his head in solemn agreement, and the entire display cracked Miriallia up. Lacus was quick to understand and giggled as well.

"What's funny?" Cagalli asked after waving at the departing vehicle of Kisaka.

The guys gave the laughing duo a strange look, wondering, just like Cagalli, what the humorous thing was.

"Yeah, I don't get it," Kira appended, perplexed.

Miriallia bit back her chuckles and stared at the baffled expressions of the guys, not knowing whether they were kidding or not. "You serious? You don't know?"

Kira gave an uncertain shake of the head.

"This is even funnier," Lacus commented, not bothering to hide her giggles.

"Okay, time to share," Cagalli slowly uttered, as if talking to a child.

"Lacus and I will explain it to you on the way to the headmaster's office." Miriallia settled herself between Cagalli and Lacus. She pulled the two by their hands and started to walk towards the entrance, leaving the puzzled boys behind. Then she paused for a while and turned around to tell them what she had forgotten to inform them earlier, "Sai will catch up later."

"Really now, were we supposed to get that?" Dearka asked the rest who were still not budging from their positions, not processing Mirialla's last statement.

All of them gave helpless shrugs in answer to the tanned Coordinator's inquiry before following the girls. Apparently, they were also too befuddled to hear the last part about Sai.

**o-o**

"Oh, yes, Mr. Kisaka was just here yesterday," the headmaster's secretary, a woman in her early forties, smiled at the teenagers in front of her. "Wait a moment, please," she glanced at the monitor in front of her. "The headmaster is still speaking with another batch of new students; there are quite a number of new pupils who enrolled this semester. I'll call on you in the waiting room." She pointed at the door across the room.

"Thank you, Ms. Caldwell," Lacus said, giving the placard on the secretary's desk a cursory glance.

Cagalli, who was busy perusing her own papers in the white folder Kisaka had handed each of them, gasped upon hearing Lacus. She almost dropped what she was holding, but she tightened her grip just in time.

"Cagalli?" Athrun looked at the blonde beside him worriedly, while the others cast uncertain glances at her.

The Orb princess moved forward a little shakily. She stopped in front of the desk, her head bowed. "Mrs. Caldwell…" She took a deep breath before raising her head to meet the secretary's gaze. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry about…about Asagi…"

Athrun creased his brow, recalling Asagi as the Astray pilot who was cutting the cord that was hindering the Kusanagi from farther advancement---he had helped saved that girl. The three Astray pilots died during the war, and he couldn't even begin to imagine how Cagalli must be feeling facing one of the mothers of the three.

Mrs. Caldwell's smile wavered and her eyes misted over, but when she spoke, there was hardly a trace of acrimony in her voice, "Thank you, Cagalli." She leant forward and took the teenager's hand in her own, surprising the young Orb heiress. "Don't be bothered by something you can't change anymore, Ms. Athha. It was Asagi's decision to be an Astry pilot and we respected that. It goes beyond sadness, what we feel for her death, but I can't bring myself to blame the Orb Union, most of all you, because it's not your fault."

Just like that, and Cagalli was forgiven. It would never cease to amaze Athrun how some parents could be so forgiving or so understanding. Truth be told, he had half-expected Mrs. Caldwell to be enraged at seeing whom her daughter had served during the war, and he was pleasantly surprised that his expectation wasn't met.

Cagalli nodded, and Mrs. Caldwell released her hand. She handed them their temporary room assignments and directed them towards the waiting area, promising to call them as soon as the headmaster was available.

As everyone shuffled towards the room, Athrun took Cagalli's hand. "Let's get you something to drink," he offered as he had descried earlier how the princess was battling with her guilt.

The Strike Rouge pilot eyed the rest of the group before nodding her head in consent. Athrun caught Kira's inquiring gaze across the room, and he mouthed _drink_ before he and Cagalli stepped out the door.

Before they entered the building, he had noticed the few scattered kiosks in the perimeter, and he led her through two floors down and across the grounds towards one of them. They walked in companionable silence and in an easy pace with Cagalli just beside him.

He got both of them tetra-packs of apple juice, and was quite uncertain whether to pick a bendy straw or a regular one from the straw box.

Cagalli grinned at him. "Bendy straws are better."

Athrun plucked two straws from the container. "What, exactly, is the difference?" He tilted his head slightly to the side as he handed over a bendy straw.

She stuck the straw on her juice carton and took a thoughtful sip. "Mm…well, the regular one doesn't bend and this one does."

They ambled towards the big tree a few meters away from the kiosks, having been beckoned by its cool shade.

"Aside from that very obvious fact." Athrun settled himself on the ground and leant on the tree trunk, eyes following Cagalli's movements as she kicked a loose pebble before settling herself beside him.

She let out a wry chuckle before returning to her quasi-pensive demeanor. "If you were never a soldier and just like an ordinary teenager, why would you think that bendy straws were better?"

Athrun raised a skeptical eyebrow. He was the first one who had asked for the benefits of bendy straws over regular straws, but he found himself on the other end of the questioning halfway through finishing his drink.

He had dragged her out of the building, thinking she might want to vent or just talk about the event that had just transpired---or those kinds of things in general. After the ceasefire had been declared, he hadn't heard her talk of what she might be feeling aside from her anxiety before they landed. He hadn't gotten the chance to ask her how she might have been feeling when they arrived at her house, knowing that her father wasn't there to welcome her, but he just couldn't bring himself to ask. Cagalli was a stubborn girl, so unless he caught her crying her heart out or wallowing in guilt or self-pity, he had always found it hard to ask as he felt it would be prying. And that was why he needed to establish _that _something with her as soon as possible.

_Wasn't this what I was thinking just the other night?_

He might have been engaged before, but that was entirely different. With Lacus, everything was set; everything was arranged. They hadn't felt the need to confess their feelings for each other because they knew that no matter the events, they would still end up marrying each other. But with Cagalli, he didn't even know where to start. Add to that was the fact that Cagalli and Lacus were two completely opposite individuals.

Athrun inwardly cringed. If Kira knew he didn't quite know how to approach his sister when it came to these things, Athrun might need to brace himself against the fury of the mighty Freedom pilot. He didn't know if his best friend were the overly protective type of brother, but by what he'd witnessed in the battlefield---how Kira tried to protect everyone dear to him---he had no misgivings that Kira could raise hellfire and brimstone against him if he so much as hinted that he was clueless about his near-existent relationship with Kira's only sibling…and his twin at that. He consoled himself with the reality that he had certain feelings for the blonde Natural sitting beside him.

But the war was over and they had the rest of their university lives ahead of them. He gave a mental shrug. There were no scheduled political agendas in the near future---at least none that he was aware of---so he had an ample amount of time to tell Cagalli what he felt for her. For the meantime, he would humor her.

_Besides, how hard can it be?_

"If I hadn't been a soldier, I still don't think I'd contemplate which one is the better straw to use."

Cagalli frowned. "You suck all the fun out of simple things, Zala."

He chuckled. "I'm kidding. Okay, I think it's better because you won't have to tilt your drink to sip the last of its contents."

Cagalli made to play out his answer by noisily finishing her beverage. "I think so, too! Great minds _do_ think alike, yeah?"

They laughed for a while before continuing their very interesting discussion on the advantages of bendy straws. And every second he watched Cagalli's animated face, each expression conveying a different message she didn't seem to mind him knowing. Once, he had to mentally shake himself so he could form a coherent reply to one of her questions, instead of just being mesmerized by the person that was Cagalli.

Their light conversation was only halted when Athrun spied Kira waving them over from the window of the waiting area on the second floor. They got up and dusted themselves before Cagalli took the lead of their trek back up as he discarded their empty juice packs in the trash bin by the entrance of the building.

As he was following Cagalli up the stairs---which was the better choice at the moment since all four cars of the elevator were still far up in the building---she paused and turned around, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He stopped mid-climb to look at her questioningly.

"I'm all good now, Athrun. Thanks," and with that, she resumed her ascend.

He didn't comfort her from her earlier guilt, and he didn't even try to talk to her about things that might be bothering her. Athrun didn't know whatever it was that he did to make her feel better, but he was glad he did it anyway.

**o-o**

Murrue watched the waves roll in and out of the shore in unequal intervals, the sounds of crashing waters a soft hum to her ears. She had been in one of the few conference rooms of Morgenroete since seven in the morning, together with Kisaka, Waltfeld, and the usual Orb and EA officials. They had started laying the plans for the peace talks and had even talked to a few PLANT delegates over the satellite communication link, but there was still no solid plan on how to stabilize the shaky ground between Coordinators and Naturals to pave the way for the drafting of an effective peace treaty. They had also broached the topic about the humanitarian aid both sides would alternately provide to help the distressed and the war-ravaged countries that needed help the most. Later, after the recess, they would continue discoursing about the peace treaty and the humanitarian aids, and, of course, since they were in Orb, the plans for the reconstruction of heavily damaged sites. Local aid and dole outs for the citizens would also be discussed and processed.

She glanced at her watch: 10:35. They had taken a break, and a much needed one at that. Waltfeld had somehow lost his cool with an EA delegate, and it took Schroeder to break their bantering. She knew the Eternal's co-captain to be a pleasantly agreeable person, but being in-charge of several emotional teenagers had honed her skills in recognizing what people felt, and Murrue had keenly noticed just how much Waltfeld wanted to head back to PLANT but was just so held up on Earth that he didn't have time to plan his return. Of course, there was the issue of treason, but that was going to be discussed in one of the other conferences they would be holding with PLANT representatives. Her shoulders sagged. Even Kisaka had looked worn out, and it wasn't even lunchtime yet.

The see breeze blew through her hair. She had needed to get out of the room as it was beginning to get too stuffy, so here she was, frowning her thirty-minute break away. Who would've thought that paperwork and peace talks were as demanding as trying to command a whole mobile assault ship during the Bloody Valentine War? She shook her head, inwardly laughing at the wry humor that accompanied the thought.

The captain of the Archangel exhaled a wispy breath, finally hearing her name being called. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Waltfeld waving her over, telling her it was time to return to the meeting. She waved back, signaling she would follow.

When Waltfeld was out of sight, Murrue turned around again to glance back at the clear waters of the ocean. Not unlike the many times before, she wished _he_ were there. He could always make things better. Everything in him was comforting---his easy smile, his notorious smirk that could turn her legs into jelly, the never ending care for her welfare that she always saw in his eyes, and the casual attitude with which he approached everything…everything except the times they had kissed. During those times, she felt the passion in him…the burning longing to be together. The touches were never innocent during those few blissful moments, and it killed her to accept that those were gone---that the two of them were robbed of the chance to be together even before they could finally wallow in the knowledge that they had already tiptoed past the line of being captain and subordinate.

_It's so unfair, Mwu. I didn't think I'd lose another in a war, but I did. It's so unfair._

The brunette rubbed her arms as if cold. She suspired. Little by little, she had come to accept that life was never fair. She gave everything she had, only to find out more was needed, and in the end, she only had herself to live with. Sure, she had friends, but Murrue couldn't help but feel the regret of losing someone she held most important. Mwu had been assigned to a new ship, but circumstances led him back to her, and the same circumstances took him away.

Again.

But this time, they took him away permanently.

Murrue Ramius was a perfectly fine individual, always kind to her crew and always considerate of others, but the Fates just had unexpected ways of dealing cards to its players, and Murrue just happened to receive a distressing deck.

_But I'm learning to cope. I can live knowing you've been a part of me and will always be. I'll be fine. In time…I'll be fine. I know you're still there. You'll watch over me._

Despite everything, the beautiful captain allowed herself a hopeful smile, her eyes glinting as she let acceptance fill her from the inside.

_And I'll trust you on that one…Commander._

**o-o**

Dearka wrinkled his nose in disapproval then stuffed his hands in his pockets. He despised crowds. Congested concerts, wild bar parties, and overwhelming battlefields were one thing; a crowded and noisy cafeteria was another. Because everybody's timetables weren't fixed yet, they all had the same breaks, thus allowing for a staggering crowd in the most common of places. Even if there were food stalls out on the grounds, there were still a great number of people in the cafeteria since the kiosks outside didn't necessarily offer a complete meal.

As the blonde Coordinator surveyed the room, he didn't doubt that the other dining halls in the other buildings were packed, too. He looked around, trying to find the rest of the guys; he had to make a little detour to the restroom earlier and had told the rest that he'd just follow.

After another sweep, he was only successful in locating one familiar face, and she happened to be struggling to balance her tray amidst the jostling crowd near the food counter. She looked like she could use a little help, so in a few unmeasured strides, he neared her, automatically moving behind her to put himself between her and the rowdy group. He helped her hold the tray with his right hand, while his free hand went flat against the small of her back, getting her to move steadily away.

When they got some free space, Dearka looked down at the brunette, eyes widening when he realized his fingers were curled around her hand instead of just the beige tray. He immediately retrieved that certain appendage of his body, massaging the back of his neck. Then he dropped the other hand that was pressed against her back.

"Uh…you look like you need some help. Letmegetthat," he hurriedly spoke, taking the tray away from her even before she could say her thanks. The blonde whipped his head from one side to another, eyeing each table for their friends as he tried to get away from her bewildered gaze. "Where are they?"

As if gaining her bearings just that moment, Miriallia giggled. "Thanks…Dearka. Follow me."

Dearka fell into step beside her as they managed to find their way amongst the different groups of people, some of which were inconsiderately taking up too much space. After passing a few more tables, they reached the spot the rest had secured, and Dearka didn't wonder why he hadn't found them earlier since an assembly of giggling girls and flirting jocks was blocking the view from where he had been formerly standing.

Miriallia took a seat beside Cagalli as Dearka gingerly deposited her food tray on the table. Yzak scooted over to give Dearka some space. He took his seat, propping his elbow on the table and locking his hands together.

"Why didn't you get food?" Cagalli asked, taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

Dearka leaned to the side, getting a view of the food counter as one of the jocks moved forward to give his buddy a friendly jab. "With that long a line?" Shaking his head, he returned to his prior position and looked at the blonde princess over the fingertips he had pressed into a steeple. "I can hold out for a few more minutes."

Cagalli shrugged. "Suit yourself." She turned to the side to talk to Lacus.

"Here."

Dearka looked to where the voice came from and saw Miriallia offering him some fish fingers. He stared at the offered food, not knowing how exactly to react.

"It's good. Promise," she coaxed, smiling.

"…Didn't say it wasn't." He picked up a piece and took a bite. He chewed on the morsel then wiped his fingers on a napkin. "Thanks."

"So, what do you think of this school so far?"

"The Headmaster seems nice, and we've only gone to one class…so, I don't know…yet."

Miriallia nodded, as if to say she felt the same way. Swallowing the food she had just eaten, she licked her lips to get the stray gravy, and some unknown force compelled Dearka to lean forward and wipe the spot she missed, just there, at the corner of her mouth. The brunette blushed, and Dearka, realizing what he just did, blushed with her.

She gave him an uncertain smile and Dearka was captivated.

"More…fish fingers?"

**o-o**

Miriallia found out how enjoyable it was to talk to Lacus. Miriallia had once believed that someone like her didn't exist, and if ever one did, the brown-haired Natural wouldn't be too keen on being friends with that person. Not because she'd find that person to be too kind, but because she'd find herself constantly wondering if that person were just a figment of her imagination or not. Upon chatting with Lacus, however, her belief system crashed. Lacus was open and introspective, but aside from those, she was not quite shy to say what she was thinking. That had made all the difference. She might not know just yet what could rattle this new friend of hers, but she knew the Pink Princess wasn't some cheesy personality who was too kind for her own good and was prim and proper to a fault. Of course, unlike their fiery blonde friend, Lacus was obviously more sedate in voicing her opinions.

Lacus adjusted the clip that held her bangs from her eyes. "I've liked to sing since I was really small, so I think that helped in my career," she explained. "I guess enthusiasm goes a long way, huh?"

Miriallia giggled. "Yeah. I like music and all, but…singing as a career? Can't see myself in that! Don't get me wrong. I used to dream of being a singer…but then it hit me that I don't really have the talent for it. You'd be surprised to know how a kid can envision being a singer just because of the occasional bursts of lyrics from her mouth and the unavoidable singing in the shower," she rolled her eyes and Lacus laughed at her.

Lacus' eyes wandered, and they landed on the three boys by the window. Miriallia followed her line of sight, and although they couldn't really make out what the boys were talking about, the sporadic outbursts from Dearka gave both of them an idea as to the path the boys' conversation was taking.

"I think they really enjoy giving Dearka a hard time," Lacus observed, smiling, and the brunette groaned. "No doubt, they're teasing him again, and by the way he was getting red, I'd wager it's something concerning you."

"I'm gonna kill those guys!" Miriallia whispered in a low tone, but loud enough to be heard by her pink-haired companion. "Can't they get it that nothing's going on?"

Just then, the door to the classroom opened, and in walked Yzak. The two glanced at him, but when they saw his expression, they immediately went back to their conversation, ignoring the string of curses they heard him mutter as he passed them.

"So…you're really just friends?"

The memory of the cafeteria incident came barreling to the front of her mind, and she desperately wanted to violently shake her head in an attempt to rid her mind of such thoughts. The thing was, Lacus would undoubtedly wonder what was wrong, and then, how would she answer her? "Yeah…"

"Oh."

Miriallia looked at Lacus weirdly upon recognizing the songstress' tone of voice. "And what was _that_ supposed to mean?"

"…Nothing. It's just that…" Lacus trailed off, unsure of how to proceed.

Miriallia waved a dismissive hand. "It's…complicated. I prefer not to talk about this right now…really." Lacus gave a sympathetic smile, and the brunette knew the songstress understood. She didn't doubt Lacus knew of her late boyfriend…heck, she didn't even doubt they all knew of him.

She sighed. Why was it that when she was almost forgetting those painful memories, they would resurface at the most unlikely of times? She really needed to move on. She was aware of that…she even told herself that. The thing was, she didn't know what was holding her back: the memory of Tolle…or was it something else?

She forced a smile to her lips, which was morphing into an authentic one when she realized none of her new friends were pushing her into forgetting the person that once was the love of her life. She smoothened out her skirt. Of course, the constant teasing might actually be compared to that "pushing."

**o-o**

Cagalli had complained about going back to the classroom so early. They'd taken to the open grounds right after they had eaten their lunch---actually, right after Dearka finished his food since he was the last to order---but it was a little humid outside and the rest wanted to cool off within the confines of their air-conditioned classroom. So here she was, bored as hell.

"Hm…we pick up our permanent timetables right after class," she said in a bored tone, resting her cheek on the heel of her hand. She was in her seat, which was a chair with a desk stuck to it by the armrest on one side, but her body was turned towards the open side of the chair, facing Athrun. The elbow of the hand propping up her head was on Athrun's desk, while her free hand was fiddling with the edge of the paper she was supposedly reading from---the Justice pilot had moved his seat closer a little earlier since it was still a few minutes before the bell signaling the end of lunch would ring.

After they had spoken with the headmaster---who was too kind and looked suspicious from Cagalli's point of view---they had learnt of the number of new students applying for this semester. All the new students, including the eight war veterans, were enough to make a whole new block, so they were roomed together for the meantime; next week, they'd be assigned to their specific subjects and the different sections that went with each subject.

The eight of them would be classmates for World History and Philosophy 1; on the other hand, the girls had a different gym schedule from the boys. The rest of their schedules were still a little sketchy since their papers were still being processed.

"No, that's for next week. Our ID's will be given out next week, too, but I'm not too sure when exactly. We pick up our uniforms after class," Athrun corrected, watching as Kira and Sai ganged up on Dearka, seemingly never getting tired of the same joke. He looked around the room, seeing Miriallia and Lacus talking in the seats a few feet from them, while Yzak was marching up towards the laughing guys with a crumpled paper in his hand. There were also five other students minding their own business in another corner of the room.

It had been a relief for all of them to know that Coordinators and Naturals were not separated from each other in class. There were cases wherein Coordinators would be taking advanced exams, but advanced in a sense that the problems were harder and more complicated, not necessarily faster in pace. That was understandable since some Coordinators were really performing better than some Naturals---of course, not all were in the same level since not every genetically enhanced individual had the same adeptness in a subject. And it also didn't come as a surprise that most Naturals could easily cope with the Coordinators. Take Sai and Miriallia for example. Both had been in the same class as Kira back in Heliopolis.

Even if Orb's neutrality had dissipated and the savagery of prejudice against races had run rampant during the late stages of war, the University of Orb managed to secure its renowned partial treatment to all students. There might be some cases of hostility, but it was close to negligible.

Cagalli glanced down at the paper she was holding. It had the letters UO printed in red on the upper-left corner. "Oh yeah. Then locker assignment---er---receipts from the Treasurer's Office." She heaved another bored sigh; she'd been doing that for the past five minutes. "You know what, I wonder how the professors are gonna teach us."

The both of them looked up upon hearing Yzak's irritated outcry, and they saw him waving the crumpled piece of paper in front of Kira, Sai, and Dearka. He was complaining about something that vaguely sounded like "stupid bastards."

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked, getting over the distraction that was Yzak's temper.

"We have different schedules and courses. It's just that it's not done yet that's why we're stuck in the same block." She shrugged once. "But what the hell, I hope we only do those silly introductions since it's only after another day before the weekend. I doubt they can hammer a lot of things inside our heads provided that time constraint."

Athrun chuckled, removing the paper from her hands then examining it, although he didn't appear to have plans on taking all the information in. "Say, have you seen anyone familiar?"

"Familiar?" Cagalli's bored tone was still very much evident as she took to twirling Athrun's pen with her fingers.

"Yeah. Anyone you knew from before. An old classmate probably."

She paused in her movements as she momentarily recalled the previous hours. "No. Besides, I don't think I'd remember them anyway."

"What, you forget your friends easily?" he teased.

She snorted. "I wasn't in any school for the past year…or two. I've been home schooled until now. Father thought he was wasting his money since I always got into fights, then I took to finding my own adventures. Kisaka never bothered to enroll me in Tassil since he said it's gonna mess my educational field…or something like that. There was a time when we were in Banadiya, but that city served as the base of operations of the Desert Tiger, and we didn't exactly stay there for long. Besides, Kisaka never forgets to drag my tutor along anyway." She moved her head to look at the Justice pilot. "Now you know my educational history. Well, part of it." She rolled her eyes. "Wanna know about my earlier years? Say, pre-school?" she asked sarcastically.

Athrun, again, was amused. He laughed at her explanation and at her expressions. "You had a tutor tagging along your 'adventures'?"

"Unfortunately. Poor guy's trembling to death during open-fire encounters. Did you really think my father would dismiss the issue about education just because there's a war? And Kisaka's too loyal to him to disagree. I mean, he did follow me to the ends of the Earth on my father's orders."

"You're a bundle of surprises, Cagalli," he grinned.

Cagalli grinned back. She failed to catch the pen and it dropped on the floor. "I never thought something as mundane as my academic history is entertaining." She picked up the pen and resumed twirling it.

"Not everyone experiences that. I myself had to graduate from military academy before being a soldier," he favored her a reply.

Cagalli missed her rhythm again, and the pen fell on the floor once more. "That's different, Athrun." Picking it up, she returned to her earlier position and performed the same thing.

"Not really, but I don't know how to convince you to believe that."

She laughed. Cagalli found she enjoyed talking to Athrun even about the most trivial of things. Usually, she'd get bored prattling about things that were in no way connected to the word "entertaining"---which, of course, had a unique definition in Cagalli's vocabulary, too---but somehow, she didn't care right now. And she wasn't as bored as before.

The blonde princess turned her head again to find Athrun smiling at her. She probably would never admit it in the near future, but she liked seeing him laugh or smile. Especially when it was for her or because of her.

_It should be illegal to look that good!_

She dropped the pen again and was eternally glad for the distraction because she could already feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as soon as that thought entered her head. In all honesty, she would hurriedly swear, she didn't know where that impression came from.

His chuckles made its way to her ears. "The ink's gonna skip from all that falling."

"No, it won't," she disagreed, just for the sake of doing so. She placed the maltreated pen back on his deck, her gaze snapping towards the classroom door as she was distracted by the entrance of students and the ringing of the bell.

Athrun brushed a soft, chaste kiss on her cheek.

Feeling the fleeting pressure, Cagalli turned her head towards him so fast she almost felt dizzy. She expected him to give her a grin to indicate that he was teasing her, but she didn't expect to discover him acting and talking like he had never shifted from his position and hadn't just kissed her.

_Just like before…in the shuttle._

"Look alive. The professor's coming," was all he said before moving his chair back to its original place.

Cagalli opened her mouth to respond, but she closed it again, finding nothing to say. She bit her lip and just watched the rest return to their seats: Kira sat in front of Athrun with Lacus to his right; Miriallia settled herself on Cagalli's right with Sai beside her; and Yzak placed himself in front of Sai with Dearka to his left.

She glanced at the blue-head again, more distracted than ever, but he was already talking to Kira in hushed tones. She swallowed. She wasn't one to think about these kinds of things because she had always refused to acknowledge such morass of concerns. That had always made things simpler for her, especially after her father died. But Athrun was bent on making her think she needed to change that…and the awfully good-looking Coordinator---she blushed again---wasn't even aware of it.

Cagalli took a deep breath then tried to pay attention to what the professor was saying, all the while attempting to manage her wayward thoughts. They really needed to talk…for her sake.

**o-o**

Their dismissal came around three in the afternoon. The University had anticipated the changes that might happen to the postwar situation of the country, and it had already re-arranged its entire schedule so, while the war was heating up in space, the University was adjusting its timetables for a delayed beginning of the next semester to accommodate the late enrollment of those directly affected by the war. It had been a very wise move because it minimized the adjustment period of the late enrollees.

The eight teenagers sauntered towards the building at the farthest east, preferring to walk along the covered pathways since the sun was mercilessly beating down on whoever dared to promenade under it. Despite the heat, there were still a lot of students at the fields engaged in different sports activities. Even the enclosed gymnasium, which they had just passed by, was issuing somewhat muffled practice noises; the open gym was occupied by peripatetic students.

"Is anybody planning on joining any varsity?" Sai asked, eyes glued on the soccer players who had just executed an amazing play and scored a goal.

"I'm not," Miriallia answered, following Sai's line of sight. "I'm taking photography for my extracurricular activity."

Lacus cocked her head to the side. "They're offering?"

"It's part of my curriculum actually. But I've heard there's this club for candid camera photography. I'm not so sure, but I'm checking. I hope they do."

Kira shrugged. "I don't know yet what I'll sign up on."

Sai chuckled. "Well, I'm not really into sports."

"I'm still debating whether it's a waste of time or not," Dearka answered, clasping his fingers behind his head. "Don't you think it is? Why add more to your already existing curriculum?"

Yzak smirked. "So you're saying photography is a waste of time?"

"What?" Dearka sharply turned towards his best friend. And when he dared a glance at Miriallia, he saw her looking at him questioningly and innocently cutely. "Ah…no… What I meant was…ah…well, no, photography is…_definitely_…not a waste of time."

Cagalli placed her arm around Miriallia's shoulder and heaved an extravagantly emotional sigh as she looked disappointedly at the Buster pilot. "Shucks, Dearka, you hurt Mir's feelings."

Miriallia instantly reddened, her eyes widening. "No! Cagalli! It's okay, really…" She shook her hands in front of her to tell Dearka, who was still guiltily looking at her, to flag off his slip.

The Orb princess, however, was not deterred. She pulled Miriallia's hand down and said slowly, "Mir, we know you're offended, so just let the guy apologize."

"Um, really, sor---"

The brown-haired Natural cut Dearka off in mid-apology, "Really, it doesn't matter!"

"Now, no---" on the other hand, Cagalli's further teasing was cut off when Athrun gently pulled her to his side.

"Okay, you've had too much fun already," Athrun smiled down at the blonde princess.

The Goddess of Victory frowned and fought real hard to keep from pouting. "That was uncalled-for. Okay, I'm sticking with what I said earlier."

"And that would be?" Athrun looked at her, his eyes dancing merrily.

"That you suck all the fun out of simple things," she iterated, and the boy just laughed at that.

Dearka clapped Athrun on the back. "Thanks, man. That little she-devil is poison!" he directed the last part at the Strike Rouge pilot. He received a glare in return.

Returning to their previous topic, Kira asked Lacus what she planned on getting for her extracurricular activity, and he wasn't surprised when she told him she wanted to try out for the Chorale Club. After encouraging her that she'd do well---not that she really needed a lot of encouragement since she already was a pop star---Kira, in a cruel turn of fate, asked Yzak if he had intentions of joining the Chess Club, which, the Ultimate Coordinator had heard, was a newly formed organization.

"Put a sock in it, Yamato," Yzak shot back.

Dearka laughed. "I bet you're really thinking of joining, and it will be real swell if Athrun's joining, too!"

"That might not be too good an idea because Yzak will always lose," Kira carefully articulated, seemingly innocently, too.

All of them laughed at the once again incensed Duel pilot.

"As much fun as it is to always beat Yzak, chess isn't something I'd gladly take after class hours," Athrun informed them, still chuckling.

"I think it suits you, Zala, you big loser." Yzak grumbled.

"Look who's talking," Athrun countered, embarrassing Yzak to another level.

They reached the building before the former Duel pilot could perform bodily harm to his comrades, and he looked every bit thankful when the rest left him be. Since they had landed on Earth, they always had something to tease Yzak about every time all of them were together, and Yzak wondered, for the umpteenth time, what he did to deserve such a thing. And, for the umpteenth time once more, he asked himself why he still hadn't hopped on a shuttle to transport him back to the PLANTs---of course, aside from the fact that his mother practically ordered him to stay where he was.

They marched up to the receptionist booth with the words SCHOOL UNIFORMS stenciled above the glass window and showed their receipts. The woman behind the glass smiled at them before handing them their respective bundles, each wrapped in brown paper. After thanking the woman and fighting over whether to ask for directions to the Treasurer's Office or just try their luck at finding the right room, the group left to ride an elevator to the third floor, having finally convinced Cagalli that it was better to ask for directions.

They knocked on the door with the proper sign and presented their slips to the man behind the wooden desk. After which they were handed three different stubs that were properly labeled.

"One's for your campus locker. You have to renew that every semester since you might be transferring to another building for the course subjects you will be taking up. The other is for your gym locker. That one is permanent until you graduate. The third one has your locker combination codes. Don't lose that one so you won't have problems if you ever forget your combination code," the man explained.

Lacus uttered a soft "thank you" before they exited the office.

Yzak looked at the stub that was labeled "Combination Codes" and inwardly smirked at the code for his campus locker. _Will you look at that…666102. The devil and Duel Gundam Assault Shroud._

**o-o**

"Why don't we go to a coffee shop for a while? Or to an ice cream shop?" Miriallia suggested when they stepped out of the school grounds.

Lacus enthusiastically agreed. "Yes! It's still early and we don't have any homework yet."

Yzak gave the excuse of having to see the landlady of the apartment he was vying for to get away, but a kind request---and the reason she gave that it was still early anyway---from the songstress convinced him to stay. Why anyone couldn't say "no" to Lacus was beyond him, and him not having that much luck in declining would attest to that. The rest just shrugged their consent, and they decided to stop by the first ice cream parlor they would pass on the way home.

"By the way, Athrun, you didn't tell me what you wanted to join," Cagalli looked at the boy beside her as they followed the rest of the gang to the establishment down the street.

"Mm…I've never really thought about it. I haven't played soccer in a while, though."

Cagalli's interest was piqued. "You play soccer?"

"Used to, but, well, there was the war… Kira and I used to be members of the Junior Prep Division then Senior Prep Division in the soccer league back in Copernicus, but I don't know if he still plays."

The two of them were way behind the rest of the group, but Cagalli didn't really care, and judging by Athrun's relaxed pace, he didn't appear to mind either. "Really? Kira?" she giggled. "That crybaby actually plays soccer?" she didn't mean that as an insult.

"Hey, he was a formidable player back then! Well, as formidable as kids could get." He looked at her and smiled at her humor. "How about you?"

"I was thinking of joining the Volleyball Varsity, but…I don't really know yet…" She looked up to read the name of the establishment: Ice Delights.

The group was already inside and had seized a booth by the window. Cagalli and Athrun were last to enter, but before Cagalli could push the glass door open, she turned around and faced the Justice pilot, looking a little distraught. "Athrun?"

"Yeah?" he asked, a tad worried at her sudden change of tone.

"Uh…can we…uh…"

"Can we…?" he prompted patiently, wondering why the blonde was fidgeting.

Cagalli shook her head as she suddenly decided she couldn't go through with whatever it was she planned to do. "…Never mind."

"…Are you sure?"

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yeah… It's nothing…"

Athrun hesitantly shrugged. "…All right then. Let's go?" When Cagalli nodded again, he took her hand, gave it a little squeeze, and led her in.

Cagalli inwardly sighed, squeezing his hand back. _I didn't think it's gonna be this hard… This is just impossible…_

-To Be Continued…


	12. PHASE 11

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (11?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_The journey of a thousand_

_miles begins with one step."_

_- Lao-Tse_

_**PHASE 11**_

_**Learning the Footwork**_

The afternoon dawned cloudy and windy, but the atmosphere wasn't as damp as to when it was about to rain. Classes had been dismissed a long while ago, and most of the students had gone already, probably to go out and take advantage of the fact that today was already Friday, the end of the school week. The field was almost vacant save for some odd numbers of players still enjoying their respective sports. The dormitories at the edge of the huge university grounds, however, still had quite a lot of students loitering by their entrances; most boarders didn't necessarily go home until the weekends.

Kira stepped out of the library after having checked out if the book he wanted to borrow was in stock. The good news was the University Library had it, but the bad thing was he needed his ID to borrow the book, and it wouldn't be until next week before they were issued their identification cards. His mouth turned into a frown, but it was gone before it could even dampen his frame of mind, or the mood of anyone else who might see it for that matter. He wasn't really irritated; it was just a normal reaction for not getting what one wanted.

He looked around and noticed the near-empty grounds. He shrugged. He guessed there were no real activities yet since it was only the beginning of a new semester. Looking from left to right and seeing no familiar faces, he remembered he had told the gang to not wait for him anymore, and based on the time on his wristwatch, he guessed they were most likely at home already. The Athha mansion wasn't too obscured from public roads and streets, and he very much doubted he would get lost going home alone. If there was something he was definitely proud of, it was his sense of direction. He inwardly chuckled at himself.

He jogged down the steps of the building entrance, turning his head to see if the Soccer Varsity was still practicing. He had read on a poster stuck in one of the bulletin boards that the team would hold out try-outs starting the end of next week, after the schedules of the entire student population were finished being inputted in the school system and were already handed out to each respective student. Last night, he and Athrun had talked about the aforementioned sport, but both were still ambiguous about joining. They had agreed to share their final decision after they received their timetables early next week.

Kira watched with a fond smile as the goalie adeptly caught the soccer ball. He had been twelve when he last played soccer. When his family had relocated to Heliopolis, he had almost a year to re-adjust to his surrounding, but didn't once get the chance to play again. Then he enrolled in a technical college, and other things had occupied his mind. He had learnt that Athrun last got into a soccer game when he had been fourteen, a year before he joined ZAFT. Then not once since then because of how hectic the following years had been for him. Kira missed playing, but if his schedule didn't permit joining the Varsity, then he would have to do with playing in the Athha's huge backyard.

A strong gust blew, leaving the fallen leaves tumbling about in its wake. The brunette started the lengthy walk along the grassy grounds towards the big exit gates. He was in no hurry, and he kept his pace relaxed, almost as if he were just out for a stroll. He even managed to register the soft crunching sounds of the scattered dried leaves underneath the soles of his loafers.

Another gust blew, and Kira was brushing the hair out of his eyes when he heard his name being called. He turned around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"You on your way home?"

"Athrun!" he was a little surprised to still see him in school; he thought the blue-head had gone home with the rest. "Yeah. What are you still doing here?"

Athrun chuckled. "Last time I checked, I was still a free man."

Kira rolled his eyes, but he laughed as well. "I thought you went home already."

"I wanted to come with Yzak to check out the flat he was vying for, but I changed my mind."

The brown-haired teenager looked confused for a second. "Oh yeah, Cagalli told me about that. Why'd you change your mind? And what possibly compelled you to stay here? Seeing as there really isn't anything to do around school yet."

"I checked out the bulletin boards for the announcements on the opening of sign-ups for extracurricular activities. And before you ask, yes, I'm still as unsure as you about joining the Soccer Varsity." The Freedom pilot nodded and Athrun shrugged. "Anyway, aside from being told that my presence would bring him bad luck, and that he'd probably end up not getting the place?" The Ultimate Coordinator laughed again, and he joined him. "Let's just say I wanna be surprised when he gets it."

Kira cocked his head inquiringly to the side. "It's not like it's gonna be all pastel and frilly, so how, specifically, do you want to be surprised? And why isn't Dearka with him?" Kira liked the ease with which both of them were talking. They hadn't exactly talked with nobody else around since the end of the war. He'd never forgotten even once that there were things they would eventually have to discuss, but, right now, he was just enjoying their easy topic, just like all those years of being best friends back in Copernicus.

"Dearka is somewhere I didn't find important to know," Athrun gestured vaguely with his hands, and Kira chuckled. "Anyway, how are you so sure it's not going to be all pastel and frilly? It's Yzak we're talking about. He can be as unpredictable as Cagalli if he sets his mind to it."

"Yeah," was all Kira answered, and they walked towards the exit in comfortable silence, the occasional wind blowing and leaving a mess of dried leaves swirling about.

His sister's name reminded him of one of the things he wanted to talk to Athrun about, but then it came to him that if he grilled the blue-head about Cagalli, he'd find himself at the other end of the interrogation when Athrun remembered Kira's thing for the former ZAFT soldier's fiancée.

Truth be told, Kira wasn't ready to talk about that. Sure, Lacus and Athrun seemed to have both moved on, but Kira knew it would still be way too awkward to talk about these things. And, as much as he didn't like to acknowledge it, there was the constant fear that maybe, just maybe, Athrun still had unresolved issues with the Pink Princess. That thought would usually provoke him into being an overprotective brother since it was obvious that his sister liked his best friend, but there really wasn't much that he could do about it. Had there lives been a bad, hackneyed movie, Athrun would have been hunting him down with guns ablazing already, demanding the why and wherefore Kira stole his fiancée. Just that thought humbled him into easily accepting Athrun's possibly confusing feelings for Cagalli and Lacus. Although, of course, he couldn't have his best friend have his issues unresolved for long, for Cagalli, Lacus, _and_ for Athrun and his sakes.

Kira inwardly sighed. His thoughts were paving way for him to consider his other problem, which was the underlying need to shoot the breeze with his other friend, Sai.

_Why fiancées?_

If there were something he learned from the war, it was that he couldn't keep on running away from his responsibilities. He had chosen to fall prey to Fllay's deceit, and he had eventually fallen in love with her in some way or another, and that, per se, was a big responsibility he had inadvertently asked to shoulder.

_Again, why fiancées?_

Kira almost found himself laughing at the wry humor behind everything, and if it weren't for Athrun's presence, he would have succumbed to the strange urge to laugh himself silly.

"Anything wrong?" Athrun asked, probably seeing his countenance.

Kira shook his head, half to indicate that nothing was wrong, and half to rid his mind of his thoughts. It wasn't the time---and, hell, nor was it the place since they had just stepped out of the exit gates and were currently walking on the sidewalk with too many a people around them---to fathom the miseries of postwar life. "Yzak having frilly decorations in his pad just won't get out of my head."

"You painted the image, you pay for it."

"Aw, man, don't you feel sorry for your best friend? I'm having the image of Yzak in a fancy pink apron dancing with a ladle in one hand and a carrot in another, in my head right now!"

"Too vivid!" Athrun gave a hearty chuckle. "No kidding?"

"No kidding!" Kira bopped himself on the side of the head, disturbed. "This is sick!"

"What is?" a new voice made its way through the crowd.

The two teenagers whipped their heads to the side only to see a rather plump man eating a hotdog. Both had gigantic 'huh's' plastered across their faces, but they got their answer when Yzak emerged from behind the man, looking as though he could scarcely believe the size of the person in front of him. After giving the man a nasty look, the topic of their conversation wended his way towards them, sans the apron, ladle, and carrot.

When Yzak stopped beside them after muttering something about physical fitness and how military training could get anyone in shape in a matter of days, Athrun and Kira had trouble holding in their laughter, not just because of Yzak's complaints, but also because of their former topic.

"As amusing as it is to watch you losers laugh your freakin' behinds off…" the fair-head trailed off, shaking his head as if to indicate he wouldn't bother.

Kira clutched his stomach. "All right, all right. We'll stop… Just…just don't ask…why," he managed to get out amidst the bubbles of laughter in his throat.

Yzak eyed them derisively. "By how you're acting, I don't even want to know."

"Good," was all Athrun could say as he kept biting the inside of his lip to keep him from being infected by Kira's contagious mirth. After a short while, he asked, "So, how did it go?"

Yzak shrugged, shoving his hands in the pockets of his khakis. "Still inconclusive."

Kira had finally gotten over his chuckles. He glimpsed at the fair-head walking beside Athrun. "I still don't see why you have to move out. I mean, wouldn't it be more fun to stay under one roof?" He didn't know what he was trying to get across, but that was the first thing that came to his mind.

Yzak snorted, keeping his eyes cast forward. "With monkeys around? I don't think so."

Kira didn't take offence, and neither did Athrun.

"Well, what about Dearka then?" Kira asked.

The former Duel pilot smirked. "That monkey isn't so irritating when nobody's around to stoke his lame-ass jokes."

The three laughed at that, and it was the first time Kira heard the usually stiff ZAFT soldier crack a joke. He had to give him credit for coming up with something accurately funny.

"Too cruel, Jule, but true," Athrun intoned.

Kira clapped his best friend at the back. "Hey, that rhymes! Didn't know you got a poet in you, my friend! Let me try…" Kira stroked his chin in a dramatic display of thinking. "Let's see… Voila, Zala, you've got it going, alleluia!"

Yzak snorted, disgusted at his current company. "That sucks royally, Yamato."

"Well, we _can't_ all be poets…" Kira frowned.

That made Athrun laugh, and although Yzak didn't join in, he kept an entertained, albeit small, smile on his lips.

Kira gave a brief glance at Yzak from the corners of his eyes. He guessed the Duel pilot wasn't that bad to be around with at all. Kira smiled, though he still felt a tad guilty about giving Yzak that awful scar. Unlike girls, the opposite gender usually had harder times apologizing, but there would be lots of time for that later. Besides, the Ultimate Coordinator really didn't feel like bringing up fragments of bad memories at the moment.

Kira gave the Duel pilot another sideways glance. "Say, Yzak, do you like carrots?"

**o-o**

"It's about to pour," Lacus observed, looking at the darkening clouds through the big windows of the second-floor library.

Miriallia walked towards the Pink Princess, a leather-bound book in her hand. "Yeah, but they haven't gone in yet."

"Oh, they have. I saw Athrun, Kira, and Yzak walking up the path just a little while ago."

As if on cue, the library door opened, and in came the three aforementioned teenagers, along with Dearka, who was carrying a carton of orange juice, and a servant, who was balancing a tray of tall glasses.

"It didn't feel like it was going to rain a while ago. The air was mostly dry," Kira told the guys as he closed the door after the servant had left.

"When has the weather been predictable?" Athrun poured everyone's glass fair amounts of juice.

"Hey, guys!" Miriallia greeted to which the newcomers gave a nod in return.

"Sai ain't here?" Kira asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Miriallia placed the book she was holding on the table by the window. "He got an errand to run."

"Did you get the book?" Lacus directed at Kira.

"Nah. The library was asking for an ID."

"All these tomes in here, and the book you wanted isn't one of them." Yzak shook his head as he began perusing the spines of the books on the shelf lining the east wall, careful to not spill his drink.

Athrun's eyes scanned the occupants of the room. "Say, where's Cagalli?"

"She hasn't come back yet?" Dearka took to imitating Athrun's movement. At that instant, the early October shower poured, and Dearka noticed Miriallia wince as she shook her head no.

"You mean she went somewhere?" Kira turned inquiring eyes at the blonde Coordinator.

"Remember that young maid who served us dinner the first time we were here?" Lacus sat beside Kira on the dark-colored settee opposite the window. Kira nodded, turning his attention to the Pink Princess. "She was supposed to buy tomatoes for tonight's dinner, but she had a little accident, so Cagalli volunteered to get the tomatoes for the Chef."

"She took the car and asked the chauffer to drive her to the supermarket, didn't she?" Athrun asked, sounding hopeful. He didn't really fancy the idea of Cagalli walking out there in that downpour, which was turning torrential with each passing minute.

"Not exactly…" Dearka answered carefully. "She kind of went on her bike…"

"_WHAT?"_ came Kira and Athrun's simultaneous exclamation.

Just then, the library door banged open, and the object of their concern, with a fluffy white towel on her head, entered in a flurry of wet clothes and rainwater. She hurriedly locked the door and sighed in apparent relief when the lock bolted in with a satisfying click.

Cagalli faced the stupefied teenagers with an apologetic smile, a puddle forming around her. "Sorry 'bout that…but he was chasing m---" she was cut off when the door was unlocked from the outside, and she almost jumped out of her skin upon feeling a warm hand on her otherwise freezing forearm.

"Why did you runaway, Princess?" Kisaka's firm voice rang inside the quiet room.

Cagalli felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest as the scare Kisaka gave her began to settle. "I thought you were mad, and I-I thought…I thought you're gonna sic Mana on me… Honest, I didn't know it was going to rain! I would've…I would've brought an umbrella with me if I did! I-I---" she stuttered, and at the rate she was going, she looked like she wasn't going to stop any time soon.

Kisaka cut her off mid-jabber as he calmly said, "If you don't go to your room now and change, I will 'sic' Mana on you." He smiled when his charge gave a dumbfounded nod before exiting the library.

"What was that about?" Kira asked, breaking out of his state of bewilderment.

Kisaka gave a sigh that almost indicated this wasn't anything strange. "Mana is somewhat of an overprotective mother hen. When Cagalli got sick before when she frolicked in the rain as a kid, Mana somehow found it her duty to keep her out of the torrent, especially when Lord Uzumi had gotten worried sick. Since then, Cagalli has always tried to stay away from her sight whenever she gets soaked," Kisaka shrugged, noting the amused look on the former Justice pilot's visage out of all the other reactions. "Anyway, how was school for you?"

"It was great!" Lacus enthused.

Kisaka smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Anyway, I better get back to what I was doing," with that, he left.

Dearka plopped onto one of the armchairs. "If I were Cagalli, I'd be doing the same thing she does!"

The rest of the guys nodded as they found common ground.

"I think it's thoughtful of Mana to care for Cagalli that way," Miriallia intoned, disagreeing with the boys.

"I agree. She's just looking out for the Princess' welfare," Lacus piped in, fixing the clip that held her bangs from her eyes.

Kira turned to Lacus. "Well, yes, it's thoughtful, but that's just being a little _too_ overprotective. Every kid gets sick once in while. It just happened that my sister did after playing in the rain."

Miriallia looked pensive for a moment before nodding her head. "Okay, I guess I'll agree with you on that one."

The rest nodded their heads, and conversation flew across the room in a rather easy manner. The guys got into a little argument about the best action star among all the actors, and the girls just had to put their two-cents in; Miriallia mentioned the latest James Bond actor in the latest James Bond movie, and that pretty much shushed the debate.

Lacus' brow furrowed then her eyes brightened when a thought hit her. "All right, I have a question." She paused to see if she got the attention of everyone.

"Go on," Athrun prompted, looking somewhat curious.

"If you just had one wish, what would you wish for?"

"That's easy," Kira answered first. "Stable world peace."

Dearka snorted. "Of course, just like all the other beauty pageant contestants' answers." Kira glared at him, but the blonde only waved a dismissive hand. "I thrive on sarcasm. Sue me."

"So, what would you wish for?" Kira asked.

"Let me think," he stroked his chin. "I wouldn't mind having a go at a new Harley…or the latest Ducati." He made to imitate riding a motorcycle.

"And what, crash it 'til it resembles a crushed paper cup?" Yzak rolled his eyes.

"No, crushed ice," the blonde Coordinator deadpanned, but the sarcasm over his self-deprecating words wasn't lost to the group. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and eyed Yzak derisively. "I piloted a mobile suit, Jule, what's a measly vehicle compared to that? How about you, Mr. I'm-so-good-I-shine-like-the-sun-just-like-my-damn-hair, what would you wish for?"

Yzak glared at him but still favored him a reply, choosing to ignore the gnawing desire to get back at the blonde Coordinator for the ridiculous gibe at his hair. "I'd wish for more wishes," he answered, sounding like that was the most obvious thing to wish for.

"There's always someone who'd _always _give that answer," Athrun observed just as Cagalli arrived, clothes dry and a new towel on her head. He turned his attention to her and asked, "So, Cagalli, what would you wish for if you had just one wish?"

"Huh?" She strode towards the desk with the tray of glasses and got one, taking a sip of the sweet liquid.

"Just answer it." The Duel pilot put the glass near his lip only to find out he had already finished his drink.

"Fine." She thought for the shortest of seconds. "I'd have to say…I'd wish for more wishes." Yzak smirked for all he was worth, while the rest hung their heads, leaving Cagalli to narrow her eyes at the display. "What?"

Athrun shook his head, although a small smile was playing on his lips. "Now there are two."

**o-o**

"Where were we?" Kisaka retook his seat opposite Waltfeld and Murrue in the dining area, papers spread out on the table with a few calling cards strewn about.

Murrue gathered dome papers and shuffled them, careful to not knock her half-empty coffee cup over. "Nothing really. We just finished."

"Oh yeah, Murrue's agent just called and said she got the apartment," Waltfeld informed the tanned guardian. He finished his cup and looked satisfied with the brewed and caffeinated beverage he had just consumed. "Ahh…I love this native Orb coffee!"

"Oh? I thought you had a home here in Orb?" Kisaka drank the last drop in his cup and smiled at Waltfeld. "It's pretty delicious, isn't it?"

Murrue shrugged, putting the stack of documents aside. "I lived in an apartment, and the landlady kicked me out when I started to get neglectful of my duties…you know, it's not as easy as one-two-three to send money when you're fighting a war in space with your life pretty much on the line almost everyday," she explained, and they all shared a laugh.

"So, when are you moving in?" Kisaka asked.

The Archangel captain splayed her hands on the table, pushing onto it to gain enough leverage to straighten up in her seat. "I don't know yet. There are still some repairs needed done. The former tenant kind of _renovated_ a lot of things, oh, but it's a pretty nice place so I'm willing to wait for it."

"And by 'renovated' you meant exactly what?" Waltfeld asked, humored by the way Murrue stressed the word.

Murrue placed her elbow on the tabletop and rested her cheek on her palm. "Let's just say he made a lot of holes, and the owner isn't particularly happy with them," she grinned. "Which reminds me…when are you leaving for the PLANTs?" she directed the last part at Waltfeld.

Waltfeld had a weird look on his face. "…Tell me, how did 'holes' remind you of my departure again?"

Murrue laughed. "Okay, wrong segue."

The two men chuckled. Then Waltfeld cleared his throat before speaking, "I'd have to delay, though I've fixed the papers of the others. I really want to get involved in the peace treaties and talks. It takes a lot of pressure off the Pink Princess."

Kisaka knowingly smiled. That directly applied to his situation and the Princess of Orb. Yes, he had an obligation as her bodyguard, but he knew he had long ago stepped over that border and was way distant from it since then. He wasn't trying to replace the late Lord Uzumi, but if Cagalli would permit, he'd be glad to act as a father figure. He inwardly sighed. He actually already was acting the part---Cagalli didn't seem to mind---and he'd be aging a lot faster, what with all the stress his charge could put on him.

"When are the PLANTs sending representatives?" Murrue asked.

Waltfeld tapped his fingers on the tabletop. "I checked in yesterday, and it might still take a while. Given Ezalia's involvement in the war, her diplomatic immunity can only cover so much. She'll be facing probably a series of boring trials and all those jazz, and with those on the way, the PLANTs are pretty much still in trouble. Now I have an idea why she sent her son here. Less trouble."

"I don't see Yzak as someone to cause too much trouble to anyone more superior," Kisaka massaged the back of his neck. "If anything, he looked like an obedient kid."

"He is. He doesn't have trouble following his superiors, and might even be of help to his mother, but do you really think Ezalia would let her son be involved in the mess she had put herself into? I don't know her personally, but in the times that I've met her and talked to her, she really appeared very," Waltfeld waved his hand in a vague gesture, "caring---for lack of a better term---of her son despite how hard she is on others."

Kisaka shrugged. "That's understandable," he answered, pertaining to the situation of the PLANTs and not of the Duel pilot's relationship with his mother. "Orb isn't progressing that fast either. There are still more things to take care of, and the EAF themselves have a lot to fix still."

"It's just so bad that we're enjoying this peace but the talks are still waiting to be attended to and the treaties to be signed," Murrue sighed then frowned.

**o-o**

Dinner had been great. Everyone pretty much had a great day, and Cagalli didn't have lots to complain about, mainly because she was very thankful Kisaka avoided telling Mana that her "precious Cagalli" had been out in the rain.

She turned her head to the side and glimpsed the glowing numbers of her alarm clock: 11:25. It was very late, and everyone had most likely gone off to dreamland since they all had been in their respective bedrooms two hours ago. But here she was, tossing and turning in bed, itching to talk to a certain somebody but unfortunately having no guts to do it. She'd been dying to ask him since day one, and all she was ever able to get out was an embarrassing string of incomprehensible words. _Uh…can we…uh…_

She rolled on her side, curling into a fetal position. What annoyed her more was that he never hinted at the possibility that he was planning on talking to her about it soon. They had been hanging out together, just the two of them, for longer moments, and not once did he give any indication of action. It was like he had just fallen into this understanding that they were really together. She sighed heavily. She really hoped he hadn't.

Of course, she was irritated at herself, too. How would she know if she was just blowing things out of proportion? She didn't have much experience in the area, but he, on the other hand, had been engaged! Perhaps she should just follow his lead and be indifferent about the whole thing until…well, until they found themselves in an impasse. She frowned and kicked a pillow off the bed, thinking the idea through and not agreeing with it. Once, she told herself she'd wait and be patient about it, but it turned out that it bugged her more than she first thought it would.

Having nothing better to do, she sat up and threw another pillow, hitting one of the bedposts. She still wasn't sleepy; she was feeling a little antsy. She didn't have too much energy to burn, but it still wasn't low enough to lull her into slumber. Maybe she'd go out for a walk, but then she remembered the grounds would probably be still miry from the rain.

By the time she had decided to stand up and just do whatever came to mind once she got downstairs, all her pillows were already scattered on the floor after being thrown out of annoyance.

She left the room without bothering to look for her slippers---she swore they were just at the foot of the bed, but they had somehow gone missing. When she reached the marble staircase, she winced at the contrast of the cool stone and her warm feet, but she kept going.

_Okay…what to do…?_

She stopped at the bottom step and rubbed her bare legs, feeling the goose bumps from the cold, and she briefly wondered what had possessed her to wear her bright yellow board shorts instead of the supposedly warm flannel pajamas… It was probably the white bunnies printed on those that made her grab the plain, long-sleeved, flannel top and leave the matching pants in her closet.

As she was about to enter the kitchen, having suddenly decided that milk was actually good for her, the doors swung open, almost hitting her in the process. She jumped almost a foot high and was about to scream when the image of Athrun made its way to her peripheral vision.

"Did I hit you?" he asked, concerned, reaching out a hand to steady her.

Cagalli felt her racing heartbeat slowly return to its normal rate after her brain registered that she was in no danger. "You scared fifteen lifetimes out of me!" she panted, mildly glaring at him.

The boy actually chuckled. "Guess I didn't."

"If I had my slippers on, or much better, my boots, I'd step on your foot for laughing at me!" She swept the hair away from her eyes and thrust herself forward, brushing past him as she entered the kitchen.

"All right, I'll stop," he choked back his chuckles and followed her back in. "Can't sleep, huh?"

"You can say that," she answered sitting down on one of the chairs. Then she got up again just as he occupied the seat in front of her, recalling the reason she went to the kitchen. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I got thirsty."

She shrugged. "Okay. Want milk?" she held up the milk carton for him to see.

"I said I _was _thirsty, not _is._" He immediately apologized when she narrowed her eyes at him yet again. "Yeah, sure."

She grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and set them on the table. She got ice cubes from the freezer while he filled their glasses. "You don't look like you just got up from sleep."

He scooped some ice into her drink then put some into his. "I was reading, and I forgot the time. How 'bout you? Don't tell me you have insomnia."

"No, no, nothing of the sort. Just can't sleep, is all."

They were quiet for a while, absorbed in their own thoughts.

Finally, Cagalli spoke after she finished her beverage, "Hey, Athrun."

"Yeah?"

"What's on your mind?" He looked thoughtful for a second, and she hoped he was thinking of the same thing she was. Now that they really were alone and would have no one to disturb them, she was wishing he'd somehow gotten it in his mind to open up the conversation she so wanted to have with him right now.

"Nothing really. Just that it's nice to return to everyday life."

Of course, Cagalli didn't doubt her earlier thoughts of him being totally unbothered by their current relationship…or the lack thereof. "Oh."

He looked at her questioningly. "You sound disappointed. Was I supposed to answer 'I'm thinking of embarrassing Dearka' or 'I'm thinking of eating pizza' or 'I'm thinking of wearing a dress'?"

The blonde laughed. "Not really, but now that you pointed that out…" she trailed off, still giggling. "The last one almost did me in!"

Athrun shrugged, appearing nonchalant. "I honestly think that you should be wearing a dress."

Cagalli immediately stopped laughing. "Under no circumstances, and I repeat, under _no_ circumstances, are you getting me to wear a dress!" She crossed her arms in front of her, turning her head away from him.

"I bet you'd look really beautiful in it."

The casualness with which he threw that comment almost made her gag with unheralded emotions. She'd learnt a long while ago of his seemingly habit of giving offhand comments that never failed to give her butterflies in her tummy. _Was he like this with Lacus?_ She couldn't help but ask herself that, and the underlying insecurity was gnawing at her being. She hated it. But she couldn't help feeling its annoying tug when she was thinking of the guy who was previously engaged to a beautiful girl like Lacus.

"Athrun…?" she ventured after another moment of quiet.

"Yeah?"

Cagalli fidgeted for a while before taking a deep breath. It was now…or---she inwardly shrugged---much, _much_ later. "Let's talk."

Athrun still looked eerily calm, if not a little sleepy, and Cagalli didn't know if he hadn't gotten the drift of their conversation yet, or it really just wasn't fazing him as much as it was fazing her.

"Shoot."

-To Be Continued…

A/N:

It was past midnight (and real quiet) when I was proofreading this, then when I was editing the part where Cagalli got "fifteen lifetimes" scared out of her, a loud banging came from outside…I swear, I almost shouted and woke the whole house up! Now I know how she felt…

Anyway, as usual, a bundle of thanks to my readers and reviewers! Please drop a review if you can. It will be much appreciated.

Toodles!


	13. PHASE 12

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (12?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_Still round the corner there may_

_wait, a new road or a secret gate."_

_- J.R.R. Tolkien_

_**PHASE 12**_

_**Rhythmic Dancing**_

Athrun was good in the battlefield. He was adept at piloting mobile suits. He had the skills to finish off his enemies and survive the bloodshed. He had been to a lot of missions, and he had his share of extreme surprises. He had his moments of dangerous uncertainty, and those could already last him a lifetime. But, right now, he seemed to be in another battlefield with him not knowing how exactly things would turn out. And for the first time since the end of war, he felt the rush of crazed butterflies in his stomach.

"It's about…" she vaguely gestured with her hands.

"About?" he prompted, getting a faint idea of what she wanted to talk about. But then again, he could be wrong.

Cagalli sighed in defeat, but quickly straightened up and glared at him. "Us."

Of course, he had all along expected this would happen, but the fact that _she _was the one who broached the topic threw him off the loop. _Not exactly._ He inwardly rolled his eyes. It was just that he thought he'd be the one to talk to her about it. He wasn't as dense as most guys were, and somewhere between kissing her in space and drinking milk with her in her very kitchen right about now, he had known that they had to go through with this conversation. It hadn't been, after all, a long time after the end of his engagement with Lacus Clyne when he started cavorting with the Princess of Orb.

"What about us?" he surprisingly stalled. Another baleful glare thrown his way, however, made him clean up his act. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Cagalli deflated. She buried her head in her arms, which were crossed atop the table. "It's…I guess…it's okay, but…Athrun…"

He stood up and sat beside the princess. He waited for her to raise her head, and when she did, with a flicker of surprise in her golden orbs, words just floated out of his mouth, seemingly quelling the uneasy feeling in his gut, "Maybe you're wondering if I've ever given a thought about what's happening between us, and I can't blame you since I haven't exactly shown any indication that I actually am."

The Orb princess' visage melted into an uncertain smile. "So…are you…?"

He couldn't help but grin in return. She did that to him. Just a smile and he was off to feeling this happy. As cliché as that sounded, it was true. "Of course I am."

"And?" she sounded hopeful, as if what he would say would determine what was going to happen next to the both of them.

Athrun paused and tilted his head to the side, regarding her with soft eyes. He took her hand and stood up slowly so she wouldn't trip on her chair. "Come on, let's take a walk." He picked up his pace and pulled her along.

Cagalli stumbled a bit before gaining a steady gait. "It might still be muddy outside."

"Let's take the swing then. The wind was going south, so the swing set should be dry." Athrun grabbed the afghan off a settee they passed on their way to the backyard.

"Uh…" Cagalli hesitated when Athrun stepped out the door, halting him. She looked at her bare feet when Athrun asked what the matter was, and he chuckled at her when she wiggled her toes. "Stop laughing!" She looked around for any sign of footwear she might have left scattered around, and she spied a pair of house shoes by the door that led to a small storeroom. "I thought these were gone!" She hurriedly trotted towards the pair of footwear and slipped her feet in. She smiled at Athrun's questioning gaze. "I thought I lost these so I bought new slippers yesterday."

"Maybe you need to get more organized…" he teased as Cagalli stepped out of the door and stood beside him.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever. It's not like I was planning on losing these. It's not my fault the servants like to clean the house 'til everything's been scoured to within an inch of its life! Sometimes, the floors get so clean, they shine, and, well…when it's _that _clean, I don't see the need to wear slippers."

Athrun followed the blonde towards the swing where she grabbed the afghan from him and tried to find a comfortable position. "So…where's the new pair you bought?" He swayed the swing a little then sat beside her.

She smiled at him sheepishly as she covered her bare legs with the knitted blanket to keep her from shivering. "Well…it was _supposed_ to be by the foot of my bed…" she said perfunctorily after deciding to dismiss her responsibility to her new pair of footwear. She really didn't care where her new slippers were since she found her favorite pair already, and she was quite happy.

"'Supposed to be'?"

"Yeah…but…I couldn't find them when I looked again…"

Athrun grinned at her teasingly. "See? Gotta get more organized!"

She frowned at him. "When you get cold, I won't share this blanket with you!" she feebly threatened. "Besides, I was too busy thinking of---" she cut herself off in the middle of her explanation, ducking her head.

Athrun stared at the curtain of blonde hair that obscured her face from his view. They stayed that way for a short while, with him smiling at her sudden coyness. If there were one thing Cagalli was not, it was shy. She was always voicing out her thoughts, always not afraid to tell people off, always confident in what she had to say, so seeing her being diffident about her thoughts was something he found quite adorable. For the time that he had been given to know her, he'd noticed that, of all the things teenagers were known to deal with everyday, Cagalli had always been embarrassed to deal with matters of the heart.

"Thinking of this, right?" he gestured between them. He felt the swing slow to a stop, and he stared ahead, blinking at the lamps that dotted the otherwise starless night. "I used to think that I'd never be able to experience something like this," he confessed after a moment of hesitation. "I was arranged to marry Lacus because our fathers were friends. That was that. I came to know her, and I liked her, but both of us knew it had been almost a responsibility…because if our fathers hadn't arranged it, then, I suppose, we wouldn't even get to meet each other.

"I'm as new to this as you are, Cagalli. Being engaged to Lacus was something else altogether. What we had was good, but this something you and I have right now…it's even better." By the feel of it, he was sure he was blushing madly. He had just told Cagalli what had been in his mind for all this time, and he dared not look at her. Was what he revealed enough? Did he scare her? For all he was worth, he couldn't find another way to know for sure what her real reaction was to his confession other than the simplest way: look at her and ask.

So he did. He turned around and faced her. Cagalli was looking at him with a cute blush on her cheeks, but aside from that, she gave no indication as to what she might be feeling. She just sat there, and Athrun didn't know how to proceed. He was supposed to ask, but his words suddenly got caught in his throat, and all he could do was stare in return.

He heard her exhale slowly. "Athrun…back…back there…in space," she paused and licked her dry lips, her brow creasing in unexpected worry. "That little thing you…you were talking about…it's with…it's with me…right?" she sounded like she couldn't decide whether she wanted him to answer her or not.

Athrun smiled. She was talking about that time he had told her about falling in love.

Of course it was with her.

He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, only for it to fall back when the wind picked up again. "Nobody else."

Cagalli cocked her head to the side, seemingly considering his answer. "Nobody else," she faintly echoed, her face gradually brightening like how a kid's face would upon receiving an early Christmas present. Her lips curved into a smile that quickly turned into a grin as the worry was lifted from her brow.

The blue-haired pilot couldn't help but grin back. He brushed his hands on her arms when she shivered as a chilly gust once again blew. "Time to go back in. It's getting too cold." He stood up and offered her his hand. "Come on, I'll make you some hot cocoa." He felt a tingle when she took his hand, and he knew they were already…_there_.

They had crossed the line of friendship a long time ago, and now they couldn't see even just a flicker of it from the distance. What they had now was finally made official.

What happened wasn't too romantic, just like how they had first met. There was no exchange of words of undying love, but everything was pure Cagalli-ish. Athrun smiled as he stepped off the swing. He wouldn't change a single second of it if he were ever given the chance to. That was how it went, and he was satisfied.

Before he could lead her back, he felt a small tug at his hand. He turned around and found Cagalli peering at him through long lashes. She bit her lip, hesitating for the slightest of seconds before using the leverage she had to place a fleeting kiss on the side of his mouth.

She pulled back and drew a breath, the rogue dash of color never leaving her cheeks. She stepped off the swing and beamed up at him. "Now for that hot chocolate…"

Her initiative, of course, was more than satisfying.

**o-o**

The clatter of miscellaneous objects hitting the vanity desk rang throughout Miriallia's modest bedroom as she accidentally toppled over a cologne bottle and a few knickknacks in her haste to dress up. Lacus had scheduled a "girl's day out" today, and she was supposed to be at the Athha mansion by nine-thirty. She glanced at her wristwatch and grimaced at the time: 9:25. She didn't mean to oversleep, but she got in late last night. They had lost track of time over dinner, and had she failed in convincing her parents to pick her up, she'd have gone home much later.

The brunette hurriedly arranged her desktop with nimble fingers, carefully wiping the cologne spill with a piece of tissue paper. Standing up after completing her task, she checked herself out in the mirror, only to find out that she had missed a button, leaving the rest all wrongly done.

She checked her watch again: 9:28. Finally accepting that she wouldn't be able to make it, she placed a call for Lacus, and then apologetically told the Pink Princess that she'd be late. Lacus just brushed her concern off, assuring her that it really was quite all right and that Cagalli herself was still stumbling all over the place, trying to get ready in record's time. Apparently, the Orb Princess had slept in, too.

"Honey, I thought you have to meet up with the girls today? You're running late!" she heard her mother call from downstairs, and Miriallia would have jumped up and rushed even more had she not known that already.

After a quick burst of giggles and an equally quick exchange of farewells, she re-did her buttons, this time methodically---or as methodically as buttoning a shirt could be. And when all was done and she was satisfied with her work, she bounded downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, and was out of the house before her mother could even offer to butter her bread.

**o-o**

Lacus sat in the living room couch, flipping through an _Ikea_ magazine mounted atop the damask throw pillow on her lap. There really wasn't much to do since Miriallia would be late and Cagalli was still running through her morning routine.

Turning a page, she suddenly looked up, alarmed, when she heard a rough noise outside the living room. She returned the magazine on the center table and hurriedly went to check what the noise was about.

Peering around the embrasure, she caught sight of the blonde princess rubbing her behind while Athrun steadied her by her elbow. It looked like she had slipped in her haste.

"Careful. I told you not to leave your slippers there," Athrun said, shaking his head, although he was smiling at her.

Lacus was amused when she spied the blush that crept up her blonde friend's cheeks before muttering a silent acknowledgement of the pilot's words. She was even more amused when Cagalli extricated herself rather awkwardly before giving the blue-head a soft "yeah," earning a kiss on the crown of her head in return.

Lacus, with a curious eye, watched Cagalli, who was watching Athrun disappear around the corner, probably in search of the rest of the guys. "Are you okay, Cagalli?"

The blonde was a little startled. "Huh? Oh…oh…yeah. I'm good." Cagalli narrowed her eyes at Lacus as the Pink Princess approached her. "What's with the grin, Lacus?" she asked suspiciously.

"What grin?"

"_That _one," she pointed at the Pink Princess' wide smile.

"I'm just excited to go out with just us girls."

"Oh no, you're not fooling me."

"What makes you think I'm fooling you?" Lacus clasped her hands behind her back, leaning forward a little to peer at the blonde closer.

Cagalli took a step back. "I'm guessing this will go on until later? Much, _much_ later?"

"What will?" Miriallia butted in, briskly walking towards them after greeting the servant who had ushered her in. She checked her watch for the umpteenth time that morning and found out that she was more than half an hour late. "Sorry…I kinda overslept."

"Apparently, someone else did, too," Lacus said after throwing a quick morning salutation at the brunette. Her grin never left her face as she turned her head to take a look at Cagalli.

Cagalli smiled sheepishly. "I didn't get to sleep immediately…so I overslept, too."

Lacus placed her forefinger on her chin, tapping it lightly in a thinking gesture. "Hm…I wonder why." Her friend's blush only made her even more curious. She knew something happened last night, and by the way her blonde friend was acting towards a certain Justice pilot only confirmed her surmise. Of course, she'd only go as far as friendly teasing---if Cagalli really didn't want to divulge whatever it was she was hiding, then Lacus would drop it.

Miriallia grinned like the proverbial Cheshire cat upon seeing Cagalli's reaction, and Lacus didn't miss the mischievous glint in her eyes. Unless Cagalli didn't say it out loud that she would prefer the subject to be totally dropped, she'd enjoy teasing her about it. After all, Miriallia seemed to be thinking of the same thing.

Cagalli decided to keep her mouth shut. She situated herself between her two friends and took advantage of her new position, hooking both her arms with Lacus and Miriallia's. She then began dragging them towards the door to get this "girl's day out" started. She'd been opposed to the idea until Lacus assured her they wouldn't be spending the whole day doing "girl stuff."

"Hey!" someone called from behind, halting the three in their tracks.

"Yes, Dearka?" Lacus answered, turning to look at the tanned teenager.

Dearka's gaze shifted to the right when he noticed the brunette. "Uh…hey, Miriallia…"

"Morning!" Miriallia smiled, and a moment of silence ensued.

"I suggest you stop staring at my friend and start telling us what you want," Cagalli smirked, cocking her head to the side as she enjoyed the embarrassed blush that crept up Dearka and Miriallia's cheeks.

Dearka tore his eyes away from the brown-haired Natural and glared at his host. He then turned to Lacus and his gaze softened---Lacus had that effect on anyone. "I was just wondering if you could run me a favor." When Lacus nodded, he continued, "Buy me a notepad, will you? If you're going to the mall, that is. Yzak just set mine on fire." His frown towards the end of his sentence made the three girls giggle.

"Sure," Lacus smiled.

"We're going to the mall?" Cagalli eyed the three pairs of skates by the door. "I thought we're going skating? Not that I don't want you to get a new notepad or anything," she directed the last part at Dearka.

"We can swing by, I guess," Miriallia touched Cagalli's arm. "Besides, mom said there's this swank coffee shop that opened there a month ago. Maybe we can stop by and…_chat, _if you know what I mean."

Cagalli's eyes widened, shaking her head. "No…I don't know what you mean…"

"Of course you do," Lacus put in. "We'll be going then. I'll get that notepad for you," she said upon spying Dearka's confused face.

"Thanks! Pay you later. Gotta get my hands on the freak's wallet first," he walked them to the door and waved them off.

"I _heard_ that!" Yzak's voice made its way to them as his footsteps faded towards the backyard door, making the three girls laugh before they shut the door.

**o-o**

Cagalli secured the last strap of her inline skates then took a few experimental twirls as she made herself comfortable after a long while of not being able to go rollerblading. She looked around the spacious skating rink through a glass window as she waited for Miriallia and Lacus to finish donning their wheeled footwear.

"I never did graduate from roller skates," Miriallia voiced out, looking over at Cagalli then standing up to get re-acquainted with her skates.

Lacus shakily stood up, marveling at how in the world she had gotten herself convinced to go skating with her friends. Sure, she knew how to ice skate, but no one told her roller skating was a different thing altogether. For some reason, she was having a hard time managing her feet, and had it not been for Miriallia, who had clamped a hand around her arm, Lacus would have hit the pavement hard.

"I thought you ice skate?" Cagalli asked.

"I didn't expect this to be any different. But, apparently, I was wrong," Lacus giggled, taking a cautious sweep towards the exit of the locker room after putting her shoes inside the repository she shared with Miriallia and Cagalli.

Miriallia secured the lock. "You'll get used to it. I had the impression that ice skating was way harder, but I guess it all depends on the person, huh?" She tucked her hair behind her ear, gained some stable footing, and followed the Pink Princess out of the room.

Cagalli pulled her windbreaker tighter around her, grabbed her cap from the bench, then moved her feet in skating sweeps. "It's a nice day, isn't it?" she observed, feeling the slight breeze brush her legs as she skated farther in the rink. The three had wisely agreed to wear unrestrictive clothing, but the blonde princess didn't think she'd actually be coerced into wearing something so short in public.

"Yeah. After the rain yesterday, I thought it'd rain for a few more days," Miriallia answered, slowing down so as not to leave Lacus behind.

"The occasional showers aren't so bad," Lacus put in, steadily getting used to her wheels.

They skated for a while, enjoying their surroundings. Lacus had even managed to skate over to a kid quick enough before he fell on his behind, and the kid's two other siblings provided enough distraction to deter Lacus and Miriallia from acting on their curiosity. Of course, out of extreme happiness at seeing her luck, Cagalli had offered to buy some cotton candy for the kids. Where there was a man selling cotton candy, it came without question that there would be a man selling balloons, so Lacus pulled a few change from her pocket and bought the kids a balloon each.

By the time the kids had deemed that they had enough fun, it was already past lunchtime, and Cagalli's stomach was awfully proposing that they go and eat lunch. And seeing as how their next destination was the mall, grabbing something to eat would not be put off any longer.

"Say, why don't we forego the café and have lunch at that restaurant instead?" Miriallia asked, pointing at the quaint Italian restaurant tucked beside the mall. It was almost one-quarter, and the restaurant didn't look as busy anymore.

"That is a _really _good idea, Mir. You should get an award for that!" Cagalli grinned, almost salivating at the thought that they'd finally be able to sit down and eat, and at a real restaurant---not just a café---for that matter.

"Of course! I'm _famished_!" Lacus exclaimed, moving her bag, which contained her skating gear, from her left hand to her right.

The three scurried over to the restaurant, and since the weather wasn't too cold, they opted to settle on a vacant table on the patio. They carefully set their bags beside their respective seats and waited for the waiter and their menu.

"How's that bruise of yours, Mir?" Cagalli asked.

Miriallia stretched her leg and eyed the discoloration on her shin. The little kid Lacus had earlier helped lost his balance for the second time, and the toe of his skate had bumped into Miriallia's shin quite harshly. The brunette, however, couldn't find it in herself to get mad at the kid, especially when he had looked about to cry as he profusely apologized. "I can live with it."

"We can put ice on that when we get home," Lacus suggested, just as the waiter came over with their menus.

They decided on two dishes of pasta, one cream-based and one spicy tomato-based, and a pan of Sicilian thin-crust pizza. It was Miriallia's idea to share meals instead of ordering a dish just for themselves, and Lacus and Cagalli had easily agreed.

"Come on, Cagalli, I know you don't exactly want this topic to be dropped," Miriallia coaxed after chewing a morsel of crème brûlée. They had finished their meal a few minutes ago and were now happily munching on the dessert they ordered, but, until now, she and Lacus were still unsuccessful in making their blonde friend spill the beans.

Cagalli swallowed the sweet dessert melting in her mouth. This was one of the reasons she had been opposed to the idea of a girl's day out. She knew girl talk was a big part of hanging out with just the ladies, and, sometimes, she hated being right. "And what makes you so sure there actually _is _something to tell? And, if there were, why wouldn't I want it dropped?"

Lacus looked thoughtful for a second. "Maybe because of how you blush every time he does something?"

The blonde glared. "Oh yeah? Like when?" she challenged. In truth, she really did want to divulge her secrets, but she never did find out how she wanted to go about it. Sure, she'd seen in the silver screen how girls were so trusting of their friends and how it was so easy for them to gush about their crushes, but _she _was different. And her life _wasn't_ a big movie.

The Pink Princess smiled, and Cagalli regretted challenging her. "Oh, I don't know…how about, when he greeted you good morning? Or when he took your hand to lead you to the kitchen? Or when he kissed you before Mir came?"

The Orb princess' eyes widened, and good thing she had already swallowed her food, or she would have been choking by the end of Lacus' reply. "Wha--- How… _What _are you talking about?"

"Well, if you hadn't been too pre-occupied with him, you might've noticed me actually being in the same room."

Miriallia laughed at how Lacus strung her words. "Shucks, I wasn't there!" she smothered her laughter just in time to get out what she wanted to say. She took Cagalli's hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. "All right, if you really want us to stop interrogating you about your love life, we will."

Despite herself, Cagalli smiled at her friends, then she sighed in resignation. "I really want to tell you, guys, but I don't know how. As much as I want to tell you all about it, there's this little part of me who wants to just keep it to myself for a while longer. See how everything plays out."

Lacus understood how much it probably took Cagalli to get all that out, and that was enough sign to tell her that the blonde really did want to drop the subject at the moment. "We understand."

Miriallia took a sip of her milkshake. "But, I have to say, it's been fun to tease!" She laughed when she heard Cagalli groan.

**o-o**

The rays of the late afternoon sun filtered through the living room window, lending the chamber its tangerine glow. It was quiet in the room as Cagalli had gone to talk to Kisaka and Lacus had followed out soon after, in search of the Freedom pilot. Miriallia was snuggled on the couch, nursing her bruise with a cold compress and enjoying the soft music of the CD she had popped in the stereo a while ago.

Dearka wandered in, his gaze directly going to where the brunette was applying the cold compress. "What happened?" he asked, shuffling towards the injured Natural.

"I had a little accident in the skating rink. Oh, there's your notepad," she nodded towards the bag on the coffee table.

He sat on the said table, a little away from the purchase. "Thanks." He then looked back to what had gotten his attention in the first place. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not really," she shook her head no.

Dearka got up and gingerly lifted her offended leg, surprising both himself and her; nonetheless, he sat beside her and placed her leg on his lap, taking the cold compress from her hand and doing the job for her instead.

He had to remind himself that they were just friends before he could speak. "Here, let me do that," he offered, a little too late as he had a hard time managing the jam in his throat at the boldness of his actions.

"T-thanks." Miriallia had felt the tingles when he touched her, and even when he removed his hand from her ankle to hold the compress down on her shin, the ice couldn't mask the cords of electricity shooting up her leg.

"So, how was your day?"

Miriallia smiled, slightly distracted. "It was fun! We played and skated with these three kids, and one had accidentally hit me on the shin when he slipped." She waved a hand towards her injury. "That's how I got this bruise. But they were too innocent for me to get mad at."

"You're too kind."

She huffed. "Well, did you want me to shout at them?"

"I didn't mean that," he laughed. "I don't think anyone would want to get on your bad side."

She blushed at what he said. She thought she'd been really scary that time on the Archangel.

She'd been so mad, and his cockiness had only served to anger her more back then.

"I'm kidding."

"I know…" she trailed off. She almost jerked when she felt his warm hand massaging her ankle.

Dearka had used his left hand to hold the compress down on her bruised shin, and was now using his free hand to rub her ankle. She blushed harder, but when she noticed that he was staring off in space, she knew he wasn't aware of what he was doing.

Miriallia saw him smirk. "I bet if it had been Yzak who got hit, he'd scare the life out of that kid!"

She relaxed and let him continue with what he was doing, opting to enjoy his ministrations over worrying about her earlier reaction. "I doubt he's that bad. And he's your friend! How can you say that?"

"He's my friend all right!" he laughed. "That's why I know what he'd do if he'd been in your position. Believe me, had the kid been, well…not a kid, he'd have sicced his Gundam on him long before the guy could even understand what hit him!"

Miriallia laughed. "I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. And I _believe _you're _exaggerating_."

"Believe what you want. It's the truth."

"So…how about you? How was your day?"

He shrugged as a smile lit up his face. "Did the girls tell you about my…misfortune…on the racing game?"

"Cagalli might have…mentioned it…"

"I'm sure she did." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I got my groove back and kicked their asses big time!"

Miriallia listened to him laugh, the smooth sound floating around the room, making her grin in return. The soft orange was slowly morphing into darker shades as the sun set in the horizon, allowing the room to get dimmer. And as Dearka's fingers roved across the skin of her ankle to the sole of her foot in a soothing caress, Miriallia Haw concluded that she enjoyed spending time with him.

As friends.

Dearka switched on the lamp sitting atop the table on his side of the couch in a flitting motion, then his hand was back to performing its task. He talked of this and that, and Miriallia was only happy to listen, laughing at the jokes he cracked, giggling at the innuendos he tried to get across, and basically getting enthralled by the guy that was Dearka.

Of course, nobody knew what the future might bring, and changes were never that much predictable.

**o-o**

Athrun capped his sign pen when he finished writing the small bio their professors were asking from them on a five-by-eight index card. He'd thought it was so high-school, but what did he know? He was just a teenager who had spent too much time in the military when he could've led a normal life in a normal surrounding, given that he came from a normal background, which, obviously, he didn't.

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. It was very late, but he figured that the amount of sugar he consumed when he had humored Cagalli and agreed to finish a half-gallon of ice cream with her after dinner was enough to keep him wide awake the entire night. And the fact that they were able to accomplish such a feat also left him wondering how in the world they even managed to eat _half _of it.

The blue-head tidied up his desk, stood up, stretched, and found himself smiling. Again. He'd been too happy since that morning, and he knew all too well why.

In a few leisurely strides, he made it to his door. He'd decided to burn some of his energy with a few strolls around the estate. Tomorrow was just Sunday, and it would be a shame if he spent half of the day snoozing away because he couldn't fall asleep on time.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Cagalli on the other side with her eyes wide like those of a kid who was caught with his hand inside the weirdly forbidden cookie jar. She wrung her hands and worried her bottom lip, looking like she couldn't remember her reason for being there.

She stepped back when he emerged from his room.

"Hey," he greeted, closing the door behind him.

"Um…the sugar is keeping you up, too…right?" she offered, still wringing her hands.

He chuckled. "Yeah. I'm guessing it's doing the same to you?" Athrun playfully swatted at her restless hands. He then took her left hand and pulled her along.

Cagalli smiled as the awkwardness gave way to welcome togetherness. "Yep!" she answered energetically, obviously showing the effects of sugar. "I'm thinking I shouldn't have come up with that crazy idea… It got us _way_ alive than everybody else." She observed how there was no other noise in the left wing aside from the one they were currently making.

"It's always nice to try new things." He didn't hear her reply to that, so he looked over his shoulder only to see her slightly blushing. "So…you've done this before?" it sounded more like a statement than a question. "Consumed this much sugar in one go?" He paused and waited for her to fall into step beside him.

"All right, all right. I did. But just once before this! And not once during the war."

He raised his eyebrows. "Just once?"

Cagalli fought the urge to pout. "Okay…twice!"

They started walking again and were by the stairs not too long after. "Twice," he repeated, but he must've sounded too unconvinced because she halted just before they could descend the stairs.

"Fine! Thrice! Thrice before the war! And if I did even way before, I don't remember. Honest!"

Athrun laughed at how evidently sugar-high she was. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Okay, I believe you." They descended the flight of steps together.

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

"How many times have you been sugar-rushed before this? Assuming that you _are _sugar-rushed now since I don't exactly see you fidgeting."

"Why do you think I'm still up and about? I can't stay in one place, so I got to burn some energy. I'm taking a walk," he announced, making Cagalli laugh at how funnily proud he was of the solution he thought.

"I'll walk with you. So, what about my other question?"

He shrugged. "When I was a kid, I guess. Kira loved sweets, and since we were always together, I did what he did. He was a loud kid, and you couldn't say no to him. Besides, kids love sweets, and we weren't immune to its…allure."

"Nice word," she giggled. "He loves his chocolate just like me. Maybe it's a twin thing." She shrugged. "Kira was loud when he was a kid? _Really _now?"

"He had a sweet tooth, and Mrs. Yamato sometimes really had to put her foot down because Kira gets so hyper when he consumes too much sugar. Though, I don't know if he's still like that now." He remembered the time when he had been tricked by his best friend into sneaking inside the pantry behind Kira's mother's back to get a few bars of chocolate. Of course, they had gotten caught. "And yeah, he was a loud kid. Believe it or not."

"I guess Kisaka wouldn't be too happy if we had lived in the same house when we were kids. We'd drive him nuts."

They had reached the front door, and Cagalli opened the hall closet to retrieve her outdoor slippers. They slipped out the door and the evening chill greeted them. The crispness of the air prickled her skin, but Cagalli loved it.

They took to the right and ambled down the cobbled path, bathing in the comfortable silence that settled.

The former Justice pilot broke the quiet, "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Not really," was her simple reply, and they went back to strolling down the walkway in companionable silence.

Athrun noticed her shiver when a cool breeze brushed past them. "Cold?"

"I'm holding just fine." She rubbed her arms.

He stopped in his tracks and moved in front of her. He rubbed her arms, and the coolness of her skin was a stark contrast to the warmth of his palms. "You are cold."

Cagalli turned pink. She bit her lip and peered at him. "Actually…there is something I wanna tell you…"

"I'm listening."

"Um…don't think this is stupid, okay?" He nodded. "All right… Well…I don't…"she faltered.

"Yes?"

"I don't…know…Idunnoknowhowtogofromhere," she hurriedly got out.

Athrun blinked. "Come again?"

Cagalli took in a cleansing breath, trying to get her tongue untied. "I don't know how to go from here," she repeated, this time, slowly and clearly.

He was silenced. He didn't have an answer to that. He knew what she was talking about, but what was he to say? He was as new to this as she was. And didn't he tell her that already?

She suddenly looked embarrassed. "Athrun? Look, I'm sor---"

He cut her off, "Cagalli, you don't have to know anything. _I _don't know anything. We explore this thing together." He mused for a short while. "Take it like a…new adventure."

"Hn, adventure?" Cagalli unconsciously puckered her forehead, fought an insistent pout, puffed her cheeks, and let out a slow stream of air. "Okay…together."

"Yes. Together."

When she smiled, he couldn't help but pull her in a hug. He didn't marvel at how perfectly she fit in his arms or at how she finely melted against him because somehow, he had always known she'd fit there. That it would be right for her to be there.

He'd hugged her before, sure, but the first time, it had just been him. To show that he was sorry and that she was right. He even had an arm in a sling then, and she had been too flustered to even return the hug. The second time around had led them to their first kiss, but that had been too fleeting.

He felt her snuggle closer as another gust picked up. Along the way, he'd known that if he had her in his arms again, it wouldn't be a surprise to find out that she belonged there---as corny as that sounded. "Besides, nobody else, right?"

Cagalli looked up with her cheeks still tinted a rosy pink. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, Athrun dipped his head and sealed his mouth over hers. A close-mouthed kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

When they broke apart, she smiled a smile he gladly returned. "Nobody else," she repeated, just like how she did before.

-To Be Continued…

A/N:

Cheerio for now. And be good, children, so drop a review…or it's detention for all of you! _Wink._


	14. PHASE 13

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (13?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_Let not him who is houseless pull down the house_

_of another, but let him work diligently and build_

_one for himself, thus by example assuring that_

_his own shall be safe from violence when built."_

_- Abraham Lincoln_

_**PHASE 13**_

_**Hide and Go Seek**_

Miriallia glanced at the full-length mirror in her room, turning this way and that and trying to get a good look of how her uniform fit. Though the color was somewhat dull, all the pieces put together exuded old-fashioned elegance, just like what she first thought when she saw all those students in their uniforms the first time she and the gang stepped on the University grounds. Their uniform consisted of a pleated, Oxford grey skirt that went down a little below the knee a, a long-sleeved, white button-down, and a long swath tied somewhat loosely under the collar, ribboned around the chest with the fanned ends reaching the middle buttons---it had the same color as the skirt and virtually served as a necktie. There was also an Oxford grey, double-breasted jacket with the university's crest patched on the upper left breast and two pockets at the lower part of the bodice. She guessed the blazer was added for formality's sake since Orb wasn't a particularly cold country.

The brunette twirled, gave her uniform a last once-over, blew her bangs, and then grabbed her messenger bag before heading out of her room. Today was the official start of classes, and they had to be at the University early since they still had to pick up their timetables from the Office of the University Director, or OUD, as most students they'd had gotten acquainted with referred to it.

Setting her bag atop the dining table, she proceeded to make her breakfast. Her mom had been out of town since Saturday after Miriallia had gone off with the girls, and she wouldn't be back from her out-of-town conference until the day after tomorrow. Her father, on the other hand, had to leave for work very early today. With both parents gone, Miriallia had to settle for toast and butter for breakfast. And as she waited for her toast, she wished her dad had somehow thought of preparing something for her before he left.

Miriallia involuntarily winced. _The last meal he prepared…well…guess I should be thankful he didn't try to cook this morning._

The doorbell unexpectedly rang.

She got up and peeked at the peephole when she reached the door. "Sai!" she smiled, gesturing for him to go inside. "What brings you here?"

"I thought I'd drop by on my way to school since your house is on the way anyway. Where are your folks?"

He was wearing his uniform, too, which wasn't a surprise since he was obligated to wear it, just like the rest of them. His long-sleeved, white button-down was pressed to a crisp; his tie, a silky navy blue with a set of thin, diagonal, silver stripes in equal intervals, knotted properly around his neck; his Oxford grey dress pants were pressed with a sharp line; and his single-breasted blazer was carefully slung over his forearm, while the messenger bag was slung across his shoulders. Miriallia remembered that, while Sai loved his casual wear, he was very strict with his uniforms and formal attires. The only thing that distinguished him from those uptight and snooty upper class was that he didn't behave or talk like them.

She led him to the kitchen and offered him some toast, but he declined, saying his mother had made him eat a breakfast that could last him 'till dinner.

Miriallia took a gulp of her mango juice. "Mom isn't back yet, and dad had to go to work early."

Sai nodded, draping his blazer on the back of his chair. He fetched a tall glass from one of the cupboards and returned to where he was seated earlier. He poured himself some juice. "I actually have to tell you something. I'll tell Kira later."

"Oh yeah? Just us two?"

He shrugged. "We may be friends with the rest, but I don't think this would be as important to them since we aren't really that close," he explained noncommittally.

"True. So…what is it?"

"I'm leaving."

Miriallia blinked. "Pardon?"

"I'm leaving," he obediently repeated.

"Yes…I get that part," she rolled her eyes. "I meant: going where and why."

"See, you should've been clearer," he chuckled. "Remember that business merging I told you before?"

Miriallia bit her lip in thought. "The one with Kuzzey?

"Yeah."

"I thought the drafting of the contract was abandoned when the war started?"

"It was. You know that Kuzzey's family flew to Scotland, right?"

"Because of a business deal."

"Yeah, that. Turns out that other party is still hunting for another merger. Mr. Buskirk recommended my dad since their business was closely related to my dad's. The three had been in conference call since yesterday!"

Miriallia was glad for her friend. She knew just how much this would mean to Sai's family's business. "This is all so sudden! So they _are_ gonna merge, right?"

Sai grinned. "Yes." Then his smile turned into a frown. "And we're flying to Scotland this Thursday."

"Oh…" she paused. "Your family ancestry is Scottish…if I'm not mistaken. Maybe it isn't that bad."

"It's not that I don't want to go to Scotland or anything…but…well, I'm making a pretty good start here…aren't I?"

Miriallia eyed her friend. He looked---she couldn't find the right word---a cross between crestfallen and confused. "But you want to try it out. After everything we'd gone through…the war…the--- You don't want to be separated from your parents anymore. You want to go, right?"

It was more of an observation than a question, and Sai's gaze lingered on the glass he held in his hand, looking as though he were contemplating how to answer her. Finally, he decided the simplest way was the best way, "Yes."

Miriallia smiled, but she was surprised at how hard it was to maintain it. The corners of her mouth quivered at the strain of keeping her smile in place. She suddenly felt an unwelcome wash of bitterness in her chest. "Then go."

To be honest with herself, she didn't want him to go. Sai was a close friend, and if he moved, Kira would be the only one left who'd been there for her even before the war broke out. She felt selfish, and she knew why. She knew too well why she wanted Sai to stick around…why she couldn't bear to have him leave her and Kira. Kuzzey, Sai, and Kira made _him_ real, made her think that _he_ wasn't just an imaginary part of her…that _he_ was a solid figure in her life. Knowing that they were just beside her made her feel better because she wasn't alone to bear the pain. Kuzzey had left, and now, Sai would be gone, too.

Miriallia unconsciously clenched her fists. Her selfishness disgusted her. For all the smarts she had, she didn't know why she needed them to make him real. She loved him, for heaven's sake!

"I'm going to miss you, Mir. I guess I'm off to another adventure then, huh?" he stood up and gave her a hug.

Miriallia's arms slowly crept up to hug him back. She was glad of the contact because then he wouldn't have to see how fraudulent her smile had become.

**o-o**

Kira shrugged off his blazer; it wasn't exactly hot, but the cool winds would feel better without the hindrance of the jacket. Around him, the girls still had their coats on, except Cagalli, whose blazer was haphazardly thrown atop her backpack along with her necktie; Sai still had his blazer over his forearm, just like when he and Miriallia arrived; Dearka had his jacket hooked on one finger and slung over a shoulder; Athrun kept his blazer on but left the buttons unopened, and he had loosened his tie; while Yzak's uniform's only aberration was the undone buttons of his jacket.

A slight gust picked up then died. They were outside the OUD, hanging out by one of the stone benches that were designed to circle a tree. They had already gotten their timetables, but they decided to hang around for a while since it was still almost an hour and a half before any of their classes started. Some students milled around the other benches while the others were still queuing to retrieve their schedules.

Lacus and Miriallia were situated beside him, making small talk; Dearka and Yzak were arguing about something Kira believed was insignificant; Cagalli was joking around with Athrun; Sai was off to the side, talking on a cellular phone; he, on the other hand, was just there, sitting and observing their little group.

"Hey, Kira, remember that time when one of our professors before acted on his temper and lectured us about respecting other people for a whole hour?" Miriallia asked, probably to clarify something she was telling Lacus.

"Mm," Kira thought for a while. He saw Miriallia give Sai a fleeting, uncertain glance, and it made him suddenly wonder who Sai was talking to. "Yeah," he grimaced, recalling that little incident back at Heliopolis. There had been two obnoxious students who couldn't keep their mouths shut, and the professor hadn't taken their interruption too kindly. Then for the rest of his period, the professor had given the whole class a lecture on respecting other people, stressing time and again how the younger generation was getting more discourteous, or, as the professor had worded it, "the younger generation is becoming ill-bred ingrates."

"I don't know if I feel sorry for the students or for the professor," Lacus said, giggling together with Miriallia.

"I'll say…the students," Miriallia intoned. "He could have just given those two boys detention, but _nooo_, he thought it best to scold all of us!"

The three of them laughed.

"Hey, Kira," Cagalli called. "Could you pass me my ribbon?" she pointed at her things, which were piled on his other side.

"Do I get anything in return?" He held out the thin strip of cloth, which had the same design as the boys' ties, but he didn't let go even when Cagalli gripped it.

The blonde heiress frowned then unhanded the ribbon. She tapped her forefinger on her chin in a thoughtful gesture. "Oh, let me see… Oh right, I still haven't gotten anything in return for letting _you_ stay at _my_ humble abode," she shot back, smirking.

Athrun laughed and Kira's face fell as he tossed her the ribbon, which she caught before it fluttered to the ground.

"I tried that before, Kira. She assaulted me with the same answer," Athrun said, shaking his head.

Kira grinned. "I'll get you next time, Athha."

Cagalli fingered the silky material before throwing it over her nape. She fixed her collar and slipped the ribbon under it. "Let me see you try, baby brother."

"Then you better watch out. You'll never know what hit you the moment I get back at you," Kira nonchalantly replied.

"Ooh…scary." Cagalli abandoned tying her tie to put her hands in front of her and wiggle her fingers, a universal mocking gesture of creepy crawlies.

Lacus glanced at her watch after giggling at the twins. "Are we going already?"

"Huh? Why, what time is it?" Cagalli asked.

"Still about an hour to go."

"Still early," Cagalli said, knotting her ribbon.

Lacus angled her head. "Oh, I thought we're leaving already since you're fixing up."

"Nah. Just thought I'd get this out of the way. You know, so I'll be all set to go when we decide to leave." She beamed as soon as she secured the knot, looking as though she had accomplished a very arduous task. She looked up. "Unless, of course, you want to leave now…?"

Lacus checked her watch again. "I suppose we can get a head start. We still don't know where our rooms are, so we might as well go check them out."

Sai ended the call and went back to the group, pocketing his mobile phone then putting on his blazer. "Hey, we're going?"

Miriallia stood up and shouldered her bag. "Yep."

It didn't slip Kira's notice when Miriallia shot Sai a questioning glance before Sai shrugged. She instantly looked away and busied herself with the unbuttoned cuff of her sleeve. When Kira turned his head, he caught a glimpse of Sai eyeing him, before he adjusted his glasses. Now Kira knew something was up. But he'll wait. He knew his long-time friends were probably just looking for the right time to tell him.

He stood up and gathered his sister's things, handing Cagalli her jacket then her backpack. Off to his right, Dearka and Yzak were still deep in conversation, and he doubted his earlier assessment. Maybe those two were really talking about some serious stuff.

He moved to follow the rest as they started to head out of the OUD grounds, while Yzak and Dearka lagged behind as they collected their things. Kira fell into step beside Lacus, and all of them walked in companionable noise.

The OUD stood in an oval with considerably vast parameters. Beyond the cement, however, were fields of green stretching far into the horizon and weaving this way and that in practical avoidance of strategically built buildings scattered all over the humongous grounds of Orb University. The parking lots were underground, but most of the users were faculty and staff since the students preferred to take the bus or just walk to school.

They reached the OUD exit gates. They took to the left and continued to stroll along the paved pathways towards the main building, which was slightly a little ways off the OUD. There were already some students taking advantage of the greens, either whiling their time away or engaging in some sports. Others still were grouped in small circles, almost an indication of an outdoor meeting or the like.

Kira laughed at a joke Cagalli cracked, but he found it strange that the noise Dearka and Yzak usually made was still absent. He wasn't exactly curious or anything, but he couldn't help wonder what those two were talking about. Maybe something related to the PLANTs or their families, since it was no secret that Dearka and Yzak's lives were closely tied to the military and to the PLANT Council.

"It's like you've never seen a Maserati Spyder before Elsman! He drove a _GT_ back at the Academy. _Not_ a Cambiocorsa. I swear, I don't know how you can confuse them for each other!"

Kira almost tripped when Yzak's outburst rang in his ears. The others, he noticed, almost lost their footing, too. Apparently, they had thought, just like him, that Dearka and Yzak were talking about something definitely significant.

_So much for thinking that._

With such sobriety and solemnity they displayed a while ago, who would've guessed that they were just arguing over Spyder models?

**o-o**

Miriallia wiped her wet hands on a tissue paper before exiting the ladies' restroom. She looked around and found a few other students still loitering about while the others seemed to be checking which classroom they belonged to. Retrieving the slip of paper from her wallet, she checked her schedule: Social Science I, 10:00am to 11:30am. The eight of them all had Philosophy I after lunch, then she had Basic Photography last. Like the rest of the gang, she had yet to sign up for an extracurricular activity so she had a slot which only said "Extracurricular" for two-thirty to four in the afternoon on Friday. She eyed two vacant slots on Wednesday and Thursday, the first in the morning, and the latter in the afternoon. Cocking her head to the side, she thought what those two vacant slots were for before remembering they were for the electives the Headmaster had told them about.

"Lost?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned towards the voice. "Dearka!"

"You remember!"

The brunette rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. "Why aren't you in class yet?"

He shrugged. "Am on my way. What's your room?"

Miriallia checked her schedule again. "204."

Dearka stopped in front of her and angled his eyebrows upward. "No kidding." He beamed at her. "Soc Sci I, huh?"

"Yeah…" and Miriallia didn't know what to feel.

**o-o**

Dearka drummed his pen on the notepad he'd asked Lacus to buy. The class started out fine, but he was growing restless as the minutes ticked by. Off to his far left was Miriallia, typing away at the laptop each desk held, encoding all the important things the professor was saying. He, on the other hand, had yet to lift the monitor of his own notebook computer, preferring to doodle on the sheets in front of him, pausing now and again to drum his pen. But he wasn't exactly paying attention to whatever Miriallia was doing right now.

Dearka glanced at the professor then swept his gaze towards the window, disinterestedly watching the clouds that rolled slowly across the sky. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly was bothering him, but there was this nagging feeling in his gut, and he hadn't been able to shake it off since he entered the room. Something about his earlier conversation with Miriallia threw him off. Something happened that his subconscious obviously picked up. Problem was, what that something was remained locked away in the recesses of his mind. Maybe it was something she had said?

A passenger plane soared through the sky, and he followed its path until the plane left his peripheral vision. She had looked---he squinted as he searched for the word---distracted. Dearka didn't like what he was feeling. In the battlefield, whenever he felt the nagging sensation in his gut, something almost always went wrong. Like that time Mwu La Flaga had shot his Buster. It hadn't been a fatal shot, but that sudden nagging tug in his gut had alarmed him mightily. True enough, the Archangel had aimed one of its guns at him, and he had been forced to surrender.

This time was no different. There was another gun aimed at him, and, just like any normal guy, he knew it wouldn't bode well for him.

Dearka looked down at his notepad. He hovered his pen above the new sheet of paper he'd turned over, his hand poised to doodle yet again, when he felt someone watching him. When he looked to the side, he saw Miriallia staring at him, but it looked like she wasn't even aware of what she was doing. Dearka angled his head and stared back, snapping her out of it a few beats too late. She fleetingly furrowed her brow, and Dearka noticed how her expression mirrored the one from the hallway.

She looked away, seemingly unbothered by the fact that he caught her staring at him.

…Then the gun fired.

**o-o**

Just before he entered the room for Philosophy 11, Kira halted when Sai hailed him from a corner, looking serious, and he knew Sai had finally decided to tell him what he'd told Miriallia. He nodded at Lacus when she looked at him inquiringly then he excused himself after being convinced by Lacus to let her take his bag inside. He ambled towards his friend, smoothly avoiding the growing number of students who were entering their respective classrooms as lunch break neared its end.

They'd had an interesting break, deciding to have their lunch out on the greens than in one of the packed cafeterias. Miriallia and Lacus had "accidentally" let slip the fact that there _really_ was something between his sister and his best friend. Of course, whenever his twin found herself in a sticky situation, temper was her best argument. It had been funny, especially when Cagalli finally admitted, although reluctantly, that there was something cooking, just that they both were still in the process of finding what it was together.

In retrospect, it had been somewhat weird for him. Who knew the proverbial brotherly protectiveness wasn't just a myth? But then he remembered that the guy his sister would be involved with was his best friend, and that had somehow made him feel at ease. Maybe if Cagalli weren't his twin sister, he'd hardly give that tug of protectiveness a mere inspection, thinking that he was just feeling it because she was a friend. But, as it turned out, they were blood related, and he'd be damned if he acted any less the _proper_ brother. Lucky for Athrun, he was his best friend, or there'd be high waters to swim and Hades to cross.

_Yep…interesting indeed._

Sai adjusted his glasses. "Hey, Kira."

Kira raised a casual hand in greeting. "Hey! What's up?"

"I'm leaving."

The Ultimate Coordinator remained passive for a heartbeat before both his eyebrows shot upwards. "Straight to the point, aren't we?"

Sai chuckled. "Well…we men just don't have the flair for the _overly_ dramatic. It's not part and parcel of our Y chromosomes."

Kira shrugged, laughing. "So, why are you leaving?"

Sai looked down at his black leather shoes then moved towards the wall, leaning against it with his hands in his pockets and a leg bent at the knee with the foot propped against the wall. "I did tell you about some kind of merging before, yeah?"

"Memory still serves."

"It's…kind of 'back on track' now. And I do hope I told you about Kuzzey?"

"About him going to Scotland? Yeah. It's too bad we didn't get to see each other before he left."

Sai raised his eyes to Kira. "But we'll see each other again. The…four of us."

Although the last part was partly mumbled, Kira heard the assurance with which Sai voiced his thoughts. He nodded, leaning against the wall beside Sai. "Yeah."

"I told Miriallia already."

Kira nodded. "I guessed just as much."

"You think she isn't as fine with it as she pretends to be, huh?"

The Ultimate Coordinator inwardly smiled at the thought that they still knew each other that well to detect even the faintest of awkwardness and pretensions. They might have been less perceptive about each other's feelings during the war, but there was peace now, and the rush of adrenaline, emotions, and feelings on the battlefield had subsided enough to allow them the sensitivity they'd had for each other's well-being. "I'm somewhat offended she thought we wouldn't notice."

Despite himself, Sai caught on the sarcasm and chuckled. "I'm still deciding whether to take offence or not."

Kira glanced at the door leading to the classroom. "But she'd tell us if there was anything…"

Sai shrugged. "I think I have an idea why she's acting like that. Oh well, we couldn't be too sure."

Kira took a drag of air and let it out slowly. He pushed himself off the wall and stood up to his full height, checking his watch. "Almost time." He nodded at Sai and began walking, but before he could return to the classroom, Sai spoke, effectively stopping him cold in his tracks. His friend's next words sent an unexpected chill down his spine.

"I'm…sorry, Kira."

Kira belatedly realized that his back had gone rigid and his shoulders had turned stiff with sudden tension. He understood what Sai was apologizing for, and it wasn't right. It wasn't right for Sai to apologize when it was Kira's fault. And it wasn't right for Sai to catch him off-guard in the middle of the hallway where there were a lot of people who shouldn't be hearing any of this.

Kira felt his hands begin to shake. He almost clenched his fists, but he caught himself just in time and chose to stuff his hands in his pockets instead. "Let's never talk about it here." He couldn't pull back his words fast enough, and they left his mouth with a startling dash of venom, leaving him inwardly wincing.

He kept his back on Sai the whole time then he walked away, a blank feeling creeping up inside of him.

_I'm sorry, Sai._

**o-o**

"In three days, huh?" Miriallia dazedly voiced out.

Sai looked from Miriallia to Kira. They'd decided to walk Miriallia home, and the three were easily excused from their friends when they pleaded the need to talk about something "important."

Earlier that afternoon, Kira had seemed almost hostile, then blissfully blank. Sai knew it was because of the impromptu apology, but with the pressure building up inside him, that was the best he could ask from himself right now. Although a part of him nagged at his mind that he shouldn't be the one to apologize for his actions during the war, he also just couldn't ignore the other part that was telling him that he was at fault as much as Kira was. Next thing he knew, he was saying the "s" word.

Kira's reaction had worried him, but by the end of school, the events that transpired that early afternoon seemed to have been forgotten. Not a word about it slipped from the Ultimate Coordinator's mouth, leaving Sai wondering what exactly Kira must have been thinking or feeling. Sai knew that that wouldn't be the end of it, but for now he'd let it go, because he'd long ago admitted that Kira carried more emotional scars than he could ever accumulate in his life. For the time being, he was fine with it. No matter how informal his apology had been, he'd meant it. He'd said his part. All that was left now was for Kira to mirror the gesture…no matter how long it might take him to accomplish it. Kira would come around…he always did.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Sai asked, proving for the third time in one day how straight to the point he could get.

Miriallia snapped out of her daze, and she eyed them with traces of confusion in her eyes. She appeared as though she weren't aware that she'd just talked. Seemingly realizing how she must've looked, she raised an eyebrow and tried to stare at them funny. "Um, no."

Kira angled his head as the former Archangel CIC increased her pace, now walking a foot ahead of them. He shrugged noncommittally. "All right."

Miriallia almost paused mid-stride at Kira's easy acquiescence. Transferring the weight of her messenger bag to another shoulder, she didn't slow down. She began to hum, a habit she'd picked up long before the war, and Sai wondered if she was humming due to force of habit or if she was just trying another approach to keep them from worrying.

Kira nodded when Sai gave him a puzzled look. Miriallia could be one stubborn girl if she put her mind to it, and the more they pressed her for answers, Kira knew, the more she'd try to conceal everything.

Sai had momentarily forgotten that side of Miriallia's personality, and he shrugged upon Kira's meaningful nod. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We just thought there was something troubling you. Guess we're mistaken."

Miriallia turned around to face them and started walking backwards. She bit her lip before grinning at the boys in front of him. "Yep. Hurry up, will you? Let's hang out for a while. Like how we used to. I'll treat you to drinks. What you say?"

Sai perked up. "I never turn down free offers."

"All right then! There's a café a block from home. We can stop by." She halted to wait for the guys to reach her, then turned around as soon as they stood beside her. She hooked both her arms in the crooks of Kira and Sai's arms and resumed walking. "Next time, you two will be the ones treating me, okay?"

Kira laughed. "I thought this was free?"

"Free for the time being," was Miriallia's quick reply.

Sai watched the girl between him and Kira. Twice today he'd been at the receiving end of an accidental, incomplete, and just implied revelation, and he couldn't explain why he was so willing to be left in the dark. First from Kira, then from Miriallia, but not once did he feel the desire to press any of the two matters. He might have had the instinctual urge to interrogate his friends, but that had been quelled not too long after. And he knew just why…

He laughed at a knock-knock joke Miriallia shared.

…It was because he trusted his friends.

-To Be Continued…

A/N:

Wow, Kira's in this chapter! Did anybody miss him since he wasn't in the last? I know at least one who did! And you can expect more of him in the future chapters…because we all love this specific crybaby!

Thanks for those who're continuing to read and review this fic of mine. Please, _please_ drop a review for this chapter if you can---they really get me writing. Cheers.


	15. PHASE 14

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (14/?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn _is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

**_ATTENTION:_** _Life After War_ was a working title, so the succeeding chapters will come out under the new title: _Sojourn_. I'll be making the proper changes for the previously posted chapters, as well as the summary ('cause I just feel like changing the summary…_wink_). Please bear with me and take note of the _very_ slight title change. Much thanks.

"_Memory is often less about the_

_truth than what we want it to be."_

_- David Halberstam_

_**PHASE 14**_

_**The Unseen Battlefield**_

"Damn it all to hell!" Cagalli, for the umpteenth time that afternoon, cried, stalking towards the game room where Dearka was whiling his time away. She most probably wanted to vent…or kick Dearka's rump in whatever video game she could get her hands on. Not that the former Buster pilot would let himself get beaten _that_ easily…again.

Kira raised a questioning look at Athrun when they heard the door slam shut from the end of the hallway outside the room they were occupying. "She's been irritable since we got home from the University. Know why?"

Athrun looked thoughtful for a second before shrugging. "I don't think she's mentioned it to me yet."

"Hm." Kira eyed his friend over the monitor of his laptop; they had a reaction paper to finish for Philosophy, and he was just about done with his. "Oh yeah, how's university life treating you so far?"

Athrun fingered the ear of the teacup the maid had served them, glancing out the almost floor-to-ceiling glass window to his left. It was late in the afternoon, and he'd been trying to get a good look of the entire house when he spotted Kira working in the sunroom. "We've only had two days of formal classes, so no troubles yet."

Kira laughed. "Amazing, isn't it? I really thought we'd get into trouble when Yzak socked that guy during lunch. We hadn't exactly discouraged him."

The blue-head grinned. "I didn't think he'd be baited by that guy. I mean, sure, Yzak always feels duty-bound to condescend to Dearka's level when the blonde's teasing him to the point of apoplexy, but that guy wasn't even from the same wavelength as Yzak."

"'Apoplexy'?" Kira shook his head as a lopsided smile made itself comfortable on his lips.

Athrun shrugged insouciantly.

"All right. Apoplexy it is." Kira typed a few words before pausing to reply to Athrun's statement, "Maybe that's why Yzak lost his cool. The guy wasn't in the same wavelength as him, but he had the gall to cut Yzak on the line." Kira sighed. "At least there isn't any Coordinator-Natural issue thrown at us yet… I really hope that guy ain't a Natural."

Athrun regarded his best friend carefully. "Orb was a neutral country, and I don't think it has ever fostered biased feelings."

"…True, but there must've been mixed feelings when Orb was suddenly included in the mix of war."

"We aren't the only Coordinators in there, and the school doesn't exactly know of Cagalli's participation in the war…nor of her comrades."

"I guess we should be thankful then…and wish it remains this way. Then again, word tends to get out when you're least expecting it."

Athrun took a sip of his afternoon tea, glanced out the window, then turned towards Kira. "Yeah. At the moment, anonymity will do us a _world_ of good."

At that, Kira sighed once more.

The blue-head observed the Freedom pilot as he returned to his homework then briefly abandoned it. "What're you thinking?" he asked as he watched Kira stare outside the window he himself had been staring out from a while ago.

"That how…" he trailed off, and Athrun didn't know if Kira was even aware of it.

"…Kira?"

Kira turned his head to look at the former Justice pilot, and he saw a flicker of emotion cross his face. He tried to laugh it off when he recognized his best friend had seemed worried. He shook his head. "Have you finished your paper yet?"

Athrun almost frowned at how Kira changed the topic so easily, but he backed down. He had a hunch about what had suddenly occupied Kira, but he wouldn't act on it…for now. "Yeah."

Kira clicked the save button after finishing his last sentence. "Consider mine done as well." He busied himself with shutting down his laptop. "I'll go see Cagalli and ask where I can print this." He looked at Athrun and the blue-head nodded. He then stood up and made to get out of the room. "See you later." Kira raised a hand halfway in midair in a parting gesture.

"Yeah." Athrun watched his best friend go, and soon he was staring at the wooden doors as Kira closed them gently.

For the third time since Cagalli's loud outburst, his gaze returned to the glass window. A passenger plane flew past, and his eyes remained fixed on it until it disappeared out on the skyline. "We never forget…" he whispered to the emptiness of the room.

"_We separated as friends, and the next time I saw him, we were enemies."_

…

"_It's an important gift…from a very important friend."_

…

"_Kill because one was killed, get killed for killing another…"_

…

"_Is it for that medal you received? Or your father's orders?"_

…

"_The war will end once all Naturals have perished!"_

Sighing, he closed his eyes. "…Just as how everyone else was not made to."

**o-o**

Lacus reached the top of the staircase with a book in one hand and her school bag in the other. Just as she was about to open the door to her room, another door opened and Kira stepped out. "Hey, Kira!"

Kira turned around to see the smiling Pink Princess. "Oh, hey, Lacus," he greeted, his eyes darting towards the book she was holding. "What're you reading?" He closed the door to his room.

Lacus raised her hand and looked at the publication thoughtfully. "Shakespeare's _The Taming of the Shrew_. I found it at the library."

"Hn." He'd noticed Lacus was still wearing her uniform, and he guessed she'd been at the Athha library since the crew dispersed when they got home from the University. The brunette tossed his diskette into the air and caught it with his other hand. "Didn't know you like plays."

Lacus giggled. "Yeah. Especially Shakespeare's. He really knows his romance, doesn't he?"

Kira shrugged noncommittally. Either he hadn't read a single work of Shakespeare or he didn't like the legendary playwright. He saw no need to parade either reason.

"Have you been in your room all afternoon?"

Kira shook his head. "I was just putting away my laptop. I was in the sunroom doing the Philosophy paper." He waved his black diskette to show her. "I'm on my way to print it out in the informal study."

"Oh, that paper. I finished mine during my vacant period yesterday. I'll go with you. Let me just put these inside."

Kira grinned when Lacus rushed inside to deposit her things. Printing out his paper in the study wasn't an exciting task, but with Lacus to accompany him now, it sure looked more interesting than printing out assignments had ever been.

Or maybe that was just him.

"Let's go?" Lacus shut her door. She'd removed her jacket and let loose her hair.

They walked side-by-side, engaging in a light conversation.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you: I've decided to join the Theater Organization. OU Vaudeville, was it?"

Kira thought for a second. "I remember hearing some people in Advanced Computer Science talk about that. I thought you wanted to join the Chorale Club?"

They descended the stairs, passing by Kisaka and Waltfeld by the archway of the living room before heading up another flight of stairs to the right wing.

"I wanted to, but I saw this recruitment tarpaulin of the OU Vaudeville. It's a mixed of things, with singing, dancing, acting, et cetera. I just think it's going to be more fun."

The path forked. Kira knew the hall directly towards them led to another sunroom, the Master's bedroom, Cagalli's room, Kisaka's quarters, and a washroom at the end of the corridor. The other hall was where---Cagalli had told him---the informal study was located.

"So when are they holding auditions?" He led her to the right hallway.

"By next week. Aren't all organizations sending out fliers by the end of this week? So there's time for registration before they hold try-outs and auditions next week."

"Oh yeah. It kind of slipped my mind."

There were two adjacent doors to the right and one to the left. Kira opened the first wooden portal to the right, and a room of the softest beige greeted them. A carpet of a slightly darker shade with spatters of green covered the entire floor. Two huge beanbags were situated on one side, while a relatively sized daybed, with a white cushion and white pillows, occupied the opposite side.

The late afternoon sun spilled light from the wide bay window in front of them, splashing splendor over the two handsome, wooden study tables on either side of it and causing the light to gleam back from the black screens of two desktop computer monitors sitting on both tables. Two bookshelves lined the walls separated by the glass, and if Kira thought all the books the Athhas had collected over the years were already in the library, he was proven wrong by the sight of more books. But upon closer inspection, he noticed that the bookcase to the right was mostly of reference books and textbooks.

"Wow," that was Lacus.

Kira smiled. "Yeah. This is how all studies should look like. Seems like a place students will most likely spend time in."

Lacus swept inside the room in elegant strides, her feet taking her to the bookshelf on the left side of the room. "Hey, Kira?"

"Hm?"

"Maybe the book you're looking for is here."

Kira tilted his head to the side, as if to evaluate the shelf Lacus was currently checking out. "Doubt it."

She looked at him over her shoulder. "What's the title anyway?"

"_Sleeping Beauty_."

Lacus' hand paused in the middle of running it down a spine of a book. She retrieved her hand and fully turned towards the Ultimate Coordinator, who, just now, seemed to have developed an acute fetish for a Disney show made especially for kids…female kids…and not for male mobile suit pilots.

"Oh, I don't think Cagalli has it," she answered with a straight face.

"Bummer."

Lacus grinned.

Kira approached Lacus and flicked the bangs out of her eyes in a jaunty manner. "I was looking for _Piercing the Reich _by Joseph Persico." They'd gotten their ID's last Monday, but he had yet to go back to the library to borrow the book.

In all honesty, he had no real interest in anything connected in any way to any war, be it World War II or the Bloody Valentine War. But he and Athrun had gotten into talking, and the blue-head had somehow brought the topic about the book up. He'd said it was an interesting account, and Kira suddenly got the urge to read it.

Lacus angled her head, inadvertently leaning into the warmth of Kira's hand when he moved it to the side of her face to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I wonder why Cagalli doesn't have it."

Kira gave a sideways glance at the other shelf, and instinctively knew the book wasn't one of the tomes stocked there. "Maybe she lent it to someone."

"Let's go ask her after then."

Kira inched away form her and headed towards one of the computers. Turning on the power, he answered his companion, "All right." He inserted the diskette and proceeded to print it.

Lacus moved to the daybed and sat on it, fluffing the throw pillow nearest her.

"Do you want to go grab some ice cream with me tomorrow after school?" he asked over the hushed noise of the printer.

Lacus looked amused. "Are you asking me out on a date, Kira?"

As expected, Kira's cheeks had gotten inflamed as soon as Lacus mentioned the word "date." He fumbled with the mouse a little before he was able to shut down the PC after he was done printing. "Ah…I meant…uh…you know…" he stuttered, snatching his paper from the printer tray. "It's not…it's actually…"

"I'd love to go out with you, Mr. Yamato!" Lacus gave him a soft smile, patting the space beside her in a silent invitation for him to sit right where she wanted him to.

The corners of Kira's eyes crinkled.

**o-o**

Miriallia thanked the security guard who closed the gates after her. It was late in the afternoon, and it was time for her to go home. Lacus and Cagalli had offered to walk her home, and even Kira and Athrun when she passed them by the porch, but she'd declined. She didn't exactly fancy inconveniencing them…not that they'd agree that she would be inconveniencing them.

The afternoon breeze blew, and she gently placed the stray strands of hair behind her ears. Adjusting the straps of her bag, she turned to the direction she intended to take, only to find Dearka standing on sidewalk where the Athha property ended. He was looking out on the streets, seemingly waiting for something.

"Um…" she started.

The blonde's ears perked up, and he swiveled his head to see the owner of the familiar voice. "Miriallia."

Miriallia furrowed her brow. "What are you doing here?"

Dearka ran a hand through his wind-tousled hair, gazed at the empty street again, looked to his left, then returned his attention to her. "Thinking."

She looked confused before she decided it was funny. "Of all places, Dearka. Of all places."

Dearka noticed her bag. "You're going home?"

She nodded, beginning to walk. When she reached where he was, he walked with her. Truth be known, she didn't expect that, but since he wasn't asking her if he could take her home nor telling her he was offering, she didn't comment on it.

"I was wondering if I wanted to go see how things are progressing with Yzak's pad. He kind of left a while ago."

"And?"

He shrugged indifferently. "I decided to be irresponsible and leave him to it."

She laughed and patted his arm. She noticed, though, that he was staring where her hand was touching him, and she abruptly stopped. It took him a second longer before he glanced at her face. It was a fleeting action since he instantly returned his gaze to the direction they were going, but she'd seen it. There was something in the way he looked at her that made her quite…uncomfortable, though she didn't understand why. She couldn't pinpoint exactly the significance of the way his eyes fell on her, but there was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind trying to familiarize her with the correct term.

"Anything…uh…bothering you?" he spoke even before she could start fathoming something she couldn't quite get a good grasp of.

"Huh? How do you figure that?"

"You've been looking a little out of it since Monday," he shrugged again. "Not that I actually know for sure, but it's just a hunch," he hurriedly added when she raised an eyebrow at him.

A car zoomed down the street, breaking the peaceful aura of the surroundings.

"…Nothing really."

Dearka fiddled with the watch he was wearing before proceeding to fold his cuffs. He'd discarded his blazer and tie, and he looked comfortable in his dress pants and button-down shirt.

"All right," he easily let go, his voice sounding noncommittal. He seemed to ponder it for a few beats then rolled his sleeves neatly up to his forearms.

Miriallia watched his nimble fingers fold the sleeves of his shirt in equal widths. "You're not curious?" She bit her lip as soon as she realized she couldn't decipher what her tone implied…nor could she figure out where exactly that had come from.

Dearka's eyebrows shot halfway up his brow, but he kept his eyes forward. "Should I be?"

Miriallia didn't know how to react. Hell, she couldn't even understand what was going on in her sentiment box. She tightened her hold on the strap of her bag and stuffed her free hand in the pocket of her blazer. "Well…no…"

"Then I'm not."

"Then you're not," she repeated, spying on him at the corners of her eyes.

They walked in silence. Miriallia wasn't leading, but Dearka was doing a good job at keeping pace with her even when she turned corners without telling him. There wasn't anything really to talk about, and as much as his presence was making her think about odd things, she couldn't quite find it in her to tell him that she could manage on her own. They were real friends now, and his presence wasn't unwelcome.

She jerked out of her thoughts when she felt a sudden tug on her left wrist. It only took a second before she found herself being pulled along as Dearka crossed the street, obviously heading for the candy store on the other side.

"Uhh…Dearka…?" she bit out awkwardly.

"I feel like having a sucker. Come on, treat me to one."

She felt the urge to laugh, but she suppressed it long enough to cross her arms in front of her as soon as they reached the front step of the store. She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Don't be a scrooge," he whined, uncrossing her arms. He pulled her again and entered the store, consequently ringing the chimes that announced their arrival.

This time, Miriallia laughed. "Just because we're friends doesn't mean you can polish off my allowance!"

He rolled his eyes but kept his grin. "I don't think a measly piece of sweet will cost that much."

"Fine," she huffed. "But next time, it's your turn to treat me!"

He shrugged casually as he picked out an orange lollipop from the rack, of course, after debating whether orange was a better flavor than lime. "We'll see." Then he plucked the green lollipop from the same rack, offering it to her. "Here. Have the second best flavor."

She slowly took the offered sweet, viewing it with a critical eye before looking up at him questioningly. "Second best?"

Dearka looked at her like she had grown another set of ears. "Of course! We can't have the same lollipop!"

Miriallia mock glared at him. "How gentlemanly of you!" she retorted sarcastically.

Dearka, in turn, gave a mock bow. "Of course, milady."

The brown-haired Natural headed for the counter. "What if I wanted the orange lollipop?"

"Mm… you're the one treating me so you should let me choose."

She turned around and looked at him weirdly. "Isn't it the other way around? Since I'm the one paying, I should get to choose."

Dearka strolled over to where she was standing. He snatched the lime-flavored lollipop from her hand and made his way to the brightly lit cashier register. "It's the Cosmic Era, Miriallia," he said, as if that properly explained everything.

Miriallia stopped in the middle of fishing out her wallet from her bag. She crossed her arms in front of her and tapped her foot on the tiled floor. "And your point is…?"

"I don't have a point. I'm just saying it's the Cosmic Era."

She giggled at that. "Funny guy." She rolled her eyes. She wandered off towards him and paid the amount the cash register displayed.

**o-o**

Athrun watched from the doorway as Cagalli blasted vehicle after vehicle. Dearka had long ago upped and left, and he wondered whether it was because Dearka had taken too much ass-kicking or he'd just found something better to do. Whatever the reason was, Cagalli didn't seem to mind being left alone to play against the computer.

"Ouch," he voiced out when Cagalli's racecar bumped into a motorcyclist, sending the poor digitally made up guy crashing down the mountainside.

Cagalli looked up just as her vehicle crossed the finish line, surprised to find someone else in the room. "Oh, hey, Athrun." She returned to her earlier position then leant forward, reaching for the OFF button of the game console. She pressed it then settled on the couch, placing the controller gently on the floor where she had previously sat.

"Where'd Dearka run off to?" he asked, moving towards the couch and sitting beside the blonde.

"Don't know. Don't care," she puffed her cheeks and proceeded to sulk at the corner of the couch. "Beat the guy in one race and he went storming off."

Athrun chuckled, but he doubted that that was what she was sulking about. "Why the bad mood?" he asked, straight to the point.

Cagalli crossed her arms in defiance. "I'm not in a bad mood."

The blue-head raised both eyebrows, clearly amused. "You're in a good mood then?"

"Yes," she soldiered on.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you su---"

"Yes!"

"You're telling the tru---"

"Yes!"

"You're lying?"

"Yes!" Cagalli frowned after she belatedly realized what it was that he asked. Jeez, she'd been had! She glared at Athrun. "Hey! You cheated!"

Athrun dropped on one knee, turned on the game console, and lifted the two controllers from the floor. He gave Cagalli the one she had previously used and he took Dearka's discarded contraption. "Let's play."

Cagalli stared at the offered controller, her frown still plastered on her face. She harrumphed and lifted her nose in the air. "I don't wanna play."

Athrun looked thoughtful for a while before using the controller he had offered Cagalli. He then snatched Cagalli's hand and placed the second controller on her palm. "Here, be the second player."

"Athrun! Didn't I just say I don't wanna play?"

He angled his head and regarded her with a playful smile. He pressed the "x" button when the program asked if he wanted to play a new game. "Oh. I thought you just didn't want to be the first player. Which is weird since everyone always chooses the first-player controller."

The blonde spitfire looked truly displeased. "Fine! I'll play. But I want that." She thrust the second-player controller at him and grabbed the first-player controller. He didn't seem to mind as he settled back in his seat.

The two teenagers proceeded to play, and Athrun, as he knew Cagalli would hate him if he even tried to let her win, played to the best he could. Which was just right since Cagalli was proving to be a formidable opponent. Once, she easily thrashed his character during the first round of a different game Cagalli had inserted in the console to replace the racing video game.

Athrun tried a series of buttons.

"I'll get you next time," Cagalli promised as soon as her character flew out of the ring after Athrun hit it with a finishing combo.

"I wanna see you try," he challenged, and, sure enough, she beat him the next round. "Still annoyed?" he asked over the noise of the video game.

Cagalli sighed but didn't remove her eyes from the screen. "Not as much."

"So…what really was bothering you?"

"Math 11."

"That hard?"

Cagalli pressed three buttons in succession and successfully hurled Athrun's character across the screen. "I don't know. It's supposed to be easy, I guess. But the professor doesn't know how to teach…and I'm getting too lazy. It's not a good combination."

"I'll say." Athrun countered with a combo of his own. "Okay, I'll help you when you need help."

"Really?" Cagalli turned to him with an appreciative smile on her face.

"Really."

She grinned, and Athrun felt his heart skip a beat.

"Uh…aside from that, what else is irking you?" He turned back to the screen, not surprised to see that he'd lost this round.

"Well…the fact that we've only had one meeting in Philosophy to this day, and she's already asking us to write a reaction paper!"

"You haven't done it?"

Cagalli carefully lowered her controller then looked up at him just as carefully. "I have…"

Athrun's fingers stilled over the buttons. He turned towards her with a skeptical look. "You haven't started, have you?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course I have! I-I've…given it some thought!"

"'Given it some thought'?"

"Well...yeah! I've thought of what to write…"

Athrun leant forward and pressed the power button to turn off the game console. "You do know it's due tomorrow, right?"

"Of course! There's still lunch time to write it down…"

Athrun stood up and unceremoniously pulled her up by the arms. She almost lost her balance, but he moved his hand to hold her elbows and steady her. "Come on, my little blonde princess. We've got some homework to finish." He led them outside the game room, turning off the lights before he stepped out of the room.

"A-Athrun!" Cagalli called out, flustered, but Athrun seemed bent on ignoring her protests. "Come on, Athrun, just one more game. Promise I'll do it right after. Promise!"

Athrun paused mid-stride. "How about this: you finish your homework first then we play again?"

"Why does it sound like I don't actually have a choice?"

He smiled. "That's because I'm not giving you one. Come on, Cagalli, it's only the first week of classes and you're already procrastinating. Not good." He waggled his forefinger in front of her face like how an adult would to a child.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes at him, but he didn't seem to be in the least bit affected by it. She sighed in defeat. "Fine." She stomped off in a huff, muttering something about stupid Coordinators with stupid soldier habits and stupid waggling fingers.

Athrun just chuckled as he followed the once-again irate Princess of Orb.

**o-o**

The room was dark, only dimly furnished by the spotlight outside of his window, turned on to illuminate the grounds. Kira stared at the high ceiling of his room, as he lay eagle-spread on his back. Sai was leaving tomorrow in the late afternoon, and Kira had yet to go talk to him about the topic the blonde had brought up that day he told Kira he'd be leaving for Scotland. It really didn't have to be complicated because they'd been friends for a long time, but apologizing could be a bitch sometimes.

Kira turned his head slightly to the right, lazily glancing at the glowing numbers of the digital clock on his bedside table. 11:49PM. It was late, and still sleep eluded him. He moved to curl on his side. The only times he'd slept really late were when he had to finish a project or any school-related things. Then there were the occasional night-outs with friends…or those other "male bonding" sessions. But those were all before the war. The hours---which turned into days, which then turned into months---he'd spent inside three different war ships and his Gundam didn't have a sense of time. Mornings, afternoons, and evenings rolled into one giant frame of endless encounters. Kira couldn't remember a time he'd been as tired.

Kira closed his eyes in an attempt to lull himself into slumber. Even amidst the adrenaline-pumping action in space, he'd never once forgotten that his actions would have consequences come the ceasefire. From his decision to pilot the Strike to protect his friends, to be strung along by Flay, to fight Athrun, to pilot the Freedom, to end the war…he knew those would all come back to either haunt him or leave him with a satisfied feeling. And yet he didn't alter his decisions. And now, the deeds were done, and he was left to his own devices to deal with the repercussions, be it good or bad. Things wouldn't all flow smooth. That much was obvious. There'd be bumpy rides and rocky sailings, but he would pull through. Just like how he did during the war.

Besides, there were more good things to look forward to now that peace was settling. He had more friends, he had more experience, and he hoped he'd grown wiser.

He unconsciously let out a sigh. Tomorrow, he'd talk to Sai. He would apologize for the things he needed to be sorry for, and he would forgive what needed to be forgiven. The memories would forever remain in his mind, but Kira knew that nothing would be accomplished without taking the first step towards his goals. He'd learnt that the hard way.

Kira yawned, and it didn't take long before he drifted off to sleep, and in the silence of the room, the digital clock blinked a new day.

12:00AM.

-To Be Continued…


	16. PHASE 15

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (15?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

**_ATTENTION:_** _Life After War_ has been changed to _Sojourn_, and the adjustments for (plus the proofreading of) the previous chapters and summary have been done, too. Weh, I don't know why I still put that big "attention" in bold, italicised letters. Next chapter doesn't come out with these notes anymore…thank gods, yeah? LoL.

"_It doesn't take a lot of strength to hang_

_on. It takes a lot of strength to let go."_

_- J.C. Watts_

_**PHASE 15**_

_**Scars from the Past**_

"What book did you borrow?" Cagalli asked her twin as they walked side-by-side towards the exit of the building. She had passed by the Ultimate Coordinator down the hall as Kira was going out of the library, and they were headed towards the field where the gang was about to spend lunch.

"_Piercing the Reich_," Kira answered, waving the book for Cagalli to see, sidestepping a student carrying a pile of heavy tomes.

"Can't say I've read it," she shrugged, dismissing the topic she herself brought up. "I'd like to ask you how you're earlier class went and all that jazz, but that's too boring a topic."

Kira chuckled at his sister's bluntness. "Then let's not talk about that."

"Mm."

Kira eyed his sister funny. "You're such a ray of sunshine today, aren't you?"

In an unexpected response, she just sighed.

"Uh…" Kira placed a hand on her forehead. "You're not running a fever. Seriously, are you trying to freak me out?"

Cagalli half-heartedly glared at him. "Do you want to push up daisies that much?"

The Ultimate Coordinator waved his hands in front of him in a defensive gesture. "I'm kidding!"

His twin flicked him harmlessly on the forehead before responding, "I'm running low on sugar."

They turned a corner then went down a flight of stairs, ambling in a relaxed pace. Kira then grabbed Cagalli by the arm just in time before she fell flat on her behind after absent-mindedly turning another corner and bumping into a rather plump professor. After Kira apologized in behalf of Cagalli, who still seemed dazed, they continued towards the exit of the building.

The blonde rubbed her shoulder where it hit the professor's gigantic hardcover. "Gah…didn't expect him to come barreling from _that_ corner!"

Kira sniggered at his sister. "He was walking at a normal pace…wait, I think even slower, Athha. Wow, is this really an effect of sugar deficiency?"

Cagalli frowned at her shoulder. "This is gonna bruise." Turning to Kira, she angled her head as if thinking. "Eh? Not really. It's an effect of having a boring professor." She frowned briefly. "He came in, started talking, and stole our last ray of sanity like how Caesar conquered land, though that Roman didn't go around saying 'I came, I saw, I bored them to death', now did he?" She tried to stifle a yawn, but it came out anyway.

Kira laughed at his sister's choice of words and point of comparison. "You're exaggerating."

"I'm not! We practically keeled over at how his voice seemed to suck out all the energy in the room! Even the most talkative in class almost fell asleep. What more me?"

Kira appeared scandalized. "No kidding!"

She nodded her head vigorously. "It's tru---"

"You mean you're not the most talkative in class?" He immediately clammed up when his sister glared murderous daggers at him.

"_Anyway_, Sai's really leaving, huh?" Cagalli adjusted the strap of her rucksack.

Putting the book he borrowed from the library in his bag, Kira nodded. "Yeah…"

Cagalli had on an uncertain expression. "You sound...I don't know…weird…?"

Kira cast a sidelong glance at her. "What do you mean?"

"Like," she motioned an obscure pattern with her hands, "you're hiding something…maybe…?"

Kira sighed then ruffled his twin's hair. "Since when have you become astute?" He let out a laugh before turning serious again. "We had a...short history of, ah, bad blood…during the war…"

Cagalli brushed the hair from her eyes before speaking, "Oh… I don't think I'd like to know that."

Moving his rucksack to another shoulder, he looked at his sister fleetingly. "Good…I don't think I'd like you to know anyway." He smiled a small smile before waving at the band of misfits to which they belonged upon sighting them gathered under the shade of an old tree.

Both teenagers jogged towards the assemblage, glad to be out of the sun's outrageous glare.

"Were you able to borrow the book, Kira?" Lacus asked as Kira took a seat next to her on the grass.

"Yep," he answered, picking up a small carton of mango juice laid out in the middle of the group. He tossed it to Cagalli who deftly caught it. "That's got to have enough sugar you need."

Cagalli childishly stuck her tongue out at him, but stuck the straw in and drank from the carton anyway.

"Yo, Mir," Kira called. "That book you asked me to check? It's in."

"Cool," Miriallia answered in lieu of the usual thank-you. She promptly snatched the fries from Dearka. "That's mine, Elsman," she said, smirking. "A lollipop doesn't entitle you to everyday meals, buster."

Dearka laughed. "Nice pun."

Cagalli raised her hands. "_Okay…_while they're busy flirting, where's haro man at?"

Miriallia and Dearka straightway became flustered, but the brunette was quick to school herself in composure, just as much as she was quick to quip, "_Friends_ don't flirt…unlike some people I know." She eyed Cagalli and Athrun meaningfully and was quite sure they got her _meaning_ as an overwhelming blush filtered through their faces.

Athurn cleared his throat in an attempt to rid his cheeks of their ruddy tint. "Yzak was called in by the counselor."

Kira's eyebrows arched upward. "Yeah? I thought we got out scot-free from that scuffle?"

"We did, all right," Dearka spoke, "but the whippersnapper came back to bite _him_ on the ass. We're more of the bystanders that time, anyway."

"Feh," Cagalli scoffed as she bit from an apple Mana had forced her to take before they left for school. "What sixteen-year-old goes off tattling to a counselor?"

"I think you lost me somewhere," Lacus piped in. "What happened to Yzak?" Lacus hadn't been with them when Yzak punched the living daylights out of one of their batch mates.

"He kind of shared a knuckle sandwich with a guy from one of his classes during lunch the other day," Miriallia explained. "The guy cut him off in the line, and you know Yzak, so indignant and all. So when the guy waved him off and stupidly knocked him on the shoulder, Yzak saw red."

Lacus' hand went to her mouth. "Oh my."

Dearka shook his head. "It's not bleach boy's fault. You know guys, Lacus. A blow for a blow."

"I believe Yzak punched him because he was provoked, but what I'm worried about is---"

This time, Athrun cut her off. "The guy was a Coordinator, too, so don't worry about it being a Natural-Coordinator feud. He thought Yzak was a Natural, so he figured he'd make it like he allowed Yzak to get him so as not to be embarrassed."

"I feel a 'but' coming," Lacus said.

Athrun smiled dryly. "_But _someone got wind about us and told the guy that Yzak was a Coordinator. Couldn't let it go and thought it best to take it to the counselor. I think he'd woven a story against Yzak," Athrun replied.

"So much for anonymity, huh, Athrun?" Kira allowed a wry smile, one which Athrun mirrored.

"That cowardly weasel," Cagalli let out, disgusted at how low some people could get.

"Hey, Cagalli, aren't you and Yzak in the same course? So, is that guy, by some chance, in one of your classes, too?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli had taken a course on Diplomatic and Consular Affairs, and Yzak had chosen the same thing, too. They had the same classes save for a few general-education subjects.

The Orb Princes' brow furrowed in thought. "Now that you brought that up...I think he shares---oh feh," she frowned, "I think he's in the same course as us…not just a class. He shares political science and economics with me and Jule, and psych 101 with just me. Le…Le…" she snapped her fingers as she tried to pluck the name from her memory, "…Ah! Lesath. Something Lesath. I forget his first name."

"You sound as if there was a time you knew the guy's given name," Dearka quipped, smirking.

"Sod off, Elsman!" came Cagalli's quick comeback, sounding lame even to her own ears.

Kira gave her a seemingly sympathetic pat on the back. "Aw, sis, guess you've to deal with a bad seed soon. I don't think he missed you since, if memory serves, you were cheering quite loudly for Yzak."

The queue in which the incident had happened was at a kiosk in the perimeter of the building where most of their classes were held. There had been a not-so negligible number of students during the scuffle, but they were one of the firsts on the scene, and Cagalli had been, indeed, cheering for the pale-haired pilot when he delivered his punch.

Cagalli waved a dismissive hand. "I don't think he'd pay much attention to me."

Athrun shrugged. "We couldn't be too sure. I'm sure he knows you're acquainted with Yzak, and he might be one of those who take grudges to a different level."

Miriallia chewed on her food thoughtfully. Then: "I know you can fend for yourself, but if he gets too much, shoot him in the head. I don't doubt you could hold your weapon."

Cagalli hadn't spent too much time with the brunette when she was at the Archangel, but she had somehow gotten the impression that a comment like that wasn't something she'd hear from Miriallia. On the other hand, Kira, who'd known Miriallia the longest, was floored. The rest looked surprised, too.

"What?" the former head of the Archangel CIC half-heatedly glowered at them. "It's okay for Dearka, Yzak, and Cagalli to talk like that, but it's suddenly wrong when I make the same joke?"

Dearka was first to recover, guffawing at the situation. "Heh, I don't know why I got surprised. If you could hold a knife like that, comments like this ain't beyond you."

"Knife?" Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus echoed.

Miriallia glared at the former Buster pilot.

The blonde boy scratched the back of his head uncertainly. "Ah, heh, I don't know what I'm saying."

**o-o**

Yzak drummed his fingers on the wood of the table in a lazy fashion. He'd missed lunch because that Lesath boy got him into trouble. He'd almost lost his temper with the counselor when she gave him _her_ definition of justice. Apparently, she didn't believe Lesath's incredulous story, but she didn't exactly believe his defence either. In the end, both he and Lesath had to serve a week of detention for unruly behavior. _Stupid git, that Lesath is._ He had to go to the guidance office again later after school to know what kind of detention they'd be receiving. Only the second of week of school and he already had detention.

Yzak unconsciously scowled, partly because of the trouble Lesath got him into, and partly because of his current subject. Out of all his classes, Philosophy I was the sole subject he had which required a buddy system. In fact, it highly emphasized the concept by actually having seats meant for two people instead of the usual individual desks. He was one of those who thought the system wouldn't be that bad if they had been given the chance to actually choose their own partners. He knew for a fact that Dearka would be one of the happiest men alive if that had happened since he'd have a chance to ask Miriallia---though her agreement was another issue all together. But, as it turned out, the professor decided their partners for them. The only good thing about that was the unexpected way of the professor: she only shuffled the seating arrangements based on the proximity of the students to each other. Dearka, although he didn't get what he was obviously hoping for, ended up being partnered with Athrun. Kira and Cagalli landed a seat together, and Miriallia and Lacus were placed with each other. He, on the other hand, was partnered with Sai. He didn't really care so he didn't have much ground to complain on.

He became aware of his actions and he stopped drumming his fingers for a second before being convinced that it was the only interesting thing to do at the moment. He covered a yawn. The professor wasn't usually a boring teacher, but today was proving different since Yzak was getting restless. He'd known since Tuesday that Sai was transferring, and he could hardly feel anything about it. Though, now, he wished the bespectacled guy were there. They didn't talk much, but he secretly enjoyed the caricatures Sai surprisingly liked to draw. And it amused him to no end to see the drawings being Dearka and Miriallia---drawn especially to tease the two.

Yzak blinked in an attempt to keep awake. The seat beside him was empty since Sai had already officially withdrawn from the University and would be leaving this afternoon. With the professor teaching in the most boring fashion and the complete lack of entertainment, Yzak had never wished so much for a comfortable bed as he was whishing for right now, just so he could literally fall onto it and sleep. Even the most attentive person would probably be in the doldrums upon being subjected to the monotony of the class.

He checked his watch for the fifteenth time in the last ten minutes, and he almost winced upon seeing they still had forty-five minutes before the class would end. He gritted his teeth. Where the hell was entertainment when he badly needed one?

As if on cue, entertainment, although not so much, finally came in the form of Cagalli shooting her hand up in the air. She usually raised her hand if she wanted to contradict the professors…either because she didn't believe the "crap" they were feeding the students…or she just got kicks out of doing so. Either way, this ought to be interesting. At least…Yzak eternally hoped so.

"Yes, Ms. Athha?"

"May I go to the rest room?"

Yzak almost fell off his chair. How could he expect Cagalli to pay rapt attention and find fault in the professor's lessons when he himself had been fighting off sleep so he could listen to the lecture? If he were bored, there was no doubt that the blonde heiress would be bored _more_. And why didn't he think of that first? He could've excused himself earlier with the reason that he needed to answer nature's call, but his mind had been too blank to even think of that.

He spied the smile on Cagalli's face when the professor allowed her to leave, and Yzak almost felt inclined to raise his hand and do the same. Too bad he realized that that would be too obvious and stupid a plan.

"Smart," he heard Dearka whisper to Athrun.

Yzak hung his head and wisely concluded that boredom was bad for his health…and sanity.

He returned to drumming his fingers on the table.

**o-o**

Kira almost flew up the escalator as he encouraged his feet to run faster than it ever had. His last-subject professor dismissed them later than he had anticipated, and by the time he was out of the University grounds, he only had thirty minutes left before Sai's plane would take off. Going to the airport took almost twenty minutes, leaving him a bare ten minutes to dodge people as he ran towards Sai's terminal.

Kira apologized at the man he bumped into before turning a corner, glancing at his watch and frowning at the time. Barely five minutes left, and knowing airport rules, all passengers would probably be on board by now, and he'd have to wish for a miracle to even glimpse a thread of his friend's clothing.

When he reached the right terminal, he swung his head left and right in search of Sai. Trying to wend his way around the crowd, he kept his eye open for any hopeful sign of the bespectacled blonde.

Spotting the electronic billboard displaying the flights, he wracked his memory for Sai's flight number, and was eternally grateful to have the numbers click in his head. _Flight 415 to Scotland._ And Kira all but grinned widely when he saw that the flight would be delayed for a few minutes, enough time for him to meet his friend and apologize.

Scouting the waiting area for a familiar face, he heaved a sigh of relief upon finding who he was looking for. The sigh of relief, however, almost choked him when Sai looked up and saw him because then he realized he hadn't quite thought of what to say. "Sorry I stole your fiancée" wouldn't exactly cut it, and he might even get a punch in the face if it came out worse than how it sounded in his head.

"Yo, Kira!" Sai greeted, getting up from his seat and adjusting the strap of his messenger bag.

"Hey, Sai," Kira half-heartedly waved, inwardly discommoded by his sudden problem.

"Glad you can make it," Sai said as he reached the brunette, and Kira only nodded. "Flight's delayed. Oh, and Miriallia was here earlier."

At that, Kira looked surprised. "Oh? Wonder why she didn't wait for me."

Sai shrugged, sitting on a vacant chair. "Her professor didn't come. University rules."

"Huh?"

"You don't know? If the professor isn't in the building and is late for about a third of the period, the class can leave." Sai looked at Kira funny. "Did you hit your head or something? Same rule as that technical college back in Heliopolis."

"Really? I didn't know that. I thought we left class because there was a formal announcement dismissing us." Kira took the seat next to his friend.

Sai chuckled. "What rock have you been hiding under?" he joked good-naturedly, thumbing the small plasticized logo of his favorite band appliquéd on the lower part of his bag's strap.

The two old friends shared a laugh amidst the hustle and bustle of the busy airport. Kira momentarily forgot his earlier dilemma, but was suddenly forced to think about it when their laughter died.

Desultorily, he surveyed his immediate surroundings, a futile attempt to grasp a few wise words he direly needed. _Since when did talking to Sai become this hard?_

"Take care of Mir, all right?" Sai broke the quiet that had settled between them. "I'm sure she'd be telling you soon what has got her so bothered."

Kira then knew Miriallia had already told Sai. "That bad?"

Sai shrugged as he wasn't able to find a suitable word to describe it. "Let's just say it's not good."

"Well that helps."

Sai laughed.

Kira's ears perked up as the announcement about Sai's flight was aired. Sai would have to board the plane in a few minutes, and still he hadn't said anything to the blonde. Sai was a friend, and he'd probably accept a simple request for an apology, but Kira didn't think Sai deserved that. If anything, his friend deserved more.

Sai stood up and brushed the imaginary lint from his trousers. "Guess I'm really leaving, huh?" He scanned the area and eyed the forming line by the gate he would be entering.

Kira stood up, sucked a breath, and faced his current challenge. "Hey, Sai," he called, bringing the blonde's attention back to him. "About the other day… No, about the war… Sai, it's unforgivable, but you remained a friend… Um, you see…what I…what I want to say---"

Sai unexpectedly draped an arm around Kira's shoulders, just like how guys were wont to do. He grinned mischievously then gave Kira a rough noogie.

"He--- Ahh!" Kira grunted at the abuse his head was enduring, taking a hold of the offending arm in an attempt to lift it off his shoulders.

Sai finally relented after a few painful seconds, grinning madly at how Kira's already messy hair was now standing at odd angles. "They say revenge is sweet. Man, I hope I hurt you!" He shook his head and patted Kira at the back as the confused Coordinator massaged his offended scalp.

When the PA system finally announced that it was time to board, Sai straightened up and began to walk away, but not before shaking Kira's hand.

"Uh, Sai?" Kira called out, still befuddled by what had just happened.

Sai turned around as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Say it, Yamato."

Then it dawned on Kira. Sai had forgiven him long before he could ask for his forgiveness, making Kira remember just how solid their friendship was. He didn't need to explain because Sai understood how personal his burden was. What the blonde had deemed important to know, he already knew because Sai had already witnessed the betrayal in the ship. Kira didn't need to re-iterate the painful events…at least Sai didn't need him to.

Kira grinned and humored his friend. "Sorry, Argyle."

"Let bygones be bygones." Sai grinned back.

"I still have to pay you back for that noogie, but you're forgiven, Argyle!"

Sai turned around to leave, raising his hand in a parting gesture as he walked away, and Kira knew Sai understood what the forgiveness was all about. Kira wasn't forgiving him about the noogie, but he was forgiving Sai for hard feelings the blonde might have harbored against him during the war. He didn't have much to forgive, but it was necessary, just as much as Sai's forgiveness was.

"See ya when I get back, mate," was Sai's farewell, and Kira watched him disappear into the portal that connected the terminal to the plane.

Kira didn't know how long he stood there in front of the glass window, watching as the plane began to move.

He shoved his hands in his pant pockets and remained rooted on his spot. His shoulders felt much lighter as a burden was lifted from them. He'd finally made peace with a friend he'd wronged during the war, and he'd made peace with his conscience.

The aircraft inched away from the runway as it took to the air, and when the plane was a mere speck in the late afternoon sky, Kira stepped back then turned around and walked away from the glass window. Kuzzey had gone to Scotland, and Sai had just now followed. Tolle had even left long before them, and now, it was only him and Miriallia left. Time to fulfill a promise he had just made to Sai and unconsciously made to Kuzzey and Tolle. Especially to Tolle.

Kira walked among the busy people of the Orb airport.

Time to take care of Miriallia, the girl the three of them were very close with.

**o-o**

Miriallia scooted over to give space to an elderly man looking for a way to relieve his feet from all the walking he might have done. She moved her feet to the right to avoid them being crushed by the old man's baggage when he unceremoniously dropped them on the floor. She winced a little, however, when one of the zippers grazed her calf, and, for a detached second, she wondered if losing one's manners came with old age.

Miriallia absent-mindedly rubbed her calf where the red mark was beginning to show, her eyes skirting over the crowded floor of the airport lobby. She'd finished saying her goodbyes to Sai earlier and had wisely left soon after. She'd heard the announcement about the delay, and she had hoped that Kira made it to Sai.

She wrinkled her nose as she had to scoot yet again when the elderly man beside her selfishly plunked his handbags to either side of him, occupying more space than he needed and seemingly unaware that he was disturbing other people.

The former Archangel CIC head decided to ignore the obnoxious old man. It was already quarter to six and Sai's plane had taken off about fifteen minutes ago, yet here she was, not knowing what she was sulking at a crowded airport for. She sighed. At least now she wasn't feeling as guilty anymore.

"_You be good, Mir," Sai grinningly hugged her._

_Miriallia's arms wound around Sai's waist. "I'm gonna miss you, Sai. Say hi to Kuzzey for me all right?" When she let go, she was horrified to feel the familiar sting of tears behind her eyelids. She couldn't believe it. She was going to cry in the middle of apathetic flyers!_

"_Hey, no crying! Didn't I tell you that before?"_

"_I'm not crying!" Miriallia mockingly glared at him._

"_Why don't you tell me?" Sai changed his tone._

_Miriallia plopped down an empty chair, eyeing Sai weirdly. "Tell you what? A fairy tale?"_

_Sai shrugged, occupying the seat next to hers. "Sure. We can start with that."_

_The brunette had to think fast to supply a fairy tale, sure that she wasn't ready to tell Sai what it was that was bothering her about his leaving. "See, in the Kingdom of…of…Marsh---" Miriallia realized just in time that she was about to say 'Marshall Islands', the place where Tolle had died. "---Marsh…mallows…"_

"'_Marshmallows'?" Sai looked at her funny._

_Miriallia blushed and wrung her fingers. "Y-yeah! Marshmallows…"_

_Sai yielded, "All right. Marshmallows it is."_

"_Anyway, there were five kids. Four were princes while only one was the princess. They were really close. Then…then…"_

"_Then…?" Sai patiently prompted._

"_Then…I'm sorry Sai," Miriallia suddenly veered away from the story, her tone casting a gloom over her disposition. "I didn't want you to leave because I felt that it would all disappear."_

_Sai looked confused. He knew something had been bothering her since he told her about his departure, but he didn't exactly know what it was. "What would?"_

"_Kuzzey is already far away from us. Then you'd be gone next, leaving only Kira to me. You make him real, Sai. The three of you make him real. If you leave, it's gonna go away." She hazarded a glance at the blonde, and she saw understanding dawning on him._

"_You think that his memory's gonna disappear because you'd be left here with the burden of his death?"_

_Miriallia nodded, not knowing how else to respond._

"_Why'd you think that?"_

"_I…don't know."_

_Sai took her hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. "We don't make him real, Mir. He's always been real. Because he's here," he said, a hand going over his chest._

_Miriallia almost gasped. That was almost the same thing Kira had told her back in space, and Sai had even unwittingly mirrored Kira's gesture. "Kira…he said the same thing, Sai."_

"_And I'm not surprised that he did. Even if Kuzzey and I are miles away from here, you'd still have Kira. You don't have to feel like you're the only affected by his death, Mir. We all are. And Kira, he's still here, isn't he?"_

_Miriallia sulked. "It's not like I wanted to feel this way. It's annoying actually. But what can I do? It's there, whether I hate it or not."_

"_And I'm not blaming you, am I? I'm just saying that you don't need us to make him real. I know you loved Tolle," Sai finally brought up his name, "and that's enough to make sure that he isn't a figment of your imagination. We all have to move on, Mir. Even you. That doesn't necessarily mean we forget about him."_

"_I know. It just means that we won't let his death hold us back."_

"_I'm sure that guy won't like you moping and brooding around. It simply isn't you."_

_Miriallia took in a drag of air then allowed a smile to brighten her face. "Thanks…Sai." She then grinned teasingly at her friend. "Didn't know you had a shrink in you."_

_Sai grinned and shook his head at that. "That's a hundred bucks for consultation."_

"_Tough luck, funny guy. I don't have a penny on me." She stood up and offered him her hand, hastily hugging him as soon as he was on his feet. "But really, Sai…thank you."_

_Sai hugged her like he would a younger sister. "You're welcome."_

She would miss Sai---that was for sure. But, as Sai had told her before she left him, time would not wait for anyone. She'd been given the best advice, which was to move on, and now she would. There was only one more thing left to do to fully move on.

Cagalli had told her about the commemoration going to be held for their dead. There was still no permanent schedule yet because Orb and the EAF, and even ZAFT, were still negotiating about something or the other, but the Orb Princess had assured her that there would be one.

Honoring their dead…that was the closure she needed. She'd pay her respects to Tolle, and until then, she knew she'd hold on.

With a determined mindset, she stood up and subtly stretched. _Time to go home._

**o-o**

Kira saw a familiar figure exiting the building, and just before she could step out of the glass doors, he called her as he briskly walked towards her direction.

She turned around and spotted him. "Kira! What are you doing here?"

Kira gave her a funny look. "Aside from seeing Sai off?"

Miriallia laughed at how silly she must have sounded. "I don't know why I asked that."

Kira gave her a lopsided grin. "Obviously. Why are you still here? Sai told me you left way before I came."

Miriallia offered a nonchalant shrug. "I don't know either."

"You're weird, Mir."

"Oh, but you love me anyway!" She pulled him by the arm out of the building and proceeded to descend the stairs. They walked side-by-side under the awning covering the length of path that led outside the airport boundaries. "And because of that, treat me out."

Kira glanced at her. "Because you're weird?"

Miriallia mock glared at him. "No. Because you love me, you ninny!"

Kira let out the laughter that bubbled inside him. "You sure ask for early payback."

"Of course. You and Sai finished what's left of my allowance back at that café."

"And I'm left here for you to abuse my money while Sai got away scot-free. Damn that lucky bastard."

Miriallia laughed. "Don't worry. I don't intend to spend that much."

"That didn't sound too convincing."

They crossed the street with a carefree conversation flowing between them, just like all those times back in Heliopolis, except this time, it was only him and Miriallia. He wasn't surprised to discover that the ease with which they talked back then hadn't been altered during the course of the war. It might have come as an unwanted surprise how hard he had found talking to Sai was, but they got over that obstacle quick enough. Thankfully.

Kira opened the door and let Miriallia enter first, the soft lights of the coffee house inviting them in. She led him to a table by the window, and a waiter immediately took their orders.

"Didn't you say, and I quote, 'I don't intend to spend that much'?" Kira asked after a few moments of placing his own order.

Miriallia looked at him as if he'd grown another set of ears. "Kira, a latte and an oatmeal cookie won't cost you that much," she slowly responded, as if talking to a five-year-old.

Kira fished his wallet out of his back pocket and eyed its contents dishearteningly. "If you only have a few small bills like I do, yes, a latte and an oatmeal cookie will cost _much_," he said, dramatically depressed. "I swear, Mir, we will wash dishes tonight."

Miriallia let out a soft laugh, then her eyes softened. "I missed this, Kira."

Kira smiled. "So did I, Mir. So did I."

Both friends enjoyed the company of each other well into the night, as if making up for lost time. They talked of this and that, laughed at one thing or the other, teased about Lacus and Dearka, and generally living old memories and making new ones.

"Kira," Miriallia's voice grew soft.

"Yeah?"

"I suddenly have an idea what Sai must have told you."

Kira looked at her in wonder.

She smiled. "Yeah. I do. And thanks…in advance."

-To Be Continued…

Reference/s:

"He came in, started talking, and stole our last ray of sanity like how Caesar conquered land, though that Roman didn't go around saying 'I came, I saw, I bored them to death', now did he?" - Spike in _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_, _Episode 3: In the Dark_: "You came in and you killed them and you took their land. That's what conquering nations do. It's what Caesar did, and he's not going around saying, 'I came, I conquered, I felt really bad about it.'"

A/N:

Okay, Inuyasha has got to be the cutest half-demon there is! What a puppy...and those ears! Those who disagree won't get a lemon drop! XD

Oh my, I've digressed, haven't I? Whew, anyway, I got this out way earlier than I expected. Hm, guess I'm trying to write as much as I can before University crap takes too much of my time. Please review. I won't update if you don't. Whoa, that's gotta be the _biggest_ lie ever! I'm too kind to make threats…_sniff, sniff_

Oh yeah, thanks to those who read and reviewed _Train Whistle_, and its prequel: _Whistle-stop_.


	17. PHASE 16

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (16?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_Never does the human soul appear so_

_strong and noble as when it forgoes_

_revenge and dares to forgive injury."_

_- Edwin Hubbel Chapin_

_**PHASE 16**_

_**Double-Edged Sword**_

The Ultimate Coordinator bounced the white ball on his knee for a few consecutive times before dropping it on the ground. He'd gone home when his last subject was cancelled for the day because his professor couldn't make it---both a blessing and a curse since he would have to go to the University tomorrow, a Saturday, for a make-up class.

He placed his foot on the soccer ball then applied just enough stress to get the ball to bounce back on his feet. Then, in one liquid motion, he had the ball airborne and into his hands.

The late afternoon breeze blew, and he checked his watch: 5:00. School had ended an hour ago for the crew, but he hadn't seen hair nor hide of anybody yet. He figured they were still on their way home or were still stuck in school for the extracurricular sign-ups.

He hadn't planned on going home when he learnt of the cancellation of his class because today was the day Lacus would be auditioning for the OU Vaudeville. He had wanted to watch, but was a tad disappointed when Lacus told him it was an exclusive affair---meaning to say that only members and those trying out would be allowed to watch, for organization purposes, if for any other purpose at all. With nothing else to do, he'd gone home, knowing it wouldn't quite matter if he waited for Lacus or not; she wouldn't be going home alone anyway.

Kira bounced the ball on his knee again, an image of perfect balance and Coordinator grace.

"Yo, Kira!"

The addressed let the ball sail farther up before he deftly caught it between the juncture that connected his foot and leg. "Hey, Cagalli! What's up?" He moved his foot to make the ball soar in the air then he snatched it with his hands.

Cagalli looked amused. "Where'd you get the ball?"

Kira tossed the ball towards his sister, which she caught easily. "I found it by the garage when I was wandering around. Don't you know the things you own?" he joked. He cocked his head to the side when none of his other friends made themselves visible. He'd thought Cagalli would have gone home with them…or, at least, with one former Justice pilot.

She chuckled along with her brother. "Weh…it's ours?" she asked, unbelieving. "Oh yeah! Kisaka had given me this a long time ago! He'd thought I played soccer. Don't ask where he got _that_ from."

"So, where's everybody else?"

Cagalli put the ball down on the grassy turf then she took an experimental kick, sending the ball rolling a decent distance across the vast greensward. "I think they're still at the University. I couldn't wait for them 'cause Kisaka said he had something to talk with me about after school."

Kira traced the path of the ball with critical eyes. "Mm, not bad. Strength-wise." He swiveled his gaze to his sister, who had started to go after the ball. "It isn't anything bad, right? The talk with Kisaka?"

"Can't get a good control of the ball…though I think the ball just really doesn't want to cooperate. Either way, is why I don't play soccer," she answered over her shoulder before facing Kira and walking backwards towards the general direction of the ball. "And yep, everything's dandy. Just wanted to talk with me about the public memorial service for our dead." She turned around and jogged the now-small distance between her and the white soccer ball.

Kira fought the urge to frown, not knowing exactly why he wanted to frown in the first place. "Oh…the public memorial…" he all but whispered.

The blonde sauntered back towards her brother after gathering the spherical object she'd gone to fetch, repeatedly tossing it in the air and catching it again. "What was that? Didn't hear you."

Kira jolted out of his musings. "Never you mind." He shook his head to indicate that it wasn't anything important, if not to rid it of unwanted thoughts. "What about the memorial?"

Cagalli thought for a second. "It's not possible to hold it as soon as I'd like," she frowned, disgustedly throwing the ball at her brother's feet. "Orb's still busy handling its diplomacies for the war reparations and the help it can give to the other afflicted nations. And peace talks are yet to be on the way."

"Hn. We can't rush everything, I suppose," Kira answered, slowly toying with the ball using his foot.

Cagalli nodded, scuffing the loose dirt with the toe of her shoe. "By the way, I heard the soccer try-outs were postponed?"

"Yeah. Something's wrong with the Seniors' schedule. It's gonna be next week instead."

"Oh…so that's why."

"How about you? How did the Volleyball try-outs go?"

Cagalli gave a small shrug of the shoulders. "I'd probably say 'naffing fantastic' if I'd participated."

"Huh? I thought you tried out?" Kira looked confused.

Cagalli's face twisted into a disagreeable grimace. "Couldn't."

"I'm sure you're not that bad."

"It's not that, idiot! Of course I'm not that bad! Actually, 'bad' and 'Cagalli' won't even form a coherent thought when put together." She rolled her yes. "I had to take another extracurricular, is why."

Kira chuckled good-naturedly then promptly returned to looking confused. "See, why don't you answer fully instead of waiting for me to play twenty questions?"

She puerilely stuck her tongue out at him. "Kisaka said I have to learn French. UN language. EAF crap, whatever and all. He convinced me it'll be useful in the future. Put up a very convincing argument actually, especially after offering me a bar of chocolate."

"Oh," Kira laughed again. "And you don't like it?"

"The chocolate bar?"

"French."

"Ah." Cagalli ambivalently shrugged again. "It's not like I don't like it _like it_. It's just less fun. Sports get you high on adrenaline. And, you know, there's less hassle since nothing really to use the mind on. More on motor skills…something like that. French, on the other hand, requires you to memorize, a skill I terribly lack."

Kira chuckled fondly at his twin's self-deprecating revelation. "It's gonna be easier to learn if you have someone you could learn with…or, you know, share what you have learned."

"Wow, Kira, you make it sound like I'm incapable of making friends with the other people taking French."

Kira playfully ruffled Cagalli's already windswept locks. "That's not what I meant, silly."

"Yeah, I know. I think Lacus is somehow interested in French." She allowed a furrow to find a comfortable place on her forehead. "Yeah…I think she is."

"That's plenty good then."

"I guess. Say, do you play volleyball?"

Kira shook his head. "Not particularly, but I've hit the ball over the net a few odd times."

"And that translates to 'I suck at it,' I bet."

"Aren't we just so witty today," Kira rolled his eyes. "Quite the opposite, dear sister. Actually, 'suck' and 'Kira' won't even form a coherent thought when put together," he borrowed her words.

"Arrogant bastard," she grinned, making him smile in return.

"It's just not a sport of choice, I guess." He applied the same trick he had earlier, sending the ball a little over the ground before catching it with his ankle. A fraction of a second passed before he had it flying towards his awaiting hands.

"You're good at that," Cagalli remarked, following the smooth movements of the ball as Kira seemingly absent-mindedly moved through a short range of motions. "Maybe Athrun wasn't lying after all."

"You didn't believe I could play? Ouch!" he faked, making a mockery of a hurt expression.

Cagalli giggled.

"That reminds me," Kira started again, acquiring a mischievous glint in his lilac orbs. "A little buzz told me something about you and that buddy of mine. You know..." he threw the ball into the air repeatedly, as if thinking of a way to phrase whatever it was he was going to say. He then fixed his gaze on her. "…Something quite interesting. And that's aside that little incident during lunch back on our first official day of classes."

The blonde princess instantaneously blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Miriallia and I have been friends for a long time. I don't think she's gonna lie to me."

"Oh," she paused, as if considering her reaction, "I'm gonna kill that girl!"

"So it's true?"

"Eh?" Cagalli blinked before realization of her outburst dawned on her. "Nothing is happening between us, Kira." She glared at her twin when he gave her an unconvinced stare. "Really!"

"I'm not going to go big brother-y on you again anyway if you tell me that there really is something…ah, _deep _between you two. Athrun will just have to be more careful now that I'm getting the idea that you two are officially dating..." Before he could add another word, he wisely took a defensive step backward before skedaddling away from the fuming blonde.

Cagalli gave chase. "You prat! What the hell are you talking about! And _I'm_ the older twin! Kira! Come back here!"

Kira laughed like the carefree teenager he should be, immensely enjoying the company of his long-lost sister…even if that said sister was planning on blasting him to kingdom come if she ever got to lay her hands on him. This was how his---_their_---life should be led, away from the suffocating embrace of war.

"You're gonna regret the day you were born when I get my hands on you, you prick!"

The Ultimate Coordinator looked over his shoulder to see how determined Cagalli was in her pursuit of him. "I'll teach you soccer in exchange for my life," he bartered, not believing for a second that his offer would be taken.

"No amount of soccer teaching can---"

Kira stopped when his sister's effervescence seemed to have suddenly come to screeching halt. He looked back and found her slowly shuffling towards him, appearing as though she were weighing something in her head. "Cagalli?" he asked, half concerned and half puzzled.

When she was near enough, she looked up. "Really? You're gonna teach me?"

Kira looked amused. He didn't expect her to easily swallow his offer. "Yeah." He grinned when his sister beamed at him, and that was when he realized too late his mistake. It only took a split second of his distraction for Cagalli to catch him in a headlock, a move he never saw coming.

"Didn't think you'd fall for the oldest trick in the book, _dear_ brother!" She laughed at her victory, and for the final touch, she favored him a noogie he would not soon forget.

"That's two noogies in a week! First Sai then you!" he cried. He massaged his scalp when the Orb Princess let him go. "I'm gonna blame you if I get premature baldness!"

Cagalli only grinned at the poor devil innocently.

**o-o**

Lacus puffed her cheeks then blew a breath. Auditions were over, and, she thought, aside from the freshman who had a terrible case of stage fright and almost peed in his pants, everything went quite well. Some of the panels were pretty strict to the point of being rude, and she was lucky they didn't turn their ugly attitude on her. That was a pretty good sign that she hadn't screwed up her performance. Now all she had to do was wait for the results.

Lacus involuntarily shivered when an afternoon gust blew as she stepped out the exit doors of the building. She was slightly puzzled upon feeling the butterflies in her stomach right after she thought of what the results might turn out to be. She hadn't felt that kind of butterflies since she went professional in her singing career, and it was honestly different from the butterflies she felt during encounters back in space. She knew she could sing, but acting was another matter, and the auditions did require her to act. She could only hope she had done as well as she thought she did.

Glancing around, she saw a familiar face among the few scattered students on the grounds. "Athrun!" She easily closed the scant distance between them as Athrun waited for her to catch up.

"Hey, Lacus," he greeted, his eyes automatically scanning the building the Pink Princess emerged from. "Done with the auditions?" he asked as they ambled down the pavement leading away from the edifice.

Lacus smiled. "Yes. I think it went great! I just hope I get in."

"Of course you would. They'd be blind to not see your talent."

"You flatter me, Athrun," Lacus laughed easily. "By the way, are you going home now?"

"Yeah."

"Hm," Lacus hummed. "I thought the soccer try-outs are postponed? What are you still doing here?"

"I had to talk with the professor in the advance subject I took. Where's Kira anyway? He told me he'd be watching your auditions."

"It turned out that the auditions were held exclusively for the ones joining and the members. I think it's to make it more organized. He went home already since his last class had been cancelled."

"Oh. Lucky guy," he added as he thought about the last thing Lacus said.

"I won't say so. He has to go back to school tomorrow to take a make-up class." The Songstress giggled. "He hadn't sounded too excited when he told me about it."

The two former couple strolled towards the exit gates, looking as though both were lost in their own thoughts. They hadn't spent a peaceful time together since the last day Athrun had visited her at her house, and Athrun had almost forgotten how easy it was to be in the Songstress' company.

"Hey, Athrun?" Lacus spoke when they stepped out of the gates and started walking towards the bus stop.

"Yeah?"

"We haven't been together like this for a while, huh?" she asked, unwittingly voicing out what he'd been thinking a while ago.

Athrun smiled. "Yeah. It couldn't have been possible before anyway, what with the war and excitement after it and all."

Lacus nodded. "Anyway, I'm really curious of something…"

Athrun seemed like he couldn't decide how to categorize the Pink Princess' tone. "Since when have you been interested in gossips?"

"Oh no, not gossips, per se," Lacus quickly replied, mildly chuckling. "You see, Mirillia and I kind of developed this curiosity about Cagalli."

Athrun's eyebrows shot up his brow questioningly at how their conversation suddenly took a different turn. "And…?"

"Well, she wouldn't tell us anything about what's going on between the two of you. I mean, it's really obvious you two like each other…"

The poor former Justice pilot was turning redder with each word Lacus uttered, and he couldn't quite believe that Lacus, of all people, would come asking him---again, of all people---about his relationship with Cagalli. Shouldn't this be something between just girls?

"So I'm just wondering if you really are officially together."

Athrun turned incredulous eyes at Lacus. "Are you seriously asking me this, Lacus?"

"Yes," she nodded innocently.

He couldn't believe it, and her simple "yes" rendered him speechless for a few good beats that he almost lost his footing when Lacus began giggling.

"You're so red, Athrun!" She smiled up at him, looking uncharacteristically naughty. "I'm only teasing."

He blushed redder at her confession. He'd never witnessed this side of Lacus before, and he wondered if he'd been that neglectful of a fiancé due to his military enlistment. There were many things he hadn't known about the girl he'd been engaged to marry, and now he only had a chance to learn about those as a friend. He finally smiled when Lacus dissolved into a fit of giggles, his cheeks feeling cooler. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't so bad to find out things about Lacus as just a friend.

"You got me with that one," he said, the beginnings of a friendly grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, I did. You get embarrassed as easily as Cagalli," she observed. "Don't worry. I'll not be getting all the girly details from you. Mir and I can always try to squeeze the information from Cagalli herself."

The pink-haired pop singer winked at him, and Athrun was embarrassed all over again.

**o-o**

Andrew Waltfeld walked one of the corridors of Morgenroete with hardly a glance at any of the passing mechanics and other employees. He'd already arranged the papers of the Eternal crew for their return trip to PLANT, but he, on the other hand, seemed to be better off staying on Earth. He couldn't quite place how he felt about that, but he surely wasn't bitter about it. He'd said he would be involved in the peacemaking processes should he be asked to. He knew it would probably take a lot of time, but once everything was over, he had thought he could live a new life. At least that was what was occupying his head since last night.

Waltfeld turned a corner. He didn't know whether the PLANTs would be as lenient as the new staff of the EA, and he didn't fancy trying and finding out only to discover that he'd have a harder time up there. He was sure the Eternal crew would face a series of trials, if not a serious court-martial, but he also knew for sure that they would probably face a less grave verdict than he would. He had talked about this with his crew, but they were adamant about returning to the PLANTs still, and he couldn't blame any of them because he'd known that these people had families up there.

He'd lived a long life on Earth, and welcoming back an old life didn't sound so bad. Of course, he'd have to stay in Orb because he'd sworn to himself that he'd stand guard for the Pink Princess.

Waltfeld looked up when he heard someone call him "sir." He saluted back with his good arm and proceeded to exit the building. The fading light of the late afternoon greeted him, and off to his left were Murrue and Kisaka, leaning onto the side of a car, conversing as they waited for him.

Kisaka seemed to have noticed his presence and he waved at the Desert Tiger, moving to get into the driver's seat as Murrue entered the vehicle to sit at the backseat. Waltfeld eased onto the passenger seat in front, shutting the door a few seconds before Kisaka pulled out of the parking lot.

"How did it go?" Murrue asked from the back, moving to slightly wedge herself between the two front seats like how kid would.

Waltfeld buckled his seatbelt. "The kids were damned determined. Even DaCosta's deserting me," he chuckled at his own joke.

"Families? Loved ones?" Murrue asked, sounding more like making a statement rather than asking a question.

Waltfeld nodded. "Always the reasons and always betray rational thinking. Can't blame them."

"Rational thinking?" Kisaka gave a brief, sidelong glance at Waltfeld before returning his eyes on the road.

The Desert Tiger shrugged, a wry grin evident on his face. "Don't tell me you don't agree."

Kisaka shook his head and mirrored the tiny smile Waltfeld was displaying. "I've seen it more times than I can count, so I'm on this with you."

"You can say that again," Murrue interjected as she shifted away to relax in her seat. "So, Andrew, where do you plan to stay?"

"I'll shack up with Kisaka here. Cagalli's mansion is too big for its too little occupants," he answered, chuckling.

The three of them shared a laugh as Kisaka stopped at a red light.

"You're her guests. I don't have a say in the matter. I can't kick you out even if I wanted to," the tanned bodyguard dryly intoned, prompting the other two captains to chuckle.

"Mm, I remember Lacus asking me about Malchio and the orphans," Waltfeld mused, changing the topic.

Kisaka turned a corner. "Must've talked about it with Cagalli because the Princess also told me something about it."

"Oh?" Murrue asked, turning her attention from the passing scenery to the man talking in front. "I'll bet they're planning on visiting the orphanage."

"What makes you say that?" Waltfeld asked, although he already had an inkling as to what Murrue was thinking.

"Kids plus Lacus plus Cagalli plus the possibility that they'd probably want to visit as soon as their schedules permit them? It's gonna be like a vacation for all of them! Add to that the fact that the orphanage is in the Marshall Islands."

Kisaka seemed to fail to connect the significance of the location to the earlier equation Murrue stated. "And?"

Murrue rolled her eyes. "Sun, sand, and surf. Any of the three ring a bell?" She laughed when he let out a slow "oh" in realization.

Waltfeld smiled, but it quickly disappeared as something clicked in his head. "I've been informed that that was where the Zaft kid and the punk fought almost to the death…" he let his words hang in the air, deciding that he didn't need to voice out what else had happened on that same day, as he was sure that both his companions more than knew what he was referring to.

A pregnant pause ensued before Murrue, in a manner that made her different from a history of captains, spoke, "I'm sure that's going to be nothing but a minor setback in their merrymaking."

Kisaka glanced at the rearview mirror and glimpsed the small smile that spoke volumes of confidence resting on Murrue's lips, and he couldn't help but believe her words.

"You're too kind, I wouldn't be surprised if one day you come running to us telling us you'd received your habit," Waltfeld jokingly said, effectively disclosing that he, too, held the Archangel's captain's words as true.

**o-o**

Athrun adjusted the shower nozzle and aimed the lukewarm water straight at the crown of his head. He let the thin rivulets run down his hair, face, chest, and farther south until the grime from that little soccer he and Kira had played a while ago in the backyard, streamed away in the slow crawl of soapsuds. Today's events had been pretty amusing, both at the University and at the Athha mansion, especially when he'd been strong-armed by a seething Cagalli into capturing an unsuspecting Kira into a headlock by the time he and Lacus entered the great double doors. When he'd tried to coax the reason from the blonde spitfire, she'd immediately turned red, huffed, and left him in anagrams after delivering a not-so gentle slap upside her twin's head. He'd turned to ask Kira, but his best friend was already basking in Lacus' careful notice that he knew it would be useless to even try getting Kira's attention.

The former Justice pilot ran a hand down his face to clear his eyes of the dripping water. He turned the knob further for the hot water, then, after a philosophical pause, he tilted his face up and watched detachedly the steam rising from his shower. He tried not to dwell on it, but there had been something hassling him for quite some time now. It wasn't bothering, per se, and he'd almost forgotten it what with the zany antics of the twins and the soccer game, but it remained just there, at the back of his mind, clawing away like a subtle itch he couldn't scratch.

It all started that lazy afternoon he had chanced upon the Archangel Captain in the south parlor, reading a magazine. Just like how he'd heard from bits and pieces of conversations of some of the Archangel crew, Murrue had easily greeted and shot the breeze with him about daily-life happenings and other trivial points with the ease of after-war relaxation. They'd chatted for a while before he remembered Cagalli's threat of feeding him and Kira to a pool of piranhas if they couldn't find, in just _one_ minute, her pogo stick, which they had somehow managed to misplace. And by how Cagalli had managed to conduct herself like she was honestly capable of making good of her threat no matter what she had to do to get a pool of piranhas, he'd forgotten to reason out that it would take them the whole of that one minute---and probably more---just to exit the kitchen and reach the staircase leading to the south wing of the mansion where he and Kira had last used the pogo stick.

Athrun scrunched his forehead in quiet calculation, trying to run over their chitchat as best as he could recall, just as much as he tried _not_ to think of what Cagalli might do to him and Kira since they both had practically bailed out of her the second they reached the top of the staircase. Since memory served him well, there hadn't been anything too conspicuous or thought-provoking in anything he and Murrue had talked about. Unless the holes in Murrue's new apartment, the tangy taste of _Tampico_, and the possible thoughts of a stray lizard counted for salient points, then there really wasn't much he had to be concerned about.

Running a hand through his mane of midnight-blue hair, he wisely opted for ideating a way to get his and Kira's head out of the hot plate to mulling over a nagging feeling. It would eventually come to him, whatever it was that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He turned off the shower then proceeded to dry himself with a white, fluffy towel. After all, his and his best friend's safety _surely _was more important than the proverbial itch he couldn't scratch.

"I just hope you're thinking of a way out, too, Yamato," he murmured to himself, securing the white towel low on his hips with a decided tuck. "Or we're dead meat."

**o-o**

"Kira?" Lacus called when she laid her eyes on Kira climbing up the staircase to the south wing.

The Ultimate Coordinator paused mid-step then turned to look at her, a hand shooting up to his nape in a distracted massage. "Uh, hey, Lacus. What's up?"

Lacus idled at the bottom of the stairs, partly leaning against the balustrade. "I was just wondering where you're headed to."

Kira inclined his head towards the upper floor then motioned for the pink-haired songstress to join him up the steps. "I'm gonna go look for Cagalli's pogo stick. Athrun and I kind of lost it."

"'Kind of'?"

"Ah, heh, yeah…"

"Hm, shouldn't you have misplaced it somewhere outside where it's more likely that you would be using a pogo stick?" Lacus thoughtfully tilted her head to the side when she reached the step Kira was on.

"…Usually…yes."

Arching a suddenly intrigued eyebrow, Lacus spoke, "You sound like you're hiding something."

Kira favored her a lopsided grin before trudging up the steps with Lacus beside him. "You see…Athrun and I kind of, um, dared Dearka to pogo stick it up and down that, ah, steep spiral staircase leading to a locked attic at the farthest side of the south wing…" He glanced at the pink-head and glimpsed at the amused smile playing on her mouth.

"And Dearka did it?"

"At first he said that even with the 'balance of a Coordinator', he wasn't stupid enough to do something like that in a steep stairway unless he was 'seeking for a world of pain'…"

"'At first'? Does that mean he agreed at the end?"

"After a quick jeer from Yzak, yeah, he did."

"I don't know what to say about that stunt," Lacus got out in between giggles, "but I want to ask why Dearka and Yzak aren't looking for the pogo stick, too, and how exactly you managed to lose it."

They reached the top of the staircase and Kira switched on another light to further illuminate the hall to the left. "Yzak got a call from the landlady of the apartment he was vying for so we had to postpone the dare. Athrun and I were left with the pogo stick and I can't remember how we lost it. One second it was still with us, then it was gone the next," Kira helplessly shrugged.

"Oh." Lacus walked in silence beside Kira. "Oh," she said again. "Okay, I'll help you look. And one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to search for it in the morning?" Lacus viewed the time on a wall clock they passed by. "It's late already."

"Well…ah…" Kira stuttered, again massaging the back of his neck in a restless gesture.

"Yes, Kira?"

"Mm…ah…well…CagallipiranhasfeedAthrunmefear…" he babbled, and seemed like he wasn't about to stop soon.

Lacus burst into a fit of lovely giggles, almost immediately halting Kira in his senseless rant. "I didn't understand a word, Kira."

Kira shared a sheepish smile. "Ah, sorry about that…you see…"

The two teenagers began searching the south wing for the missing pogo stick while Kira told the former pop singer of the consequences he and Athurn would face if they weren't able to find the aforementioned toy. Lacus laughed when he told her that he and Athrun almost quarreled over who really lost the pogo stick, and Kira felt he had never talked about carefree things as much as he was doing now.

Kira glanced at Lacus as the latter glimpsed under a settee for the toy.

"It's not here. We better hurry up or Cagalli might really find a way to get those piranhas," she said, standing up then smiling up at Kira as she adjusted the clip that held her bangs away from her eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go check the other rooms." Kira grinned as he took Lacus' hand.

The door of the second study closed with a soft _click_ as the door latch clicked into place.

**o-o**

"Goodnight!" Murrue called as Waltfeld was about to exit through the glass door.

Waltfeld waved a hand and casually threw a hushed "goodnight" back. Before he completely withdrew from the room, however, he nodded at Murrue and spoke, "I'ma go get my beauty sleep."

Murrue laughed, waving the Desert Tiger off. She was back at the south wing of the huge mansion, although she'd chosen another sanctuary instead of the parlor she'd been in earlier.

Murrue looked around, shifting in the wide chaise lounge she was occupying. She was in one of the three indoor gardens of the Athha mansion. She'd discovered them a few days ago when she'd had the time to roam around the house, though, she acknowledged, there were still other parts she had yet to explore. She'd never seen any indoor gardens outside of magazines before she had to shack up with the Princess of Orb, rendering her incapable of comparing, but she knew that to say that the indoor gardens were beautiful was an understatement.

The south wing was divided into two other wings: southeast and southwest. The two other wings housed the remaining two indoor gardens, and she'd seen them to be as splendid as the one she was currently at. The gardens were all hexagonal, with six paths sprouting from the inner solid hexagons where a simple wooden end table and a wide chaise lounge or a daybed rested. The six paths lead to outer hexagonal outlines. The slices not covered by the flagstone floors were dominated by different kinds of flowers; each garden had different assortments of colorful clusters and fresh, green grass, but all had an organization of trellis on one side with ivies and other creeping plants all elegantly put together. At every point of the solid hexagons were spotlights, and among the plants were strategically placed lamps. But what Murrue liked the best was the skylight of every garden. She could see through it where the roof ended and the glass began, and the magnificence of the sky anytime of the day was something she'd gladly behold every time she would be given a chance to.

The brown-haired captain took a sip of water from the glass she brought with her. She'd gone here to relax, and she was alone for a while until Waltfeld wandered in the wing and spotted her there. They'd spent the time talking about whatever they felt like talking about when they saw Kira and Lacus appearing like they were scouring the entire south wing for something. They had called them over to join them, and the two teens did, until Lacus had needed to excuse herself because she was getting too sleepy already. Kira had then excused himself, too.

She raised her left wrist and inspected the time, taking note of the thin crack that ran across the orbicular glass---she probably smashed it against the armrest of the captain seat during their rough encounters in the war. She stretched then covered her mouth as a yawn made its way out of her system. It was already past eleven-thirty, and she still had a busy day tomorrow. Although it was Saturday the next day, she, Kisaka, and Waltfeld had to go to the temporary Orb EAF branch to update the Archangel's records in the Earth Alliance Military Data Archives. Although the EAF had incorporated new rules and amended old ones in its protocol, dismissed some of its officials, and recruited new staffs, it was agreed upon by the majority to keep previous archival dossiers and update the records whenever needed or whenever something new came up.

Yawning again, she hauled herself up in a sitting position then pushed herself off the lounge. Just as she moved to fetch her glass of water, a figure made its way to her peripheral vision, and she looked up to see Athrun coming from around the corner. He seemed to have spotted her as he raised a hand in greeting. He traversed the distance between them, and Murrue had to wonder what the former Red was thinking when he paused for a while before resuming in his stride.

"Let me guess," Murrue spoke with a friendly smile as soon as Athrun entered through the glass door. "You're still going to look for the popular pogo stick. Am I right or am I right?"

Athrun offered a hesitant smile in return, nodding his head in the process. "'Popular'?"

Murrue nodded her brunette head. "Lacus and Kira were looking for it, too, a while ago."

"Mm, no wonder. Cagalli's exacting a heavy price if we didn't find it."

Murrue laughed, and was not surprised by the thought of how talking to Athrun alone wasn't very difficult. She'd talked with him earlier, and although only for a short while, she'd sensed the difference between the Athrun now and the Athrun she'd known who had defected to the Archangel. Back then, Athrun tended to be too polite for his own good. Even until now, there were instances when he mirrored the Athrun she first knew, but Murrue chalked it up to his upbringing, which she didn't have anything against, anyway.

"Captain."

Murrue's laughter almost instantly dwindled to non-existent mirth at the formal title Athurn had addressed her with. She hadn't heard her title being used in this household for a long time that the sudden name fazed her a little.

She arched an eyebrow and abandoned her earlier surprise. "Hm?" A small smile traced the corners of her lips.

"January 25, C.E. 71."

Murrue unconsciously furrowed her brow, trying to recall the significance of the date. She bit her lip as soon as she remembered that fateful day, and wondered just what Athrun Zala was getting at.

"The Le Creuset team infiltrated Heliopolis with the mission to raid the Gundams. I was the one who shot you," he continued, oddly sounding as though he were relaying a battle report.

The kindly Archangel Captain angled her head. She had long ago found out that it was Athrun who had shot her back in Heliopolis, but she couldn't find it in herself to feel the immediate anger she'd felt back then. After their first encounter, she hadn't given it much thought, dismissing the hostile meeting as a regular event in battle. Even when the young pilot had joined her crew, she didn't bring up past grudges, even welcoming the ZAFT Red-coat willingly as he'd helped protect the ship. His intentions might have been different at that time, but she'd looked past the hypothetical selfish reasons. Athrun's relationship with Kira and the twins' almost palpable trust in the blue-head might have something to do with her easy acceptance, though she had never been an antipathetic and vindictive person to begin with.

Murrue thinned her lips. She'd seen Athrun act casually when surrounded by his friends, but this boy in front of her now was different. Succinct. Polite. Stiff. A soldier. The reclusive Athrun Zala she'd first come to know in the midst of war. If Kira were the unsure kid lost in the chaos of hostilities, Athrun was his complete opposite---mature, purposeful…seasoned. She hated to see either type of personality in teenagers who should have been living a normal, teenage life.

Drawing in air to her lungs, she smiled like all those times she smiled at her distressed crew, especially to the children aboard her ship. By the look on Athrun's face, Murrue was sure her action caught the former Justice pilot off-guard. "I don't need a soldier's report, Athrun."

It took a heartbeat before Athrun regained his bearings. He clenched his jaw as if having a hard time understanding what Murrue had just uttered. He nodded almost imperceptibly when he spoke, "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry."

Murrue's eyes softened, a motherly brilliance on her friendly face. Athrun Zala had just asked for her forgiveness, and there right in front of her, she witnessed how this child, who had to fight his best friend in the war, matured into a responsible teenager whose sense of justice had deviated from his background as a soldier

"I'm sorry, too."

Again, Athrun was caught off-guard. He didn't seem like he expected that. "Pardon?"

"As the captain of the Archangel, I was the one who gave orders to fire at the Aegis every given opportunity. I'm just glad now that none had damagingly connected."

"But, Murrue, you didn't have any choice. You _were_ expected to shoot me down, and you had the responsibility to protect your ship at any cost. It was part of being in---" he was cut off when Murrue shook her head.

"What? Part of being in a war? So you're saying that I shouldn't have apologized?"

Athurn nodded.

"If that's the case, then you shouldn't have apologized, too. Wasn't shooting me that time part of the war, as well? If you hadn't shot me, then it would have been me who got lucky and put a bullet through your head. You shot me because you were ordered to complete your mission no matter what.

"You asked for my forgiveness because you felt that it was needed, that it was appropriate for you to humble yourself in front of someone you've hurt. And it's the same for me. Yes, we were in a war, and our actions then were called-for and justifiable, but isn't it just right to ask for pardon from all those we've offended? It's almost an impossible task, and it probably is, but taking a step towards it is better than always telling yourself that you weren't at fault, or, in my case, telling myself that I was only defending myself and had every right to shoot you down and kill you, if not too incapacitate you temporarily during battle."

Athurn was silent, and Murrue knew what she said made a lot of sense to him…that every word was almost like a life lesson he needed to learn. And, she gladly admitted to herself, a lesson she needed to ingrain in herself, too. She hadn't rehearsed what she had said, and hadn't thought about her own sentiments before tonight, but now that she had made this realization, she was glad she was able to impart it to someone else.

"Then I say you're forgiven."

Murre smiled. "As I say you've been forgiven a long time ago."

For the third time that night, she seemed to have surprised him again.

Murrue outstretched her hand, and Athrun momentarily eyed it in confusion before he shook hands with her. "I may not know a lot about teenagers of today, but I know enough from my experiences with Kira and his band of misfits."

Athrun had to chuckle at that.

"Don't let the soldier in you make it hard for you to accept that even others need to ask for your forgiveness. You weren't made to disregard the fault of others and just take in mind yours." Murrue retrieved her hand and said her goodnight. She excused herself as she needed to retreat to the comfort of her bedroom and bed.

Just as she placed a foot outside the glass panel, she stopped when Athrun spoke.

"Thank you."

Murrue faced the blue-haired pilot, dipped her head slightly in acknowledgement, then left.

-To Be Continued…

A/N:

There's this fic brewing in my mind, and I've written its prologue already. It's AU but I'll still be using the Gundam SEED cast. Only problem is, I've kind of noticed that there aren't a lot of people reading GS/GSD fics anymore, so I'm having reservations about its debut. I know it feels nice to see one's work being posted and the feeling of accomplishment is great, but reviews still make up most of the excitement in posting stories.

Oh well, please leave a comment. I'd like to know what you think. And…is Murrue and Athrun's scene believable?

Oh, don't worry, despite that little annoying drama at the start of Author's notes, I won't be abandoning this story. I've started it, and I'm seeing it through…besides, I wouldn't wanna disappoint, now would I?


	18. PHASE 17

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (17/?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_Learning is an ornament in prosperity,_

_a refuge in adversity, and a provision_

_in old age."_

_- Aristotle_

_**PHASE 17**_

_**In Good Faith**_

"Present," Cagalli halfheartedly shot her hand up in the air when her name was called for attendance.

Out of all the extracurricular subjects or activities listed, language classes were first to finish recruiting, but since there might be latecomers, they still met today even if they weren't scheduled to convene yet.

Cagalli sighed and inwardly rolled her eyes. _If it could actually be called "recruiting."_

Damn, she was in the French class she didn't even want to be in but had to be anyway. She'd pestered Kisaka about taking French as an elective instead so she could enter the Volleyball Varsity as part of her extra-curricular, only to be put down by his convincing reasoning that she needed to take Speech electives. _As if _I_ couldn't talk those old farts down!_ Still, right after she had cooled down, she'd griped and complained again about how idiotic it was for any school to have language courses both for extra-curricular activities and electives, and this time, Kisaka had patiently listened to her. In the end, she'd only tired herself out, and her tirade now seemed so insignificant seeing as she'd understood that this could actually help her with her diplomacies.

Heaving another sigh, the blonde princess let her eyes wander over to the window. She wondered if it were all worth it. The sacrifices she was making and would still be making. Her father's death. Everything. It wasn't the first time she'd mused about it, but every single time she'd always come to the conclusion that, all things considered, yes, it was worth it. That her country was worth it.

A butterfly flitted over the windowsill.

_Because Orb was father's dream._

**o-o**

Dearka strolled along the edges of one of the fields of Orb University with hardly a glance at the ongoing soccer try-outs. He'd given it thought time and again, and now he'd come up with a decision: he didn't need extracurricular activities. Today was the last day of all try-outs, including Soccer Varsity try-outs, which started later than all the other activities, and he still hadn't gotten a convincing reason to join any. So he wisely opted for keeping his extracurricular schedule empty. It didn't matter that his friends told him it would be nice to have a club or join a specific varsity because, frankly, he loved all the free time from school he could get. And it wasn't as if he would be getting a grade for joining any club. It was just something the University offered for those who, according to the former Buster pilot, didn't have anything else to do…or, in the gang's case, those who had too much passion for a certain activity.

Dearka squinted at the afternoon sunlight as he tilted his head back and crossed his arms behind his head. He remembered laughing at Yzak when the pale-head had told him that he'd be getting archery. Not that he had anything against that specific activity, but he didn't think someone who had the patience of a hyperactive five-year-old would be engaging in a sport where patience was required. Yzak, in his defence, told Dearka that he chose archery because the only place he'd ever be willingly to break a sweat, aside from the military training facilities, was in a gym. Again, Dearka had laughed at Yzak, calling him worse than a girl, but the fair-head only dismissed his teasing with an indifferent hand. That had easily taken the fun out of teasing, and Dearka almost frowned at the memory.

His best friend, however, surprised him just a while ago with the announcement that he wouldn't be taking archery anymore, saying he'd finally realized that he'd just be wasting his time when he could be doing something else. Dearka had told him that he stole his excuse, but Yzak merely shrugged it off. He'd even spouted something about Dearka never having anything useful to do so he'd be wasting his time either way. The former Buster pilot only shook his head at the memory of the obvious ridicule he had received. What else did he expect from that short-fused pilot?

Having his thought stray uninterestingly to Yzak, Dearka recalled a conversation they'd had last night. It seemed like Yzak would never get that apartment he was vying for. As what the fair-head had told him, the landlady appeared to be favoring the other client, something that totaled Yzak's day. To help make his bud feel better, he had offered to join him later today to check out the householder's final decision. He wasn't surprised, though, when the Duel pilot turned his offer down with a mockingly bewildered "Are you kidding me?"

Dearka shook his head. That uptight pilot would never change.

An unexpected series of loud cries from the field caught his attention, and he turned towards the source of the noise he hadn't bothered to give attention to earlier. Amidst the cheering crowd, he could see a game going on, and he thanked his Coordinator eyesight for he easily spotted two familiar heads running down the field towards the south net. Seeing a few forlorn students leaving the field despite the ongoing game, he concluded that the try-outs were over, and that the game being played was being executed by a mix of Soccer Varsity players and the newly recruited members.

Moving to sit on the near-empty grassy slope leading to the field, he witnessed an impressively executed pass from one of the players to Athrun, and there his belief of partial distribution in the Orb University was made stronger. The team was composed of both Naturals and Coordinators equally distributed among the opposing teams---as what he'd heard around campus---and by how almost everyone was playing, he could see that there really wasn't that much difference between the two races.

He gave a low whistle when Kira goaled the ball after skillfully receiving a tricky pass from Athrun. Those two could play! This was the first time he'd seen Athrun and Kira play, but he doubted their skills came from being Coordinators. It looked as though they'd been playing since they were kids.

A brunette stole the ball from Kira's intricate footwork, and he recognized that guy. He'd seen him along the halls, and he'd heard some of his classmates rave about him being the MVP last school year. Sai, in passing, had said that the guy was a Natural, and Dearka was amazed at how he was playing. It only took him a second to place the guy's name: Loki Fields.

"Dearka?"

The former Red looked behind him to see whom the familiar voice belonged to. "Hey, what's up?" He watched as the songstress took a seat to his left, fixing her skirt over her knees.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, casting her eyes on the gathered soccer players, apparently trying to spot both Athrun and Kira.

"Not very long. I didn't see the try-outs," he answered. He gestured at the players and spoke again, "Looks like Athrun and Kira didn't have a hard time getting in the team."

Lacus smiled gleefully. "I can see why. They seem to really know what they're doing."

Dearka shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't see smooth sailing for them from hereon."

"Oh? How's that?"

"See that guy over there?" Dearka pointed at the brunette who, this time around, intercepted a pass from Athrun. "That's Loki Fields. He's the MVP last year, and I heard he'd be captain this year. I don't think he'd go easy on anyone. Based on what we're seeing, he'd push all of them to be as good as him, if not better."

Lacus watched as this MVP deftly avoided another player's feet and just as deftly scored a point. "I think I see what you mean."

"Good, yeah?"

"Yes. A player born into his sport, don't you think so?"

Dearka nodded. "He's a Natural, you know," he spoke, not knowing why he said that, especially in front of someone whom he knew had never drawn lines between the two races.

Lacus only favored him a small smile. "And does that make a difference, Dearka?"

Embarrassed, Dearka wasn't surprised to find his hand scratching the back of his head almost on its own accord. "Ah…no. That wasn't what I meant…"

Lacus smiled understandingly. "It's hard not to compare, isn't it?"

Dearka struggled against the urge to frown. Of course it was hard. He'd lived with the belief that Coordinators were better, superior; taught that Naturals were useless; made to preserve only the glory of his race. With these making up his background, it was almost an impossible task to stop drawing parallels. Even if he tried to see past the differences, he knew that there would always be an unconscious comparison going on at the back of his mind.

"Force of habit."

"Hm," Lacus hummed noncommittally. "From being a Red? A soldier? A Coordinator, perhaps?"

Dearka whipped his gaze back at her, not quite expecting her words and very much not comprehending her tone of voice. He regarded her cagily, and he never thought there would come a time that he'd come close to being suspicious of Lacus. "What do you mean?"

Lacus' eyebrows shot halfway up her brow, and Dearka, for a remote second, wondered how she could've so elegantly done that.

She secured a lock of hair blown by the wind behind her ear before smiling up at him in innocent re-assurance. "I'm simply asking in which facet lies the habit. I'm not implying anything negative, Dearka," she smiled again, seemingly reading into his immediate reaction.

Dearka was silent, musing over the choices Lacus had laid out in front of him and not really able to distinguish the differences of each. Weren't the three _all_ him? Every reaction, every belief, every habit…everything born from the different persons ingrained in him in the course of seventeen years of existence, and he didn't see the need to separate each.

It was all him.

It wouldn't make a difference…

_Or would it?_

He shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Doesn't it?"

A question for a question, and Dearka was nowhere near a sensible answer.

He stretched his legs and leaned back, using both his arms to support him. Then he answered, "No, it doesn't."

"I won't contend that."

Again, Dearka was taken aback, although this time, he hardly showed it. After leading him to believe that it _should_ matter, she went on saying she wouldn't argue with his point of view. Since the first time he'd met the songstress, he didn't think she'd be as easy to read as an open book. Sure, she was open about her opinions, but Dearka had noticed, too, that there was something inexplicable surrounding her. He might come across as obnoxious, self-absorbed, and plain happy-go-lucky, but he'd always treasured his rare moments of observant behavior.

A reign of quiet settled between the two teenagers, something that wasn't so uncomfortable nor very soothing. It was just there, amidst the din of the surroundings.

"How do you do it?" Dearka finally asked, breaking the pregnant pause that had ensued.

"Stop comparing? I don't."

Dearka, once again, found himself eyeing Lacus with every surprised fiber in his being. "You _don't_?"

Lacus shook her head of soft pink. "No. At best, I'd say it's impossible," she replied, unwittingly hitting Dearka's previous train of thought.

"Okay, you're playing me."

Lacus grinned at his incredulity. "Oh no, I'm not."

"_Now _I know you're playing me!"

She shook her head. "No, Dearka. Comparing is human nature, and even if we are Coordinators, we aren't that different in that department." She gazed out on the field, observing the intense play of both Athrun and Kira. "You see them and you automatically think that they're the best out there, mostly because they _should_ have greater motor reflexes, motor skills. They even made piloting a mobile suit and fighting in it look so easy, so effortless because they are Coordinators. You, too. We know that there are Naturals in that game, and it's so easy to observe how Athrun and Kira are so skillful compared to some of them. We are hardly aware that we have started comparing.

"Coordinators are believed to be physically and mentally superior. To an extent, yes, maybe. Right there, I've just so easily made obvious my comparison yet again. So you see, I don't stop comparing. I don't even try to. What I do is I don't act on the comparison I've just made." Lacus pointed at Kira, who had easily stolen the ball from another player. "Seeing that, I'd say Kira has better maneuvering skills than the player he's gotten the ball from, but I don't think that Kira is superior to him. I don't act on what I've concluded about their skills.

"Loki Fields appears to be more highly skilled than Athrun and Kira. Comparing, yet again. The difference is, I don't take my opinion of him to belittle our friends." She took a breath then glanced at Dearka. "Do you see my point?"

Dearka only blinked at the Pink Princess, not quite showing that he understood nor giving signs that he didn't comprehend what she had explained.

"You know, Dearka, I believe that it's not our differences that made us go to war, nor do I think that it's our nature to compare that made us fight."

The blonde pilot averted his gaze and ran a hand over his face. "I've played with the idea you just told me, and yeah, maybe I agree with you. We acted on our differences and comparisons, and it led us to war." He shrugged. "Then again, two opinions don't hold for the rest of the world."

Lacus nodded, squinting her eyes when a rather gusty wind rolled. "Yes. Sometimes, it makes you wonder if we could have avoided pointless deaths if we weren't so eager to act on our beliefs."

Dearka gave a short, mirthless peel of laughter, running a lazy hand through his windswept mop of unruly hair. "No comment on that one. I've followed a soldier's path. We had no time to wonder about those kinds of things." Then he laughed for real. "Whaddya know, I never thought I'd talk about this thing with anyone!"

Lacus giggled. "People find common ground about anything."

Dearka just shook his head, still feeling a little off about that whole thing, and, at the same time, feeling glad to have a change in pace once in a while. Usually, he didn't like talking of these kinds of things, preferring lighthearted moments of jokes and repartees or sarcastic moments of wise-ass comments and faultfinding, but today seemed to manifest itself differently. It had been a weird conversation, something he didn't think he'd have with anyone, let alone continue having with someone.

But---he inwardly shrugged---for a person who had never done him any wrong, he'd make an exception.

**o-o**

Kira exited the locker rooms with his hair still damp, obviously just freshly showered. It had been an exciting game, and that Loki Fields was a tremendously great player, catching both he and Athrun off-guard a myriad of times.

Kira fixed the collar of his shirt. In retrospect, it had been a wise decision to practice with Athrun during the weekends before trying out for the Varsity. It hadn't been an easy feat, and the team was hard to sway, nitpicking every wrong move, every awkward kick, and everything else they could get their criticizing eyes on.

Athrun emerged from the room behind him, adjusting the strap of his gym bag on his shoulder. Droplets of water splattered in Kira's direction as the former Justice pilot relieved some wet strands of hair from under the strap.

"Hey, watch where you splash," Kira grinned, wiping the drops that had landed on his cheek when he turned to his best friend. "Didn't you towel off?"

Athrun favored him a quasi-apologetic smile. "They went excessively rowdy before I could finish drying off. I had to jet or I'd be going home in wet clothes."

Kira laughed as both of them walked down the empty hallway, their sneakers leaving screeching noises in their wake. They'd signaled for Dearka and Lacus earlier to wait for them as soon as they'd spotted the two talking on the grassy turf overlooking the field; they just hoped the two waited for them. They'd spent a long time in the showers for the rest of the guys had been dead-set on behaving like sugar-high six-year-olds, splashing water, pitching shampoo bottles, dishing out unexpected noogies, and other carefree actions not unusual for teenage boys.

"Heard that rumor about Fields?" Kira asked, ruffling his bangs to rid it of excess moisture.

"Captaining? News travels fast. I bet it's true. We saw for ourselves, didn't we?"

"Hm," Kira nodded, extending an arm to push open the door leading outside.

The afternoon light spilt inside the darker hallway, along with the din of the loitering students. Athrun and Kira strode out into the open, swinging their heads to either side in search of Lacus and Dearka.

As they reached the bottom step, Kira's gaze latched onto their two awaiting friends who were waving them over, and just as he took another step, he faintly heard the whoosh of something cutting through the air before hearing the sharp tone of rubber slapping against hard flesh.

Kira turned his head and he recoiled instantly to avoid being hit by the back of Athrun's hand, which swung dangerously close to his nose as Athrun's palm stopped the soccer ball about to hit him. "Whoa, thanks man," he breathed out, spying at the two other soccer players.

Athrun nodded at Kira before flicking his wrist and sending the ball back to the two guys. "Might wanna be careful with that," he said, giving the two guys a patient nod.

"Sorry, 'bout that, man. Wasn't able to catch the ball," the one with red hair replied, returning Athrun's expression.

"'S'all right," Kira said, inclining his head to acknowledge two of his teammates.

The two players waved their goodbyes before jogging up the steps to the building, and Athrun and Kira had to grin when they thought of what those two would encounter in the showers.

"Hey!" a new voice called as soon as both Athrun and Kira headed to where Dearka and Lacus were waiting.

Both friends turned to look at the newcomer, waving their hands in acknowledgement when they saw that it was Cagalli, and behind her trailed a seemingly pre-occupied Miriallia.

"How'd the try-outs go?" the blonde spitfire asked as they all grouped together.

"Good," came Kira's easy response. "Anything wrong, Mir?" he directed at the brunette.

"Nothing, really. I just heard a very disturbing rumor."

Dearka's ears perked up. "Do tell."

Mirillia made a face at him. "Nope. Exclusively for girls."

"How amazing you are at igniting so much curiosity!" Kira exclaimed in mock admiration.

"Well, you asked. I answered. We didn't agree on me spilling something else other than the immediate answer."

"Kill joy," Dearka hurriedly retorted.

All of them laughed as they started to stroll towards the exit gates with the intent of going home.

"How's everyone's extra-curricular?" Cagalli asked as they joined the busy streets outside the University grounds.

"Fantastic!" Dearka automatically replied.

Cagalli made a face at him. "Like you're one of the people I'm asking."

Athrun chuckled, giving the Orb princess walking beside him a sidelong glance. He then turned to Dearka. "You sure you want to stay away from any activity?"

"Positive," Dearka deadpanned, thumbing the buckle on the strap of his rucksack before adjusting it on his shoulder. He gave Athrun a sardonic smirk. "Didn't know you cared."

Athrun just shook his head at the blonde, as though Dearka were a helpless case.

"Oh yeah," Kira spoke up. "Hey, Lacus," he called the pink-head walking beside Miriallia.

"Yes, Kira?" Lacus looked at him over her shoulder as she was a few steps ahead of him.

"We had an appointment we missed," he replied, pausing mid-stride.

Lacus took another step before she halted in her tracks, looking adorably perplexed. "We do?"

Kira looked at Lacus a tad incredulously. "Yes. How can you forget?"

"Well, can we still make it?" She angled her head cutely, looking quite apologetic.

Kira checked his wrist then remembered he didn't wear a watch. Turning to Dearka, the former Buster pilot just smirked at him before telling him the time. He then glanced back at Lacus, smiling inwardly at how she followed his and Dearka's movements.

"Can we?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah."

"Hn, we're not waiting for you," Cagalli sniffed at her brother.

Kira chuckled. "I wouldn't expect you to."

As if she heard a nasty insult, Cagalli's voice grew in volume, "And just _what_ are you implying?"

Kira noted his mistake, and he unconsciously took a defensive step back, waving his hands in front of him in anticipation of bodily harm. "Er---nothing…Cagalli!"

Before the blonde spitfire could take a step closer to her twin, Athrun took the initiative to turn her the other way and start walking, causing Dearka to laugh.

"What the---!"

"Easy there, Cagalli. Let's not incapacitate Kira in the middle of the road." Athurn looked over his shoulder and mouthed for Kira to go.

Kira, in a rare act of wisdom, took Lacus' hand and pulled her along with him towards the opposite direction. "See ya later!" he called to everyone as Lacus waved her goodbye. Just then, he heard a soft _click_ coming from Miriallia's direction and saw her grinning at him as she lowered her camera. "You couldn't have taken a _different_ shot?"

"Candid shots make for a better portfolio," she smoothly reasoned, though she didn't think Kira believed her. "Well, off you go!" She shooed them away with a few flicks of her wrists.

"Wait 'til you get home, Kira Yamato!" Cagalli called, struggling against Athrun's firm grip on her shoulders and failing.

Athrun grinned at Cagalli. "Let it go."

_Click._

Both teenagers felt that that _click_ was meant for them, and they hurriedly turned to look at Miriallia. By now, Kira and Lacus were already a safe distance from them so Athrun released Cagalli.

The brunette smirked. "What? You make yourselves easy targets!"

"Hey!" Dearka piped in, sounding offended. "Why don't _I_ get a shot?"

Cagalli scoffed at him in the most unladylike fashion. "And what? Scar the developing company for life?"

Instead of retorting, Dearka simply favored his blonde counterpart a harmless smirk. "Good one."

"I try," was all Cagalli said before the four of them resumed their trek home, choosing to forego the bus that had yet to arrive.

**o-o**

When they reached the University gates, Kira didn't show any sign of planning to enter as he kept ambling forward in the same pace they had been taking.

"Kira?" Lacus started, a confused look on her face, though she kept up with Kira's leisurely stride. She eyed him as he hummed his response. "Isn't the meeting at the University?"

Kira gave her an oblique glance as he tried to hide a grin forming on his lips. "Well, it would've been if there really were a meeting in the first place."

Lacus' brow furrowed in thought as she watched the gates over her shoulder getting smaller as they kept walking away. She returned her attention to Kira. "What do you mean?"

Kira shifted his sports bag to his other shoulder so it wouldn't take up space between him and Lacus. "Remember that time in the informal study?"

"When Athrun himself had to restrain Yzak from throwing the desktop at Dearka?" she asked, trying to guess which one he was referring to and giggling at her answer.

Kira laughed at the wrong memory Lacus dredged up. "That's not it, but that's a painfully funny occasion! Guess I should've made myself clearer." Kira suddenly found his feet interesting as he prepared to answer her. "I'm…talking about that time when you came with me to print out my Philosophy paper."

Lacus brought a finger to her chin in a thoughtful gesture, changing her pace as Kira seemed to unnecessarily slow down a bit. She smiled widely when she remembered the significance of that. "Oh! Are we going out on a date?"

In an instant, Kira's modest blush turned into a fiery red. "Well…it's not a…date…actually…" he tried to get out. In all honesty, he really didn't think it was a date…at least not when he'd only be taking her out for ice cream. He hesitantly looked at Lacus, all the while trying to school himself in composure. It wasn't like Lacus would think him weird, but the hesitation was there, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. "We were always with the gang, so we weren't able to get that ice cream until now…"

Lacus grinned at him. "So, where are we going? Seeing as how the ice cream shop all of us usually go to is out of the question."

"I kind of wandered around before heading home yesterday. There's this newly opened ice cream parlor two blocks from here. I thought we could go there," he answered, finally regaining his ability to speak without stuttering.

"This is great!" she exclaimed, her enthusiastic smile never leaving her mouth even as she swiveled her gaze forward. "Thanks, Kira, for remembering. I've been wanting to eat ice cream since my last subject!" She then paused for a few, short seconds. "I don't know why though."

"Cravings of a sweet tooth?"

"Not really. I don't think I even _have_ a sweet tooth," she giggled, apparently finding that funny, "but I crave for ice cream every now and then."

Kira shrugged. "Then that's good, I guess. I can't imagine how you'd fight with Cagalli over sweets when your sweet tooth strikes an angry protest."

Lacus laughed. "Don't you have?"

"I…do, but I'm good at sneaking around. So Cagalli would have to be extra vigilant in guarding her chocolates and everything else."

They crossed the street and ended up stopping in front of a brick-layered establishment where, from a window, they could see an acceptable crowd inside, most of which seemed to be students from the Orb University. The ice cream shop was a stark contrast to the cement and steel layout of advanced Orb.

"Here it is," Kira spoke, pushing open the door and waiting for Lacus to enter first before he did.

Lacus briefly smiled as she stepped inside, a cozy atmosphere and a soft country cadence greeting her. The place wasn't too big, almost quaint, and it seemed to be furnished with wood, from the tables to the chairs, counters, and all, unlike the usual place they went for ice cream. The air smelt of fresh pine, adding to the country feel of the establishment.

They found an empty booth tucked in a corner, and they were given their menu as soon as they were seated.

Lacus scanned the menu of the many ice cream varieties they served, all sounding as scrumptious as how they looked in the pictures. "I'd like a Berry Spumoni, please," she told the waitress who promptly jotted down her order on her notepad. Lacus skimmed her eyes over the selection before closing it and returning it to the waiter. "What will you have, Kira?"

"Lemme see…" He turned another page before he finally decided, "I'll have a Cassata Deluxe, and skip the nuts."

"What flavors would you have put?" Risha, as the waitress' nametag read, asked. "It's max and min of three."

Kira looked over the choices written just below the name of the frozen desert. "Orange, pistachio, and mango," he replied, wanting to try something different.

The waitress retrieved the menu from the brunette before skipping away to get their orders.

"Pistachio?" Lacus mused. "I thought you wanted to hold the nuts?"

"I don't really like nuts, but pistachio's okay." Kira fixed his jacket over his sports bag. "I didn't know there's orange ice cream. They didn't have that at Heliopolis."

"It's usually for sherbets, but I don't know why, though. They don't have it at the PLANTs either." Lacus cocked her head to the side.

"Hm," Kira hummed noncommittally.

The place was keeping a steady flow of customers, and it wasn't as noisy and rowdy as the usual places where students often gathered. The soft din was quite a comforting buzz in their ears as they sat there, making small talk.

"Oh, hey, Kira?" Lacus started after the waitress deposited their orders on their table.

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations for making the team!" she replied, after which she took an experimental taste of her frozen delight. "Delicious!"

Kira gave a tiny nod. "Thanks. Did you get to watch the game at the end?"

"I didn't get to start it, but Dearka filled me in. It was very interesting to watch. You and Athrun are really good at it."

Kira slightly pinked. "Thanks…I guess. But we've no match against Fields. The guy plays a nasty game, doesn't he?"

Lacus giggled. "If by 'nasty' you meant 'good' then, yes, very." Lacus licked the cream on her lower lip, looking thoughtful for a second. "Which reminds me, Dearka and I had a real interesting conversation during the game."

"Oh? About what?"

"Mostly about Naturals and Coordinators. How one is better than the other, I suppose," the Songstress replied without skipping a beat.

Kira's hand stilled, his dessert silverware hovering over his barely touched ice cream. He couldn't quite make head or tail of Lacus' tone of voice. Did she just imply how superior Coordinators were over Naturals? That was what first entered his mind, but this was Lacus. Surely he misunderstood.

Lacus gently smiled, taking note of Kira's nonplussed expression. "Don't misunderstand, Kira. I didn't quite say which one is better, did I?"

Kira remained looking puzzled and just a tad skeptical. "What are you saying, Lacus?" he asked, though he really didn't feel like talking about the differences of both races. Never in his time of knowing Lacus did he expect to have a conversation like this with her…not when he knew Lacus was above discrimination.

"I didn't really plan on saying what Dearka and I talked about, but it got me thinking. I wondered if we could've avoided the war if we weren't so discriminating over our differences." Her eyes ran over her glass dessert, then to Kira's, then towards the other customers mingling with their own groups. "Sometimes, that reasoning seems so plausible that I believe it. But, other times, when I think of our fate…"

Kira tried to keep a guarded expression as he listened, though he was silently worried when she trailed off, sounding as though she didn't like to let her words hang in the air but couldn't, at the same time, find the right way to continue.

"Kira? Do you believe in destiny?"

Kira was silent for a moment. Did he? Did he believe that there was a foreordained path for all of them? "I…don't know. Do you?"

"Maybe. I'm not too sure," she heaved a small sigh.

Kira glimpsed at Lacus' hand on the table, which wasn't holding her spoon, then decided to gingerly place a comforting hand atop it. Why did he even doubt the pink-haired Songstress? Of course, she wasn't discriminating against any race; she was just talking about the differences between Natural and Coordinators which shouldn't have prompted the people to go to war had everybody been more understanding of their differences.

He smiled understandingly at Lacus. She had always, to him, seemed too sure of her beliefs, too confident of herself, that he didn't think there was something she was unsure of, especially something that was supposedly trivial. It reminded him that, even after everything, Lacus was still just a child. Just like him…just like all the teenagers involved in the war.

"Do you think we could find out…together?"

Lacus' baby-blues twinkled. "Yes. Yes, I suppose we could."

-To Be Continued…


	19. PHASE 18

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (18/?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_We read that we ought to forgive our_

_enemies; but we do not read that we_

_ought to forgive our friends."_

_- Sir Francis Bacon_

_**PHASE 18**_

_**Cognizance**_

Kisaka was about to pull close the car door when a yellow blur shot out of the front doors, yanking his door wide open as soon as she reached him. He looked amused at the energy exuding from his charge at this time in the morning, which, when on an otherwise empty day, she would spend sleeping in.

"Wait up," she panted, looking like she had ran from her room to the car, and by how she was taking deep drags of air, she must have had.

Kisaka patiently stepped out of the vehicle and faced the disheveled teenager. "Yes, Cagalli?"

"Where are you going?" She pulled her robe tighter around her when she realized the knot had unraveled a little from her running.

"OAP."

"To _where_?" Cagalli asked, sounding as though Kisaka had told her a new place she had yet to visit.

"Orb Administrative Prefecture." Kisaka sighed. "It's so obvious you haven't had breakfast yet."

"Oh…yeah, Orb Admin., of course…heh...heh…" Cagalli scratched the back of her head, mussing up her already messy hair. "What're you gonna do there?"

Kisaka smiled at the blonde. "It's about time we discuss the public memorial, don't you think?"

"Oh."

The tanned bodyguard made to enter the car, but stopped short of placing a foot inside. He kept a hand on the door before turning towards Cagalli. "Did you want anything, by the way?"

"Yes, uh, no." Cagalli shook her head. "Well, I was supposed to ask you about the proceedings of the memorial 'cause I might not be able to talk with you for the rest of the day, what with you being busy and all. But it seems that you're on it already anyway." She grimaced at Kisaka as though what he was planning to do was unacceptable. "Glad to know I woke up early for nothing," she sardonically quipped.

"Dear god! Lady Cagalli!" Mana's scandalized voice pierced the otherwise quiet atmosphere of the morning. "Why are you out of the house looking like that? Oh my! Didn't I teach you anything?" She scurried towards the scraggly-looking Goddess of Victory, her face clearly looking panic-stricken.

Kisaka somewhat felt sorry upon spying the horrified expression on Cagalli's features, but he knew there wasn't anything he could do when Mana got like this. Checking his watch, he placed both hands on Cagalli's shoulder and gave her a gentle shove towards the fussing maid-in-waiting.

"Never do this again, do you hear me, young lady?" she bustled over the Orb Princess like a mother hen, shooing Kisaka away as she pulled the protesting Cagalli with her towards the house.

"Ma-mana!" Cagalli stuttered, but was quickly shushed by her nanny.

Kisaka suspired a tad wearily. "I'll see you later," Kisaka bade them goodbye as he entered the vehicle once again, though he doubted Cagalli could hear him over Mana's noise.

**o-o**

"You know what, it really won't kill you to tell her."

"Shut it, Dearka! Who asked for your stupid opinion anyway?"

Dearka suppressed the overwhelming urge to shoot an insult back. Somehow, he had anticipated his reply, and as much fun as it was to rile up the pale-haired pilot, Dearka didn't think it worthy to risk his safety. Yzak had been pissed off to no end since almost a week ago, mostly because of his misfortune in securing the apartment he had been vying for, and the blonde didn't want to find out what Yzak was capable of doing to him if he so much as tried to make fun of him at this instant---he wasn't quite eager to familiarize himself with the Orb hospital.

"You're gonna end up telling her one way or another. I bet she already knows, so what's keeping you from asking? Not that she'd agree that you even needed to ask."

Yzak paused mid-pace, turning on his heel to glower at Dearka. "Don't you have anything better to do than get in my hair?"

"Last time I checked, Cagalli's living room is still free for everyone," he shrugged, getting a tad miffed at Yzak's foul mouth.

Yzak scowled for being put down by Dearka's annoyingly true argument, though it could hardly be called that as his statement dripped with sarcasm.

"Why don't you just get another apartment?" Dearka finally suggested.

"What do you take me for, Elsman?" Yzak snarled. "Of course, I thought of that! But the ceasefire and the new school year brought too many people to the city, and the most convenient of places have either been rented out or sold already. It's either I choose to move out of the city, which is ridiculous in anyway I look at, or I settle in this rickety apartment, which would do me hell since I'd probably end up breaking the noses of those shady tenants." Yzak's face contorted in disgust. "Not to mention the landlord."

"So you don't have a choice but to tell her. Jeez, really, will it screw you in the head if you told her?"

"It's not that I don't think she'd shove me out. It's the fact that I _don't_ want to be indebted to Athha!"

"Ditto, man. Think me a softy, but I, well, what are friends for? We've been roofing here for almost a month, and it's not like she's complaining or anything. I guess we really fell for the let's-be-friends-and-be-merry trick hook, line, and sinker, huh?" He sent Yzak a sly look. "Though 'friend' and you don't seem to fit in the same sentence."

"Dearka! You're not helping!" Yzak clenched his fist and struggled to stifle the urge to hit Dearka's smirking face. "Just get out, will you?" he demanded of the blonde. "Gods, you're annoying any time of the day!"

Dearka rolled his eyes, clearly bent on ignoring Yzak's demands. "Who died and made you the boss of me?"

Yzak was about to retort when he stopped himself and smirked instead. "That's a funny thing to ask, dumbass."

Dearka cocked his head to the side, regarding the pale-head with curious eyes for a second before realizing what Yzak was most probably referring to. "You know what, scarface," he started, throwing an insult of his own as he was getting much too verbally abused already, "you have a point. But since I left the team even before you could ever be made the commander, I don't think I'd be under you even if _he_ cashed in his chips…not that he hadn't already." He frowned a little. "Though…may he rest in peace," he added as an afterthought, sounding a cross between respectful and spiteful.

"I always knew _I _had more respect for authority. And stop calling me names, Elsman!"

The former Buster pilot just made a face at him. "Well, I respected him, too, but then he went too bonkers in the end and seemed to care only about his own hide that you just kind of lose some respect for him. I'm not saying I was happy he joined the choir invisible, am I?" He rolled his eyes again.

Yzak was silent for a moment then he squared his shoulders before letting them relax. "I think I'm off to the loony bin since you're starting to make sense to me." He tsked. "At least there was one real good thing he did for us."

Dearka's ears perked up. "Which was?"

"He trusted our skills, didn't he?"

"I wouldn't say 'trusted'…"

Yzak stared at him cursorily before diverting his eyes away. "He didn't have the most altruistic of intentions, I'd grant you that, but the fact that he chose us to pilot to get what he wanted showed that he somehow believed we had it in us to pilot and make good use of the suits. At least…that's how it seemed to me then."

Dearka shrugged, though he wasn't being indifferent to the truth Yzak had said. For all the flaws of Rau Le Creuset, he did show an amount of trust to the things the four remaining Reds could accomplish, even allowing them to pilot the stolen mobile suits.

**o-o-o**

Athrun rubbed the back of his neck in an almost restless motion. For some reason, he just couldn't sleep. He felt like there was something he wanted to get off his chest, something that was throwing him off his rhythm, but he couldn't quite grasp what it was. He'd been in similar situations before, and he'd never found out why he always seemed to fall in the same trap. Maybe he just thought too much. Cagalli had once told him not to make a habit of it as it was supposedly "bad for his health," but it wasn't as if he could help it. There were just those times when his thoughts occupied him too much. And, in his defence, it wasn't a habit as much as breathing wasn't.

He shuffled over the plushy couch, the crackling of the flame from the hearth the only sound aside from his shoes slapping against the floor. He had never been one to open up and spill his thoughts to anyone…at least he'd never been like that since he left Copernicus. Back then, he would easily share his secrets with Kira, and they would talk of little triumphs, laugh over silly mistakes, sulk over trivial losses. It had been too easy then because they'd been masters of juvenile trust. But when he left, things started to change, and before he knew it, he kept more to himself than he'd be willing to admit. He wasn't self-destructive, that much he was aware of, but there were just some things that refused to dislodge from his mind, and he couldn't help but dwell on certain matters.

Athrun allowed a frown to steal over his features before he let out a small, annoyed sigh. What irked him more was the distressing fact that he couldn't quite decipher what he wanted to be out of his system. There hadn't been anything alarming happening in the past few days, and aside from his little chitchat with Murrue a little more than month ago---which had also taken his mind for a roller coaster ride before he realized what had been bothering him---there wasn't much he should be concerned about. At least, that was besides the upcoming public memorial, which wasn't his immediate concern as of now. And the spadework had not exactly been a problem to Cagalli as she wasn't that much directly involved, so he didn't need to worry about her.

"Athrun?"

Athrun turned to look at the newcomer, slightly disquieted that he hadn't noticed his arrival. Maybe he had been submerged in his thoughts more than he'd earlier assessed. "Hey, Kira."

"What're you still doing here?"

Athrun allowed himself a wry chuckle. "I could ask you the same thing."

Kira grinned slightly, pausing momentarily by the archway before entering and ambling towards his best friend, after which he gingerly sat on the couch the blue-head was occupying. "I was on my way to the other wing. Cagalli forgot this in my room." He waved a black diskette to show Athrun. "Bloody woman, slaving me to gather the file she stored in this diskette."

Athrun looked confused. He didn't think Cagalli needed help in opening a simple file.

Kira chuckled at his friend's expression. "It was a group work in one of her classes. She'd handed it to one of them to finish, only to have it returned to her scrambled. She didn't tell me how they messed it up, but I'm guessing she hardly paid attention to the technical whatnot before agreeing to fix it."

At that, Athrun laughed. "I'd wager she had it in mind right away to have you fix it for her!"

"I figured just as much. Maybe her letting us stay here hadn't come as free as we thought…" Kira trailed off.

The two best friends gave in to the pull of carefree laughter. The room was efficiently lit by the fluorescent lights, but the orange flames from the fireplace lent a subtle, warm glow to the room.

"I told her," Athrun immediately spoke after a comfortable silence settled over them, feeling compelled to suddenly spill the beans.

"Told who what?" Kira asked, clearly puzzled at what Athrun was telling him.

"I told Murrue that it was me who shot her in Heliopolis."

"Oh."

The beginnings of another quiet ghosted over them, but Athrun spoke again before it began to completely overwhelm them, "It was…strange."

"Strange? How so?" Kira mused, turning his head slightly to glance at the other boy.

"It's…different," the former Justice pilot hesitated.

"Different from what? From what you expected?"

Athrun stared at the fire, absently watching the tongues of flame hopping over the firewood. "She just…forgave…that easily. It was…I don't know…unsettling, maybe?"

"Unsettling?"

"…Yeah."

"How do you figure?"

Athrun took in a drag of air before exhaling it in a slow stream, looking at Kira as he collected his thoughts. "I shot her, Kira. You were there. If it hadn't been a hasty shot and if she'd completely sat still, I could…I could've…killed her." He tore his gaze away from the brunette and fixed his eyes on his hands, which were balled over his knees. He eased the pressure and detachedly eyed the half-moons his nails had engraved on both his palms. "How can--- She told me she'd forgiven me long before I came to ask for it… How…how could she have done that? Done that so easily?"

"Athrun…" was all Kira could say.

"I couldn't forgive you _that_ easily when we met out…when we met out there," his voice, surprisingly enough, didn't shake. It didn't even belie his garbled emotions. Aside from the momentary pause, he spoke in an eerily even tone. "And I don't think you've forgiven me quite as easily either."

Kira briefly glanced at the diskette in his hands before returning his attention to his best friend. "No…it didn't come as easily for me, too."

"It shouldn't be complicated, I know, but it's…it just…sets you on edge…sets _me_ on edge. It was completely from the left field, and it makes me feel like if I don't watch my surroundings as carefully, it's going to come barreling at me again."

"What would?"

Athrun was about to answer when he clamped his teeth shut and fleetingly flashed an irritated squint at Kira. Why wasn't Kira getting his point? "You don't understand, do you?"

Kira innocently cocked his head to one side, regarding his best friend with a careful scrutiny as Athrun's tone bitingly floated across the still air between them. "What don't I understand?"

Before Athrun could snap at him---a visceral reaction he hadn't thought he'd direct at Kira---it dawned on him. The way Kira kept on answering his questions with questions of his own. The way Kira looked so innocently confused. Of course, Kira couldn't understand what he was getting at. His best friend had known Murrue longer than he did and was more familiar with her ways…with her dispositions and decision-making…her principles.

"I get it," he said, a little above a whisper, and, as if on cue, his features softened, his posture relaxed, and his thinned lips gave way for an enlightened, albeit small, and still a tad uncertain, smile.

Kira remained watching him.

"You don't understand what's going on in my head because…you've always known Murrue to forgive as easily as she breathes. You've never seen her in any way other than being what she is now."

Kira finally grinned, just then realizing what Athrun was talking about all along. "So _that _was what you wanted to say! You can't get over the fact that she easily pocketed the affront without so much as asking for retribution." He shook his head. "Murrue's in the service, but she runs her own values. If it hadn't been for the bloodshed, you wouldn't think that the Archangel's a military vessel, what with her being captain and all."

"I've always wondered about that," Athrun shared after digesting Kira's words. "When I was there, it always felt different. It always felt like she had the highest authority, and, at the same time, it was like she exuded none of the stern air usual captains should exude."

Kira settled back deeper into the couch. "Remember the time I…handed…Lacus over to you?" He glanced at Athrun and saw him nod. "It was going against orders. It was a big-time no-no, nothing short of a court-martial, but I got off with just a slap on the wrist."

Athrun looked dubious. "No kidding?"

"Nope. She didn't approve of holding Lacus as hostage either. It just didn't suit her beliefs." Kira shook his head. "Athrun?" he ventured a breath after.

"Yeah?"

Kira paused to gather his thoughts. "It's nice to get things off your chest once in a while, yeah?"

The flame danced in Athrun's emerald orbs as his eyes sought the hearth. "You've changed, Kira," he hedged.

"So have you." A reminiscent smile tugged at the corners of Kira's mouth. "Maybe we still have that childish trust and abandon despite everything."

"…Yeah." Athrun breathed in. "And…you're right. It's nice to…talk about things to get it off your chest." He smiled warmly at his best friend. "Thanks, Kira."

**o-o**

Athrun stood in front of Cagalli's door, looking at the black diskette in his hands. Kira had asked him if he'd be going to bed already, and when he'd replied that he wasn't sleepy yet, Kira had dumped the diskette in his hands with a yawn, asking him if he could give it to Cagalli in exchange for the counseling session. Athrun had shaken his head and, with a laugh, had told him to sod off.

For some unexplained reason, he just stood there, having raised a hand to knock only to bring it back down to his side without making the slightest of noises and the barest of intentions to make known his presence.

He kept his attention to the unsuspecting diskette he held in his hand. He hadn't recognized earlier what it was that had thrown him off the loop. He belatedly realized what it was, long after Kira had gone. He'd grown used to a military setting and the formality and austerity that came with it that he'd found it unsettling for someone to pardon so readily. He'd felt that, too, when Mrs. Caldwell instantly dismissed Cagalli's asking of forgiveness, saying that it hadn't been her fault. But, back then, he hadn't given it much thought, probably because he wasn't the one being subjected to it. This time was different, though. The easy absolution Murrue handed him had shaken him, and it had taken him a long time to realize that. Hell, it had taken an unexpected confession to Kira before he understood his jumbled sentiments.

_Kira…_ The Freedom pilot had always had that aura around him that made anyone trust him so facilely. Athrun hadn't thought of sharing his confusing thoughts with anyone, but Kira showed up, and the next thing he knew, he was telling the brunette something he himself hadn't even figured out yet. Kira hadn't asked him what was troubling him, and yet he started talking, and before long, Kira's almost candor made him realize that he'd been foolishly doubting a good deed done to him.

Athrun shook his head. If he hadn't been so consumed by his thoughts, he might have had laughed at the irony of it all. He was suspicious by militant nature, but he was displaying something most appropriately found in Yzak. But then, he thought, Yzak had the same background as he, as had Dearka. Maybe the three of them were more similar than they were willing to acknowledge.

With a noncommittal sigh, he leveled his knuckles to his head and rapped on the door. He waited for a few seconds then he knocked again when there seemed to be no answer. He didn't think she was asleep yet since he could still detect the faint light seeping out from under the door. He'd known a long time ago that Cagalli didn't fancy sleeping with the lights on, so he doubted the blonde was snoozing away inside already.

He tried again, and when there was no answer, he gripped the doorknob and opened the door carefully so as not to disturb the spitfire inside in case she was doing something important. "Cagalli?" he tentatively called out as he stepped inside and peered around. He spotted Cagalli standing beside her bed, and what he saw next made his eyes go wide.

Cagalli was in the middle of pulling her sweater over her head, giving him a generous view of her bare midsection and modest white underwear.

When she'd gotten her head through the neckline, she turned to look at him, a thoughtful crease on her brow as the tips of her wet hair settled on her shoulders. She blinked, and Athrun gulped, having involuntarily glanced a little too lengthily at her bare legs.

Athrun felt the blood all the more rush to his face as he hurriedly retreated in his steps and shut the door with an audible thud. He'd seen her in her underwear before, right on the night of their first meeting, but she'd been too indignant then, and he had been too pre-occupied with the gun in her hand to even give her state of undress a second thought. And by the time the tension had ebbed away, he had rapidly turned his back on her to keep himself from staring. But tonight was different, and he had a hard time breathing as snatches of how he had stared and what he had stared at filtered through his mind. It didn't help either that Cagalli had seemed so unsuspecting and innocuously blank when she turned to face him…looking almost cutely alluring in just her sweater and her meditative countenance.

He bit his lip, the diskette in his trembling hand forgotten. He didn't recognize Cagalli's expression, but she hadn't seemed mad at his intrusion. He had knocked anyway. _Yeah…it's just a little accident. Of course, she won't get mad!_ And just as he was about to sigh a breath of relief, convinced that he was safe, Cagalli screamed bloody murder.

-To Be Continued…

A/N:

Lalalala… Please review! Naughty, naughty Athrun!


	20. PHASE 19

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (19/?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_Perception is merely reality filtered_

_through the prism of your soul."_

_- Christopher A. Ray_

_**PHASE 19**_

_**Near Miss**_

The eight of them were on their way to class, talking and laughing about trivial things and generally being carefree as they walked the paved path to their building---of course, that was aside from Yzak who still looked pissed until now. Dearka had often wondered how long the pale-head could keep feeling annoyed at a certain matter or how long he could hold a grudge. For one so impatient, Yzak surely had a long forbearance for hating things that didn't suit his taste.

Being the tallest, he could almost see everyone's pre-occupation quite clearly. Lacus was alternately talking to Cagalli and Athrun, while Cagalli seemed to be dead set on ignoring the former Justice pilot---Dearka had yet to find out why. A little to his right was Yzak, grumbling incoherent curses whenever Cagalli deemed it worthwhile to tease him, and in front of him were Kira and Miriallia, talking, laughing, and joking around.

Dearka let his eyes wander over to Miriallia's face, and he allowed himself to listen to their lighthearted conversation. He sensed the ease with which Mirialla and Kira interacted---the ease born from years of friendship. For a long time he wondered how it would be to be that close to Miriallia, to laugh and talk with her like how Kira would, to be able to give a friendly touch, knowing it would not offend because it was normal for friends to do that…because it was okay for friends to do that.

For long-time friends.

She'd said they were friends, and he'd believed that, but there had always been a line that separated them. Lingering touches like comforting hugs and greeting kisses would never be a privilege for acquaintances made during the war…during his stay aboard the Archangel. He had been the prisoner back then, and she, his jailer. But that was over. That was the past. Now was different…because the only matter that was hindering him from forging something deeper with Miriallia was his uncertainty.

It was ironic: Dearka battling with uncertainty over some Natural whose boyfriend got killed by his former Commander, by the guy he followed during the war. He didn't know when confusing feelings for that certain brunette rose…maybe it was around the time she had saved him from the insane redhead who wanted to shoot him, or maybe it was when she had brought him his food tray when he was confined at the brig, or when she had said he was free and no longer the Archangel's prisoner, or, maybe still, when she had wished him luck before he went off to battle. Or, perhaps, it had come later than that. Perhaps it intensified when she'd once let him get comfortable in her presence that time she had injured her shin. He inwardly shrugged. Maybe. But he would never find out. The list just went on, and he didn't think he could draw a definite mark to point out exactly when his feelings started to change. Hadn't he once told himself that he'd pass the line of friendship no matter what? But what if he passed that line only to find himself just on another level of friendship? Surely he still had to be beyond Kira---even Argyle---for her to realize that he was good enough to intrude upon her innermost thoughts and feelings.

Dearka almost choked at his own realization, locking his jaw at the annoyance tugging at him from the inside. He was…

_What? Jealous? Of her close friends? Not _bloody _likely!_

**o-o**

The thrum of escalating excitement as the dismissal bell rang its final note permeated the air. Kira allowed a tiny smile to light the corners of his mouth as he thought of soccer practice. The last time he'd felt the crazy rush of adrenaline pump in his blood was the landing on Earth after the ceasefire. The times before that… Kira shook his head, deciding wisely that it wasn't the time for bleak thoughts.

Kira pulled his sports bag from the floor, straightening the strap before shouldering it. He brushed the errant bangs from his eyes as they fell with his motion. They'd grown a little longer than how he'd ever let it grow before, and since they had been scraggly from the beginning, his already messy hair was made all the more unkempt. He badly needed a haircut, especially since it was just natural for every strand to grow and not just those of his bangs, but he either always forgot or, when he did remember, it was always on times when he had to do something or was already busily submerged into a task or whatnot.

"Yo, Yamato!"

He looked up at the sound of his name, idly scratching a gentle itch at his nape. "What?"

"Don't forget to double-check the program we've finished, later. I'll take care of the paperwork since that's gotta be less trouble," he half-smirked, half-grinned at the brunette.

Kira chuckled at his current partner for their latest project. "Who says? I deliberately misspelled a lot of things, jumbled the order of some paragraphs, and messed up the entire flow of the report."

Kira's partner snorted. "Like you could do that. I'd pummel you good just for trying." He clapped Kira on the back. "Anyway, having two classes with you is too much. I'm sick of your face, man!" He walked away and raised a hand in a gesture of goodbye. "I hope I don't see you around until I have to!"

The Ultimate Coordinator shook his head, grinning as he did so. "Goodbye to you, too. And don't let the door hit you where the dog shoulda bit you!" His grin turned into a laugh when his friend was about to give him the finger, only to be intercepted by the warning look of the professor who was just about to leave the room.

When his friend was out of sight, Kira shook his head again. Really, was it healthy for him to have another friend whose behavior disturbingly resembled Dearka's? In retrospect, his parting words reflected not his usual self but that of Dearka's as well.

He raised his hand in goodbye when another classmate of his called out. Checking if he left anything, he took another classmate's exit as his cue.

"Kira!" another voice called as soon as he was fully outside of the room.

Kira immediately halted in his tracks upon recognizing the voice, and an unconscious smile tugged on his lips. "Hey, Lacus," he greeted back, waiting for the pink-head to reach him.

"Are you off to practice?"

They took to the direction Lacus was generally headed, and Kira nodded. "How 'bout you? Drama club meeting?"

"Yes. We're constructing a script and trying to get a feel for the right characters. I think it's going to be amazing!"

Kira smiled at the excited songstress beside him. "I bet you'd choose to act instead of directing."

"Of course! It will be more fun that way, won't it?" Lacus shifted her file case to her left hand.

Kira looked thoughtful for a split second. "I suppose."

Lacus just shook her head with an almost cryptic smile on her lips. "You were just never the actor, were you, Kira?"

For some reason, Kira found that funny, and he laughed even when he acknowledged that Lacus probably didn't mean that to be humorous. There was just something in the way that she said it that struck him as amusing.

Lacus cast a confused glance at him. "Kira?"

"Sorry about that," he replied, trying to smother his laughter. "Somehow, that made me sound like I've just gotten caught with my hand in the proverbial cookie jar."

"Um…"

"Never you mind, Lacus. It's silly." Kira waved a hand as if to physically dismiss the topic. "Anyway, I'll walk you to the auditorium."

"Why, thank you, Kira!"

Kira smiled back when Lacus grinned at him. "Anytime. So, will you be going home late?"

"I guess so. I may just take the bus. You don't have to wait for me, Kira."

Kira shook his head to stave off her concern. "Athrun and I will be staying for a long while for practice. The three of us can go home together."

"I'm glad. It's always nicer to not have to walk home alone, isn't it?"

Both teenagers ambled in companionable silence, Lacus humming a soft tune while Kira was content just listening to her and paying mild attention to his surroundings. Students littered the grounds, as was the usual during a particular time in the afternoon where most students had their dismissals. A few new friends and a number of acquaintances greeted them as they passed by.

Kira and Lacus stopped in front of an impressive edifice, all steel and glass that glittered under the afternoon sun. "Here we are. It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" Lacus turned her head to regard Kira.

The Ultimate Coordinator nodded. He'd only gone to the auditorium once, during the welcoming program for the new school year. He'd always thought it was a magnificent infrastructure, almost an art amongst the nondescript buildings surrounding it. "Yeah." He tucked his hands inside his pockets. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"All right. See you, Kira!" Lacus waved goodbye and stepped inside the auditorium not a moment later.

**o-o**

"_Really_, Kisaka," Cagalli started, sounding exasperated. "I told you _never_ to pick me from school. It's bad enough that you've got a government plate, but you just _had_ to bring another bodyguard! Really, it's inviting questions I don't wanna answer!" She stubbornly shifted her gaze out the window, her irate glare directed at the passing scenery instead of at her guardian.

Kisaka trained his eyes on the back of Cagalli's head, vaguely registering the apology of the chauffeur when he had to abruptly swerve to avoid hitting another vehicle that had just careened out of the curb. "I guess I should apologize then, shouldn't I?" he vouchsafed a reply.

Cagalli made a face and glared harder at her reflection before cocking her head towards Kisaka to give him a sardonic nod. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." Kisaka shook his head before turning sober. "Cagalli, do you really think no one has suspected that you'd been directly involved in the war? There isn't a soul who doesn't recognize your name, and, I'll admit, I'm glad that nobody has harassed you yet about it."

The blonde snorted then gave a resigned sigh. "You talk like you're expecting it."

Kisaka shrugged. "It can't be helped."

"I know."

They were silent for a moment. Cagalli resumed her survey of the passing scenery, absently frowning at a couple that was being quite open with their affections. Surely that should be prohibited!

"We've been discussing," Kisaka began anew, unwittingly drawing Cagalli away from her scandalized thoughts, "even though we've started pushing for the memorial, some nations would rather have the peace talks first, and when everyone else has reached a consensus, we can't do anything else but see to it that we push for whatever decision that would come up. There's a big chance that the peace talks would be heralded first, and when that happens, the memorial will be backed into a later date."

Cagalli was silent for a moment, mulling over Kisaka's words and what they implied. "I…I've thought of that."

Kisaka appeared surprised at his charge's confession, and he didn't comment on how the blonde pointedly ignored his reaction. At least she wasn't throwing a fit about his nonplus. "I see," he finally conceded.

"I've been thinking," Cagalli said, waving a distracted hand as though to collect her thoughts. "The memorial doesn't have to be a formal event. It doesn't even have to be heavily covered. It can be a simple gathering to honor our dead. If the peace talks push through earlier than the date we've assigned for the memorial, maybe we can multi-task."

Kisaka cocked his head to the side, considering what his charge said. "What, exactly, do you mean?"

"The Orb Government doesn't have to be officially involved in it."

"Are you saying we take it out of the agenda?"

Cagalli propped her elbow by the window, toying with a few strands of her hair. "Sort of. I mean, you guys with uniforms don't necessarily have to see to it that the memorial is taken care of. It's still early, and the semester's schedule isn't so tight, so maybe…I can head it."

"'Head it'?"

Cagalli gave a resolute nod. "Yeah. I'll ask the guys to help. I can ask Lacus to contact Reverend Malchio to head the ceremony. As I've said, it doesn't have to be a formal event. I doubt there'd be too much trouble."

"You attract trouble, Cagalli," Kisaka stated matter-of-factly, garnering a glare from the blonde beside him.

"Let's be positive here, shall we?" She rolled her eyes. "Let's take this as practice. I'm sure we can do it. How hard can it get?"

Kisaka stared for a long time at his charge before he finally nodded. In spite of his earlier comment, he trusted Cagalli's capabilities. She'd been successful in leading them in the final stage of war, and he didn't doubt that the blonde spitfire could accomplish whatever it was that she set her mind on. Yes, she'd faltered and failed now and then, but she'd always stood up and pursued her goals with the determination of a woman possessed.

Kisaka turned his head to look outside the window after having witnessed Cagalli smile proudly at her idea. He'd once been a believer of things being accomplished faster using conventional means, but since his time with the Athha heiress, he'd learned to have faith in the unorthodox ways of Cagalli. She'd run away to prove a point, commandeered a Skygrasper to protect the Archangel, piloted a Mobile Suit to stand up for her beliefs…everything a princess wouldn't normally do, she did, and, more often than not, her ways yielded positive results. Compared to seeing the war through, preparing a simple public memorial would seem like a piece of cake. Cagalli could do it; he knew she could.

_Besides, there are her friends to keep her from getting into too much trouble._ Kisaka inwardly smiled.

**o-o**

Yzak waited with a patience he wasn't known for. He didn't fancy calling his mother using a public phone, but it was the best he could do since he had enough restraint as to refrain from making long-distance calls from the Athha mansion. He'd already depended enough on Cagalli, and he didn't think making her pay for his long-distance personal calls decent. He might not care about others, but he had his pride.

Four rings had passed, and still no one from the other end was picking up. He wasn't exactly in a hurry since there was no one waiting for him to finish his call, but he never did like waiting. If it weren't his mother whom he was calling, he wouldn't even bother after the sixth ring.

For some reason, he felt obligated to call his mother and tell her what had been going on in his life. And now that he thought about it, a lot had indeed happened to him since the war ended. He made new acquaintances who proudly called themselves his friends despite his not-so-subtle disagreement. He enrolled at a normal University. He associated with Naturals daily. _And_ he'd only socked one guy since the beginning of classes, which was, in itself, a miracle since he was almost always surrounded by people he'd have willingly slugged had they been in a military setting. Truly, he'd be making any mother proud with his accomplishments.

Yzak almost gagged at the thought.

"_Good afternoon. Jule Residence,"_ the other end finally picked up. _"May I know who's on the line?"_

"It's Yzak," the fair-head replied easily, recognizing the butler's voice. "Is mother available to speak with?"

"_Ah, young Master, please hold the line for a short while."_

Again, Yzak was made to wait. He'd called the phone in the study of their house up at PLANT, and he was wrong to expect his mother to answer it, even if she was almost always holed up in the study. For some reason he couldn't fathom, Ezalia Jule never answered the phone at home. He'd once talked to her about it, but she'd only dismissed his question with a dainty wave of her hand, and being the obedient and respectful son he was to his mother, he had dropped the topic.

"_Yzak,"_ Ezalia's unmistakable timbre cut through his thoughts. _"How are you?"_

"I'm fine, mother. And you?"

"_You should know better than to ask me that, Yzak. House arrest is not something I'm fond of."_

Yzak rolled his eyes, having the guts to do so at his mother only when Ezalia couldn't see him. Of course, trust Ezalia Jule to sound sarcastic and reproving at the same time. "I see you're fine then."

Ezalia let out a delicate peel of laughter at that. "_I suppose you called for a reason?"_ she asked, getting straight to the point.

"Is wanting to know how my dearest mother is faring not reason enough?"

"_Out with it, Yzak."_

Yzak chuckled. "Entertaining as always, mother," he replied, amused and just a tad bit sarcastic. "How are you holding up?" his tone softened.

"_You make it sound as though I have some sort of illness,"_ Ezalia voiced out with a biting lilt. Then she sighed. _"I've been under house arrest for a month now, but other than that glaring fact, I'm well."_

Yzak paused, wondering if he should tell her what he was planning. Knowing his mother, she would most probably disagree with him, telling him that he shouldn't question her decisions, and sometimes, Yzak found her all-knowing attitude a little---just a little---frustrating.

He almost laughed at the irony when it hit him. Hadn't Dearka told him once how all-knowing he acted most of the time?

"Mother, I'm planning on going back to the PLANTs," he finally said, but what he heard from his mother next wasn't quite what he expected.

Ezalia laughed. _"Then what, Yzak?" _The young Jule could almost see his mother shaking her head as she paused._ "It's too chaotic here. There isn't anything you can do, and despite how much I miss you, I'd rather you stay out of this."_

That gave Yzak something to think about. His mother wasn't always vocal of her affections, and when she did assert her goodwill, he knew she was being too serious in her concerns for his well-fare.

"_Let's not complicate things further by your going up here. I still have no idea what the stand is for the militia, and it would be best if you stay put until things settle down here." _Another stillness from his mother. Then, _"You know I'm only concerned about you."_

Yzak clenched his jaw then relaxed when Ezalia's motherly tone washed over him. "All right. I'll stay." He'd be damned if anyone knew how easy his mother could sway him over.

"_By the way, Yzak, I don't suppose you're seeing anyone over there?"_

Yzak actually snorted at his mother. "So now you approve of Naturals?"

"_I haven't decided on that yet, but I'm sure there are decent Coordinators where you are currently studying."_

"And how do you know I'm attending school? This is the first time I've talked to you since you _exiled_ me here."

"_Is there any other logical alternative?"_

"Sharp as ever, I see."

"_Of course, Yzak. I lost part of my freedom, not my mind. So tell me, has anyone caught your fancy?"_

Yzak scoffed, not necessarily only at his mother, but also at his inability to shift the topic away from the older Jule's current interest. "I don't know what you're talking about, mother."

**o-o**

Miriallia exited the University gates with her messenger bag slung across her shoulders and her camera in her hands with the strap around her neck. She was planning to capture a few shots as she made her way home. A little smile touched the corners of her mouth. She had yet to complete her portfolio, but she was proud of the shots she had gotten so far. It hadn't been a mistake when she decided to take up candid photography for her extra-curricular.

Before she could take another step forward, she heard her name being called over the growing crowd of students. Moving aside so as not to block the way, she surveyed the mass, trying to pinpoint who had called her. As she brought her gaze to the right, she caught sight of Dearka, half waving at her and half exchanging a few words with another student she supposed to be a classmate in one of his classes. She waited until he had said his goodbyes before waving at him when he spotted her.

"Still going somewhere?" Dearka asked, glancing at her camera as they resumed walking away from the University.

"Just home. Why?"

Dearka shrugged then inclined his head towards her lens. "Just thought you'd still be visiting some places for your portfolio."

Miriallia shook her head. "Ah, this? No. I just thought there might be something worth capturing on the way home."

"Mm…how about me? I'm worth a thousand pictures!"

Miriallia stuck out her tongue at the blonde. "For the last time, Dearka: no, I'm not taking a picture of you!"

Dearka feigned being offended. "Ouch, Miriallia, that'll leave a scar."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "How can it be called a candid shot when you know I'm taking the picture? Answer me that, wise guy!"

Observing at the former CIC head, Dearka angled his head, almost looking as though Miriallia just asked the obvious. "I can pretend you're not taking my picture. C'mon, Miriallia, I'm the only one you haven't blinded with the flash of that thing! Do you know that a guy can die of picture-taking deprivation?"

Off to their left, right across the street, a mother and child walked out of a trinket store, both wearing identical hats and coats. Just as the mother waved a hand to flag a cab, Miriallia raised her lens, capturing the moment with a soft click of a button. When she lowered her hands, a small appreciative smile on her lips, she turned to Dearka, vaguely registering his slight frown. "If that were true, Dearka, half the male population would have dropped dead already." She grinned at him when he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm right here and you take the picture of that woman and her kid. _Really_." He shook his head, quite clearly expressing his disbelief.

The brunette giggled. "What's the big deal, Dearka? It's just a snap."

"Exactly! It's just a snap and yet you deny me one. Tell me, did I steal some candy from you that I can't seem to remember happening?" He threw his hands up in an exaggerated gesture of exasperation.

Miriallia smiled warmly at the two kids who had halted to stare at her blonde companion, and then she promptly wrapped a hand around Dearka's wrist and pulled him away. "Oh, stop fussing, Elsman!" She was a little surprised when he instantly followed her order. She shook her head. "So you were just bored, weren't you? All that drama just to entertain you?" Dearka favored her a shameless, boyish grin, and she could swear she heard the sharp intake of breath of the girl they had just passed by.

"Of course."

"You're hopeless, Dearka." Miriallia allowed a small smile to be comfortable on her lips.

When they passed the park, both were a tad surprised to find it relatively empty. Usually, the park would be filled with children accompanied by their families or nannies at this time in the afternoon. It was a clear day, and Miriallia had been hoping to capture a few moments of juvenile gaiety. She'd taken photos of nature, work, her friends, architecture, and a few others as well; pictures of carefree children were the only things she hadn't included in her bourgeoning portfolio yet.

"Guess they ran away when they heard you making all that noise," Miriallia quipped, surveying the surroundings. She swept her lens over the near-empty place and clicked fast enough to capture the tumble of dry leaves being swirled by the passing breeze around a swing set.

Dearka laughed. "Maybe." He stretched a little before turning towards the brunette. He slowly jerked his head towards the direction they were previously heading towards. "C'mon. I'll take you home."

"Are you sure you're not gonna be dragging me to a candy store to buy another lolly?" She looked at Dearka knowingly.

Dearka looked thoughtful for a split second. "Didn't think of that. But now that you brought it up…" he smirked at her.

Miriallia stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh no, you don't!" She pulled her hand away just in time before he could snatch it and drag her towards anywhere.

Dearka narrowed his eyes at her quick reflex, then made another attempt to snatch her free hand, succeeding this time because she hadn't expected him to go for it again. He pulled her along despite her protests, though he knew she wasn't exactly being defiant as she was laughing as well. "I decided to be nice and pay you back. I'll buy you a sucker."

Miriallia instantly stopped pulling against him. "If you'd put it that way earlier, I'd have been the one dragging you!"

"And that wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"If this is what constitutes a surprise for you, I wouldn't be shocked if you gave me a bag of chips for Christmas."

"I'm offended you think I'm cheap," he deadpanned. "Besides, what happened to 'it's the thought that counts'?"

"Got lost in translation."

When they reached the intersection, they stopped at the light even though the junction was virtually empty. There were a few random people meandering about the sidewalk as a few cars blew over the smooth asphalt, but the street wasn't as busy as it usually was on a weekday afternoon.

"Say, Miriallia, knock, knock."

Miriallia looked at him to see if he were serious and found that he really intended to go through with his joke. She humored him, "Who's there?"

"Dismay."

"'Dismay' who?"

The beginnings of a grin tugged at the corners of Dearka's mouth. "Dismay not be a funny joke…"

Miriallia just had to laugh at that. She didn't think Dearka was the type to like knock-knock jokes, but he seemed to have a pretty good stack up his sleeve.

She turned to look at her companion and saw him laughing as well. Her laughter turned into a fond smile as she witnessed how carefree Dearka looked---laughing with the abandon of a child, a contrast to the lifelessness of the near-empty street. He stood there, tall and dark, and Miriallia tightened her grip on her camera before bringing it up to eye-level. With a slight flick of her wrist to focus on the image before her, she pressed the button, the soft _click_ dimmed by the passing of a zooming SUV. She held her camera aside, and the next thing she saw was a thin line across Dearka's cheek, steadily glowing scarlet as the vestiges of a bullet's impact's dull thud against a tree made it to her ears.

-To Be Continued…

A/N:

Oh my gawd! I finally updated! Thanks for being patient, guys! And thanks to those who read and reviewed the debut chapter of _Play of the Fates_!


	21. PHASE 20

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (20/?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_Some questions don't have_

_answers, which is a terribly_

_difficult lesson to learn."_

_- Katherine Graham_

_**PHASE 20**_

_**A Game of Two Halves**_

"Don't tell me you're still mad at me," Athrun sighed when Cagalli made to dodge him in the hallway leading to the west wing. A solitary jay perched on the windowsill beside them, and he momentarily glanced at it before catching Cagalli's arm as she tried to slide past him one more time.

Cagalli briefly eyed the seized appendage then met his eyes only to divert her gaze away. "Of course not! I was never mad!"

"Never?" he sounded incredulous.

"No!"

Athrun then gave her a slow smile, making her virtually flinch as though she'd been caught doing something she oughtn't be doing. "Then how come you've been avoiding me like the plague since yesterday?" He looked thoroughly amused when seven shades of red siphoned through her cheeks as she sputtered incoherent words like she had suddenly forgotten how to properly speak.

"Well?"

"It… It's not that…"

"Then what is it?"

Cagalli opened her mouth to defend herself, but clamped it shut again when a thought crossed her mind. She glared at him and promptly jerked her arm away from his hold. "Why am I sounding like I'm the one who's wrong?"

"Hu---" he was cut off before he could even finish his intelligently conjured one-word reply.

"I wasn't the one who entered without knocking! I wasn't the one who saw something he shouldn't be seeing! I wasn't the one who _stared_!"

A deadly, silent second passed. Then it was Athrun's turn to blush to the tips of his hair. "I did _not_ stare!"

Ignoring the red tint that burned hotly on her cheeks, Cagalli pushed through with her defense, "Yes, you did! I _know _you did!"

Athrun flinched at the blonde's emphasis on what she thought he did, and he couldn't exactly blame her since he _did_ stare, although quite unintentionally. He might be a guy, but he was decent enough to respect Cagalli's personal space. "It wasn't like I _wanted _to stare!" Athrun didn't realize his mistake until Cagalli frowned at him, resting her hands on her hips and looking at him like he'd just insulted her. For a moment, he was puzzled.

"So _you're_ saying that I'm _not_ worthy to be stared at?" Cagalli's voice rose in pitch. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was never a woman who paid too much attention on how people viewed her, but this time, it was different. It was Athrun telling---it was more of implying, Cagalli acknowledged, but she didn't quite care at the moment---how she physically looked, and by his tone, it wasn't really very complimentary. And there lay all the difference. _Others_ could judge her appearance, and she wouldn't be so bothered about it, but the judgment of the blue-head in front of her was something else entirely.

Athrun gulped. In his sixteen years of existence, that had got to be the most moronic thing he'd ever uttered. He wasn't learnt in the art of understanding the workings of a girl's mind, but he wasn't naïve about their capriciousness either. He knew he had said something wrong by the way Cagalli burst out at him, and he wouldn't have figured out what he'd done wrong had Cagalli not shouted her last sentence.

He bit the inside of his cheek. He'd heard of this kind of argument before---no matter what answer he gave, it would always be the wrong one. _Damned if I do, damned if I don't._ He almost suspired at what was happening. He never imagined having this talk with Cagalli, seeing as how she seemed to be different from most girls he'd seen portrayed on TV, but he should have known that blowing hot and cold was one of Cagalli's talents…and charms at certain occasions.

"Does this question serve the same purpose as 'Do I look fat'?" He watched her expression turn from indignation to confusion.

"What? What _are_ you talking about?"

This time, Athrun chuckled, but not before he gave in to the urge to sigh. "If I say you're not worthy to ogle at, I'd get bashed in the head. If I say that you are, you'd think I'm a pervert. This is a lose-lose situation you've put me into."

"Oh." The red tint that had disappeared from her cheeks during her momentary confusion returned with the ferocious force of embarrassment. "I-I didn't…I didn't mean it…like that…" She bit her lip and found the floor safer and more interesting to look at right now than the amused eyes of one Athrun Zala.

The former Justice pilot smiled fondly at her even if she couldn't see it. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her flushed against him, and by how she had turned rigid, he guessed he surprised her. After all these times, she still hadn't learned to quit getting surprised and a wee bit embarrassed whenever they'd find themselves consciously aware of being intimate.

Pressing a kiss on her temple, he spoke, "I don't know why you don't see it, Cagalli. Has anybody told you that you look bad?" He felt her hesitate a little before she shook her head no. "Of course. Because you're not. You're beautiful."

Cagalli's breath caught in her throat, and she was glad she was pressed against him or he'd be seeing how red she was fast becoming. When had she last heard that compliment sounding like it was whole-heartedly uttered? It had almost been three years ago, before she acted on her stubborn streak and started to do things the way she wanted things to happen, three years before her father died.

Uzumi Nara Athha had told her she was beautiful back then, a loving compliment from a father proud of his daughter.

"You're just saying that," she all but whispered, and even to her own ears, she sounded unsure of her words.

"Am I really?" He dropped his head and experimentally nibbled on her ear, almost swelling with manly pride when he felt her shudder. During his relationship with Lacus, he never really gave it much thought to get past chaste kisses on the cheek, probably because he'd only had the vestiges of his teenage mind and the full mentality of a soldier. But now was different. Although he was sometimes still more comfortable with living like how he was taught in the militia, he was free. He was a normal teenager, or, at least, as normal as anyone who had participated in and survived the war could get.

"…No…"

Athrun pulled back and looked at her through almost half-lidded eyes. "So you're not mad anymore?"

Cagalli had to mentally shake herself from her stupor to understand what Athrun was saying. "Uh…no…never really been."

"You mean…?"

"I wasn't mad. I didn't think you did it on purpose. I was just so pre-occupied that night that it didn't register until you had exited. I…I guess I just felt…embarrassed…so I was…avoiding you."

"Pre-occupied? With what?" Athrun asked, absent-mindedly bringing a hand to the side of her neck and idly rubbing his thumb against the soft spot just below her ear.

Cagalli was distracted with what the blue-head was doing, but she managed to voice out a coherent answer, "A math formula for an exam…"

Athrun smiled. "Was that the one we were working on the other week?"

Cagalli nodded and allowed herself to fall back into his embrace, arms loosely wrapped around his waist and her head cushioned against his chest, her initial reservations seeping off her. "Yeah. Guess what? I did real well! Thanks for being patient enough to drill all those stuff in my head."

He laughed, and she felt his chest vibrate with his action, almost a lulling rumble in the early morning.

Athrun kissed the crown of her head when she looked up to favor him a grateful smile. It wasn't a second after did her brow furrow. "What are you thinking now?"

"Dearka's accident."

"Ah." The former Justice pilot allowed a small, thoughtful frown to be comfortable on his features.

"Do you think it's really just…coincidental?"

"What do you mean?"

Cagalli drew away from him and sighed. She sashayed towards the windowsill and half-seated herself on it. "I don't know. I don't wanna be pessimistic, but, as Miriallia said, it had been an empty street. It's kind of unlikely that the shooter was aiming at someone else and just so happened that he---or she---had missed and hit Dearka instead."

"If the real target had been Dearka, he'd have been dealt a fatal shot instead of just a scratch," Athurn replied, though not quite sounding like he believed his own words. Cagalli's concern had run through his head the moment Miriallia and Dearka had told them everything last night, but he didn't want to jump into conclusions so he opted for optimism, something not quite characteristic of a soldier who' d been taught to deal with things realistically.

Cagalli tilted her head to gaze up at him then gave him a lazy grin. "If I remember correctly, I'm the one who's sanguine and you're the realist." She pushed herself up and stood in front of him, sporting yet again that weary look on her young face. "I just hope this doesn't escalate into something worse. The memorial's coming up, and then the peace talks would be starting."

Athrun brushed the soft strands away from her eyes, bringing his hand to end at the side of her neck, and, just like before, caressed the spot below her ear with the pad of his thumb. "Let's hope it doesn't."

**o-o**

Yzak was beginning to hate how this day was unfolding. First, he'd been obligated to join Athrun, Dearka, and Kira to the place where Dearka's accident had happened. He didn't want to, really, because Dearka had been such a pain in the ass for the past week that he couldn't care less if the arrogant prick was kidnapped and sent to a freak circus, but his sense of duty as a soldier forbade him to act otherwise. There wasn't any kind of military setting around them, nor were they supposed to act all military, but there was this weird klaxon ringing in his head, telling him that it was protocol to go check out the crime scene.

To keep his peace of mind, he tagged along, and he'd been sort of confused when they had told him Kira would come. He had shut his trap, though, the moment Athrun looked at him weirdly for voicing out that question. Apparently, checking out the crime scene was more of a "boy thing" than it was a "soldier thing."

_Go figure._

If that didn't quite succeed in putting a damper on his day, his next destination surely would. It was a Saturday, a day when no decent teacher should be doling out school work to hassled students---not that Yzak considered himself "hassled." He inwardly rolled his eyes. _Tsk._

He stared at the huge, black gates, a frown marring his features. Of all the punishments he'd gotten that he didn't think he deserved, this one just took the cake. Back in ZAFT, day-offs were hard to come by, and he cursed whoever hated him in the heavens for making him go to school on a Saturday. Sure, he knew his responsibilities. Sure, he always made certain that he finished the things needed to be done. But this just…

_Sucks._

Shoving his hands inside his pockets, he tried to put a little effort into hiding his frown, but then thought better of it and decided to stick to his sour expression. That ought to show his professor that he couldn't ask a lot from his students and still expect them to be respectful.

He rapped on the door once, twice, thrice before he was asked to come in, and by this time, the scowl he was sporting became more pronounced. He entered the faculty room and winced slightly as his eyes adjusted to bright fluorescent lamps above.

"Wipe that scowl off your face, Mr. Jule," his professor said when Yzak was ushered towards his cubicle.

Yzak stared, teetering on the line separating his disbelief and indignation. His professor had the gall to smile! _Of all the stupid things!_

"Please take a seat," the professor offered calmly, shuffling a few papers scattered on his desk.

Again, Yzak just stared.

"I know I'm a good-looking man, Mr. Jule, but please, don't be too obvious with your envy."

Yzak's scowl, which he hadn't wiped off his face yet, grew even graver. He hated the new professor. Although he didn't very much like the other one, at least the previous teacher didn't seem to have a predilection for teasing her students.

Yzak inwardly sighed. His old Philosophy professor had to suddenly retire just two weeks ago due to some health condition that prevented her from stressful work, which, he thought, was a laugh and a half since what work wasn't stressful to begin with? Though he did understand that being a teacher was stressful enough to guarantee the most painful of headaches, mostly because he had already admitted to himself that if a disciplined soldier like him could be a handful, what more a plethora of rowdy teenagers that were either hormonally-imbalanced or forever acting like bats out of hell.

"What is it that I have to meet with you today for, of all days?"

"I'm not about to break what your old professor has started so I'm sticking with the buddy system. Problem with you is you don't have a partner. Fortunately, a new one's transferring to your section. Not new, per se, since the student's just from another class."

Yzak couldn't care less, and he very much doubted this couldn't wait until next week. But he was here now, and all that was left to do was suck it up and get this thing done and over with.

The fair-head pilot eyed his professor and suppressed the urge to fake a yawn just to annoy the arrogant prick; after all, the said prick was still the professor, the superior. "Who's he? And, more importantly, where _is_ he?"

"I'm sorry, I'm late," a new voice floated inside the cubicle.

The professor smiled and gestured for the newcomer to sit. "Don't make a habit of it," he addressed the student. He turned to Yzak and continued, "And _her_ name is Ms. Lessien Yattes."

Yzak glanced at his new partner and was quickly irritated to see her checking her watch like she was in some kind of a hurry and needed to go somewhere else right away.

"You just got here so don't be checking your watch," he bit out, learning a little too late that what he originally intended to say only in his head had caustically come out of his mouth.

"Mr. Jule," the professor sounded a warning note.

Yzak, though not one to apologize that easily, made to form a curt apology, only to realize that the new girl didn't even seem to care that he spoke harshly towards her.

"Can we have the mechanics for the project?" the new girl spoke as if Yzak hadn't just been rude to her.

"Of course," their professor answered, opening one of his drawers and fishing out two folders.

"Wasn't that the one you gave out in the class the other day?" Yzak asked. "Why didn't you give me one then?" Again, Yzak was irritated. If his jackass of a professor had given him the same folder back then, he wouldn't have needed to come to school today.

"No," the professor calmly answered him. "It's supposed to be done in pairs. I want equal distribution of work, and I want both partners to start at the same time. I needed to wait for Ms. Yattes' transfer before I hand you two the mechanics."

"She's here now. Are we done?" The professor smiled at Yzak, and the fair-head's left eye twitched.

"Yes. You may go. Have a nice day, Mr. Jule! You, too, Ms. Yattes."

Yzak gritted his teeth, snatched the folder being handed to him, then turned to glare at his new partner. Unfortunately, she had already grabbed her folder and was already out of the cubicle even before Yzak could vacate his chair.

_Dammit all to hell!_

**o-o**

By the time Miriallia had come back from the kitchen with a bag of chips and a bowl of dip, Dearka was still slightly frowning as he fingered the big band-aid on his right cheek. She settled the food on the coffee table before turning a raised eyebrow at him. "You're frowning again. For a soldier, you're too much of a sissy. Does it hurt _that _much? Don't tell me this is vanity talking?" She sighed exasperatedly and was all of a sudden thrown off her rhythm when Dearka unexpectedly laughed. _"What?"_

"I'm not sulking because of my injury, Miriallia. It just so happened that my wound was itchy at the same time that stand-up comedian threw a lame, corny line," he replied, leashing his laughter as he pointed at the TV screen.

Miriallia's mouth formed an _o_ even before she produced the sound, "Oh."

"Besides, I don't think a measly scratch could harm my good looks." He ducked when the brunette threw him an unopened pack of crisps. "I'm only telling the truth!" He grinned at her when she rolled her eyes at him, muttering something that vaguely sounded like "arrogant ass."

Miriallia sat down on the couch beside Dearka, retrieving the snack that had fallen on the floor after she'd pitched it at him. "Doesn't it bother you?" She pulled open the bag and started to eat.

Dearka jammed his hand inside the package and withdrew some thin, sour-cream-flavored crisps. "Should it?"

"Do you think anyone has found out about our involvement in the war and your being a Coordinator? Maybe someone's holding a grudge or something."

"Do you think?" He munched on the chips.

"I don't want to, but yes. It was an empty street, Dearka. If they were aiming for anybody else, it's highly unlikely that they'd shoot you in the process."

"Hm." He licked the flavored powder off his lips.

"I know Orb's neutral, but there's no saying if all those living here don't care whether one is a Natural or a Coordinator. And since the place is mostly populated by Naturals, it's more possible that Coordinators would get the rough end of the stick."

"Maybe." He grabbed a soda can and popped off the lid.

"Jeez, Dearka, could you be _more_ communicative?" Miriallia bit out. The full effect of her sarcasm, however, was slightly hindered by her swallowing.

He took a long swig of his drink before turning to face her. "There's really not much we can do about it. It's as if it had been a passing accident, and speculating on it won't help any. It's just gonna make you worry about something that can't be changed." He shrugged. "Spilt milk and all that jazz."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Dearka?" Miriallia narrowed her eyes at him, regarding him a little warily, but she grinned when he laughed again. "When did you turn philosophical?" She shook her head, looking amused.

Dearka looked at her like she had grown another set of ears. "Me? Philosophical? Huh?" He reached for the bag of chips she was currently eating from, only to have her pull it away.

"Never mind." She rolled her eyes. "You know, maybe I shouldn't try taking your picture again."

"And why is that? I'm probably the best subject you could ever lay your eyes on!"

"Ha, ha," she stuck her tongue out at him. "Just when I _deigned_ to take a snapshot of you, a bullet goes whizzing by. Just think of what it could have been had I asked you to pose. Maybe a cannon ball." Miriallia giggled when Dearka narrowed his eyes at her.

"How can it be called 'deigning' when it's clearly a privilege to be taking my picture?" Dearka smirked at her. "Answer me that, Haw."

This time, it was Miriallia's turn to glare at the arrogant blonde. "Privilege my foot, Elsman." She leaned towards him and moved to flick him on the forehead when he rendered her highly surprised as he intercepted her hand. His movement caused her to lean into his direction more, bringing them nose-to-nose.

"Don't be cute."

Miriallia gulped as his breath ghosted over her lips, making her realize just how close they were---so close that she could smell the faint whiff of his cologne mixed with the soft scent of his soap from the shower he'd been taking when she'd arrived that afternoon. They'd never been this close before, and she wondered if he had whispered his answer since it had sounded hushed over the roar of blood pounding in her ears. The heat she could feel siphoning through her cheeks demanded her attention, but she couldn't quite move away, frozen in her spot by a force she couldn't name.

The intrusive footsteps that rang as their owner neared the family room cut through Miriallia's hazy mind, and her eyes widened as she hastily pulled away. She licked her dry lips and looked up just in time to see Kisaka entering with a manila folder in one hand and a fountain pen in the other.

"Dearka, Miriallia," he acknowledged them. He surveyed the room as if looking for something before speaking again, "How's that wound of yours, Dearka?"

Dearka's hand automatically flew to his injury. "Doesn't sting a bit."

Kisaka chuckled then he turned serious. "Are you sure you didn't see anyone suspicious during the incident?"

The blonde shook his head. "It's weird. There wasn't anything yesterday on that street, and I didn't notice anything out of place or seemed out of place."

"Miriallia?"

"None either."

"I've been thinking," Kisaka started, "there ought to be an investigation on this."

Dearka immediately shot out of his seat. "It's all right, sir. I know, as a…" he faltered then shook his head, "as a soldier of ZAFT, I know that the situation warrants an investigation, more so as the victim involved had been a war participant, but it had been a clean execution. Athrun, Yzak, Kira, and I went back to the scene this morning, and the bullet had already been dug out of the tree it hit. Even the dent it made had been disturbed enough to nullify any sign of the bullet's caliber to help determine the gun it was shot out of."

Miriallia's head snapped towards Dearka. She didn't know that he'd gone back to the place to gather evidence that they could use to start an investigation. Lacus and Cagalli hadn't told her anything either when they'd talked earlier---the two girls probably had no idea, too, that Athrun, Kira, and Yzak had gone with Dearka. But before she could open her mouth to ask, she realized that she really shouldn't be surprised at the boys' actions. Dearka, Athrun, and Yzak were trained soldiers, and Kira was smart enough to anticipate---and even join them in their decision---such action from their ZAFT-affiliated friends.

"A formal investigation of the crime scene could provide the evidence we missed on our cursory examination," Dearka continued, "but since there'd been no witnesses and no irreparable damage done, I don't think it's wise to carry out an investigation. It might just raise questions because surely, it will be hard to keep things like this under wraps. It's going to be more trouble for Cagalli."

Kisaka sighed. "I've thought of that, too. We're also not dismissing the slight chance that you weren't really the target, and that in itself warrants an investigation because there might be a criminal on the loose. But, as you've said, there hadn't been many people around and that you two had been alone on that side of the street, so it's more likely that you really were the target."

Dearka displayed a cocky grin. "Don't worry, sir. I can take care of myself. I'm a soldier, just like Athrun and Yzak, and if I was the target because I was involved in the war and because of my being a Coordinator, I can handle myself."

Kisaka nodded, not once thinking that Dearka was only bragging. He had never doubted the capabilities of the three ZAFT soldiers, and he wasn't about to start now. "I know. Just watch out for yourselves. Cagalli's very protective of her friends, and it's going to be a pain telling her that an investigation won't be carried out because of your decision, which I'm sure is also Athrun's and Yzak's decisions."

Dearka laughed, and so did Miriallia.

"Good luck with that, sir. Though, I think she'd hound me for the reason behind my decision," Dearka replied.

"Probably," Kisaka chuckled. "By the way, did you see some papers on the coffee table? Captain Ramius said she'd left a few documents here."

"Oh yeah. I put them away. They're on that shelf over there," Miriallia answered, pointing at a polished set of wooden shelves at the other end of the room.

Kisaka briskly retrieved the papers he was looking for. "I'll see you, kids, later. I have a meeting to attend." He nodded his goodbye then he was gone.

"You've really thought this over, haven't you?" Miriallia asked as soon as Dearka reclaimed his seat.

Dearka popped a crisp in his mouth and chewed for a second. "Nope. I just thought about it as I was going."

Miriallia studied him. He wasn't giving out any sign that he was kidding her, and he even told her to just take another picture of him if she would just be staring at him the whole time, then laughing at his own joke. But she knew better. Dearka was a soldier, and she was sure he had already figured out what to do the minute he'd been shot. He told Kisaka of their visit to the crime scene that morning, and she wouldn't expect anything less from a soldier of his and his comrades' caliber.

-To Be Continued…

A/N:

Not one of my best chapters, but it had to be done. Sorry…


	22. PHASE 21

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (21/?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_Happy the man, and happy he alone, he_

_Who can call today his own; he who,_

_Secure within, can say, tomorrow_

_thy worst, for I have lived today."_

_- John Dryden_

_**PHASE 21**_

_**Cracking Beatitude**_

It was one of the few things Kisaka hated doing: explaining something to Cagalli that he was sure she would be so opposed to.

"That's _insane_!" Cagalli exploded, not the first time in the last ten minutes. "I can't believe _anyone_ is even considering this!"

Kisaka patiently watched the irate blonde pace the length of the study and rant non-stop. Someday in the very near future, his charge, very in tuned with her notions of what was right and what was wrong, would make a great leader. She lacked the duplicity innate to most politicians and honed by many, was too passionate and ready to act on her sentiments regarding certain situations, and was too stuck on her definition and perception of justice as equal rights to everyone who deserved it. Those were the qualities he commended her for having, but those same qualities were what would make her reign in politics a little harder for her to maintain.

The other representatives, diplomats, and officials were more conventional when it came to practical government, and he had admitted to himself that he shared a few of their qualities in that department, but having followed Cagalli in her adventures allowed him a deeper insight to how the cogs in her head turned. She had unorthodox ways of showing her governing capabilities and was a little too idealistic at times, but she was a breath of fresh air in the conservative customs of Orb governance. In the fast-paced world they were living, she was someone he thought capable of leading Orb into greatness.

Someday, she would surpass her father's exceptional ruling, but right now, she had to learn to stretch her forbearance.

"Cagalli," Kisaka finally cut in, and his calm tone effectively stilled Cagalli. "I think you should see Dearka Elsman's point of view. He's a bright kid, a soldier, he knows what he's talking about, and what he said makes sense. The others also believe it's the right—"

"Of course, the _others_ believe it's right! They're all _ZAFT_, for crying out loud!" Cagalli suddenly sucked in a sharp intake of air when she belatedly realized what she said, what her words implicated. "I didn't— I mean," she hastily retracted, tripping over her words as she felt the bubble of horrification well up inside of her. She was appalled and disappointed at herself for letting discrimination get the best of her. "Oh my god, Kisaka, I didn't mean it that way. You know I didn't…"

Kisaka nodded at Cagalli, who was looking very contrite at the moment. "I know you didn't mean it that way." The kindly bodyguard pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry."

Cagalli was confused. "About what?"

"I want you to learn to make your own stand, and you've been doing a good job even when in the throes of war." Kisaka moved towards Cagalli and placed a confident hand on her shoulder. "I may not approve of you taking the position now, and we have talked that you would attend the University while the Interim Parliament does its job for as long as you choose to study, but I am in no position to stop you from taking measures that will ensure the safety of the people you care about.

"Dearka Elsman is a Coordinator, as well as he is a ZAFT soldier. His accident might not be quite accidental as we optimistically want to believe. There is no saying, especially now that we're still trying to get everything back in perspective. If you think we should launch an investigation, then we will. But let me tell you this, Cagalli, you should think seriously about the ramifications of this act. Orb has much on its hands as of now, and while we want this matter to be professional, it is still personal at some level. And if word of this gets around—and that's highly possible even under a strict gag order—the people will possibly view it as an action from the future Representative of Orb in favor of someone who is not from Orb—who, specifically, is from PLANT."

Cagalli rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Don't you think it's funny, Kisaka, that my actions will have such naffing consequences even when I am not yet seated as the Head Representative? Really. I'm just not so gung-ho about condoning this," she gestured vaguely with her hand, "crime. It's…it's just not how things are supposed to be."

Kisaka sympathized. Cagalli was no more than a woman than she was a politician, and having her actions monitored was stifling, he knew. If all went well, the investigation would be kept a secret, but if the investigation were to lead to more complex situations, were to discover a deeper reason than just an ordinary drive-by, things would have to be made known to the public. And with Cagalli being friends with the original victim, who, for a fact, was a Coordinator, it would make her transition more difficult. If the state of affairs were not discussed properly and the people of Orb were not made to sufficiently understand the circumstances, it would come out as the next Head Representative wasting time over something not directly connected to the reconstruction of their country.

Kisaka watched the blonde exit the formal study with a disheartened air about her. Sometimes, he hated being a realist. It made him think of the worst possible scenario that might arise from a deceptively simple situation. "Cagalli."

Cagalli paused then turned around. "I still want an investigation. A simple one. I don't know how we'd afford it, but we would. It's still too early to relax and think that this might not be a remnant of war discrimination." She shook her head. "I'll tell the guys about this. Or not. I'm still thinking. Do you think it will make a difference?"

"Do you think it won't?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "I hate it when you throw my questions back at me. And I hate this you-making-me-learn-on-my-own blah blah even more. Honestly, if Orb suddenly falls apart while I'm trying to _learn from whatever experience_, I'd blame you."

Kisaka afforded a small laugh as Cagalli left the room to talk to her friends about the upcoming memorial they were planning, as what she had planned to do before he decided to drop the news about Dearka's decision.

When the doors closed, he hefted a weary sigh.

**o-o**

Concern, dissatisfaction, and agitation intermingled with the silence that hung in the air. Cagalli had called Lacus and Miriallia to the informal study to ask help about the memorial she'd so confidently taken the responsible for before evaluating what she really could and couldn't do. She really wanted to be the one to prepare things, but sometimes, she got herself in deeper muck than what she anticipated. Again, she'd bitten off more than she could chew, and she was eternally grateful to have such understanding friends.

"Now what?" Miriallia asked, uncurling her feet from beneath her before standing up and stretching.

"Okay, so the media would be a problem," Cagalli let out in a flat hiss of breath. She shrugged. "When has it been not?" She frowned then bit the inside of her cheek. "But I don't want them there. Really, they tend to make things, I don't know…not solemn?"

Lacus giggled, her amusement warding off the heavy fog that had cloaked the room. "You're right, Cagalli, but the media will always be there. All we can do is minimize their buzz. Besides, there's always something good in everything."

Trust Lacus to find the goodness in everything. "Oh? And what's that?" Cagalli asked, not a trace of sarcasm in her voice. Even Miriallia turned towards Lacus.

The beginnings of a benevolent smile gracing the Pink Princess' lips curved upward into a delighted grin. "Well, for one thing, they can deliver the whole ceremonial across television stations to the people who could or wouldn't be able to make it to the ceremony. That's a good thing, isn't it?"

Cagalli mused for a short second before nodding her head. "I didn't think of it that way."

"Yep, Lacus, good point," Miriallia agreed, slumping back down to the side of the couch she'd earlier occupied.

For the first time since they had started discussing, Cagalli perked up and clapped her hands. "All right! Now that that's taken care of, let's talk about something else." She pulled her legs off the floor and tucked them beneath her. Seizing the throw pillow beside her, she idly traced a finger over the intricate stitching patterns before talking again, "Can we get Reverend Malchio to preside over the ceremony?"

"That wouldn't be a problem. He'd be honored if you ask him," Lacus replied.

"So, we're back to our original problem." Miriallia looked from Lacus to Cagalli. "How are we going about this memorial? I haven't got a single idea until now."

"Me neither," Cagalli grudgingly agreed. "Though…. Hey, Lacus? Mind if you sing at the memorial?"

Lacus shook her head. "No, I won't mind. It'll be my pleasure. What do you want me to sing?"

Cagalli grimaced, making Miriallia laugh a bit. "I didn't think you'd ask me that. I dunno. I doubt the national anthem would be appropriate." Her mind blanked and Miriallia laughed harder. "Shut up, Mir!"

"Oh well, _excuse_ me, Cagalli, but really, the _national anthem_?"

Even if Cagalli was trying hard to look offended, she couldn't help but grin. "Well, I _did_ say it would be _inappropriate_, didn't I?"

Lacus, who was giggling as well, spoke, "That you did."

The near-stifling atmosphere of the informal study turned into an environment rife with light laughter as the three teenagers managed to laugh at the predicament they were facing. Cagalli smiled as she tried to observe her friends between bouts of chuckles, and, like before, she was thankful for their presence.

**o-o**

"Yo, Miriallia!" Dearka called when her form walking out of the Athha mansion appeared in his peripheral vision. "Heading home already?"

The wind blew, and Miriallia swiped away the strands of hair that whipped on her face. "Yeah. I promised mom I'd help her prepare dinner." She squinted against the late afternoon sun, trying to get a look at what Dearka was doing. "What've you been up to?" She walked over to where he was crouching, hearing the faint mewls of a cat as she sauntered closer. She peered over his shoulder. "A kitty? Cagalli owns a cat?"

Dearka pursed his lips as he lazily regarded the cat in front of him. His left arm was rested against his thigh while his right was extended as he was pulling the cat by its tail. "Nah. Lacus brought this home the other day. She and Kira saw this kit being chased by dogs. They played all righteous and sympathetic and brought the cat here."

"Oh."

The white-spotted cat meowed quite loudly when Dearka yanked its tail. "It's stupid. The cat, I mean."

"Stop bullying the cat, Dearka!" Miriallia mildly admonished, squatting beside the former Buster pilot.

"I'm not! Look at it! Instead of trying to take a swipe at me, it just tries to dig its claws into the ground so it won't get pulled around." He yanked again and the feline jerked a little towards the direction Dearka pulled before it dug its claws into the ground. "No wonder it couldn't get away from the dogs as fast."

Miriallia rolled her eyes and batted Dearka's hand away. She ran her fingers on the cat's furry head, and it nuzzled against her hand, its agitated growl morphing into contented purrs. "How cute!"

This time, Dearka rolled his eyes. He flicked one of its ears, and the feline only twitched the offended ear before strutting slowly towards Miriallia so the brunette's hand would glide across its back. "I told you. Stupid!"

"She's just a kitty, Dearka. Don't be a bully!"

"He."

"What?"

"The kit's male."

Miriallia suspiciously eyed him. "How'd you know?"

"What? You think I pulled up its leg to check?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" Miriallia smirked as Dearka let out an exasperated sigh.

"Lacus told me, Haw," Dearka almost deadpanned, making Miriallia chuckle as she rubbed her fingers on the kitty's silky ears. He took an experimental tug on one of the feline's whiskers, and the spotty cat just whacked its soft, furry tail at his hand. "This kit's really stupid. Stupid. Have I told you that?" The former Archangel CIC head glared at him, but he just went on, "I wouldn't be surprised if he fell from a tree and landed on its back!"

"Real cats land on their feet all the time."

"Exactly!" Dearka laughed. "_I _would be surprised if this tabby _managed_ to scale a tree."

Miriallia huffed then stood up with the cat in her arms. "Hmph. Let's go, kitty. Let's leave this baddy here. He's not worthy of our time, is he?" She scratched the cat's ears and it purred loudly, as if agreeing with her.

Dearka stood up and smoothened his shirt. "You're taking the idiot home?"

"Yes. He needs time away from you. Tell Lacus for me, okay?" She started to walk away from him, still giving the cat in her arms so much attention.

"I'll walk you home."

"Only if you stop being nasty to the kitty." Dearka just laughed. "I mean it, Elsman." She turned to eye him icily.

Dearka raised his arms in mock surrender. "All right, all right. I'll be good. Don't blame me if you get fleas from that stray."

"It's _not_ a stray, Dearka."

"Oh? How'd you know?" He gave her a sidelong glance as he crossed his arms behind his head.

Miriallia fingered the collar around its downy neck. "See? He has a name. Tigris. Strays don't have collars. Lacus is probably planning on looking for its owner."

Dearka shrugged, not having noticed the collar earlier. "Tigris. Strange."

"Hm?"

"Tigris. Tiger. That stupid cat is anything _but_ tiger-like," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He should just be named 'spotty', or, much better, 'idiot'."

"'Spotty' is a dog's name. And didn't I tell you to stop being mean to him?"

"I wasn't being mean. I was just stating the obvious."

"Don't listen to that bully, Tigris," she cooed to the cat as they exited the gates.

"Say, Miriaillia, what did Cagalli want to talk about?" He glanced at the brunette. "You don't have to tell me if it's private," he hurriedly added.

Miriallia ran her fingers through the cat's soft fur for a few seconds before answering. "It's about the memorial."

"Hm."

"The other nations seem to be pushing for earlier schedules for the peace talks and doling out of war reparations. The Government of Orb might get too busy to hold a public memorial for our dead." Miriallia glanced at Dearka who nodded for her to continue. "So Cagalli had taken it upon herself to push through with the memorial. With our help, of course."

"'Our' meaning?"

"Not just Lacus and me, but the rest of you as well. Guess she just wanted to talk about it with the girls first. Besides, girls are more sympathetic. And we'd be less rowdy compared to boys."

"Feh. We're not hyperactive five-year-olds."

Miriallia feigned surprise. "You're not?"

"Don't be cute." Dearka sent her a lazy grin, sneaking his hand up to tug at the cat's tail, only to get annoyed at its supposed stupidity again when the feline merely twitched its tail and returned to purring at Miriallia's ministrations.

Miriallia blushed at the memory the phrase brought up, but she desperately tried to shrug it off. "You know what," she digressed, "Tigris might not be as stupid as you think."

"How do you figure?" he asked, his tone disbelieving.

"He's gotten my sympathy, hasn't he? Surely, I'm a better weapon against you than his claws," she smirked.

Dearka seemed to consider her words for a short while. "Oh." He glared at the feline whose purrs now seemed to mock him. "Damn."

Miriallia laughed.

**o-o**

Murrue, Kisaka, and Waltfeld left the conference room side-by-side. It was already late in the afternoon, and they had been to one too many conferences for the day, ranging from peace-talk conferences to military-related meetings. It was exhausting, but none could say that they didn't accomplish anything.

"What a long day," Murrue sighed, swiping at her bangs only to have them return to their normal tumble.

"I'd give a lot for a nice brew," Waltfeld voiced out, trying to stifle a yawn. "All that jazz and not once did we bring up the topic about the memorial. Why is that?"

Kisaka transferred the folder he was holding in his right hand to his left. "I forgot to inform you. The Orb Administration will not be holding the memorial anymore." He looked at the two war veterans to see their surprised reactions. "The other nations are not making their memorials out-of-state affairs, and if the Emirates of Orb continues to push for it, it will only be delayed. Cagalli volunteered to, I suppose, _fix things up_, was what she said."

Murrua chuckled. "Somehow, am not too surprised she did."

"And who will be helping her?"

"Really, Andy, do you need to ask?" Murrue immediately answered, to which Andrew Waltfeld laughed. She turned to Kisaka. "And what are their plans?"

"Truth be told, I don't know."

"Let me guess. She just tells you not to worry about it, does she?" Waltfeld hazarded, though he was quite sure that that was what was really happening.

"It's how she's always been." Kisaka shook his head.

"You sound weary," Murrue observed as they turned a corner.

"When Cagalli gets like this, she tends to rely on the sources she currently has. Meaning, she won't be asking for further help even if she needs to."

Waltfeld shrugged. "The rowdy bunch is there for her. They can handle it."

"I have no doubt about that."

"Then _what_ are you worrying about?" Murrue asked, though she sounded like she already knew the answer to her own question.

Kisaka shrugged, looking quite unsure of what he was really fretting about. He trusted Cagalli's friends, and he knew they wouldn't abandon her in her time of need. She was in good hands, in the company of people who helped her during the war.

Murrue chuckled and shook her head. "I say that that's just instinctual behavior."

"Captain-turned-shrink," Waltfeld laughed.

Kisaka shook his head and chuckled. Maybe Murrue was right. He'd spent so much time worrying over the Orb princess, trying to keep her safe even if it meant risking his own life, doing his utmost to make sure she returned to Orb safe and sound, that sometimes, he couldn't help worrying about even the smallest of things.

"Everything fine now, Kisaka?" Murrue asked, smiling warmly.

Kisaka paused for a short while then nodded and smiled back. "Yes," he answered and sounded convinced.

**o-o**

"How's the planning with Cagalli?" Kira asked, brushing his long bangs away from his eyes. He hadn't had the chance to have his hair cut, and it had grown a tad too longer than how he usually kept it.

Lacus giggled as the early-evening breeze rendered Kira's efforts futile. "You should have those fringes cut."

Kira would have raised a skeptical eyebrow at her if he could. "I believe these are bangs, and not _fringes_."

"And I still say you need to have them cut," she continued to giggle, reaching a hand towards Kira to tug gently at his unruly locks.

"Just the _bangs_?" Kira looked at her warily, making her laugh harder.

"Of course not, silly! I can accompany you to the salon. I need a trim myself."

"The _salon_?"

"Yes. Why?" Lacus was confused. Surely, she said that clearly.

Kira looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or look disturbed. "Lacus, we guys tend to frequent barbershops…not salons."

The confusion that etched itself on Lacus' face melted away as the corners of her mouth crinkled in a wide grin. "Oh that. Don't worry. Salons cater to the male population as well."

"I know that…" Kira's voice suddenly grew small, like he was trying to show what he knew and, at the same time, trying to hide something that was automatically associated with their current topic.

"Kira?"

"Yes…?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," he answered, faster than he would have liked.

Lacus smiled, and by how her eyes were glinting, it was obvious that she was on to Kira. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"Of course not!"

"You're not secretly afraid of salons, are you?" Her mouth formed an "o" when Kira visibly paled before shaking his head vigorously, still denying what she had easily pinpointed. "Hm," she hummed, tapping her chin with a thoughtful finger.

"Let it go, Lacus. You're making me doubt that Cagalli is good company. You're getting too curious for your own good."

"I've always been curious, Kira."

"Not like this," Kira gestured between them. "This is Cagalli talking," he smiled.

"Nope. Still Lacus."

Kira hung his head. "I'm not telling so why don't we just forget about it?" He took her hand, gave it a fond squeeze, and started to pull her along the direction they had been pursuing.

"But you will, right? Some time in the future? Near future, I hope."

Kira shook his head and threw her a smile over his shoulder. "Maybe."

Lacus jogged a little to fall into step beside him, and they walked in companionable silence towards the Athha manor. The sun had just set, lending the surroundings a deep vermillion tint with shades of indigo chasing away the day's colors. Not too long after, the street lamps flickered to life, illuminating the streets with artificial light.

When they rounded a corner, they saw two kids looking up at a tree, holding flowers they had probably picked along the way, and quite obviously crying. Lacus' brow furrowed in concern as she pulled Kira quickly towards the wailing little girls.

"What's wrong?" Lacus softly asked as she knelt before the kids, swiping away at the strands of hair that stuck to their faces due to their tears.

The taller of the two, tried to speak through her crying-induced hiccups, clutching her flowers tighter to her chest, "M-my… Ou-our cat… scared…" She pointed at the tree to convey the rest of her message, quite unable to form a sentence through her tears.

Lacus briefly turned her head to follow the direction of the child's finger, and she suppressed a smile at the innocence of the kid. The tiny cat reminded her of the kitten she and Kira brought home to be retuned to its owner once they found out to whom it belonged.

When she returned her attention to the two girls, she gave them a sympathetic smile. The kit wasn't looking scared being stuck up the tree and peering down at the children with large eyes, but knowing kids, they probably thought the kitten was scared stiff to be that high up from the ground. Lacus glanced at Kira over the girls' heads, and he smiled at her, getting her meaning.

Kira walked over and patted the two girls' heads, grinning down at them when they gazed up at him with bright eyes, sniffling as they tried to control their tears. "Don't worry, we'll get him down." He promptly climbed the tree with the ease of Coordinator instinct, and the cat willingly allowed itself to be carried down.

The girls' faces broke into wide, appreciative smiles as they reached their hands out for the cat, and Lacus smiled proudly at Kira. The brunette was unaware of it as he handed over the feline to the awaiting arms of the children.

"Thank you! Thank you!" both girls chorused, cuddling the innocent feline while alternately petting its downy head.

One of the girls approached Kira and handed him a yellow flower, her smile radiating of genuine gratefulness. "Thank you for saving our cat, mister!"

Lacus smiled fondly at the display then turned to her right when she heard an elderly man seemingly calling for the two children. She gently ushered the giggling girls towards whom she assumed was their grandfather, bidding and waving them goodbye as they skipped towards their guardian.

The Songstress glanced at the night sky and sighed. This was a nice way to end the day. She'd always been fond of kids, and knowing that she'd somehow helped in making them smile warmed her heart. And she really appreciated Kira's willingness to help. Maybe she'd tell him how cute he looked climbing the tree and retrieving the cat. She inwardly shrugged, easily deciding that she would if he told her that secret of his concerning salons.

Turning to look at Kira, her smile faltered at the scene that greeted her. It was like those few times when her throat constricted with the emotion she felt regarding a person she deeply cared about. It didn't always happen because she sympathized with her heart, but rationalized with her mind at the same time. Seeing how pale Kira had become, however, made her lose control of her feelings. There was just something in his stance that alarmed her.

His eyes were trained on the yellow flower that the children gave as a sign of gratitude, and when the evening breeze blew, his bangs fluttered away from his eyes, revealing lavender orbs that had gone dull and haunting.

Lacus' heart began to beat painfully in her chest at the expression on Kira's face, and it almost dropped to her stomach when she heard him speak, his voice raw, low, almost a ghostly whisper that carried a bitter memory Kira never learned to forget. And as the wind carried the sound to her ears, it was obvious that Kira was remembering, lifelessly reciting a line he'd heard in the past.

"…Thank you…for protecting us 'til now…"

-To Be Continued…

A/N:

_Gasp! _What's Kira remembering?


	23. PHASE 22

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (22/?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_Reality isn't so kind. Everything doesn't work_

_out the way you want it to. That's why... As_

_long as you don't get your hopes up, you_

_can take anything... You feel less pain."_

_- Squall Leonhart, Final Fantasy VIII_

_**PHASE 22**_

_**Puppet Strings**_

"…_Thank you…for protecting us 'til now…" Kira murmured._

"_Did you say something, Kira?" Lacus asked, just to be sure if she heard him right._

_The addressed Coordinator raised his head and leveled his gaze with hers, a muscle ticking at his jaw as he clenched it tight. Then he forced a smile that failed miserably to reach his eyes. "Nothing."_

_Lacus looked uncertain and tried again, "Are you okay, Kira?"_

"_Yes. Let's go home. It's getting late," he replied, effectively dismissing her inquiries when he started walking towards the direction of the Athha Manor._

_Lacus bit her lip, but before she could get another word in, Kira was already many steps ahead of her. She tried to catch up, but he didn't slow down, and in the end, she settled on following his hurried steps._

_He was walking in front of her, which was unusual as he always made sure they were side-by-side. The evening breeze had never felt colder as it swept past her._

_When they reached the Athha estate, Kira didn't show signs of easing his pace, and by the time she had gotten inside the house, Kira was already saying his goodnights._

Lacus inattentively surfed the internet for a few songs she could sing in the memorial ceremony. She worried her bottom lip as she tried to focus on what she was doing, grimacing slightly when she listened to the song she thought had sufficient lyrics. The song, although containing all the appropriate words and sentiments, lacked in melody, and she didn't think it right to choose a mediocre piece for an occasion as important as the public memorial.

When she downloaded yet another dreadful piece, she sighed heavily. She was horribly distracted. That night a week ago was still running fresh in her mind.

"Kira," she whispered to the empty room, heaving another sigh as she rubbed her suddenly tired eyes.

Something was wrong with the brown-haired Coordinator, and as determined as she was to help him, Kira refused to acknowledge the event, acting as though nothing out of the ordinary happened, even going to lengths in trying to act more carefree than how he really was after the war. None had suspected his odd behavior, but that was most probably because they didn't know what had transpired.

She spied the time on the mantle piece sitting on the polished heavy wood the computer she was using was settled on: 10:15. Kira and the guys wouldn't be back until lunchtime as they had planned to spend the entire morning shooting hoops at the court. It was like any other day, and Kira seemed to be himself. Lacus sighed. Maybe she should learn to stop worrying about someone who didn't ask to be worried over. But Kira…she'd seen how broken he was during the war and how he kept it to himself. It tore at him from the inside and left him in much more anguish. She didn't want to witness that again. It hurt too much.

Clicking the window shut, she proceeded to turn off the computer with a determined glint in her eyes. She respected Kria enough to allow him the breathing room he seemed to be abruptly craving for, but she'd find another way to help him.

She just had to.

**o-o**

"Hey, what are you doing?" Miriallia asked, hauling herself up on the patio railings beside Cagalli.

"Waiting."

Miriallia seemed incredulous. "Are you sure?" She fully turned towards the blonde without even trying to hide her disbelief.

The Orb Princess scrunched her nose before facing the skeptical brunette. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Miriallia shrugged, surveying the quiet surroundings as there were no rowdy Gundam pilots to disturb the quiet of the lawn. "You _don't_ wait. You're not capable of it."

"I resent that!" Cagalli's voice rose, her cheeks acquiring a mild red tint, though she wasn't really mad.

Miriallia chuckled. "Okay. All right… So, how long have you been waiting in this position?"

"Long enough."

"You're hedging."

"Really, Mir, did you come out here to annoy me?" A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Nope. It's a little too quiet inside. I got lonely and I couldn't find Lacus." Arriving to an almost empty Athha estate a little while ago, one of the maids had informed her that the boys were out shooting baskets somewhere. She looked for the girls, but there seemed to be no sign of them either. After checking five rooms and still finding no one, she gave up and came out to the porch where, surprisingly enough, she caught Cagalli.

"You got lonely? You don't say that to me, Mir. You say that to Dearka."

Miriallia stuck her tongue at her. "Dearka and I are friends, like you and I are."

The blonde allowed herself to steal a furtive glance. "So…does that mean you and I flirt with each other, too?"

Miriallia, who had been the one previously doing the teasing, found herself receiving the jokes. "Dearka and I do _not_ flirt. I _don't_ even know what the word means."

"Sure…" Cagalli seemed inclined to further the sarcasm in her reply.

Miriallia glared at the snickering princess. "_Anyway_, what are you waiting for?"

"Them boys."

"Business?"

"Kinda," Cagalli shrugged.

"Important?"

"Uh-huh."

"Serious stuff?"

"Yep."

"The memorial?"

"Bingo!"

"Are we done playing twenty questions?"

"Almost."

Both of them studied the other then dissolved into a mass of hilarity.

"What for?" Miriallia inquired after the giggle fit. It wasn't after she had asked the question did she remember that the boys had yet to have a task for the memorial preparations. "Oh, torture?"

"First I don't wait; now I torture? See, what wrong have I done to you in our past life?"

Miriallia rolled her eyes. "'What are you planning to have them do?' is what I meant to ask."

"I know. I was just kidding," Cagall replied then she paused, looking pensive. "Truth be told, I haven't the foggiest idea. I mean, I can't ask them to do security detail duty 'cause that's just dumb." She glanced at Miriallia who suddenly looked amused. "Just because they were soldiers in the war doesn't mean they're bodyguards. And that part's my job. I have to talk to Kisaka about that." She sighed. "Lacus will talk to Reverend Malchio and sing a song or two for the memorial. You'll be taking care of the program, and the boys, they're just there for decoration."

Miriallia pursed her lips in thought. "Yeah, I see what you mean. It's pretty tacky to have Gundam pilots for decorations," she flippantly waved a hand.

"Seriously, Mir," Cagalli allowed a mock glare.

"I'm serious! See 'we're all gathered here to honor our dead,' and there go our pilots posing for the camera, or, you know, hanged like a banner."

Cagalli chuckled. "_Anyway_, if it's just the three of us doing the work, even if we think we've got everything covered, there's got to be something we missed. And I'd be damned if Kisaka ends up cleaning my mess." She made a face. "I was thinking I'd ask them what they _can _do. What d'ya think?"

"You can do that. Or…" Miriallia's eyes brightened as a solution dawned on her. "It's bound to be a big event, it's gonna be for a big crowd, and it'll attract the media like honey attracts bees…" she trailed off, peeping at Cagalli's reaction to see if she was getting her drift.

"I get it! Crowd control and media-warding-whatever-people!" Cagalli exclaimed, waving her hands to emphasize her words. "How could I forget? We talked about this problem before!"

Miriallia smiled, pleased with herself. "Aren't I smart?"

Cagalli looked at the brunette weirdly. "Sure. I guess it's just natural that you take after me since you've been hanging out with me for quite some time now."

"Hey, what are we talking about?" a new voice joined their conversation.

"Oh, hey, Lacus," Miriallia greeted.

"Hiya there." Cagalli raised a hand in greeting.

"Hi! What's in our agenda for today?" Lacus situated herself between the two girls sitting on the wide railings, though she kept to the ground and leant her forearms on the rail instead of hopping on it to sit.

"Nothing much. We're just planning on telling the guys what they have to do for the memorial," Cagalli replied, scooting a little farther to give Lacus a wider space.

"Oh? So what did you come up with?"

"They'll be warding off very intrusive media people and they'll be controlling the crowd, just to make the memorial a little more organized," Miriallia informed the Pink Princess.

"That's nice. Sorry I wasn't a lot of help in brainstorming for that."

Cagalli waved off her apology. "Oh shush, Lacus. Doesn't matter. Where were you anyway? Miriallia couldn't find you a while ago."

"I was just in the informal study. I was looking for an appropriate song in the internet."

"Didn't think to check there," Miriallia off-handedly voiced out. "Found any?"

"I wasn't so lucky."

"Don't you have a song from your album that can do?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm afraid not. Nope, not really."

"Maybe we can ask Reverend Malchio. He ought to know a good song, don't you think so?" Cagalli proposed.

"Yeah, there's an idea," Miriallia seconded.

Lacus nodded, smiling at the two. "Yes, I can do that!" She surveyed the quiet lawn. "Oh yeah, Kira and I have returned Tigris to its owner."

"Yeah? How'd you find him? Or her?" Cagalli inclined her head in an inquisitive motion.

"More like, she found us. We were walking around with the cat when she came up to us saying that her cat looked like the one Kira and I found. She saw the collar then, and we returned Tigris when she told us that it was, indeed, her cat."

"Dearka's really bent on pestering the poor kitty," Miriallia said, and the three of them indulged in light laughter.

Lacus brow furrowed slightly. "Say, what do yellow flowers remind you off? I mean, what instantly comes to mind?"

"Yellow flowers," Cagalli echoed.

"Yes. What do they remind you of?"

Cagalli nodded. "That's it. Yellow flowers. Yellow flowers remind me of yellow flowers. Well, a distorted image of a yellow flower."

Lacus grinned, shaking her head. "How about you, Mir?"

The brunette shrugged. "I don't know. Space, maybe."

"Space?" Lacus and Cagalli chorused.

"Well…yeah. Back at the Archangel, we came across the remains of Junius 7…" She winced at the memory, a reaction that was mirrored by her two other companions. "Anyway, let's not talk about how we got there or why we were there, but let's just say that we made flower origami and scattered them over the remains. Something like offering flowers to the graves of the dead." Miriallia shrugged again. "Yeah, so…that's what pops in my head. Or, at least, that's what popped in my head when you asked."

"Why are you asking anyway, Lacus?" Cagalli studied the former pop singer with curiosity, but nothing seemed amiss.

Lacus shook her head. "Nothing really. Just…a random thought."

**o-o**

Athrun Zala stared at the blonde who was lying on her bed with an arm over her eyes. She had disappeared right after they'd had finished discussing things for the memorial. After searching the rest of the manor in vain, he tried her room, and after being ushered in by a muffled "come in," he found her immobile in her four-poster.

"Why are you hiding here?" he asked, shuffling over to the side of the bed, looking down at the still unmoving form of Cagalli.

"I'm not hiding. I'm just lying down," she replied, keeping the arm that was slung across her eyes where it was.

Athrun moved to sit on the bed, and Cagalli groaned, adjusting her head when it followed the dent Athrun's weight caused. "Headache?"

"Yeah, and a bad one." She lifted her arm then winced at the afternoon light that shone at her eyes from the windows. She faced the other way. "Dammit. Pull the curtains close, will you?"

Athrun complied, immediately returning to his position after the task. "Want a massage?"

"Nah. It hurts more when it's rubbed. I think it's tension headache…or whatever it's called." She groaned again when she turned her head to peer up at Athrun. "If you can make this go away, I'll give you candy."

He had to smile at that. "That's all?"

Cagalli closed her eyes and blindly slapped Athrun, hitting him on the arm. "Don't go asking for expensive payment."

"It's not costly."

"Let's talk about rewards once you think of something that can chase this headache away."

"I already know what can relieve that."

Cagalli cracked an eye open. "You do?" He nodded. "Than why'd you not say so earlier?" If it weren't for her throbbing head, she'd be voicing that out much louder.

"Because you have to offer me something in return first."

Grunting, Cagalli squeezed her eyes shut then tried to get up. What happened next took Athrun by surprise: she tackled him. With him only sitting at the edge of her bed, the force with which she threw herself at him landed them on the floor, with him baring the brunt of the fall.

Cagalli slowly levered herself with her hands planted on his chest, her hair creating a curtain of gold around them. "You're lucky I don't have a gun with me, Zala."

Athrun stared up at her. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were a little cloudy from her discomfort, her smile was faltering, but even in the darkening bedroom, he could see how cute she was. He noted their position, tangled limbs and all, a little belatedly, and he blushed. Cagalli didn't seem to notice how much she'd caught him off-guard as she remained grinning sleepily at him.

After a moment, Cagalli collapsed on top of him. "All right, Athrun, you win. I'll give you a handsome reward if you miraculously make this friggin' headache go away!" She shifted to make her awkward position a little more comfortable, having not enough energy to pull herself up and return to the comfort of her bed. "And I think my little stunt only worsened my pain!"

Athrun chukled.

**o-o**

Kira turned a page in his book, his interest on what he was reading waning as the minutes passed by. He'd been trying to keep himself as busy as possible since that night with the two kids. This morning, he'd played basketball with the guys. When they got home, he freshened up, ate lunch with everyone, tried to listen to the memorial discussion, and then completed a paper and two other projects that weren't due until three more days. Then now he found himself in the library, trying to immerse himself in his third book since that night and attempting to reason out in his mind that he wasn't exactly locking himself away.

He was trying to avoid thinking because if he thought, he'd remember, and if he remembered, he'd be in a place he didn't want to be. If he allowed himself to remember, he'd be back to how he was during the war. He didn't want that. Preparing for the memorial was bringing back enough bitter memories; he didn't need to dig up more buried mistakes in the graveyard of his past. He'd fully acknowledged that night that he hadn't come to terms with his monsters. Not yet, and he didn't know if the miraculous event would ever happen.

He turned another page. He'd been somewhat avoiding Lacus since that night as well. She was just too insightful and good in reading people. He didn't doubt that she was suspecting something was wrong, and his evasion only served to fuel her suspicions, but he just couldn't face her. He didn't have enough courage to be with her because being in her presence would only lead her to ask questions. Even if she didn't actually voice them out, she had an aura about her that just made him want to answer all her unvoiced questions. He didn't fancy that at the moment, not because he didn't trust her, but because he himself didn't know the right answers.

The doors opened with barely a squeak from its hinges, and in stepped Yzak. The former Duel pilot nodded at him in acknowledgement then proceeded to the shelves lining the east wall, seemingly intent on returning the book Kira guessed he had just finished.

Seeing the fair-head stirred a burning curiosity inside Kira. He knew what Gundam Yzak piloted, and a certain event just kept playing and playing in his head. It was unpleasant, and it was evoking an impulse to prod Yzak into answering a few questions he might have in mind. As much as he wanted to repress the overpowering impulse, it tickled at his conscious.

Kira clenched his jaw. It wasn't the time to open healing wounds, but was he really healing? Was running from his problems helping him heal?

"Yzak," the name slipped off his tongue even before he could fathom his actions.

Yzak paused midway in pulling out a new book from the shelf. "What?"

"I have a question…" Kira let the implications of his words hang in the air between them.

"…_Thank you…for protecting us 'til now…" _

The fair-head was silent for a moment, not quite knowing where their conversation was heading. Normally, a question such as that wouldn't make him wary, but the tone Kira conveyed it with demanded that he tread the waters with caution. "Shoot."

"Have you…" Kira hesitated. "Have you," he tried again, "gone past your post-war guilt?"

"…_Thank you…for protecting us 'til now…" _

**o-o**

Ten minutes later, Athrun returned with a glass of water and a red plastic container of medicine.

"Can I finish that bottle of Tylenol?" Cagalli inquired when Athrun returned to her bedside. She sat up and flinched as her eyes adjusted to the intrusive light of the bedside lamp he had turned on.

"Here." Athrun handed her a capsule.

"Just one?"

Athrun nodded, smiling at the disgruntled blonde. "Yes, just one."

Cagalli grudgingly swallowed the medicine then proceeded to finish the glass of water he handed her. "Stupid me. Why didn't I think of Tylenol before?" She sank back in her bed, and this time, she was the one caught off-guard when Athrun slipped in beside her. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed, ready to argue that he couldn't join her in bed.

"Shush. Only until you fall asleep. Wouldn't want you crying later on that you're sick and alone." He pulled the blankets over them.

"I'm not sick! And I won't cry!"

"Of course." He stretched a hand to the left to turn off the lamp.

"Athrun!"

"I'm not going to tell the guys." Athrun smiled to himself when that quieted Cagalli.

"All right. But _only_ until I fall asleep," she sounded a warning note after a few seconds of stillness

"Of course." His smile widened when he felt Cagalli snuggle against him, a little hesitantly, but she was there, and she wasn't pushing him away. Now that was the kind of reward he was looking for.

Not long after, he could hear Cagalli's soft snoring, and, true to his word, he gently extricated himself from her warm embrace. Kissing her on her cheek, he tucked the blankets around her then left.

**o-o**

Yzak's mind blanked at Kira's question. When had they crossed that line of friendship that allowed them to ask personal questions and pry into each other's thoughts and sentiments? He felt the urge to make light of the situation, throw a scathing rejoinder to ward off the impending awkwardness, but Kira's tone was too serious that he couldn't seem to form a coherent barb.

Kira remained motionless in his seat, looking at him expectantly.

Finally, Yzak settled for the casual truth, "Contrary to popular belief, Yamato, my war actions had never left my mind." He leant his shoulder against the bookshelf and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh." Kira shifted his attention to the book on his lap.

Yzak rolled his eyes at Kira's reaction. He was about to let fly a sarcastic remark when the Freedom pilot spoke again.

"I just have one more question," Kira looked up. "Why did you shoot the shuttle?" he asked slowly, as if he was having a hard time enunciating the words.

Yzak knew what Kira was talking about, and he had to rethink about what it was that he wanted to prove back then.

"The Menarius Shuttle, why'd you shoot it down? It was on its way to Earth. You needn't attack it to get to me," Kira continued in a dead voice.

What was he to say? If he couldn't explain it to himself then and now, how in damnation could he even explain it to him? It wasn't his nature to give a simplistic answer in lieu of the very complex reason behind his actions.

Yzak was growing irritated. Kira seemed fine when they were shooting hoops, so what was his problem now? Out of the things that had happened today, this surely took the cake.

"Enough with the dramatics. I'm not cut out for this," he deadpanned, deciding it was better than shouting his head off, especially since Kira wasn't showing much life either.

Kira suddenly vaulted out of his seat, livid with growing fury that surprised Yzak. And when Kira lunged at him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, Yzak found himself almost rattled. Wasn't Yamato just being the death of the party a very short while ago? But before Yzak could give voice to his indignation at the brunette's unexpected attack, it dawned on him. Kira had been suppressing his anger, and his off-hand reply pushed him over the edge. But what could he do? He didn't dole out sympathy. He was made this way, and he doubted even Kira's righteous anger could change the way he looked at things.

"You bastard!" Kira gritted out. "There was a little girl in there who _did not_ deserve to die! Hell, _none_ of the passengers deserved to die that way!"

For a second, Kira's eyes blazed, then it dulled to a lifeless color. Yzak had heard of this reaction before, but he had never actually seen it happen, believing that it was only hypothetical. But now he knew better, and he felt the grip of cold fear in his spine. This was Kira, and Yzak knew the brunette wouldn't do anything irreparable to him inside his sister's house, but the tendril of alarm that shot up his system was involuntary. He was too defiant to let it show, but Yzak admitted to himself that Kira had scared him. Those leaden eyes were nothing like he'd ever seen.

Kira abruptly seemed to snap out of it, and his eyes returned to normal, but Yzak didn't feel the semblance of calm come back to him. The fear lingered even when he knew Kira wouldn't do anything to him. It lingered because in that split second, Kira very much looked capable of killing him.

The Ultimate Coordinator let go, and it shocked Yzak that the brunette even managed to utter an apology for his actions.

"Sock me," Yzak tersely said after letting a pregnant pause pass.

"What?" the brunette whipped his head towards him, apparently not understanding what he meant.

"Slug me if that will make you feel better." Kira still looked confused, and Yzak inwardly sighed, exasperated. "Since the end of the war, nothing that has happened even remotely resembled what would be considered normal. Who would've thought that the Reds would be friends with the Archangel crew? No one. In this twisted reality, better believe it when I say I'll actually let you hit me."

Kira calmed down and stared at Yzak, unmoving.

The fair-head waited then shrugged, straightening his shirt, affecting an inconvenienced grimace to cover the alarm he still felt at Kira's actions. "Apology wouldn't even cut it so I don't see the point of asking for it, least of all, from you." He waited again. "If you're not going to take me up on my offer, then I better get going. Unlike you, I have other things to do." He walked past the Freedom pilot briskly.

He was almost by the door when Kira called him. He paused again, hearing the sound of footfalls, then he turned to face the brunette, only to feel a strong blow connect with his jaw, jerking his head to the side and leaving him staggering a few steps back. He was rendered surprised and speechless.

Kira clenched and unclenched the fist he used to hit the Duel pilot. "…I thought I'd take you up on your offer."

He was on the verge of being extremely furious when he understood what Kira said. Wiping the blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth and taking note of the dull and throbbing pain on his jaw, he uttered the only thing left in his mind, "Damn, you pack a mean punch, Yamato."

The Freedom pilot chuckled uncertainly. "Thanks… I guess…" He extended his hand.

Yzak stared at it for a split second before shaking it. There were no more apologies asked and none given, but a silent agreement to leave it at that pervaded the atmosphere between them.

-To Be Continued…

A/N:

Stick a fork in this chapter, it's done! Wow, I forgot to update last month, and just now I realized that. Sorry.


	24. PHASE 23

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (23/?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_True heroism is remarkably sober, very_

_undramatic. It is not the urge to surpass_

_all others at whatever cost, but the urge_

_to serve others, at whatever cost."_

_- Arthur Ashe_

_**PHASE 23**_

_**Ode to the Unsung Heroes**_

This was it, the day they had been preparing for the past two months. Cagalli had been trying to do her best to prepare for this memorial until today, where she would see whether the headways she'd been witnessing were real or mere illusions. She'd be damned if they were the latter, and if nothing went according to plan, she had no doubts that she'd be madly tempted to throw a tantrum for all the headaches she had been enduring from all those planning and thinking. She sighed. Not to mention the guilt she'd be shouldering for harrying her friends into helping her out, though they were unlikely to complain, and even less likely to blame her if things weren't to go smoothly.

With a frustrated groan of complaint, Cagalli tried hard to feel good about their accomplishments, but fell short of the exhilaration line when she eyed the paper before her with much disinterest. With all the planning they had done, no one told her about the tiny fact that she might just need to make a little speech to start off the ceremony. Then when it was silently decided that she should address her people, Miriallia had forgotten to inform her about this part of the program earlier. And when the brunette did inform her, it garnered her a very surprised "WHAT" from the blonde.

She eyed the clock: three more hours before the solemn ceremony would start, which meant she had three more hours to try to squeeze into a short speech what she had to say, if she had anything to say at all. Cagalli sighed. She had so much to tell the people, so much to make them understand, but it was all in her head. She couldn't find the right words to phrase them with, and as much as she tried to emulate Lacus' diplomacy, she'd acknowledged that her and Lacus' personalities were completely different, rendering her ineffective in using Lacus' way of addressing the public. Public speaking was a department she didn't have a faculty for. It just wasn't her cup of tea, and cogitating something she couldn't get a good grasp of almost always made her want to pull at her hair.

The Orb Princess suspired then crumpled the paper she had doodled on instead of written her speech on. She had holed herself up in her room for a grand total of one hour, and she found that the silence didn't really help her muse. If there were one thing she terribly dreaded in taking the throne, it was making speeches and actually giving voice to them over a microphone that would magnify even her slightest mistake. _Dammit._ She wasn't cut out for this kind of thing. And if memory served, she wasn't a people-person: she tried to kill Athrun the first-time they met, she was hostile to Kira in Heliopolis and even hit him in the desert, she called Kira and Athrun idiots when they finally faced each other as anything other than enemies for a long time, and she couldn't keep tabs on the number of occasions she had lost her cool and surrendered to her temper.

She cursed again. And again. And once more for the sake of cursing, the foul words rolling off her tongue with ease. If it weren't such an important event, she'd be backing out the moment anyone dropped a hint about public speaking. But it _was_ important. To her and to her country. Hell, even to her friends who weren't originally from Orb. This memorial, it wasn't just for honoring their dead — though that was the biggest reason for it — it was also a form closure that needed to take place. A closure that would not only serve the interest of the people of Orb, but all those who were on Orb's soil in general. It wasn't even an international event, but it could as well be.

Cagalli drew another blank sheet of paper from one of the drawers of her desk. With her pen hovering on the paper and her hand poised to write, she scribbled what first came to mind: _Today, we gather as one to...chase cats around the compound. Cagalli Yula Athha. illagaC. Hello. Naffin' fantastic!!! Athrun. nurthA…meh! Haros are chasing Yzak!_

The irate blonde frowned at her handwriting, messy loops across the paper that contained more nonsense — doodles, arbitrary thoughts, and random names — than what they should.

The silence of the room was broken by a loud, annoyed cry, _"DAMMIT!"_

**o-o**

Kira gazed at the auxiliary hired to prepare the place for the memorial. They had agreed to hold the reception by the cliff near the sea, and although it wouldn't be a formal event, it required careful preparations, to honor what the memorial would symbolize, if for nothing else. This was it. All their bad memories coalescing into one big reception to be rid of bitterness and resentment and be left with a feeling of respect and lessons to be gleaned from the experience.

The mid-afternoon dawned cloudy, but the blowing winds didn't paint an ominous advent of rain. The weather report this morning sounded no warning about impending showers either, so they were, more or less, promised a good day to hold the memorial.

He was having mixed feelings about the memorial. He knew he needed this, and standing before the preparations, he was feeling a semblance of calm wash over him, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep a rein on his composure once the ceremony started. The air would then be a blend of different sentiments, of acceptance, of rejection, of letting go, of holding on. He didn't want to see the faces of the families the departed had to leave behind. He didn't want to see the faces of the families whose loss was his fault.

The sea breeze swept his hair in an unkempt array, though he hardly flinched at the crisp air. He was detachedly impressed with how he was handling himself today. If he were back in the war, he would be shaking with repressed poignancy. He would be crying. But today he stood there, calm, collected. He wasn't even being visited by the tempting notion to run away.

"Kira," a familiar voice softly called to him.

Kira rubbed his tired eyes; he hadn't been sleeping well these past few weeks. Although sleepless nights didn't usually exhaust him, all those things he busied himself with to dodge Lacus did a good job in wearing him down. He took a breath before turning to face the Pink Princess.

"You're here."

Kira understood the meaning behind her words. She had the right to be surprised at his presence. For all the things he did, he might as well have been absent from her life.

"Yeah… I'm here," he replied, nodding as if to convince himself that he was there more than to confirm what she had said.

He watched her take a tentative step towards him, a great contrast to her usually confident stride. A few more steps taken towards his direction and she was looking up at him, seemingly intent on keeping the small distance between them. He couldn't blame her. He admitted to himself that he hadn't been acting very appropriately towards Lacus as of late.

The sea breeze was relentless in its whispering, and the waves crashed against the base of the cliff, but the silence between them was almost deafening to Kira's ears. He knew he needed to say something, anything, but the words failed him. So there he was, standing in front of Lacus with his tongue tied.

"I'm—" he began, then cut himself off just before he could finish his thought. He was about to apologize, but what was he really sorry for? He knew Lacus didn't deserve his horrible treatment of her these past few days, but for some unnamed reason, he didn't think he wanted to apologize, not when he wasn't sure that he would mean it. It was a faint compunction, what he felt, and it wasn't too strong yet to galvanize him into actually apologizing.

"I didn't think you'd say it, anyway," Lacus smiled.

"I—"

"I'm not saying it's all right, because it isn't, but that it'll pass."

Kira sighed, slightly feeling more tired than he already was feeling. "Will it?"

Lacus nodded, still keeping her hands to herself. "Everything does, but everything passes not 'just like that'," she snapped her fingers to emphasize her point. "Nothing does."

Kira made the first move. He pulled Lacus to him and crushed her in an overwhelming hug, desperation over something not quite fathomable to him yet fueling him to make contact, any kind of contact, with her. It hadn't been easy for him to stay away, physically and emotionally, but he had managed, and now that he thought about it, he didn't think it did him any good. It was selfish, it was foolish, and it was unreasonable, but at that time, it seemed like a good idea, and maybe, for a time, it was.

Lacus wrapped her arms around Kira. "Is everything all right now?"

For a few seconds, Kira remained silent. "I missed you." He knew that that wasn't the answer Lacus was waiting for, but he didn't think he could lie to Lacus again, not when he'd been lying to her all this time about always having something to do just to avoid being with her. _I missed you._ It was the safest answer he could come up with, and he felt terrible when Lacus didn't call him on it.

Lacus sighed. "I missed you, too."

**o-o**

Miriallia flitted across the room with an almost palpable energy seeping off her as she made sure the colorful confetti used instead of strings for the white balloons were not tangled into impossible knots. The balloons were to be disseminated to the people attending the memorial, and they were to be released at the end, tokens to signify what flowers were indicative of in burial sites. The war claimed a lot of people, and the bloody battles desecrated the bodies of those who participated, depriving the families left behind the privilege to bury the bodies of their beloveds and send them off to wherever their souls would go with farewell wishes and tear-stained love, so they wouldn't have an ordinary memorial where they buried their dead.

"Anythin' wrong?" Dearka asked when Miriallia paused in the middle of the room, her eyes scanning the balloons that littered the living room. He plopped on an available armchair, slouching as soon as he hit the soft cushion.

Miriallia visibly shook. Then her head snapped towards Dearka's direction. "Give me a heart attack, why don't you," she snapped, though her voice lacked the usual fire in it.

Dearka chuckled shamelessly. "So, what's up? You look a tad dazed."

"Aside from how you stole ten years of my life?"

Dearka grinned sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to startle you." He scratched the back of his head. "So?"

Miriallia sighed then squinted at him, as if not quite understanding what he was asking, then she surveyed the room again, her eyebrows drawing together in a concerned frown. "It's all these balloons."

"Finally believe Yzak that they're tacky?" He brushed away the confetti that tickled his nape when he moved his head then eyed the balloon tied to his chair distastefully.

Shifting her weight from one foot to another, Miriallia wrung her hands. "No… It's not that…"

"No? Then what is it?" he asked, sounding like he was teasing.

She finally shrugged. "Childish much?" She gestured at the litter of helium-pumped elastics.

Dearka rolled his shoulders, as if to loosen a few knots. "Yeah," he drew the word from his mouth, long and slow.

"Well, you know, kids, they're…they're innocent and all…and well, we just thought this will work out." Miriallia glanced at him, and he stared blankly back. "Jeez, I'm going out on a limb here! Least you can do is encourage me to believe what am saying!"

Once again, Dearka dissolved into a fit of unscrupulous peels of laughter. It was always fun to tease Miriallia, and though he knew he always got the rough end of the stick whenever he did, he still continued to do it. One day, he'd really get what he deserved, then he wouldn't be laughing anymore. But until then, he'd keep at it because he was good at it.

"You know what, if you choke on your own saliva laughing like that, I won't help you," Miriallia crossly told him, folding her arms in front of her.

"What's eating you, Miriallia? I thought you girls agreed that this was a good idea?" Dearka sat straighter but didn't make a move to stand up and approach her.

"I don't think you'd like to hear this…" Miriallia began to pace.

"Let me be the judge of that, why don't we."

Miriallia worked her mouth, but for a few seconds, nothing came out. Then she moseyed towards Dearka and plopped herself on the floor beside his chair, leaning her temple against it. "The balloons, they were my idea, you know. I guess it's because they remind one of parks, birthdays, parties, you know, or children. Happy times. And I bet everybody wants to remember their departed in happy circumstances…"

Dearka kept his mouth shut as Miriallia spewed words upon words about why she chose to have balloons instead of flowers. And she made sense. Maybe she was just worrying over nothing, letting anxiety of such an important event get to her head and cause a panic-attack.

"It's not my idea originally. Well, I meant, it is now, but back then… You know, Tolle and I…"

That urged a frown to cut across Dearka's face. Of all the things he expected her to babble about to calm her nerves, her deceased boyfriend didn't even make it to the long list. Lucky for him, he was sitting on the chair and Miriallia was on the floor, for if she could see the expression on his face, she'd probably smack him a good one, especially since he was the one who encouraged her to talk to him.

"…and there all these children running around with balloons…"

Really, did she have to talk about their time together? He knew it was his fault for asking her what was bothering her, and he'd told himself before that he'd allow her the closure she needed, but even if there wasn't anything going on between them, he didn't like the idea of her being totally wrapped up in the memory of a dead person.

"…so happy and carefree. It's fun to…"

He guessed he was tuning out every now and then because her words weren't making sense to him. Before, he'd promised he would wait, patiently and understandingly, if that was what it took to get to her, but maybe he'd overestimated his patience. And the oncoming memorial, despite what others believed, also had him wired tightly. He hadn't acquired the indifferent kind of cool a soldier like him should possess during memorials. He just never got used to it. With Miriallia reminiscing about the old times and the emotional toll the memorial was exacting, he wasn't in the best of moods. He'd tried to hide it behind a mask of playful composure, but now he really was irritated, and he wasn't very inclined to act solicitous towards someone who'd let him down by clinging onto a memory that was better left unshared.

Miriallia giggled. "And, guess what, Tolle, he—"

That was when he stood up, effectively cutting her off in the process. "Look, Miriallia, I'd love to stay and chat, but I just remembered something I have to do." He ran a hand through his unruly blonde locks, then he walked away, leaving her confused.

Dearka didn't dare look back as he was almost by the archway because he knew that if he did, the compunction that was growing at the pit of his stomach would overwhelm him and make him go back and apologize for acting like a jerk. He had his pride, after all, and Miriallia was doing a good job of bruising it.

**o-o**

The salty air of the seaside comforted Cagalli as she climbed the small set of stairs towards the podium. This was it. She'd spent enough time trying to come up with a speech that would do her father proud had he been there, but she didn't come out successful. She knew that choosing the wrongs words or phrasing her thoughts awkwardly would abate the impact of her speech; it was scary to think that whatever would come out of her mouth could either make her or break her. If she managed to butcher the occasion — which, judging by her ineptness at addressing the public, wasn't very hard to accomplish — by delivering the wrong message, she'd forever regret it, not to mention that the citizens of Orb would undoubtedly think of her as a joke. A big joke that didn't deserve to inherit the throne. The thought frightened her more than she would ever let on, and the fright she felt somehow spurred her stubbornness and ignited the urge to do this well.

Cagalli took a deep breath. Even if not lawfully stipulated, this was her duty to her country. Botching this was as good as nonfeasance, and that wasn't an option she was willing to entertain, so it was with a very uncomfortable knot in her stomach that she started to speak. Words that had failed her in her room flowed, peppered with staccato pauses that she feared would impede the message of her speech but didn't necessarily cause her to shy away from the expectant eyes of the public.

"I don't know why I'm standing here," she paused, worrying her brow at the first string of words that left her mouth. "I mean, I _do_ know, it's just that, I keep asking myself if it really were…if it really were…necessary for me to stand up here, in front of you, to…to tell you what you probably already know." Gulping down the lump in her throat, Cagalli let her eyes wander over the staggering number of people that had gathered that afternoon. From her vantage point, she could see faces painted with skepticism, almost mocking her for her ineffective opening.

She cleared her throat, determined to not let those expressions deter her. "You're probably thinking about what I'm doing here, the daughter of the Late Uzumi Nara Athha who had somehow gotten herself in the middle of the war, and despite that, still callow in the world of politics, the sophisticated life of adults that gives so much importance to decision-making and hard-headed bargaining, but that's all right." She took a deep breath, then continued, "It's all right because I didn't come up here to be anybody else but myself, someone who may be too young to understand everything, but I am someone who has experienced first-hand what it is to be up there in space, fighting for what I believed was right, for what I believe is right.

"I've lost a father to the war, friends to the senseless bloodshed, as I know many of you have, too. I may be in over my head to agree to impart a few words to you all, but I'm here now, and I'm here to honor our dead, just like all of you. The people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded…we will never forget them. They were — no, they _are _— heroes in their own rights, brave in the face of unimaginable horrors, protecting their loved ones, their ideals, their selves." Cagalli licked her dry lips. "They are memories, nice memories, but that's all they are."

The people shared a collective gasp at the seemingly callous way Cagalli phrased her words, but the Princess of Orb just shook her head, as if to assuage her people that she didn't mean that in an off-color way.

"The sadness that envelopes those lost dreams shouldn't keep us from moving forward. The war is finally over. We saw it through; we came out alive and the victors. The world is ours again, retrieved from the clutches of discrimination. Working together, now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Their memories shouldn't hinder us from progressing; instead, they should empower us to be better, to live fuller, to love more completely. In that way, we honor our dead, just as much as we show we know how to let go, to move on. Our departed wouldn't want us to wallow in grief.

"Orb, and everybody here today, will rise up from the ashes of the war. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time."

There were no rounds of applause, no catcalls, no cheers as Cagalli took one last scan of the crowd. Even when she had descended the platform and Reverend Malchio had begun his ceremony, nobody approached her, nobody congratulated her, not even Kisaka. But she didn't feel bad; she felt proud because the sight that greeted her before she stepped off the platform would forever remind her that she could be an effective speaker if she set her mind to it, able to pronounce her jumbled sentiments, make sense of them, and make people understand what she wanted to get across in the process: her people were quiet, subdued, calm, giving off the air that they understood her, that they held her words in high regards.

To all those who had gathered there that afternoon, Cagalli Yula Athha had more than honored their departed — she had instilled a hope to those who had survived that they could rebuild from the destruction and come out as better persons.

Cagalli accepted the balloon Miriallia handed her as she reclaimed her seat with Reverend Malchio doing his part in the ceremony. When the kindly gentleman had finished, Lacus stood to ascend the platform, and that was when Cagalli noticed that two chairs were vacant: the first one, empty because Lacus was needed on the stage, and the second one, empty because Athrun was nowhere in sight.

**o-o**

It was almost too funny an irony that it was Yzak who had noticed his absence first and had, in the loosest sense of the word, tried to make him attend the ceremony. But even the shouting and the name-calling hadn't budged his resolve to keep away from the assembly.

He hadn't planned on missing the entire thing, but after they had secured that the media wouldn't step out of its allowed space and butcher the ceremony with their penchant for butting in at the wrong times, he had just drifted away from the crowd. So now here he was, sitting on a stone bench across the wide street from the grassy ramp that led up to the promontory where the memorial was being held.

Waiting for the memorial since they had agreed to hold one, he didn't think he'd be sitting it out once it was happening. He did want to attend because it was a way to apologize to those who died by his hands, to those whose death was untimely because it was a war that didn't serve a purpose, but going up there and joining his friends…it just didn't feel right.

Athrun unconsciously clenched his fist, staring out at the distance. Those they were now honoring, they died because of the reason he was living. They died because his father didn't know when to stop, didn't know that eliminating the Naturals wouldn't help them in any way. He felt guilty, not especially because he had participated in it, but because he hadn't been able to do something about it. He couldn't have done anything more than meeting with him and ending up getting shot instead.

They were…they weren't a family. They were estranged. He didn't know who Patrick Zala was, much as his father didn't know his own son. Since his mother had an anachronistic death, his father had become more of a stranger every day. And he had just gone with everything that was happening, drifting from one military training to another, following what his father told him to do without question, blindly trusting the man he later on began addressing as "Chairman Zala."

"You look lonely," a female voice said, alerting him of her presence as she stood a couple of feet away from him. "Want some company?"

Looking up, he watched as Cagalli situated herself directly in front of him, bending over to rest her hands on her thighs to be eye-level with him. She smiled, and he was startled by how pretty she looked in the late afternoon sun. "Cagalli…"

"You missed my speech, you know," she scolded but she kept the smile on her face as she took the empty spot beside him. "I was really good up there, you know. Should've seen me floor those peeps!"

Athrun continued to stare at the blonde beside him, not quite sure what to say. Did she look for him to tell him about how he shouldn't have missed her speech? As much as he was sorry for not attending, for some reason, her reminder wasn't welcome. He didn't plan on being absent during her public address, it just sort of happened.

Cagalli's smile widened at Athrun's expression. "Ooh, you look mad," she observed, her voice teasing. "You shouldn't be. I was expecting you to be there, and you _weren't_ there. _I_ should be the one who's mad!"

Athrun couldn't help but narrow his eyes at how self-centered Cagalli was acting. "What—"

"Oh, shush," Cagalli interjected, waving a hand to dismiss his reply. "Here, you have this, all right?"

Dumbfounded, Athrun accepted the balloon he hadn't paid attention to until now.

"Hm, I guess I should leave you alone now, huh?" She stood up and smoothed the wrinkles on her white pants. She gave him one more smile before walking away.

Athrun glanced at the balloon in his hand, then at Cagalli's back, before shooting out of his seat and grabbing the Orb Princess' wrist with his free hand. "Cagalli." The force with which he went through the motions brought both of them almost nose-to-nose, and he absently noted the blush that was creeping up the blonde's cheeks. And when those shy eyelashes lifted and she set her eyes on his face, he ignored his jumbled thoughts and kissed her. No hesitations. No inhibitions. A pure act of a man kissing the woman that made his heart beat twice as fast, twice as loud.

Cagalli's eyes widened, her heart rate speeding up, and Athrun thought he could faintly feel it hammering against her chest and vibrating through the cloth of her uniform to his chest. She was flushed and pressed against him in the middle of the street, and when he thought she'd pull away or literally knock some sense into him, she closed her eyes and sighed against his mouth, almost her way of saying he was forgiven for now.

Athrun didn't know what urged him to do that, but he did anyway, and he wasn't regretting anything. And when Cagalli accepted him, he softened and slowed down, sliding his hand from her wrist to her fingers before lifting her arm to wrap around his neck.

He broke off, but didn't exactly pull away as he let his lips linger against hers. "Why…why didn't you ask?"

Cagalli's amber orbs fluttered open, a lightning-quick tingle going up her spine as she felt him talk against her mouth. She placed the other arm on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist, the balloon touching against her hair. "I should…I should hit you for this, Athrun. Ki-kissing me…in the middle of the street…" She allowed a lazy smile to steal across her lips to tell him she wasn't necessarily angry.

"Why didn't you ask?" he repeated, his eyes never leaving hers.

Cagalli blushed harder under his penetrating gaze, but didn't let that stop her from speaking. "I wanted to, Athrun. I wanted to. But…it's private…isn't it, Athrun?"

Athrun finally smiled. "Since when did that stop you from getting to the bottom of everything?"

Cagalli playfully bopped him on the head, and he laughed. Then she turned serious, bringing his head down with her hand to meet her gaze. "Athrun, I'm asking now. What's bothering you?"

Athrun sucked in his breath, looked around, as if to gather his thoughts, before giving his attention back to her. "We used to play a lot, you know," he started, then it seemed like he couldn't stop the flow of words now that he had begun to talk. "He taught me how to ride a bike. He gave me my first set of toy soldiers. We were like any ordinary father and son, and I looked up to him. Just like every boy to his father, you know. Because…it's natural to be that way. Because I was supposed to look up to him." He leant his forehead against hers after realizing that he was rambling, shutting his eyes tightly, as if that would fend off the memories. "What happened? What happened to us? He…he killed these people. These people…we're honoring now. He killed them. And you know what? So did I. I killed them because it made him proud of me. I killed them because I wanted to be a good soldier that he'd be proud of." He couldn't get his father's campaign of extermination out of his mind, not then, not now.

Cagalli sighed again, her breath stirring his eyelashes. "You don't want to cry, do you?"

"I promised myself I won't ever again. If it's just for him, then no, I don't want to cry."

Cagalli shook her head. "You silly men with your silly pride."

For a moment, Athrun's grip on her tightened. "Don't make light of my situation, Cagalli."

"I'm not. You know, Athrun, as much confusing as it is to you, he's still here," she accentuated her words with a gentle poke on his chest. "Your dad, he's still here because he's the only family you've had for a long time. I was there when he died, remember? Heard every word he uttered with every gasping breath, but guess what? I don't think he even deserves to be hated by his own son. In some way or another, he had been a hero to you, just like mine had.

"It's okay to grieve, Athrun. It's all right to grieve for him."

"You…you think?" And there it was, the tiny crack that had somehow been able to hide itself from his voice until now.

"I don't _think_. I _know_."

Athrun decided to ignore the small detached voice in the back of his mind that wondered how Cagalli had gotten a little philosophical and contemplative in the span of a few minutes, but he didn't ignore the pull at his heart, and when he gave in to the tight feeling in his chest, she was there to kiss his tears away.

**o-o**

Dearka frowned at the sight that greeted him after he slipped away from the ceremony, which was almost on its end. The sky was filled with white balloons, and there were Athrun and Cagalli, kissing in the middle of the street. That was one of the things he could live without ever seeing. It was bad enough that he was going squat with Miriallia, and having to see his former Commander getting snuggly with his girlfriend was just downright wrong.

He was tempted to kick a loose pebble downhill to break them off, but they fortunately did before he could do it, and right after they had put some decent distance between them, he could hear the people leaving the memorial site behind him. Taking that as his cue, he ambled down the promontory but took another path to the side of the one leading to the street below.

Squinting his eyes against the rolling wind of the late afternoon, he almost viciously kicked at the twig along his path. He was in a bad mood, which was a rare event since he fancied himself way over fits of dourness.

Affording a glance towards where he came from, he was somewhat surprised to see Miriallia looking at him, biting her lip with an unreadable expression on her face.

He fought the urge to walk up to her and apologize for being an ass, then he turned his back on her and proceeded to take the path ahead of him. Perhaps they were better off as friends. Or, maybe, he should take a leaf from Athrun's book and just kiss Miriallia silly, just to see where that would get him.

Dearka forcefully brought a booted foot down to crunch a twig on his path. _Dammit!_

To Be Continued…

Reference/s:

"The people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded…we will never forget them." – Yuna in _Final Fantasy X_: "Just, one more thing... the people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded... Never forget them."

"They are memories, nice memories, but that's all they are." – Rikku in _Final Fantasy X_: "Memories are nice, but that's all they are..."

"The war is finally over…. The world is ours again, retrieved from the clutches of discrimination. Working together, now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams." – Yuna in _Final Fantasy X_: "Now, Sin is finally dead. Now, Spira is ours again. Working together, now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams.

"…Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time." – Yuna in _Final Fantasy X_

Yuna's ending speech is cut and spliced in some parts to accommodate Cagalli's sentiments. The whole speech goes like this: "Everyone has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends. Now, Sin is finally dead. Now, Spira is ours again. Working together, now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today. Just, one more thing... the people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded... Never forget them."

A/N:

This was also supposed to be titled "Lost and Found," but then I didn't want the chapter to be just about Athrun. I mean, he's not the only one who lost a father!


	25. PHASE 24

Title: Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn (24/?)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Sojourn_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

"_Because things are the way they are,_

_things will not stay the way they are."  
_

_- Bertolt Brecht_

_**PHASE 24**_

_**Bittersweet**_

Dearka wasn't known to avoid anyone because, firstly, he didn't normally care about the people he bumped prides with, and secondly, those he had disagreements with were usually the ones who avoided him, unless, of course, they were pulling an Yzak. So it was a new feeling for him when he found himself dreading his next class, the one he shared with Miriallia. The memorial was one heck of a success all right, but his already non-existent relationship with Miriallia would probably never have the chance to see the horizon, not when he'd acted like a jerk the last time they spoke. It had been half a week since then, and the others hadn't caught on despite their tendency to get nosy simply because there weren't many chances for them to get together since the memorial as Miriallia kept to her home with the excuse that she was taking care of her sick father: If that were true, well, he didn't quite have a way to find out.

He rubbed the back of his neck in an almost defeated fashion before he opened the door and stepped inside the classroom. If Miriallia had been a boy, they'd probably go on treating each other like how they usually would, but since that wasn't the reality he was faced with, he knew how strained their meetings would be if they stopped all communications between them. If only he hadn't asked what was bothering her back then, and if only she hadn't talked about her deceased boyfriend, maybe he wouldn't be walking to his seat, which was right beside hers, with feet as heavy as lead. However, despite knowing that things would most likely be better if he apologized, he felt no compunction over his treatment of her. He supposed it was because although he wronged her, she had hurt him first.

If that was the case, he sighed, he was more of a bastard than he thought for being vindictive.

Having reached the row where he sat, he somehow felt stupid worrying over having a conversation with Miriallia because she wasn't even looking at him, and he was sure it wasn't because she was unaware of his presence for another classmate had loudly greeted him the moment he'd come in. And judging by how rigid she sat while chatting with her other seatmate, he was sure she was trying her hardest to ignore him, which was pretty understandable given the way he'd walked out on her the day of the memorial. Dearka had never felt weirder than he was feeling right now.

It was midway through the class when the professor asked them to partner up with their seatmates for an activity. Their seats were arranged in neat eight columns, and being in columns five and six respectively, it was clear that they had to pair up. He almost winced at how unfortunate their situation was, but he wasn't about to insult Miriallia by doing so — he wanted to believe that he was a much better person than that, and even if they currently weren't on very friendly terms, that didn't mean that they stopped being friends. He fervently hoped so.

It was an awkward moment before Miriallia spoke, and Dearka was almost startled to realize the breath he was unconsciously holding. He finally looked at her directly, but he wasn't surprised that she was avoiding meeting his eyes.

"You answer the third and fourth questions. I'll do the first two," she succinctly said, pulling a fresh sheet of paper from her bag.

He stared at her for a second, like he couldn't understand what she had just said. Her tone and her words were like a quick dismissal that stopped him short, and he couldn't quite explain the disappointment that bubbled in his chest. He hadn't wanted to talk to her, and now that she was unwittingly honoring that by turning away, he was put off, his sudden upset bewildering him.

Dearka opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again when there were no words that strung themselves together. Taking a claming breath, he started working on the two questions she left for him to answer, and if he thought to look around, he'd notice that they were the only ones who hadn't pushed their seats closer to each other's.

They hadn't even begun, yet they were already falling apart.

Dearka inked his paper more sharply than he initially intended.

**o-o**

Kira planted his feet on the sandy ground to stop the forward motion of the swing he was sitting on. The sun was sinking low in the horizon, and the park was empty of children who, earlier on, were running around and making so much noise. He sighed at the emptiness and stood up, dusting imaginary lint off the pants of his uniform and hefting his bag from the ground. It was now or never, he supposed. He'd already put this off long enough.

Walking the short distance out of the park and the equally short distance to the corner of the street, Kira unconsciously gripped his bag tighter in his hand. Just around the curb was the familiar house he grew up in, and inside would be his parents. The same parents he'd refused to meet back in the war, and the same parents who didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Then and there, Kira felt small for what he had done. He'd thought he was acting mature when he'd chosen to do what he did, but now that the pressure of war was over, he couldn't help but think of how childish he had acted.

He swore he could almost hear the weight of his footsteps falling on the pavement as he neared the simple house with a white picket fence. It was the very picture of old comfort, of fond memories, of a normal family who cherished the people who lived inside, and the pang Kira felt pierce his heart was a painful reminder of his mistake. He loved this family, more so than he could ever love his real parents, because Caridad and Haruma Yamato were the parents he saw the first time he opened his eyes and learnt that he was part of a family. How could he have treated them so crassly during the war?

Placing a hand on the wooden gate, and noting the chipped white paint, a rush of emotions assaulted him with so much force that he felt his throat tighten at the very idea of crossing the threshold. He was almost lost in his own world when he heard the front door creak open. There stood his mother, surprisingly looking the least bit surprised, like she had been expecting him all along. The corners of her eyes crinkled as a smile made itself comfortable on her lips, and with only two words leaving her mouth, Kira felt relief and forgiveness wash over him.

"Welcome home."

**o-o**

Cagalli drummed her fingers impatiently on the table, her chin propped on the heel of her other hand. It was thirty past seven, thirty minutes past their usual dinner time, and Kira was still nowhere to be found in the entire Athha estate. Her stomach was protesting loudly, but what aggravated her most was that Kira did not even leave a message to inform them where he was. What if he were abducted and they were just sitting pretty there thinking he was just out with his other friends? What if he were trapped in a basement of a deranged criminal? What if…what if…

"No, Cagalli, I doubt Kira fell off a cliff and is now limping pathetically towards a ranger's station where he can beg for help," Athrun put down another of Cagalli's scenarios, the amused smile he'd had on earlier never leaving his lips.

"Maybe he was abducted by aliens and is now being probed up his—"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence, Elsman!" Yzak piped in, annoyed at how Dearka was finding it funny to fuel Cagalli's already wild imagination.

Cagalli sighed heavily and turned to look at Lacus. "Didn't he tell you where he'd be? That inconsiderate git."

Lacus smiled ruefully and shook her head, just as clueless as the rest of them. "I'm afraid not. I haven't seen him since the last subject we shared together."

Huffing, Cagalli crossed her arms. "Fine, if he wants to play like this, then it's fine. That stupid, _stupid_, inconsiderate git! We won't wait for him. His loss!" Cagalli unceremoniously gripped her cutleries and declared that those who wouldn't be eating dinner _with_ her this night should think about how they would like to sleep outside tonight. Everyone pretty much started dinner after that, even Lacus who seemed worried still.

**o-o**

There was a fine crack on the white ceiling, just off where it met the wall and where a lizard was currently stuck. The floor by the door creaked just a little whenever stepped on, and the different beats of two second hands of two different clocks, one sitting on a wooden study table and the other hanging innocently on the wall, floated clearly in the air-conditioned room. The bed wasn't as soft as the one he was provided with at the Athha estate, but Kira had never felt more at home than he was currently feeling.

The neighbor's dog was as noisy as ever, and given the location of his room in the house, all the noise was directed at him, but even that didn't bother him like it used to. This was home, this was the place he'd always come back to after every semester in Heliopolis.

Just as he turned to get more comfortable, a knock sounded before his door was opened. He sat up and saw his mother by the entrance.

"I guess you can't sleep, Kira," Caridad smiled, asking permission to enter his room.

He moved up the bed to give his mother space to sit, silently giving her permission. He shook his head, sighed, then smiled, almost self-deprecatingly. "Hey, mom," he started when she gracefully sat on the space he provided, "why didn't you just yell at me and promptly kick me out? I would've, if I were you." Really, he didn't deserve to be welcomed this eagerly, not after his little stint of insensitivity during the war.

His mother laughed that twinkling laugh he would never have a hard time placing. "That's why you're the child and I'm the parent."

There was silence after that wherein the child wondered how to progress and the parent allowed her son to group up on his own, and the dog outside didn't cease to bark, reminding both of them that in this home where memories were created, there was no such thing as an unwanted child and a spiteful parent.

"You know, mom, I wondered why you made me a Coordinator," Kira picked up the conversation again, still half-wondering if the topic he chose was what he really wanted to say and what she wanted to hear from him. Then he paused.

"I'm not going to scold you, Kira, and ground you or give you a time-out. Might as well come out and say it," Caridad prompted, a small smile on her lips belying the tone she used.

Kira saw her reach out a hesitant hand, as if afraid to find out that her touch was unwelcome when before it was warmly received. His heart squeezed. Just how much had he hurt this woman?

"Kira—"

It was almost disappointing when Caridad finally chose to keep her hand to herself.

"Mom," he cut her off, "We don't want to spend the rest of the night talking about it at length, do we? Let me just…let me just lay it down the simplest way I know how." He removed the sheets that was tangled with his legs and went to sit beside his mother. "I know, mom. I know who I am. I know who made me who I am. And no, I'm not blaming you for not telling me. I'm not blaming you for treating me like how a real family would treat its members. And if you thought otherwise, mom, it only means you've been watching too many soap operas."

Caridad couldn't help but laugh at Kira. If there was anything that she was the saddest over during the war, it was the loss of Kira's easy disposition. Even if she hadn't been a witness to how Kira was when he was fighting in the war, the simple act of refusing to meet with her and her husband that time when they first landed in Orb more than told her that her son wasn't the same man who left home to study in Heliopolis. Now that she had the chance to talk with him again without the pressure of political dissension, she was relieved to note that maybe he'd retained something from the old Kira.

"I'm sorry, Kira. I'm sorry for not telling you. All this time—"

Kira shook his head. "Don't be sorry, mom," he interrupted again, the title rolling easily off his tongue. He'd been saying 'mom' in almost every sentence, as if once again familiarizing himself with the term. It felt good to say it — it felt good to address her as 'mom,' to bring back what the war had deprived him of. "If anything, I should be the one apologizing, prick that I was back then."

To his delight, Caridad reached out her hand once more, this time bringing herself to brush the hair away from his eyes, and it was the ultimate sign of welcoming him back — that familiar gesture, that familiar touch, that motherly affection that was directed at him and him alone. It was…exhilarating.

"You're not too grown up to get away with using such a vulgar word, Kira," Caridad patted his cheek, her tone suddenly austere.

For a second, Kira froze at the reprimand. And then he noticed the twitch in his mother's mouth, giving her away. It wasn't more than a moment later that Kira found himself laughing. Laughing so hard that his stomach ached. And it wasn't entirely because of how funny things were turning out.

Kira laughed with his mother until he was almost crying, panting for breath that evaded him not because of the adrenaline that surged in his veins when he was inside the Strike, but because of how good it felt to laugh without worries, how good it felt to laugh in his own home.

With just touch, a simple mock-reprimand, Caridad had given him a gift, and within the confines of his room, within the limited exchange of words, Kira, assured of his parents' love, of the friends waiting for him back at Cagalli's estate, of Lacus' support, felt he'd been given the world.

**o-o**

Later that night, Kira found himself waiting for his call to be connected to Cagalli's private line, the one in her room that was known only to those she considered worthy enough to bother her — or whatever it was she called him and the rest of the gang. With his nerves set on edge the whole time he'd been debating on whether to visit his parent or not, he'd forgotten to inform anyone from the Athha estate where he was, and going by how he knew Cagalli wasn't inclined to feel charitable towards those who neglected telling her anything, he was a little afraid to call her. If his mother hadn't mentioned that he should be responsible for keeping his friends and his sister unworried, he probably would have flat out chickened out of calling.

"_If this is you, Dearka, you better stop calling and disturbing me or I'll show up in your room one of these nights and make you pray to whoever you worship to save your soul because when I'm done with you, it's not gonna be pretty. And if this is you, Kira, better be goddamned prepared when you come back, you friggin' git," _Cagalli's voice travelled along the circuit, the threatening quality only slightly dimmed by hoarseness that came with being abruptly woken up.

Kira had to fight from swallowing in fear, and he almost found it funny that he was more afraid of Cagalli's threats than of the cannons of enemy mobile ships. "Good evening to you, too."

There was a slight pause where he heard the rustle of sheets from the opposite line and then a silent string of curses. Kira could almost imagine his sister struggling to free herself from her blankets.

"_Kira? Gods in tutus, where the _hell_ are you? Don't you know that you've got half the country worried about you being abducted by frucking aliens? You friggin', inconsiderate git!"_

Kira had to move the phone away from his ear lest he go deaf. "Calm down, Cagalli. I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to leave without notice. Breathe. And how did aliens get into the mix?"

"_Dearka,"_ she replied, as if the name alone provided the answer, and judging by how she didn't care to elaborate, he supposed she thought her answer sufficient enough. _"So where are you? You're not…hurt, are you?"_

Kira shook his head before he realized it was a useless gesture. "No, no, I'm fine." He heard her sigh in relief, and it made him smile to think about how she could go from being completely irate to completely concerned.

"Hey, Cagalli, listen. I'm…I'm at my parents' house…" he let his words hang in the air, reluctant to say more because he felt selfish discussing family issues with Cagalli when she had lost her only family in the war. He had two perfectly healthy parents while she was technically an orphan who had a brother she only recently discovered. Not much of a family, really.

Kira rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly uncomfortable. He'd been the outcast, the one people would have loved to see killed during the war on the grounds of his race alone — she was the one who had a whole country waiting on her on hand and foot. She had the love of a whole nation, while his share didn't even make a tenth of hers, yet he had come out the luckier of the two of them. Their lives, it would seem, was a one cruel joke after one cruel joke.

"_You've made up? Kira…that's…that's real great news!"_

Kira winced. Cagalli sounded honestly happy for him despite faltering for a heartbeat.

"_Well, I guess, that's one less mouth for me to feed,"_ she let out, trying to sound jesting and just barely succeeding.

Absentmindedly unraveling the knotted phone cord, Kira leant against the wall from which the base of the phone was hanging. He couldn't stand the defeated note he'd heard in her voice, and if he was going to do something about, now was a good time as any to brush up his non-existent acting skills.

He made a vague noise in the back of his throat, as if offended at what Cagalli just said. "Well, guess what, Athha. I think I'd still be returning there. You guys are all staying in one place, wouldn't want to miss out on anything, you know." Kira tried not to cringe at his paltry performance and prayed that he sounded convincing enough.

"_You're returning here?"_

Kira had to try not to sigh in relief when he heard Cagalli's hopeful tone, which she was attempting to hide behind a snort. He had never really doubted that they were siblings, but the little fact he discovered — that he and his sister had lousy acting skills — all the more solidified his belief. Kira would have laughed silly if it didn't mean he'd be giving himself away.

"_Asking me to let you leech off me, Yamato?"_

"I would say 'please and thank you,' but you'd probably go and ask who I am and what I had done with Kira," he replied breezily, remembering her earlier comment about aliens.

"_Oh, ha ha, alien reference from a while ago. Very funny. I told you it was Dearka!"_

This time, Kira laughed.

"_Hey, Kira."_

"Yes?"

"_You know, I'm really happy for you, all kidding aside."_

"I know."

There was another pause in which Cagalli hummed a vague reply as though she was thinking of what else to say. It didn't take long for her to admit that she didn't enjoy talking on the phone much and that she only kept her private line because of Kisaka and Mana's persistence. She told him that even though he was her brother, she could only stay on the phone for so long before feeling awkward at the thought of having nothing more to say, to which he openly chuckled.

"Hey, Cagalli?"

"_Yeah?"_

"We're family, you and I," he said, voice barely above whisper. He heard her deep intake of breath.

"…_I know."_ A pause. _"Good night, Kira. I'll see you tomorrow."_ And before he hung up, he thought he heard her say thank you.

**o-o**

Dearka closed the library doors behind him, aware of how late it was and resentful of the fact that he still couldn't feel the tug of sleepiness. He was a thorough and conscientious soldier, but he'd been a lousy student back in his military academy days, cramming homework and bullshitting his way out of detentions, and if his instructor hadn't been impressed with his performance in the field, he'd never have graduated. He just didn't take to classroom learning, and the fact that he had just finished his homework — one that included a fair amount of secondary research — in advance tonight spoke volumes of how restless he was feeling: He needed to occupy himself with something or his excess energy would keep him on edge.

From the library, he descended a flight of stairs, planning to detour to the kitchens only to be drawn towards the living room when he passed it. He stood by the archway, feeling the familiar bitterness creep up his chest at what the room reminded him of: This was where Miriallia had had unconsciously broken his heart, and this was where he had knowingly broken hers when he didn't even have the right to do so.

Moseying towards a couch onto which he dropped gracelessly, he fancied letting his ill-will brew. _Dammit._ But despite himself, despite his resentment, he knew, in some obscure part of him, that he really wished everything between them would be right again. They had just become friends, and it burned to think that they were back to being strangers. He couldn't explain it, the longing to know her better, but it was there, and it fought not to be ignored.

Not a minute had passed before he was back on his feet again, pacing back and forth to allay his restlessness. He had no trouble functioning on what little could pass for sleep, but since peace had settled, he'd kind of enjoyed the privilege of a full night's rest. However, seeing as how he just couldn't stay still long enough to lie down and sleep, he knew wouldn't be getting his rightful seven hours. Not to mention that it was almost four o'clock when he checked the time before leaving the library, and in four more hours, he'd have to be in school.

Feeling irritated at his predicament, he maliciously entertained the idea that he shouldn't be the only one still up at this ungodly hour. Striding purposely towards an antique, detailed princess commode on which a vase with white flowers and a phone sat, he easily called to mind a seven-digit phone number, and in seconds, he was distracted from his problem and was trying not to laugh as he spoke on the phone.

"_Goddammit, Dearka, you inconsiderate bastard! This is the second time I was awakened by a phone call tonight! You better have a decent reason for disturbing me or — God help me — I'll take away your chances of ever fathering children!"_

-To Be Continued…

Reference/s:

"No, Cagalli, I doubt Kira fell off a cliff and is now limping pathetically towards a ranger's station where he can beg for help." – This is inspired from _Kill Bill: Volume 2_, the diner scene after the coffin escape


End file.
